The Merging of Realms
by KH freak 813
Summary: Sequel to Two Worlds Collide. Set months after its events. Tsutaaja visits the Nobodies' realm to experience their everyday lives. It is sooo much more exciting than staying at Professor Oak's laboratory. However, the events that occur might be too much even for the all-powerful Pokémon!
1. Chapter 1

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Anonymous** for reviewing the final chapter of Two Worlds Collide, the prequel to this story. I would also like to thank **Smugleaf101** for commenting on it via PM. I really appreciate it! Thanks to you both, I was motivated enough to write the sequel!

FYI: If you would like to read that first, go ahead. While you're at it, please leave plenty of reviews! I love them!

If you like Kingdom Hearts fanfics, feel free to read any of the other stories on my profile. Please review them too!

Congratulations to **Anonymous** for answering the questions to the trivia at the end of Two Worlds Collide correctly! If you want, I will write a oneshot of your request. Please tell me the details through a review and I will look over them! If I approve, I will start working on it! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon or Kingdom Hearts. They belong to their respective owners. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

"Just another typical day."

The two Nobodies arrived via Dark Corridor to Twilight Town in order to carry out an ordinary mission; eradicate a few Heartless, a simple enough objective.

"Come on Axel, don't complain! The work we do, even the simplest of tasks, will benefit the Organization in the end." Roxas chided lightheartedly.

His companion sighed and turned to look at the blond, smiling lightly. "I guess you're right."

They stopped when they reached their destination: The Old Mansion. Laying secluded in The Woods, it was quite an old structure. Beyond moss-covered walls laid a vast courtyard littered with the rubble of once magnificent pillars. Well-rounded bushes led to the Mansion itself. The three-story building had a fancy porch whose columns were covered in growth. The exterior was littered with fancy designs and many windows, two of which stood at opposite sides of the structure yet were completely identical and were drawn with heavy white curtains. Being stuck in a perpetual sunset, the sun highlighted the golden exterior of the building, making it stand out in the shrubbery that the architecture was surrounded in.

"I wonder where the Heartless are?" Roxas wondered as he surveyed his surroundings.

As he pondered over that, portals appeared out of nowhere and out came the enemy. "Right on cue." Axel smirked as he jumped at the monsters, chakrams materializing. He sashed the Heartless that stood in his way rapidly.

"Alright!" Roxas declared resolutely as he joined his partner. He summoned his Keyblade and diced up the Dire Plants effortlessly. One tilted its flower-like head back and shot seeds at the samurai, but he anticipated the attack and countered the projectiles, send them back to their source. Upon contact, the Heartless was instantly incinerated.

Hearts flew into the atmosphere as a result of the Nobodies' victories before disappearing.

"Piece of cake." Roxas boasted as he defeated more of his targets in succession.

The two stayed for hours just slaying simple Heartless. However, as simple as the task was, Axel and Roxas became more and more tired as the Heartless kept on multiplying rapidly.

"When is this going to end?" The shorter Nobody whined as he evaded an Air Soldier's claws and retaliated, killing it.

"I dunno, but this is too much." The pyro complained as he disengaged a Blue Rhapsody with Firaga.

Suddenly, all the Heartless vanished. The members of Organization XIII gazed about for the cause before simply shrugging.

"What a relief. That was taking too long." Roxas sighed.

His companion nodded in agreement. "We have collected enough hearts to complete our mission. Let's go get some Sea-Salt ice cream, then RTC."

"Yeah." Just before the agents could walk away, a resounding thud filled the primacy. Axel and Roxas turned their heads to find out what made that sound, and their eyes widened in shock.

A large, bipedal lizard stood before them. It resembled a chameleon, having a dark green body and five tan spikes along its hunched back. Sharp, three-toed claws led to golden zigzags that permeated its arms and legs, especially at the joints, which were darker in color. A long, opposable tail trailed from its end. The creature's large eyes focused on its targets, tongue hanging out in anticipation of a meal.

"A Veil Lizard..." Roxas growled. He had his weapon in his hands in an instant.

"I wonder why we weren't told about it?" Axel wondered angrily. He just wanted to leave by this point.

"We've been given so many missions recently, I think that Saïx didn't want us to protest!" The blond claimed as he charged at the Heartless.

Upon speculating its enemy, the chameleon disappeared from sight. The Nobody stopped in his tracks.

"Drat, the Heartless became invisible." Roxas cursed as he turned his head from side to side in an attempt to sense the unseen enemy.

"Behind you!" The pyro screamed. Roxas looked behind him, but it was too late. The lizard wrapped its tongue around its victim and lifted him high into the air. Being completely binded, Roxas had no access to the swords he carried. The person in distress attempted to stun his enemy with light beams, but the endless tiring missions, lack of rest, and hours of fighting just earlier got to him; nothing came down.

"Roxas!" His partner exclaimed as he came to the rescue.

"Axel, watch out!" Roxas pointed ahead of his companion. He turned his gaze in the direction of his friend's finger, but to no avail. The Heartless's fist collided with Axel's stomach, knocking him into a wall. The lizard's eyes glowed, and two lasers escaped. The missiles struck the pyro, blinding him. Axel, unaware of his situation, began attacking the air in front of him, oblivious to the fact that he wasn't even close to his target.

"No!" The monster lifted Roxas toward its mouth. He squirmed even further, but to no effect. Just as the Nobody entered the creature's mouth, Thunder rained on the Heartless, stopping it. The Veil Lizard loosened its grip on the Nobody, allowing him to escape. He turned toward his savior.

"No way!" His eyes nearly burst from his skull.

There Tsutaaja stood in all her glory. She looked exactly the same as the last time he saw her, even though it had been months. She met her companion's startled gaze with her own determined one.

"Taaja? (You managed to beat me at my strongest, yet aren't able to defeat a lowly lizard?)"

"Uh...well..." Roxas stammered, cheeks flushed. He had no idea how to respond to that.

The ivy snake walked up the other Nobody, who was _stil__l _battling thin air. A greenish aura enveloped the grass-type before transferring to Axel, curing him of his condition. Once he could see again, he turned his gaze toward the serpent, and became surprised.

"Tsutaaja?! What are _you_ doing here?"

"Ta. TSUTAA! (I'll explain later. FOR NOW, LET'S FINISH THIS HEARTLESS!)" The Grass Snake charged while enveloping herself in electricity. She slammed into the enemy, knocking it onto its side. Filled with fear, the chameleon turned invisible again, but the ivy snake was not to be deterred. Her tail glowed a greenish hue before she swung it in the air, leaves appearing from the light and racing forward. The attack zoomed around until they made contact with a solid mass. A shriek of pain split the air as the form regained visibility. Tsutaaja then pounded her tail onto the ground. The terrain shook as thorny, hardy plants grew at an impossible rate and whacked the Veil Lizard, defeating it. A huge heart appeared from the radiance emitting from the Heartless's chest as its body vanished into nothingness.

"Thanks for helping us Tsutaaja." Axel expressed his gratitude as he approached the Pokémon.

"I'm sorry that we couldn't help you." Roxas added in. "We were so tired from the endless missions we've been having and the hours of fighting Axel and I did earlier wore us out even more."

"Taa. Taaja! (So that explains why you couldn't rescue yourself. That's okay!)"

Axel cut in. "How did you get here?" He was truely curious; the only way Roxas and he were able to bypass the boundary between his and Tsutaaja's realms was through an inter-dimensional shockwave created by Diaruga, Parukia, and Giratina clashing.

The serpent smirked at the duo. "Taaja. Tsutaaja. (After you two left the Pokémon World, The Creation Trio were able to replicate the reverse phenomenon and gave me that power as a little 'thank you' for breaking up their conflict. I would have visited you earlier, but I had to travel with Ash for quite some time until I was transported back to Professor Oak's lab.)

Roxas smiled at Tsutaaja. "We should catch up while eating some Sea-Salt ice cream."

"Ta. (Yeah.)"

The trio headed toward the ice cream shop.

* * *

"Three Sea-Salt ice creams please." Roxas stated as he went up to the counter.

The lady smiled. "That'll be 150 munny." She responded. As her customer was digging through his pockets for the exact amount, the vendor peered behind him at Tsutaaja.

"Wow, cool animal. Is it yours?" She inquired curiously.

Axel responded for them. "No, it's someone else's."

The cashier cooed at the ivy snake. "So you're taking care of it? What is it?"

Roxas stepped into the conversation. "It's a very rare exotic lizard from far away." The Grass Snake inwardly scowled at that. _Lizard?_

"How cool. Oh, here you go!" The worker handed over the frozen treats in exchange for the munny.

"Please come again!" She said in a professional manner, even though she knew they would be coming back.

Once they were out of earshot, Tsutaaja turned to face the blond. "Ta? (Lizard, really?)" Her glare pierced him.

"What else was I supposed to say? There are no snakes with legs in my universe." Roxas defended.

"No offense, but you _do_ look like one." Axel added in.

"Tsutaa? (Oh, should I call the both of you _humans_ just because you two _look_ like them?)"

The two Nobodies exchanged an uncomfortable glance before looking at the ground, the shorter's face contorting in a sad expression.

The serpent's eyes filled with regret. "Taa. Taaja. (I'm sorry for bringing up a sensitive subject. I didn't mean to hurt either of you.)"

Roxas snapped his attention back to her. "No, I'm sorry for calling you a lizard even though I knew that you are a snake."

"And I'm sorry for commenting on your appearance." Axel apologized.

The ivy snake shook her head. "Jaa? (Where are going anyways?)" She changed the subject into a brighter one.

"You'll see..." Axel replied cryptically.

* * *

They arrived at the Station Plaza. "There." Roxas pointed at the tall feature before them. It had two golden bells on either side of it protruding from a chestnut roof and a huge clock as the tower's face. Many etchings on the walls of the building gave it a complex look.

"That's the Clock Tower." The pyro explained as they gazed up at the structure. "It's Roxas's and my hangout and only ones who are special to us can go there."

"Let's go!" Roxas called out as he raced into the station. "And you're one of them!" The other Nobody finished as he chased after his partner.

She followed them. Surprisely, no one stood guard inside. "Come on!" The blond beckoned as he climbed up a flight of stairs. The other two tailed him.

Once they reached a door, the leader turned to them. "Beyond this is our haven after tedious missions like the one today. Brace yourself." Roxas opened the door. What the ivy snake saw put her in a state of awe.

They were standing on a ledge that overlooked all of the town below. Everything was visible, from the buildings below to the trees of The Woods to the breathtaking sunset. It was truely amazing to be where she was.

"Taaa. (It's...beautiful.)" Tsutaaja continued to stare in admiration.

"I know, it's amazing. I found this place a _long_ time ago and took Roxas here the day we met." Axel revealed as he walked past the Pokémon, Roxas following. She joined them.

The three turned a corner onto a smooth landing. Axel sat down first in one fluid motion, a hand on his knee. Roxas followed, swinging one leg over the ledge at a time. The serpent did the same, dangling both of her feet over the stone as her tail stood out.

"Here you go." Roxas handed everyone a bar. The trio opened the packages and dug in.

"Taa... (It's been months since I've tasted something like this...)"

"You still like it?" Roxas teased.

"Ta. Taaja! (Yep. It's hard to dislike something this good!)"

"So Tsutaaja, what's been going on with you?" Axel began.

"Ta...Taaja. (Well...For starters, Ash lost at the Kalos League.)"

Roxas stared at her in disbelief. "But how?! You're so powerful!"

"Taaja. Tsutaa. Taa. Tsutaaja! (That's just it; he didn't use me. At the final round, he forgot to take my Pokéball with him and left it at the resort we were staying in during the competition. He still had six Pokémon with him, but he lost anyways. He would've won if he had brought me!)"

"Wow. What happened next?" Roxas wondered.

"Taaja. (After the Kalos League, we traveled around the region for a few more months, having more adventures before Ash sent me back.)"

"Won't Professor Oak know that you are missing while you're here?" Axel pressed.

The ivy snake smirked again. "Taaja. Taaja. Taaja. (I used Substitute to make a copy of myself wondering the ranch. Besides, it's very expansive, so it would be _very_ unlikely for anyone to find out. Once I come back, I would Teleport to where my copy is and dispel it quicker than the eye can see.)"

"That's very clever." Roxas complimented.

"Ta. Taaja? (Thanks. Have you two been doing only missions for the past few months?)"

"Yep." Axel replied. "We have been sent on various ones to various worlds."

Tsutaaja's stared at the pyro. "TAAJA?! (VARIOUS WORLDS?!)"

"In this realm, multiple worlds exist." Roxas answered.

"Ta. Taaja. (Wow. Sounds exciting.)"

The Nobodies shrugged.

"It can be..." The blond began.

"But it is also tedious, with what we have to do." The readhead finished.

"Taaja? Tsu-jaa. (Can I please go with you on a few missions? Life at the lab is boring.)"

"Okay...but our tasks are more dangerous than Pokémon battles." The light-elemental pointed out.

"Taa. (Oh please, I've fought Heartless before; I can handle myself.)"

"Then go ahead." Axel suggested.

The ivy snake smiled genuinely. "Taa! Tsutaa. Tsutaa-Taa! (Thanks! Well, I have to go now. Bye!)" Tsutaaja gained a light blue aura and leapt forward. As she was proceeding, a distortion formed in the air.

She sped right through it and disappeared.

* * *

Major Heartless: Veil Lizard

Moves used: Thunder, Refresh, Volt Tackle, Magical Leaf, Frenzy Plant, Substitute, Teleport

FYI: Just like in its prequel, what the characters hear any Pokémon say will be written out first, and its translation in paranthesis.

That was _a lot _for chapter one. I hope you liked it!

**Please review! I really, reeeally appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	2. Chapter 2

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Smugleaf101 **and** Anonymous **for reviewing the previous chapter! I really appreciate them!

I'm glad **Anonymous** liked and reviewed Three's a Crowd, the oneshot that I wrote as a gift that ended up becoming a late, slightly cannon prologue to this story. The compliments were very flattering. Thank you!

P.S. The reason I did not write about the Kalos Trio was because no good memories occurred between Axel, Roxas, and Tsutaaja during that time; there was nothing to laugh or reminisce about. However, if you want me to include it, please just tell me!

This chapter was requested by **Smugleaf101**. I hope you enjoy it! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon or Kingdom Hearts. They belong to their respective owners. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_She sped right through it and disappeared._

"Missions are going to be far more eventful now." Axel voiced his thoughts.

The shorter nodded in agreement. "I can't wait 'till tomorrow; we will be spending more time with Tsutaaja. Plus, our tasks will be less strenuous and will also take much less time.

The redhead turned to face the blond. "Should we tell Saïx about Tsutaaja when we report the details of our mission? I mean, she _did_ came _to us_, so we wouldn't be putting the Pokémon World in danger. Besides, it's only fair to give her credit for helping us."

Roxas shook his head. "I _still_ think it's a bad idea. If we told him about her, we would then have to explain the concepts of Pokémon. More than likely, Saïx would want to keep her and capture more of them, and I _know_ Tsutaaja wouldn't want _that_. And if we refuse to give him the details, Number VII would tell the Superior and then we will be turned into Dusks! Then _he_ will force the other members to search for a way into that realm. So many Nobodies will be used to conduct a search, Tsutaaja would not be safe in our dimension anymore."

Axel chuckled at his partner's detailed explanation. "Ever the insightful one. Now that you mention it, it is a horrible idea."

"Yep. Well, we should RTC right about know." He pointed out.

His companion ficked his wrist and a Dark Corridor materialized in front of the two. "You first."

"Thanks Axel." The light-elemental stepped into the darkness, the pyro following him.

* * *

"I wonder where Tsutaaja is?"

It was the morning after. The Nobodies were waiting for the Pokémon's arrival at the Station Plaza in Twilight Town. It had been ten minutes since they received their mission details.

"Maybe she had to do something else first?" Roxas theorized.

Right when Axel opened his mouth to reply, a warp splintered the atmosphere, and out came the creature in question.

Axel gazed down at the ivy snake. "Where have you—"

"Taaja! Taaja. Tsutaa! Tsu-jaa. Jaa-Taa. (I'm sorry for being late, but I need your help immediately; an injured Nyuura was found near the lab! There's evidence something terrible happened; apparently, a rouge Pokémon stole her egg. She was chasing after the culprit when she was attacked and knocked out! Professor Oak tried to help Nyuura, but when she awoke, she went into a feral frenzy. None of the others could help her because that just stressed her out and worsened her mental state. Almost all of the Pokémon under Professor Oak's care have been sent to the nearest Pokémon Center to recover from her lashes; I'm the only one left!)"

The blond gasped. "That's horrible! How can we help?"

The grass-type turned to the Nobodies. "Taaja. Tsutaaja. (I need you two to help me search the forest around the ranch to find and catch the criminal. After we recover her egg, Nyuura should calm down and the Professor can then heal her.)"

"Let's go." The redhead determined. The serpent exchanged his resolute look before transforming into Mega Jarouda. The two agents climbed onto her back as she wrapped her vines around their waists, securing them.

"Jarou! (Hold on tight!)" An azure glow enveloped the Pokémon as she rocketed ahead. A dimensional rip materialized before she entered it, leaving her friends' universe.

* * *

The trio was surrounded in a tunnel of energy as the Regal Pokémon pressed forward.

"Do you have to pass through this every time you travel between our realms?" Roxas inquired curiously. The wormhole appeared to be endless.

"Jar. Jarouda. (Yeah. But don't be fooled with its appearances; the passageway is actually pretty short.)

A bright light shone through the other side. "Ja. (Told you.)" She soared into the radiance.

* * *

They arrived at Professor Oak's lab. The research center was one story and had a purple, rounded roof attached to yellow walls. A grey turbine with three circular windows on its side provided the building with power. What extended beyond the structure was awe-inspiring; large, luscious terrain held many environments from ponds to miniature forests. Surrounded in imposing growth, the clearing appeared to be a sanctuary.

"This place is nice." The pyro commented.

His partner exchanged a glance with him. "Professor Oak's lab seems to be the perfect place for a Pokémon to be raised in."

The Mega Pokémon scowled before reverting into her original form. "Taa! Taaja! (We can compliment the research facility all we like, but now's not the time! Nyuura's inside with Professor Oak!)" The ivy snake led the way, the duo trailing her. Upon entering the building, their eyes widened in shock.

There was a malicious Pokémon running about. It was bipedal and black all over save for the pair of silver claws adorning each of its limbs, the jewels encrusted on its chest and head, and the three pink feather-like structures that matched its abnormal ear. The creature's red, triangular eyes were filled with fury as it rampaged.

"Oh, thank you for coming back with help Tsutaaja!" Professor Oak greeted from under the safety of a desk. "Nyuura is becoming a danger to everyone!"

"Taa... (I have no other choice but to do this...)" The Grass Snake held a hand to her mouth and blew on it. A pleasant melody filled the air. Upon hearing it, the distressed Pokémon's eyelids lulled, and she fell asleep.

"Ta. Taa! (That'll buy us some time. We must start our search now!)"

"Let's go!" The Nobodies announced in unison.

The researcher emerged and approached the unconscious Pokémon. "Be careful; the forest can be dangerous."

"Right." The three ran out the door.

* * *

"Jaa. (Follow me.)" The ivy snake led the search party.

Roxas pondered over something. "Axel," He directed the question at his partner. "why don't we use the lesser Nobodies in our command to help us out?"

The pyro brightened. "That's a great idea." The two snapped their fingers, and Assassins and Samurais appeared before their masters.

"Help us find the captor of Nyuura's egg." They commanded before describing their situation. Their minions saluted the superiors before dispersing.

"Taa! (Let's begin our search!)" The trio rapidly ran into the growth before them.

* * *

They had been in the forest for what felt like hours, but no results turned up; the area was practically deserted.

"What's up with the lack of wildlife?" Roxas inquired. Before he could get a reply, one of his followers approached him.

"Did you find the culprit?" He questioned the lesser.

It nodded and went off in the direction that it came from.

"Run after it!" Roxas exclaimed as the tailed the Samurai, his friends following him.

* * *

After dismissing the rest of the Nobodies, the three hid behind a bush. The sight they saw surprised them.

A Pokémon that looked identical to Nyuura was holding an oval object. It was teal except for a stay streak of yellow and a mark that was darker than the rest of the surface.

"Taa. (We found our target.)" The serpent whispered before emerging from the foliage.

"Taaja! Jaa-Taa? (Stop right there! Nyuuras have been notorious for stealing Pokémon Eggs, but why from your own species?)"

"Nyuu! (Shut up!)" The dark/ice type set the object down in a safe spot before turning to the trio. The Sharp Claw Pokémon extended its talons as it launched itself into the air. Its nails glowed an enigmatic purple before slashing at the ivy snake. She dodged just before the Night Slash hit, retaliating in the same motion; she held up a fist, gathering power. Once enough energy was stored, Tsutaaja threw the Focus Punch at her enemy. Nyuura was thrown into the air as it shrieked in pain. A strange aura became visible around the Pokémon. As the serpent investigated the strange phenomenon, a projectile was thrown at her.

"Watch out!" Roxas screamed as he went out of the cover, Axel joining him. The Grass Snake evaded the punch just in time and turned to face its source.

It was a huge monster that appeared to be wearing torn, white clothes. The creature's lack of legs, large, grey head with a yellow eye dangling out, and huge, pointed fingers gave it an intimidating appearance. The emblem on the front of the figure gave away what it was.

"Taja? (Heartless?)"

"That's a Living Pod, an Emblem." Roxas corrected.

The tallest of the three crossed him arms. "I see; it's the cause of the problem. This species has the ability to possess others. It must have taken control of this Nyuura to make it steal its possible companion's egg to anger her. If the Pokémon was infuriated enough, the Heartless could have engulfed her heart using her darkness."

"Taa... (That's horrible...)"

"There's only one way to stop this then." Roxas began. "We must defeat the Heartless to release its hold on Nyuura."

"Right."

"Ja. (Right)"

The trio surrounded the Living Pod. It was flinging one of its fists at Tsutaaja, but she threw back her own by countering with Shadow Punch. The attack vanished before hitting the monster dead in the face, halting its attempt. Axel took his Eternal Flames out and ignited the Heartless while Roxas shot spheres of light at it. Their combined assault knocked the ghost from the sky. Right as the duo advanced toward the fallen enemy, a beam of ice was launched at them. They escaped the hit in time to face a revived Nyuura, striking them with Night Slash. The ivy snake slammed it from the side with Mach Punch, stopping it in its tracks.

"Taaja! (Focus on defeating the Living Pod; I'll keep Nyuura at bay!)" She exclaimed as her fingers became enveloped in a white brilliance. She scratched her opponent, causing it to rock its head back in pain. As her attack succeeded, claws grew out. She slashed the Sharp Claw Pokémon again, launching it into the air. Her talons grew longer. Tsutaaja repeated the action three more times, each attempt landing its mark. The ivy snake's hooks became monstrous in length before they vanished. The possessed Pokémon was knocked unconscious.

The ivy snake joined her companions in facing the Living Pod. Axel repeatedly struck with flaming Chakrams as Roxas diced the enemy with a blade enveloped in light. The Grass Snake used Shadow Claw on the Heartless, joining in the fight. The ghost was pushed into a corner, yet still managed to retaliate; it vanished before reappearing behind Tsutaaja.

"Behind you!" Roxas yelled, but it was too late. The monster grabbed the ivy snake and lifted them both into the air while draining her of energy. "NO!"

Just as the Living Pod was about to strangle its victim, it fell forward. The Grass Snake was shown to have stabbed it with violet extensions.

"How did you...What?" The blond stammered.

Axel's eyes bugged wide. "I thought you were in the Heartless's grasp!" He finished his partner's statement.

The serpent shrugged. "Taaja. Tsutaaja. (Just before the Living Pod appeared behind me, I made a Substitute while I hid. As it was draining my fake's life force, I looked for an opening, in which I found one.)"

"Wow..." The Nobodies awed in sync.

"TAAJA! (LET'S END THIS!)" Tsutaaja's eyes glowed blue and an aura of the same color surrounded the monster, forcing it up while damaging it. The fire-elemental lit his disks and threw them, bouncing off of nonexistent walls as they repeatedly impaled the foe. Roxas created thirteen swords of light that combined into a laser ray and shot spheres of light at the Heartless.

Their combined powers annihilated the Living Pod, the heart leaving its chest serving as proof of the trio's victory.

"N-N... (Uhhh...)" They turned their heads in the direction of the sound. The controlling aura dissipated from Nyuura as it picked itself up. "Nyu? (What happened?)"

"Taaja. Tsutaa. (You were possessed by a ghost. It made you steal a Pokémon Egg and run here.)"

The dark/ice type's eyes widened in shock. "Ra? Nyuura! (Egg? I've got to get that back to my mate!)" He frantically searched for the object before recovering it from its hiding place.

"Ta. (Follow us.)" Tsutaaja took the lead, the other three following her.

* * *

They arrived back at the lab. Professor Oak went to greet them. "You found the culprit? Huh! It's another Nyuura? How unusual!"

The researcher kept stumbling over his words as the accused walked to his mate, egg in hand.

The Pokémon woke up from her nap, and upon seeing her egg and the thief himself, she snatched it back and slapped her partner on the cheek harshly.

"Nyu?! (How could you do such a horrible thing to your own offspring?!)"

The male hung his head in shame. Seeing his plight, the ivy snake stepped in.

"Taajaa. (It wasn't his fault; a ghost possessed him.)"

He nodded rapidly, more than happy to have an alibi. "Nyu! Uu? Nyu. Nyuura! (Yeah! Remember the monster that attacked you? It took control of me first before turning on you. I'm sorry for what had happened!)" He bowed, pleading forgiveness.

The female looked hesitant. "...Nyu. (...Alright.)"

Her companion enveloped her in a hug. Suddenly, the egg in the female's arms started pulsing. The pair's eyes widened in surprise.

Everyone turned their attention to the flashing object. The expert rushed to the mates' side and kneeled to their height.

"Let me help you. I know what to do."

The two exchanged a glance before the female nodded, handing the egg over. Professor Oak immediately rushed to his equipment. Upon reaching it, he hooked the object up delicately to the machine. A heartbeat was immediately present on the monitor.

He then went to the computer and typed down commands for temperature regulation. The researcher turned toward the parents-to-be, who were worried. "Your egg will hatch any moment now."

They let out a sigh of relief. The oval gave off a brillant glow, catching everyone's attention. The egg pulsed one last time before it bursted in a show of sparks, revealing the creature that was inside.

It was a small Nyuura, albeit its features being miniaturized from its parents. The baby opened its eyes for the first time, taking in its surroundings.

"Nyuura! (Welcome to the world!)" The father picked up his child from the table and held it in the air.

"Ura! (You're so beautiful!)" The mother embraced her baby and mate.

* * *

The three left the facility once the parents' wounds were healed and their offspring was checked for complications, in which there were none.

"Nyu! (Thank you for helping us!)" The male called out.

"Uu! (Our baby is safe because of you all.)" The female thanked.

"Ura! (You guys are the best!)" The baby cried its first words out. Admiration shining in their eyes, the parents grabbed each of their child's arms.

"Bye!" Their helpers echoed.

The three Nyuuras walked into the forest ahead.

Once they were out of sight, the professor turned to the Pokémon in his care. "I must go to the Pokémon Center to bring all of your friends back. Go back to the ranch while I'm gone!"

The ivy snake nodded. "Taa. (Wait for a while.)" She directed the command at the Nobodies, the only ones that could understand her.

She headed for the field as the researcher went to the medical facility.

* * *

Minutes later, the Pokémon returned. "Taaja. (I made my Substitute; let's go back to your realm now!)" She once again Mega Evolved into Mega Jarouda.

"Okay!" They boarded her as she secured them on. She opened another portal and transported them to the Nobodies' dimension.

* * *

They arrived at the Station Plaza. Having only been gone for a few hours, the sky did not appear to be much different. The two disembarked the Pokémon as she became Tsutaaja again.

"We need to start on our mission right now!" The blond exclaimed.

The redhead held his chin in thought. "Where is it again?"

"A new world." He responded.

The ivy snake swiveled to stare at the two. "Taa?! Taaja! (New worlds?! I can't wait!)"

"Then let's go." Axel replied as he opened a Dark Corridor that led to their destination.

* * *

Major Heartless: Living Pod

Pokémon Translation: Nyuura=Sneasel

Moves used: GrassWhistle, Night Slash, Focus Punch, Shadow Punch, Ice Beam, Mach Punch, Furry Cutter, Shadow Claw, Substitute, Psychic

This chapter took a _long time _to write. How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	3. Chapter 3

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Smugleaf101** for reviewing the previous chapter! Thank you so much! Your feedback made all that hard work worthwhile!

I would also like to thank **Guest** for reviewing Three's a Crowd, but I'm afraid that I have to reject that request. Technically, Sora is _still_ asleep at the time in this story, and if he were to awaken, then Roxas would have to disappear. And by the way, Sora did not return to Destiny Islands 'till the end of Kingdom Hearts II, and the timeline of this story is in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days. Axel would have been dead by then and that would drastically change my story. Sorry, but if you still want to request something for this story, please tell me! (:

This chapter was requested by **Kingdom Infinite**. The world's name was his idea. I hope you enjoy! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon, Kingdom Hearts, or Dinosaucers. They belong to their respective owners. Most of the dialogue from the Earth's Junction characters belongs to the episode 'Eggs Marks the Spot'. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_"Then let's go." Axel replied as he opened a Dark Corridor that led to their destination._

"Wait!" The blond halted the party. He then approached the ivy snake, who gave him her full attention. The light-elemental lifted a hand, and a brilliant aura surrounded the Pokémon before dispersing.

"Now you will not be corrupted by the darkness in the Corridor." He explained.

The Grass Snake smiled in appreciation. "Ta. (Thanks.)"

The group continued to walk until the portal engulfed them.

* * *

The passageway appeared ethereal as the three traveled down it. Insignias dotted the ghostly walls, flying through the wispy material.

"Taaja... (This is a lot different from the warp I have to travel through...)"

The redhead turned to her. "It is, but like the inter-dimensional wormhole, it's not as long as it looks."

"Taa? (What are these symbols?)" Tsutaaja pointed at the markings.

Roxas took over. "These are Nobody Sigils. They identify something that originated from a Nobody's power and are imprinted on a lesser's body."

"Ja. (Wow.)" Divine light suddenly shone through the end of the tunnel from a reddish outline in the shape of a vague Heartless emblem.

"Let's go." Axel took the lead as they crossed through the radiance into a new world.

* * *

The trio were transported onto the peak of a snow-capped mountain. Shivering from the cold, the serpent turned her gaze to the Nobodies.

"Taa-Ta? Taa-Ja? (What are we doing here? What is this world?)"

The pyro returned the eye contact. "According to the mission's details, this place is called Earth's Junction. We're here to eradicate Heartless located throughout this world." Axel stated as he began the search, the others following him.

They continued wondering around until a settlement entered their line of sight. It was plain, filled with snow-capped barracks. However, one thing made it stand out; a huge machine with the Australian Flag attached to it created a lot of sound as it dug into the ground below. The three approached the equipment and hid behind a stray boulder as they surveyed the scene before them. Three people in thick coats were operating the contraption, two of them at the controls while one of them supervised the opperation. The leader approached the clump of dirt and ice the drill extracted and pushed the ice away, revealing the contents underneath.

"I knew I was right. Look! Pteranodon eggs!" The others ran to see the unearthed objects. There were eight dark green ovals with a beige camouflage pattern surrounding them. They stared in awe until something appeared behind them. Upon hearing the unusual sound, the paleontologists turned around. A Blue Rhaspordy shot Blizzaga at them as a Snowy Crystal rammed forward. The researchers split up in time to evade the attack, but more ice-type Heartless materialized.

"Evacuate the area!" The alpha commanded as she and her colleagues escaped into the safety of a building. The creatures targeted the defenseless eggs.

"Stop!" The assassin exclaimed as he ran from his cover and into plain sight. The Heartless stopped to survey the new person before going after him instead. He shot Firaga at the blizzard-elementals, instantly killing them.

After eradicating the few enemies, he went back to his friends. "We should stick around this group; they seem to be the only people around for a long distance and it appears that the Heartless are attracted to the dinosaur eggs."

The two nodded in aggreement. "Right, we should tail them." Roxas repeated.

The excavators emerged from the housing after deeming it safe. "Okay, let's extract the eggs and pack up!" The supervisor commanded.

* * *

The trio followed the discoverers as they left the site, fighting more Heartless along the way. They continued to go after the team until the group arrived at their home base, a research center. The foreigners hid behind a tree and watched as the natives piled inside, eggs in tow.

"Now we wait." Axel whispered.

Suddenly, a complex vehicle landed from the sky. Under the cover of night, it was almost undetectable. Upon opening, the passengers emerged. "Wow! The land of kangroos and koalas! We're really in Australia!" A boy with tan skin, black locks, and an orange and white sleeveless jacket with a contrasting shirt announced.

A girl with blond hair and a similar outfit stepped behind him. "What did you expect? Mars?"

Three more creatures appeared. The first was green all over with a bluish mask covering its curved face. The figure was adorning a brownish outfit with black outlines, an orange undershirt and a matching belt around its waist. A large spine stood out of its back. The second was similar to the former except it had a dark brown hue, a reddish yellow beak and no unusual features trailing down its body. It wore a teal jacket that opened up to a lighter vest. The third was drastically different from the other two; it was pink with a sharp bill. Furry extensions littered the top of its head and neck as azure feathers grew from thin arms. The enigma wore a suit that matched its color.

The five moved briskly until they reached the cover of some bushes.

"They're holding the eggs in the veterinary science building. Teryx, you better fly over and see if you can find it." The dimetrodon commanded. Teryx, the evolved pterosaur, obliged and took off.

The green dinosaur turned to face the other. "Just what is this 'veterinary science'?

"It's the study of animals and how to keep them healthy." The girl explained the concept to him.

The creature gasped in shock. "_Animals_?! They're keeping the Pteranodon eggs in with _animals_?"

She shrugged as she continued. "Well...yeah. I mean, people who do not know about Dinosaucers don't know any better."

The ivy snake's eyes widened in astonishment. Taa? Taaja. (Dinosaucers? So I guess Pokémon are not the only intelligent creatures in existence.)"

"Teryx is back!" The boy pointed out as the flying dinosaur returned. "I found the building! Follow me!" The winged figure took off again, her companions following.

Just as they left, another ship landed clumsily near their own. Two burnt dinosaurs wearing silver armor exited the shuttle carrying fake trees to conceal their plane.

As they were performing the devious action, Red Nocturnes arrived and ignited the stands, startling the ones at work.

"What is that!" One of them shrieked. The dino had a mouth similar to a duck's. A Crimson Jazz materialized and set mines around the villains. They stared curiously at the contraptions. The bird-like one was curious enough to touch the trap and as it did that, the energy exploded, causing the other's bomb to react as well. The creatures were thrown high in the air.

"Let's get out of here!" The other one screamed as it flew away, the other darting in the direction of the dinosaucers. A third with a sharp teeth and horny growths emerged from the ship and upon seeing its friends fleeing, the dinosaur was about to shout just when the fire-elementals blasted it, causing it to join its companions in running away.

"Now's our chance!" Roxas determined as he emerged from their hiding place and sliced up the monsters effortlessly while evading their fire. Once he exterminated them, the samurai went back to the other two.

"We need to fight more. Let's follow them!"

The trio ran off in the direction of the prehistoric creatures.

* * *

More Heartless appeared on the way, and more were slayed.

The trio came across three dinosaurs, the dimetrodon lashing out at the armored ones. "Gotcha!"

"Oh no you don't!" The villains ran off and into the advanced pterosaur's reach.

"Oh yes I do!" She snatched what appeared to be an incubator from the henchman's grasp with her beak, pushed them with her feet, and continued flying, staying out of their reach. The evil pterodactyl swooped in and conflicted with the pterosaur before stealing the device.

The dinosaucers retreated, the trio chasing their opppsites.

* * *

The dinos were pursuing after the betrayer just as another, more sinister ship landed. An armored T-Rex emerged, scanning the area.

"All's quiet; that's a good sign, I think."

"Quack! Come back here you thief-asarus!" The three came into their boss's line of sight. He followed their movements with his eyes. "Terribly Dactyl! Anklyo! Quackpot?!"

The two land-based Dinosaucers ran past the tyrant. "You'll pay for this Genghis Rex!" The green swore one with a fist in the air.

Upon hearing the beating of wings, the T-Rex ducked just in time to avoid being hit by Teryx. She turned back to face him. "Don't try to stop me Genghis Rex!"

The kids suddenly appeared. The boy was the first to arrive, stepping on the evil dino. "Come back here you egg-knapper!" The girl jumped on his head and ran forward as if nothing happened.

The Tyranno picked himself up angrily. "Somebody needs to take charge here, and I think that's going to be me!" He ran after them.

"Ta. (Let's go.)" The group ran after the dinosaurs.

* * *

"I think he went this way." Both groups approached the tree Terrible Dactyl was perched on. "Give us those pteranodon eggs!" The brown Dinosaucer commanded.

"Never, we need them!" The leader of the Tyrannos declared.

The girl stepped in. "For what? Slaves?"

"Well, what are you going to do with them?" Genghis Rex challenged.

The Dinosaucer exchanged a glance with the kid before giving a resolute reply. "Take them back to Reptilon and enroll them in nursery school where they will have a chance to learn."

The dino in the tree whispered with adoration to the eggs in his grasp. "Nursery school on Reptilon! Would you like that little cousins?"

"Over here!" Upon hearing that voice, everyone hid. "I heard voices behind the oak tree. Come on!" It was the top researcher from before. They stood still as the scientists scanned the area.

A group of Heartless spontaneously appeared before everyone. "Run!" The discoverers fled from the clearing.

A wizard lifted its staff and shot Thundaga into the tree, forcing Terrible Dactyl out of hiding. "I'll protect you little cousins!" He flew off into the night.

"After him!" The T-Rex commanded. The Tyrannos chased after the traitor, but were stopped by the monsters. They were easily knocked out by the swarm.

The leader of the Dinosaucers growled. "We have to stop these monsters from escaping. Teryx and Secret Scouts, follow Terrible Dactyl! Dimetro and I will stay here to fight off the threat!"

"Yes, Allo. Follow me you two." She flew off in pursuit of her rival, the kids trailing her.

Once the three disappeared from view, the remaining two glowed an intense light and grew tremendously in size. Allo became a twelve-meter long Allosaurus, and Dimetro transformed into a nine-meter long Dimetordon.

The trio's eyes widened in shock. "I guess you're not the only one who can grow drastically in a short period of time, Tsutaaja." Axel commented, the other two agreeing with him.

"Let's end this!" The Dinovolutions announced in unison. The alpha smashed his tail onto a party of Yellow Requiems, exterminating them. His companion rapidly darted at a wizard with his spine slicing at it, defeating the Heartless.

More of the monsters were coming to the rescue of their disappearing comrades, but the three supernatural beings halted them.

"No you don't!" Roxas declared as he charged at a Silver Rock. It turned into a ball of light in an attempt to avoid damage, but he grabbed the sphere and threw it at another Heartless, killing both of them. A Snowy Crystal charged at the pyro, but he lit his dual Chakrams on fire and threw them, annihilating the blizzard-elemental. A Bubble Beat shot water at the ivy snake, but she gracefully dodged and countered with Leaf Blade, eliminating it.

Once all of the creatures were gone, the Dinosaucers reverted into their original forms. "Let's go stop Terrible Dactyl!"

Once the dinos left the area, the three emerged.

"It looks like they can handle themselves. Our work here is done." Roxas proclaimed.

Axel nodded. "We've collected enough hearts."

The Grass Snake turned to face the two. "Taaja? (So that's a typical mission for you two?)"

The blond nodded. "We complete assigned tasks for the Organization. However, they're done in stealth because the order's a secret."

"Taa? Jaa... (Secret? That can't be good...)"

The redhead shook his head. (The reason we secluded is so that our motives are not ceased. The Organization isn't bad."

"At least _we_ aren't." The light-elemental took over as he pointed to himself and his companion. "All we want is to have our own hearts again."

Tsutaaja smiled in understanding. "Ta. (Okay.)"

"Let's go get some Sea-Salt ice cream to celebrate a mission well-done." The fire-elemental flicked his wrist, and a Dark Corridor appeared. The three stepped through.

* * *

"What do you think?" Roxas questioned Tsutaaja as he took a bite of his treat.

She turned her attention to him. "Ta? Taaja! Tsutaa! (Of the mission? I loved it! That was so much more exciting than a day at the lab!)"

"You don't mind being secretive?" Axel cut in.

The ivy snake shook her head. "Ja. Taaja! Jaa-Taa! (Nope. Before I met Ash, I used to be stealth too, so it's nothing new. Besides, missions seem to be so much fun!)"

"Wow." Roxas mused. "So, what do you think of Earth's Junction, Axel?"

His partner held his chin in his hand before replying. "It's a relatively peaceful world; it has few Heartless compared to many others and the native conflict seems to be nothing more than a mere rivalry."

"Yeah, they really weren't enemies." The shorter Nobody agreed. "The villains weren't even that evil; they didn't try to hurt anyone and that Terrible Dactyl had a good heart."

"Jaa. Taa. Jaa-Taa. (It is natural to help one of your own species. I like that place too; it reminds me of the Pokémon World. Which reminds me, I have to go back now.)"

"Bye!" The duo saluted in unison. The ivy snake smiled before opening up a portal and crossing through.

"That mission was eventful." The blond blurted out.

"Yeah, it also took less time with Tsutaaja around." Axel stated.

"I can't wait 'till my next mission!"

* * *

Moves used: Leaf Blade

Whew, that also took a long time to write. After all, the chapters I've written so far are at least _double_ the length of the ones I wrote for Two Worlds Collide.

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more! They make the toil worthwhile! (:**


	4. Chapter 4

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Kingdom Infinite**, **Smugleaf101**, and **Mary the Yellow Chrysolite **for reviewing the previous chapter and **Anonymous** for reviewing chapters two and three! I really appreciate them! All my hard work paid off thanks to your feedback! :D

I would also like to thank **Guest** for reviewing Three's a Crowd again. I can work with that idea and will write it in after finishing the rest of **Kingdom Infinite**'s requests.

This chapter was requested by **Kingdom Infinite**. He came up with the world's name. I hope you enjoy it! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon, Kingdom Hearts, or Dragon Tales. They belong to their respective owners. Most of the dialogue from the Dragon Land characters belongs to the episode 'Not Separated at Birth'. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_"I can't wait 'till my next mission!"_

After finishing their deserts, the two Nobodies left the area via Dark Corridor.

* * *

The duo arrived at the Station Plaza to await the coming of the ivy snake. They had only been waiting for a few minutes when a rip opened up in the dimensional plane and Tsutaaja appeared before them.

"Taaja? (What's today's mission?)" She gazed at her friends in turn.

The agents exchanged glances before Axel spoke up. "Actually, Roxas and I have seperate tasks. He's to be at Dragon Land to slay two Giant Heartless while I'm going to the Valley of Awesomeness for recon. Sorry about that. The only reason we came here was to tell you about this development."

The Grass Snake shook her head before smiling. "Taa. Taaja? Tsutaa! Jaa-Tsu! (It's not a problem. I have an idea on how we can bypass this predicament; why don't I go with Roxas first, then we join you after his mission is completed? In that way, I'll still be able to assist you both while being able to visit multiple worlds in one day! It's a win-win situation!)"

The blond grinned. "That's an amazing idea!"

The taller of the two shugged nonchalantly. "It'll work." The Nobodies seperated, Tsutaaja following the shorter. Axel and Roxas opened up their respective portals to carry out their assigned objectives. The pyro crossed his own as the other pair entered the samurai's corridor, leaving the area.

* * *

The benefactors of light entered a landscape filled with green grass and luscious trees of all types with mountainous terrain backdroping the landscape, giving it a splendid vibe.

The duo spotted a bare path that led to a cozy building with stone steps and a wooden door surrounded in the beige coloring of the earthy walls outlined with beams. Towers leading from the roof gave it an air of importance. The windows on the side allowed the spectators a view inside. A green round table was in front of a bookshelf that was etched into the wall.

Beside the structure was what caught their attention. Three dragons were standing above a wooden crate. The largest had yellow skin dotted with a trio of white, aged spots through its body. A trail of triangular, brown spines were set between small, feathery wings. Two gentle scales were located above tired azure eyes and a broad snout. A green gem necklace was hung over a pleated, cream belly. The one next to it was similar to the larger, except for some differences. Its teal hue, violet spikes that extended from the top of its head to the tip of its tail, white apprendages, and rounded belly gave it the appearance of youth. A badge in the shape of the sun was attached to a dual-colored ribbon that contrasted with the creature's colors. The third was the smallest. It had a feminine look with its pinkish appearance littered with blue dots. Brown thorns grew from the creature's spine that led to tiny, angelic forelimbs, ivory horns, and soft growths that stood over midnight eyes and a small mouth. A sky-blue opal hug from a golden chain around its neck.

"¡Mira niños! Inside is your new...playground." The two little ones gazed in anticipation as the older dragon opened the box.

"Is that it?" The blue dragon complained.

The pink one scowled. "We have to build it Ord."

"Oh. Hehehehe." He laughed in embarrassment. Suddenly, green sparkles materialized above the case and two children appeared. The girl had chocolate locks with matching eyes and a red ribbon tied through it. White piercings were attached to the fair skin of her ears. She wore a simple blue shirt with red sleeves and crimson and white shoes over pastel socks. The boy had black hair and chesnut eyes. The two had the same skin and similar facial features, revealing that they are related. He wore a green sweater with yellow outlines and pants of a darker shade that led to brown and eggshell sneakers.

"SUPRISE!" The younger of the siblings exclaimed.

"We're ready to build." The sister stated as she opened her pink tool box, revealing gadgets that would come in handy.

"Hi!" The small and medium-sized dragons echoed.

"¡Hola!" The largest followed.

The boy turned to face the golden figure. "Quetzal, can we start now, can we?! 'Cause I brought my special...hammer!" He declared as he brought out a small toy. "Oops, not Mr. Whiskers." He clarified as he returned the stuffed animal back to his belt. "Here's my hammer."

"Not so fast niños. Aren't we missing someone?" Quetzal reminded.

"Zak and Weezie!" The youngsters answered in sync. The girl seperated herself from the bunch. "I'll get them!" She went up to a Nucker Hole, which was a large mound with an opening that led to a tunnel.

"Zaaaak! Wheeezie!" The miniature hilled shook, and an unusual dragon rocketed out. The creature had two heads, the left appearing masculine and the other feminine. The male was green and had floppy, azure growths along his neck with eyes of the same color. The female was purple with green hues and spots and flimsy scales growing from her head to her spine. Teal spikes started where their back began. A wing grew from each shoulder. The skin was divided in half based on those colors, revealing that the dragons shared a body. Music notes attached to string were around their necks, the green one's a single eighth note while the other's was two of that symbol attached with a bar. The conjoined twins landed in a tree.

Their friends had a look of shock plastered on their faces. The two fell through, but their tail attached itself around a tree limb, preventing them from dropping to the ground.

"What's up?!" The newcomers questioned.

The humans giggled. "You!"

Wheezie twisted her neck around her brother's before turning to face them. "Uh, we're here, we're ready, and we're NEVER gonna get down unless you go this way Zakkie!" She instructed her brother. Her sibling repeatedly struggled with her, wanting to go the other direction. "No, you go THIS way." Their lapse in concentration caused their apprendage to release the branch it was hanging off of, forcing them to plummet.

"WOAH!" The two-headed dragon landed on his/her rump. "On your feet Zakkie! We can't build a playground just sitting around." The feminine half pushed her leg on the ground multiple times, scooting them both. The masculine part planted his foot on the ground to halt them. "Take it easy Wheezie! I already bonked my head three whole times because YOU were in a hurry." He accused.

"You wouldn't have bonked your head IF you weren't walking so slowly. My leg fell asleep waiting for yours to catch up!"

Quetzal coughed, interrupting their bout. "The plan today niños is to work _together_ to build a Xylophone Slide and three Drum Trampolines, so who wants to work on what?"

Emmy was the first to make her decision. "Trampolines, definitely!" She turned to the pink dragon. "Wait 'till you see this cool trick I made up in gymnastics: The Emmy Bottoms-Up Bounce!"

Wheezie pointed to herself. "Sign me up for the Xylophone Slide!"

Ord eagerly raised his hand. "Me too!"

The boy copied him. "Me three!"

Zak scowled at his sister. "But Wheezie, I wanna work on the Drum Trampolines!"

"But the slide will be _way_ more fun!" The purple half argued. Their comrades looked on in horror.

"No fair! We always _have_ to do what _you_ want to do!" Zak complained.

"DO NOT!"

"DO TOO! I wish for once I wasn't stuck with you Wheezie."

"REALLY?!" She scoffed. "Well, I DOUBLE wish it!" She stuck her head in the air ignorantly.

"Then I DOUBLE, DOUBLE wish it!" He mimicked his sibling's action, heads turned in the opposite direction.

The wisest stepped in. "My, my niños. Do you _really_ wish to be separated from each other?"

They exchanged a heated glance before turning back to the senior. "YES!" They screamed in unison.

He looked on sadly. "Then soooo be it." Quetzal opened his pouch to extract what he needed. "Here." He presented the objects to the two as they stepped forward. They were gems that were a light purple in color and had many smooth faces on it, giving it undeniable beauty as they dazzled in the light. "Take these crystals." The merged dragons took the offered magical essences in each of their hands. The two glanced at them in curiosity.

The golden one continued. "Now fly into the air and say 'Alakazoo, split in two'. Rub the crystals together and your wish will come true." Zak and Wheezie brightened up upon hearing that.

"Come on Zak, Let's get flapping!"

"Well, I'm not holding us up!" The two twins took off using their impossibly small wings, creating sparkles with each beat. They soared high into the air. They stared at each other while saying the chant in unison. "Alakazoo, split in two!" They mashed the crystals together two times, and a brilliant light surrounded them.

From the ground, Emmy and Max stared at the scene with pure fascination.

The radiance descended until it reached the ground and dispersed. The twins were revealed to have their own bodies, the halves that were joined now separated to match the respective dragon's coloration flawlessly.

Wheezie looked at her new self in glee while Zak _still_ had his eyes closed, afraid of what already passed._  
_

"Woohehehaha! Waha! Looooove it!" The male finally opened his eyes to gaze at his changed self while his sister crossed her arms.

"Two _feet_? Two _claws_? Two _wings_? _Too_ good to be true!" He chuckled. The others joined in on the celebration.

"Wow!" Max exclaimed.

"I don't believe it!" Emmy voiced her thoughts.

"Did it hurt?" Ord inquired fearfully.

Zak's eyes widened in realization. "No, it didn't."

Cassie, the pink one, stepped in. "How does it feel?"

The newly divided purple dragon turned to face her companions. "G-REAT! Now I can do anything I want!" She stepped forward before performing clumsy flips on her hands and feet. "Woah! See? Just me!"

The green dragon changed the focus of attention to himself. "Well, look at this!" He leapt forward before landing in his claws. "Look! A handstand, all by myself!" He took a few steps before halting.

His sister bounded forward to be next to him. "Watch me!" She flew into the air and did a flip while using her _own _wings. She then dove forward.

"Careful Wheezie!" Her brother called. Not watching where she was going, Wheezie landed head first in a tree, coincidently the one the foreigners were hiding behind.

"Taa? Taaja. (Are you sure this is the right world? It seems too peaceful to be harboring Giant Heartless.)"

"Yours did too, but powerful Heartless normally found in places emitting strong darkness were still discovered there. Besides, this is the correct place; we just have to wait longer." Roxas explained in a harsh whisper. Seeing the other dragons approaching the plant, the two pressed their bodies even further to conceal themselves more.

Wheezie came crashing out of the tree, head spinning.

Emmy approached her. "Are you okay?"

The dazed dragon picked herself up. "Okay? I'm better than okay!"

Zak sighed in relief. "Thank goodness! I'll never have to fly too fast again." He then took off and flew in a straight line, limbs tucked into his body as he turned around, a serene expression on his face.

His sister yawned at the slow pace. "Ho hum!"

* * *

Wheeze took the crate and dumped its contents onto the ground below.

"How are we going to make all that stuff into a slide?" Upon seeing the materials, Max cried out.

"It's easy, you got WHEEZIE! LET'S GO!"

The boy frowned, placing his hands on his hips. "Oh no! I forgot my other tools!"

Upon seeing his buddy's problem, Ord helped him out. "Here Max, you can use my wrench and my screwdriver, my pliers, my saw..." He dropped the over-sized tools precariously onto the kid.

"O-Ord! Enough!" Max pushed the materials away.

* * *

The youngsters began construction on the slide and trampolines. The team building the xylophone was unsure with Wheezie as the leader. When she finished, the ramp was unsteady, and upon touching it, the contraption fell apart. Sensing that she needed her brother's help, the female went to Zak, who was working on the creation of a structure, which appeared sturdy. The green dragon went to the rubble, and upon seeing the neglected slip of paper, his sister was left to read the directions, in which she never did before. Before long, the male was putting the finishing touches on the last drum, but was unsure of when to stop, stating it was Wheezie's job. Upon testing the trampolines, Amy and Cassie discovered that the material was not screw tight enough over the base, causing it to droop. Zak did that on purpose for a _gentle_ landing after moving through the slide. Due to his friends' criticism, he called for Wheezie, who told him he just needed to tighten the ropes for it to be 'bouncy'. After he did just that, the problem was fixed. Emmy tried it out and found it perfect after performing her trick. Seeing how fun it was, Cassie joined in. Upon the announcement of the slide being finished, the three went to the xylophone. Wheezie tested it out, but had a bad landing. After Zak worried over her, the dragon mentioned that the impact was horrible. Improvising, the brother moved the drums in succession near the end of the instrument. Once the sister tried it again, she approved of the slide. Once Zak received his turn, he became afraid until Wheezie agreed to go with him.

He looked at his sibling with uncertainly shining through his eyes. "Ready Freddy?"

She exchanged his glance with determination. "Okey-dokey-articho-kee!" The two slid down the slide. Just when they made it halfway, a giant pin struck the ramp, causing the dragons to fall onto the drums. As they were bouncing roughly on the trampolines, a monster swooped in on the siblings, forcing them to split and land roughly on the ground below.

"W-What are they?" The green dragon stammered as he pointed at them. The one that beat the xylophone had black jagged arms that were juggling one of the offending pins with beeline patterns and diamond-shaped legs that folded like an accordion that ended in large, peculiar feet. The creature had a long neck with many faces throught the length. Purple and pink alternated throughout its body as it stood tall and menacing to its targets. The second was vastly different from the first. It had golden blade-like limbs that functioned as wings that grew from a purple, jewel-encrested body that was outlined with gold. Skulls trailed from its end like a tail, similar to its fleshless head, the bony beak grasping a chest filled with treasures. It gave off a regal air around it as it stared down the dragons with an eyeless gaze.

"I-I have no idea Zakkie." Wheezie was scared out of her wits. The others couldn't take their eyes off the monsters, trapped by their imposing auras.

That was the moment Roxas was waiting for. "The Crimson Prankster and Ruler of the Sky have finally arrived. Let's see what they do first; we can't risk blowing our cover."

The ivy snake nodded in agreement.

The two Heartless made a move on the immobile dragons.

"No!" Ord and Cassie swooped to their friends' rescue, breathing fire on the tall enemy. As the flames hit the clown-like monster, the Heartless ignited, but at its own will. It continued on with its pursuit. Seeing their efforts were futile, the two advanced on the avian monster, bombarding the monster's head with infernal fireballs. They collided with its skull, but to no effect; the Ruler did not relent. They flew out of the way in time to avoid being hit, but were unable to save their friends.

"Zak! Wheezie! Move out of the way!" They chanted. The siblings finally recovering from the shock, they frantically flew farther away from the predators. Not being used to using _two_ wings, the two struggled to stay in the air; only one of their wings cooperated with their respective user's wishes, the left for Zak's and the right for Wheezie's. They couldn't fly high nor fast as a result, allowing their hunters to gain on them._  
_

"Oh, if only we were together again; I'm used to beating in sync with you." Zak wished as they narrowly missed the royalty's coins as they were being shot from its chest.

"I know. Wait, I have an idea! Follow me!" She veered off in the direction of The School in The Sky, her brother struggling to keep up with her.

Hearing the commotion outside, Quetzal stepped out. "What is going on?" Upon seeing his students _and_ the monsters in hot pursuit, his eyes widened in shock. The twins landed awkwardly at his feet.

"Please Quetzal, we need to be joined together again! We can't fly fast enough because we're used to flapping only one wing each!" Zak pleaded.

Wheezie joined in. "Besides, I miss my brother; we used to help the other when it came to tasks."

"PLEASE!" They went onto their hands and knees.

"Hurry niños!" The wise dragon commanded as he gave them the magical crystals that seperated them. "Say 'Alakazoo, stick like glue', and you'll be in the same body just like before!"

The brother and sister held hands and soared into the air, using their functional wings.

"Alakazoo, stick like glue!" They rubbed the gems together, and were once again enveloped in a brilliance. Once it faded, the two were conjoined again.

"RUN!" The purple half shrieked.

"You mean FLY!" The green side corrected as they, along with their teacher, went in the direction of their friends, who joined them in fleeing, their buddies on their respective backs.

"Hurry!" Emmy commanded as they sped up, but it was to no avail; the two Heartless caught up to them.

From the sidelines, Tsutaaja gritted her teeth. "Taaja. Tsutaa... (I cannot do nothing anymore. I have an idea of how I can blend in...)"

She emerged from behind the tree as Mega Jarouda. As a dragon, she did not seem out of place anymore.

Ord was the first to spot her. "W-What is that?" He stuttered as he pointed at the figure that was larger than all of them combined.

Quetzal scratched his chin as he pondered the question. "Hmm, that's strange; no folk lore explains the appearance of a plant-like dragon."

"Then what is it?" Cassie pressed.

"I don't know, but we can only hope that it is on our side..." The oldest explained.

The creature stood in the way of the Heartless. The avian creature soared to lose the Regal Pokémon and to continue its chase on the defenseless dragons, but the Mega Evolved went after it. She reared her head back and shot Fire Blast at its tail, destroying a skull as the Ruler of The Sky shrilled in pain. She continued her assault until there was nothing left to target, in which the monster glowed an angry red and rammed itself at its new target, abandoning the others as they flew in the direction of the mountains heading for safety.

While the Pokémon combated with the aerial enemy, leaving the ground clear of witnesses, Roxas jumped out at the Crimson Prankster, Keyblade in hand. He immediately went to work. He covered his sword with an icy wave, enchanting it with blizzard damage before striking the Heartless's head. Upon impact, the monster split into two. Reacting to the heightened situation, he brought out Oathkeeper and Oblivion, and gave them the same abilities as the previous one. He spun his blades toward the clone as he shot multiple Blizzagas at the original, obliterating both simultaneously, preventing the regeneration of the mischievous Heartless.

Upon spotting the heart that ascended toward the sky, Mega Jarouda swooped down. As she almost met with the land, the samurai jumped onto her back, and she took off again without ever touching a blade of grass.

By then, the monster grew a new skeleton, regenerating itself. The now calm Heartless flew away, the duo chasing after it. The Pokémon covered herself with flames before charging into a fragment, shattering it. She repeated the action as Roxas leapt off the dragon and attacked the crimson core exposed only when the Ruler's tail is destroyed. He enveloped his Keyblades in light before rapidly slashing at the sphere. Pillars of Light surrounded the Nobody before shooting out at the target. The columns slammed into the designated area, causing the undead to sustain heavy damage. Just as he descended, the Regal Pokémon caught him on her body before she trapped herself in a blue comet that distorted her image. Roxas summoned heavy infernos that covered both light and darkness before throwing them. Both the weapons and the Pokémon shattered the weak spot, killing the Ruler. Its heart floated toward the heavens as its body vanished in a show of radiance.

The two landed, Roxas getting off her back as she reverted into Tsutaaja.

"Taaja. (That was fun.)" She yawned and stretched.

Roxas shook his head. "There's no time to celebrate; we must meet up with Axel."

He opened a Dark Corridor that led to their friend's location.

* * *

Translation: ¡Mira niños!=Look kids!

Major Heartless: Crimson Prankster, Ruler of the Sky

Moves used: Fire Blast, Flame Charge, Head Smash

I'm sorry about the excessive use of the show's dialogue, but the reason I do that is to give the feel of the episode's content.

That took _a long _time to write. This is the longest chapter I've written since My Greatest Regret's epilogue!

**Please review! It took _a lot _of time to write, what with all the data collection, incorporating into the story itself, and the extensive battle scenes. They would make all the toil worthwhile! I accept any kind of review, from signed to anonymous.**


	5. Chapter 5

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Mary the Yellow Chrysolite**, **Anonymous**, and **Kingdom Infinite** for reviewing the previous chapter! I really appreciate them! Your feedback really made all that hard work worthwhile! :D

This chapter was requested by **Kingdom Infinite**. He came up with the world's name. I hope you enjoy it! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon, Kingdom Hearts, or Kung Fu Panda. They belong to their respective owners. Much of the dialogue from The Valley of Awesomeness's characters belongs to the movie 'Kung Fu Panda'. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_He opened a Dark Corridor that led to their friend's location._

The sacred ground was located on the peak of a daunting hill, isolating it from the settlement below save for an extensive flight of stairs. Lushious outcroppings led to an imposing gate that kept trespassers out. Further up was the building itself. It was grand with many pleated, sloping roofs that matched the setting sun's rays and were all connected by white stone. They arrived at the entrance of the ruined temple, smashed in by brute force. Rubble from the crumbled wall laid strewed about over the marble floors. The lack of noise from the normally thriving village below enhanced the eeriness of their surroundings.

"Psst!" The sound came from behind one of the many crimson pillars engraved with golden tendrils and a green, gem-studded base that acted as support for the divine structure. Axel beckoned them in as he clung himself tightly around the column. The two arrivals ran over to him while checking for any prying eyes.

"What's up?" Roxas inquired as he met his partner's gaze.

"Climb on." The two followed his command and joined the redhead on gripping the beams.

"Taa? (How was your mission so far?)"

Axel leaned over and whispered quickly into their ears. "My objective is to gain information on the Dragon Scroll, a tome that is said to give the reader the power to 'hear a butterfly's wing beat, see light in the darkest cave, and feel the universe in motion around them' according to this world's legend. The Organization wants me to investigate the reason behind its power as it would increase our own. Since only the 'Dragon Warrior' can obtain the scroll, I'm not able to get it myself. All I know is that it's located somewhere around here."

The ivy snake stared off in wonder. "Ta... (Wow.)"

"I know..." The blond echoed.

Upon hearing the renewed racket inside, Axel hushed them both and redirected his gaze into the temple, the others mimicking his action.

The inside was obscure, lit only by torches surrounding the interior. The dim light revealed two anthropoids. The larger one had black and white fur, appearing to be a panda. Its blubby figure and stubby fingers made an impression that the creature was incapable of fighting. It wore raggedy pants and cloth shoes, giving it an air of rurality. The other animal was more intimidating. It was muscular, covered in grey tuffs with spots of varying shades and adorning sharp, black claws. Fierce, yellow eyes shone with unsuppressed fury as its jaw was set in a scowl. A long tail trailed from purple slacks that ended at hooked paws. It angrily surveyed the creature before it.

"What are you going to do big guy? Sit on me?" The humanoid cat taunted.

The bear returned the jesting. "Don't tempt me..." He chucked before continuing. "Now I'm going to use _this_..." He took out a golden scroll kept in place with green caps. "Haha! You want it? Come get it." The panda challenged.

The enemy obliged, punching the warrior on the jaw and snatching the tome. "Finally—" The creature's fat had caused him to bounce back upon impact with the pillar the three were on and tackle the beast, kocking the villian back into a column as he reclaimed the scroll.

Upon noticing what he did to the all-powerful foe, the bear laughed and made weird sounds while getting into a fighting stance, mocking his opponent.

The enraged monster charged at his offender. Realizing what he unleashed, the black and white figure turned to run away, but to no avail.

The feline menace rammed into him, knocking them both into the gate below. They were fighting for the ancient text the whole way. Once Po grabbed a hold of it again, Tai Lung kicked the panda onto a roof, displacing many shingles before he landed on a tree. His weight caused the limb to bend backward. When the leopard approached the seemingly helpless bear, Po smirked and released the branch he was holding, forcing the plant to recoil and stike the beast, forcing him on top of another building. Recovering quickly, he pounced on the warrior again, sending him flying into the stairs and tumbling.

"After them!" The pyro commanded as they let go of the column and glided after the fighters. Tsutaaja used Aqua Jet to be able to keep up with them. They hovered high in the air, observing the scene below without having the risk of being spotted.

"THAT SCROLL IS MINE!" Tai Lung sped down the flight before cannoning into the chosen one, attempting to steal the tome while rolling down the hill, engaged in deadly combat. The panda's weight gave him a huge advantage, crushing the enemy many times, the predator unable lift him off. They finally smashed into the entrance, seperating themselves. Po banged into a few objects below before colliding with a pot full of noodles, the cuisine smothering him.

The scroll clanged around in Tai Lung's reach. He was about to grab it when Po, being resourceful, used a strand of pasta to retake to ancient script back into his hands. The tube bounced off his head, temporarily stunning him. The enemy chased after the airborne object. Just when the cylinder neared the leopard's reach, the warrior grabbed him by the legs, pulling him down. The feline landed in a cart, causing the panda to be flung forward. He ate the food that clung to his neck as the tome landed in a Chinese lantern and he collided into a crop of bamboo. He emerged with two stalks, using them as stilts as he clumsily knocked over some pans and advanced toward the prize.

Upon seeing the fallen scroll and the cooking-ware he displaced, he formulated a plan as the hunter approached. He slammed Tai Lung with a wok before throwing the others in, covering the object. Bounding into the scene, he rapidly mixed the covers, confusing the foe.

"Lightning!" Anger overtaking him, he simply swiped at all the obstacles, revealing his objective. "Ahh!" Improvising quickly, Po used the bamboo to knock the script around, keeping it out of the leopard's reach.

The monster finally halted the stalks before grabbing the tube, but the panda landing on him forced him to let go. The object cannoned ahead, Tai Lung striking Po into a fireworks stand, halting the bear as he sped toward the scroll. Hearing the racket behind him, the hunter turned back to find out that the warrior used the firepower to shoot forward, rocking the feline into the air as he reclaimed what was his. Upon reaching a bridge, the stand caused him to fly into the wall, the tube landing in an ornamental dragon's mouth. Seeing his own plight, Po imagined it as food, and bounded after it.

Seeing the panda advance on the script, Tai Lung's eyes widened in shock. "The scroll is giving him power!" He quicked his pace. The enemy kicked the building, causing it to crumble. The head with the prize was blown away while Po fought for balance on the collapsing structure.

The feline was in hot pursuit of the bear, the warrior's eyes widening as he sped up. Once on the roof, he kicked many tiles onto his opponent's face, slowing him down before Po bounded into the air and grabbed the scroll. He let out a laugh in relief before he turned his head in the direction of a ferocious roar. Tai Lung kicked the panda, forcing him to cannon into the ground before the enemy charged downward and collided onto the bear, creating a deep crater and launching a mass quantity of dirt into the atmosphere.

The monster emerged from the impact, Po too hurt to stop him. Tai Lung grabbed a hold of the tube. "Finally, oh yes...hehe...the power of the Dragon Scroll...is...mine!" He opened the tome, but was surprised at what he saw. The face of the script was nothing but a reflective surface, a copy of the viewer appearing in it.

The trio gasped. "The scroll is empty?" Axel exclaimed.

"How is it so 'legendary' if there's _nothing _on it?" Roxas followed.

The ivy snake glanced at her two companions. "Taaja... (There might be more to what we can see...)"

The leopard repeatedly opened the scroll as if that would reveal more. "It's NOTHING!"

The panda picked himself up. "It's okay; I didn't get it the first time either."

"What?"

"There is no secret ingredient." Tai lung cast the mirror down. "It's just you." The warrior smiled at his reflection.

The beast growled before striking the panda, causing a bluish aura to appear onto the place he hit, knocking Po down. He laughed manically before going in to finish the panda off. He continued on with those strikes, intending to do serious damage, but only served to make the bear giggle.

"Stop, that tickles...I'm going to pee." He countinued laughing until Tai Lung delivered a serious punch, causing the panda's body to ripple before he pushed back, forcing the enemy to cannon into a building. The two continued fighting, Po realizing his potential while at it.

"I get it." The redhead began as the three were still suspended in the air.

"You have to truely believe in yourself to unlock your full abilities. That's why the scroll was a mirror; so you could see that all you need to gain limitless power is youself."

Tsutaaja nodded. "Taaja. Tsutaaja. (That's how my trainer is; he puts all of his hope into us when we fight. With that confidence, we can push on even under dire circumstances.)"

Axel contemplated the explanation. "The real power the tome gives you is to grasp your possibilities so you can overcome anything. We solved the riddle; mission complete. Let's go back now." He opened a Dark Corridor that led to Twilight Town. Just before they crossed through, a resonating light covered the entire village.

* * *

"How was you mission?"

The trio was eating ice cream on top of the Clock Tower after jobs well done.

"The world is filled with talking dragons. However, they appeared to be very friendly. Humans are foreign as the only two we saw seemed to have come from somewhere else."

The Pokémon took over from the shorter Nobody. "Ta. Taa. Taaja. Tsutaa. Jaa-Taa. (It was relatively peaceful, like my planet. The only conflict we saw there was a conjoined brother and sister wanting to be seperated. They did just that with the help of magical crystals. The two enjoyed life apart until they realized how much they needed the other. The two Heartless appeared just when the siblings were sliding down a course they and their friends had made.)"

Roxas continued. "The twins merged back together when they couldn't evade the Heartless by themselves and fled along with others before Tsutaaja and I eliminated the targets."

"What did you learn there?" Axel pressed.

"Certain people have certain skills..."

"...Taaja. (...And you need them all if you want to complete something efficiently.)"

"That's good." The pyro commented. "Roxas and I can fight like a team so well because I take down the enemies that are prone to fire with my rapid strikes and he takes down the Heartless that are either take little to no damage from flames or are too fast for me."

"Taaja. Tsutaaja. Tsutaaja. (I don't usually work with others, but I have moves from a wide range of elements to help me deal with what I have to face. Although more difficult, having a wide variety is similar to having a team with many skills. When I do work with others, I defend them from attacks while I power up their own and go along with their fighting styles.)"

The blond shrugged. "I guess that works, even though I wish you didn't have to work alone so often."

She reflected his action. "Taa. Jaa. (It was a necessity, me living alone for so long. But I'm glad when I can be with others.)"

The serpent stood up. "Taaja! (I need to go back now; bye!)"

"Bye!" The agents echoed. She disappeared through the portal she made.

"You've got to believe in yourself in order to unlock your full potential, just like Tsutaaja does."

* * *

Moves used: Aqua Jet

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more! **


	6. Chapter 6

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Kingdom Infinite** and **Jazz** who was formerly **Anonymous** for reviewing the previous chapter! I really appreciate the feedback! They made everything worthwhile! I would also like to wish everyone a Happy New Year!

This chapter was requested by **Jazz**. I'm sorry for not replying earlier but I hope you enjoy it! I chose the movie! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon, Kingdom Hearts, or How to Train Your Dragon. They belong to their respective owners. The dialogue of the movie's characters belongs to the movie 'How to Train Your Dragon'. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_"You've got to believe in yourself in order to unlock your full potential, just like Tsutaaja does."_

The older one smiled. "You're right. That is truly the key to limitless power. She is an inspiration to us all."

After watching the sun set, the two traveled back to their home via Dark Corridor.

* * *

The three met up once again at the Station Plaza. The Grass Snake was eagerly awaiting the details. Roxas was the one to explain them to her.

"Today, we are going to this world called Vicious Roost to fight an unidentified Giant Heartless. Our objective is to not only defeat the enemy, but to also gather intel on it for future purposes. Unfortunately, we were told that it'll only appear after a great monster has fallen..."

"In other words," Axel clarified, "the only way for us to find and kill it is by the eradication of another, possibly as dangerous foe."

The ivy snake smirked. "Taa! (Count me in!)"

"Let's go!" The blond declared as he created the portal that would lead them to their future battleground.

* * *

The trio arrived on a barren island; the boulders making up the landscape could not support any plants due to the lack of nutrients. The sky was cloudy, blocking the sun's rays. The setting made everything appear grim.

What they did see was an army waiting by a rock face. They wore horned helmets, signifying their Viking status. The precious metals they wore upon their bodies would protect them against most blows. The soldiers were all thickset, carrying weapons of siege. The leader was especially grand, with his long, brown bushy beard and mustache, bulky antlers, chocolate fur cape, and golden plate, making him stand out from the others.

"What are they waiting for?" Roxas wondered. Loud screams interrupted his train of thought.

"This isn't over! Form your ranks! Pull together!" The alpha commanded just as the wall shattered. A loud shriek filled the air, terrifying and disorienting many of the people. Pieces of stone were strewn about as the monster emerged.

"Get to your battle!" The men ran away as they saw the dragon's humongous, hideous head. Dagger-like teeth portrayed immense power as its grey, bumpy scales gave the creature impenetrable defense. The six small eyes and large nostrils could pinpoint on a meal very rapidly from even a far distance. The ivory horn on its snout and the growths trailing from the head made it even more menacing.

"Iia de for!"

One of the leader's underlings, who was smaller and had a blond mustache, gasped in shock. "What is that?"

Axel turned to his companions. "According to the data we had received, that dragon is named Red Death. It's said to be impossibly powerful. Let's see what happens before deciding to intervene." The other two nodded in agreement.

The legend reared its fangs, intimidating the general. "Odin help us." The Red Death let out an ear-splitting roar as it advanced, causing the already petrified army to run further from the approaching dragon.

"Catapults!" The machines hurled rocks onto the monster's snout, making a forceful impact. However, the assault only served to anger it. The legend bit the wooden technology in half with ease, driving more terror into the Vikings as they turned to retreat.

"Get to the ships!" The beta announced.

"No! Nooooo!" The commander did not want to give up just yet. As if responding to their attempt to flee, the Red Death released a blast of infernal flames onto the longboats, charring and rendering them useless.

"I'm not the one who's a fool." The subordinate muttered.

The leader turned back to his men. "Bring 'im back to the far side of the island!" Upon hearing that order, many soldiers hesitated.

"I'll just stay just in case you decide to do something crazy." He turned back to his underling. "I can buy them a few minutes by giving that thing someone to hunt." His friend grabbed his hand and exchanged a reassuring squeeze with determination. "Then I can double that time."

The two cheered as they went to distract the dragon. The alpha threw a pointed pole to grab the monster's attention while his partner taunted it, him joining. As the Red Death readied to kill them, a blast of fire suddenly collided with the dragon's head, changing its area of focus away from the two men. The leader glanced up, and his eyes widened in shock.

Four new creatures arrived on the scene. The first to show itself had light blue scales with a white underbelly. The many spikes littering its back, lengthy striped tail, and frill gave it a deadly appearance. Large, golden wings kept it in the air as strong, long legs with four talons on each laid at its side. The dragon's razor-sharp teeth that were in its large mouth was closed as it zoomed in. Two people rode on its back; a boy with brown hair and a fur vest of the same color with green sleeves sat on the front while a blond girl with braids and battle armor with combat boots sat behind him. The second dragon was huge; its green, bulky body sported four short legs with vicious claws. Rounded spines trailed up to veined wings and its two necks that supported their own head with yellow beady eyes, sharp horns, and wide jaws. A Y-shaped tail grew out of the creature's backside with the same growths sticking out from the top. Two twins were riding on its identical necks. They were of opposite gender, yet looked very similar with their matching helmets, bleached hair, and outfits. The third was smaller than the rest. Its stubby limbs, short wingspan, and stunted neck made it look very compact in addition to its tough, warty hide and bulging jaw. The rider, with his chubby figure and chestnut outfit, looked very similar to his dragon. The final creature was the most ferocious. Its red skin with black spots made it look like running lava. The monster's large wings supported it in the air while a whip-like tail with thorns at the tip kept balance. Its sharp claws, devil-like horns, and lengthy snout only added to its intimidating aura. The person on its back was bulky in appearance and wore antelope antlers and a fur vest with raggedy clothes. The thin, brunet boy gave them commands as they came near.

"Yaa! Ruff, Tuff, hold your backs! Move those legs!"

The male twin shouted to the crowd below. "Look at us! We're on dragons!"

"We're on dragons!" The thicker brown haired boy repeated.

"All of us!" The thickest finished.

The people below stared in awe as the riders circled. The leader of the group spoke up again. "Fishlegs, break it down."

The boy assessed the situation. "Heavily armored skull and tail made for bashing and crashing; steer clear of them both. Small eyes, large nostrils provides for hearing and smelling." The alpha took over again.

"Okay, left 'legs, hang in on its blind spot, make some noise; keep it confused. Ruff, Tuff, find out if it has a shot limit; make it mad."

The female replied back. "That's my speciality."

Her sibling cut in. "Since when? Everyone knows I'm more irritating, see?" He twisted his face into weird expressions while hanging upside down.

"Just do what I told you! I'll be back as soon as I can." He moved the azure dragon to fly in another direction.

"Don't worry; we got it covered." Fishlegs reassured.

"Yeah! Woo!" The bulky one cheered as the three swooped down at the Red Death.

The twins insulted it, the dragon breathing fire at them in response while the blubby one banged his shield with a mallet to disorient it.

"Um...this thing doesn't have a blind spot!" He observed as he watched the movement of one of the creature's eyes.

The other two were searching for something as they surveyed their surroundings. "There!" The blue dragon turned around before moving in on the direction of the burning ships.

The boy jumped off of the creature and into the blazing mass.

"Go help the others!" The girl led the monster to where her friends were.

"Okay, hold on, hold on." He was staring into the eyes of a helpless dragon, forced in the position it was in by the shackles attaching it to a boat. It was black all over with large, raven eyes, an arrow-shaped snout, and a large set of wings. Its tail had only half a fin, as the flesh that used to be was no longer there, and was instead replaced with an artificial counterpart. Four sturdy legs kept it stable as its trainer pulled on the muzzle. He managed to pull it off, its jaws now free.

The sound Fishlegs produced did its job, disorienting the monster. "It's working! Yeaah! It's working!"

The red dragon spontaneously lashed its neck, launching the person that was on it onto the Red Death's neck. His shield dropped toward the ground below as he fought for balance.

The chubby boy gave the other a command. "I want power on the vocals. Snotlout, do something!" He demanded as he threw his hammer at the boy, him catching it as the stubby dragon spun out of control, Fishlegs going down with it.

As the creature skidded into the terrain below, the rider was unaffected.

"I'm okay!" As he declared that, the figure flipped over, crushing him.

As the enemy approached, the two struggled to scoot away.

On top of the monster, Snotlout was thinking about what to do.

"I can't miss!" He struck one of the creature's eyes. "What's wrong buddy? Got something in your eye?" The legend bellowed in pain as the offender continued.

The girl approached him, impressed with his work. "YEAH! YOU'RE THE VIKING!" The praise loosened his concentration, allowing the monster to fling him off, the boy only hanging onto its frill to prevent from falling. Upon seeing the land below, he became scared.

As the brunette was shattering the chains, the floor beneath caved in, dragging the dragon into the water, the boy along with him. The creature, unable to break free, sunk. It trainer swam down in pursuit of his friend. As he was tugging at the collar around its neck, he was about to lose consciousness when the tribal captain grabbed him by his collar and pulled him out of the sea, saving his life.

"Dad?" He boy uttered as he coughed and sputtered. His father took a deep breath before diving back in.

Losing hope, the dragon was about to admit defeat just as the alpha approached it. Surveying its situation, the creature stared at it until the man grabbed a hold of the restraint and broke it, freeing the monster.

It soared out of the water, its trainer's father in its grasp. It released him onto the shore before landing on a smooth rock.

"You got it buddy!" The parent encouraged as his son boarded the dragon. Before the creature took off, the commander went up to see his child.

"Hiccup!" The boy turned to face his dad. "...I'm sorry...for everything."

"Yeah, me too." He replied.

The father hesitated before looking up again. "You don't have to go up there."

Hiccup shook his head. "We're Vikings; it's an occupational hazard." The leader grasped his hand.

"I'm proud...to call you my son." He let go, allowing the boy to leave for his destiny.

"Thanks dad." The dragon spread its wings before soaring into the sky in the direction of the Red Death.

"He's up!" Astrid exclaimed upon seeing her friend. She turned her attention to the twins as they surrounded the enemy.

"Get Snotlout out of there!" The two fought with each other as they approached the captive. The boy ran toward his saviors, jumping off of the monster and onto the two-headed dragon.

"I can't believe that actually worked!" The male confessed.

The blue dragon frantically flew to escape the jaws of death. Just when all hope seemed lost, Hiccup and his companion swooped in.

"Ahh! Night Fury!" The already petrified soldiers screamed.

The mentioned creature shot out a blue laser at the Red Death, stunning it, but also caused Astrid to be blasted into the air. She screamed and flailed about until the Night Fury caught her.

"Did you get her?" The dragon peeked underneath itself and spotted the girl hanging onto its tail, confirming she was safe.

It dropped her onto a safe location before taking off again.

"Go." She stated.

"That thing has wings." Hiccup observed. "Okay, let's see if it can use them!" The boy challenged as his dragon soared even higher before turning around, shooting another beam of light at it that exploded upon impact, knocking it down. The angered monster rose its demonic extensions in response.

"I think that did it." The Red Death pursued its attacker, speeding after it.

"Well, he can fly." The Viking commented before continuing to give chase. The legend tried to eat the Night Fury, but the smaller dragon evaded every attempt.

The people on the island cheered as they viewed the spectical before them.

"I can do this. Time to disappear! Long run!" He ascended into the clouds, causing the crowd to gasp at the action. "Here it comes!" Hiccup announced as a torrent of fire was sent their way. They escalated further, steering clear of the assault, but the enemy did not relent. After reaching a certain point, they used the fog around them as cover, vanishing from view. The Red Death surveyed its surroundings, clearing confused.

Suddenly, a laser collided with a forelimb, harming it. The Night Fury dove in and fire another, damaging the other wing. The onslaught was continued until the dragon deemed it time to halt. The humongous creature unleashed a maelstrom of infernos as it plummeted.

"Watch out!" The dragon's attatchment ignited, startling the rider.

"Okay, times up. Let's see if this works." Hiccup wondered. "Is that the best you can do?" He taunted his foe. The Night Fury dove sharply, the Red Death right on its tail.

"Stay away buddy, we're good; just a little bit longer." The trainer encouraged, the creature nodding its head in agreement.

"Hold on Toothless...Now!" The dragon flipped, shooting fire into the enemy's mouth, heating up the monster's gases.

The Red Death crashed into the ground below, unable to evade the collision. It blew up, creating a massive explosion that forced the bystanders to duck for cover.

Toothless dodged random obstacles while trying to escape the approaching inferno. The tailpiece was knocked off, and the rider as well. The Night Fury swooped in to save its companion.

A new shriek split the air.

* * *

I'm sorry for the lack of Axel, Roxas, and Tsutaaja in this chapter, but I had to get the native plot out of the way first.

What was that sound? Did the Red Death survive, or is it something else entirely?

Phew, it took forever to write this. I would have completed the How to Train Your Dragon arc this chapter, but like I said, this took too long to write, with the extensive researching and describing.

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	7. Chapter 7

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Jazz** for reviewing the previous chapter! Thank you so much! I'm so glad you like it so far! :D

The How to Train Your Dragon arc requested by **Jazz** ends at the end of this chapter. It was planned to be finished in the previous part, but that took too long to write, so I decided to split it in half. I hope you enjoy! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon, Kingdom Hearts, or How to Train Your Dragon. They belong to their respective owners. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_A new shriek split the air._

The inferno died to reveal a new monster. It was huge; its stocky legs held up its ruby-plated body many stories high as its demonic, blood-red wings would carry it through the air at a brisk pace. Its studded hide led to a long, mace-like tail that had the power to smash through virtually anything. A vicious head contained teeth sharper and harder than diamonds, eight piercing eyes that could spot anything from miles away, and huge nostrils that would pick up the finest of scents, as well as a huge ivory horn that could impale the most compact mountain. The Heatless Emblem stood proud on its chest as the creature gave off an earth-shaking roar, planting fear deep inside even the bravest of people.

"What is that!" The tribal leader demanded as he stared at the arrival. It was nothing of the likes he had seen before; it looked even more intimidating than the Red Death.

Roxas turned to his partners. "According to the data Axel and I received, it's called the Crimson Demise. It's the hugest Emblem Heartless out there, even larger than the Dustflier, and it was humongous. What I don't understand is why the Red Death had to be defeated first in order for our target to show itself."

"I get it." Axel explained to clear his best friend's confusion. "In order for such a powerful Heartless to appear, a heart of enormous strength must be released. When the Red Death died, its heart was swallowed up by the darkness, and the Crimson Demise came out of it."

"RUN!" The men screamed as the new enemy took a step forward. The Night Fury took this time to emerge from the charred ground with an injured Hiccup in its grasp. The creature's fire-proof hide saved its and its trainer's life, but the boy lost his left foot and shin as the dragon could not cover it.

"We are in no condition to fight a new monster when one of our own is on the brink of death. RETREAT!" The soldiers were able to find a ship that survived the flames, and escaped on it as the riders took their dragons and left the island.

The trio saw their chance and went out of hiding. They approached the Heartless with determination as the fiend stared them down.

"Okay, we must come up with a plan." The tallest declared.

The other Nobody swerved on his heel to exchange eye contact with his companion. "Can't we use the same one Hiccup made?"

The ivy snake shook her head. "Tsutaaja. Taaja. Taa. (When the creature lost its original form, as it was being recreated as a Heartless, the previous elements of its nature were integrated into its molecular matrix, making it become one with the forces. In other words, the Crimson Demise is probably a fire/dark type, as it commanded torrents of flame and had an evil personality. If that's so, the Heartless would be immune to fire, and its armor makes it invulnerable to death by crashing alone, making his strategy futile.)"

"Then what do we do?" The redhead questioned.

"Taaja. Tsutaa. (You guys should go on the offensive with Blizzard-type attacks while I use Water, Ground, and Rock elements to combat its fire side. To suppress the dark one, Light and Meele assaults will be the best for you to use while I will use Bug, Fighting, and Fairy moves.)"

"Why can't we do the same thing as you?" The blond inquired.

"Taa. Jaa-Taa. (Your magic is different from mine. For example, with Pokémon moves, Ice is ineffective against Fire, but not the other way around.)"

"Okay, let's do this!" The three split up and began the onslaught. As they advanced, the Crimson Demise threw its head back and released a torrent of blue flames at the trio.

"Leave this to me!" The pyro jumped into the inferno. As the maelstrom collided into him, it was absorbed into his body, giving him immense power.

The fire no longer presenting a danger, the other two moved in. Roxas casted a storm of light beams while Tsutaaja tunneled into the terrain below. The pillars rained down on the dragon, causing it to shriek in pain as the ivy snake emerged, throwing herself onto the enemy while charging up a ball of bluish energy. Once it was big enough, the Grass Snake threw it, stunning the Heartless. Axel used this time to ambush the Crimson Demise with a flurry of rapid strikes that were enhanced by the dark fire he had drained.

The Heartless was barely affected though, due to its thick, crystaline armor. The monster retaliated with a sweep of its morningstar, which the three almost couldn't evade.

"Taa. (Time to get serious.)" She declared as the serpent Mega Evolved. The Crimson Demise moved it to snare the Pokémon in its fangs, but she moved out of the way in time and summoned her vines, violently lashing out at the monster to keep it at bay. She finished with a rough pounding of her tail, an Earthquake ensuing. The creature was shaken up, but recovered quickly. In return, the monster roared, forcing her to cover her ears before biting down, causing the dragon to shut her eyes as she endured the pain.

"Jar. (Nice try.)" Mega Jarouda opened an eye before a blinding radiance was emitted, forcing the enemy to let go of her neck before the Regal Pokémon retaliated with a whirlwind of hits that knocked the Heartless down.

Roxas joined in with a rapid assault from his signature blades as they were covered in light, increasing the damage done as he threw them, the weapons returning to their master as they struck the target before the samurai slashed at it again. He ended the combo with Magic Hour, his Limit Break. Axel threw his Chakrams, albeit with no imbues, at his target. The fiend reared its head and shot ruby thorns at its enemies, halting them. Some of the gems knocked the Nobodies onto their backs. Seeing her friend's struggle, she quickly called a Wide Guard to protect them from the further onslaught.

"We're going nowhere." The tallest complained as he grabbed his shoulder, clearly hurt.

"Do you want to retreat?" His partner offered. Upon hearing those words, the Pokémon bellowed, catching their attention.

"Jar? Jarou! Jarouda! (Why give up? Just because the odds are against us doesn't mean we should just throw in the towel! Hiccup didn't relent, even though the tide weren't in his favor, and why should we?!)"

"But how are we going to get past this?" Axel demanded.

The dragon smirked. "Jar. (I have a way.)" A greenish glow surrounded the trio, healing all three. She then took off.

"I though you said Hiccup's strategy was pointless with the Crimson Demise." Roxas repeated the dragon's words.

The Mega Pokémon looked down at her friends. "Jarou. Jarouda! (I'm finishing this my own way. Help me out when I give you the signal!)" She ascended into the clouds. Moments later, the Pokémon dove back down with an intense orange aura. The creature collided with the Heartless before exploding.

Once the dust cleared, the enemy was still standing, although weakly. The grass/dragon type stood as well, many scratches littering her body. She surrounded herself in the Heal Pulse twice, recovering completely. She then ran up to be next to her companions.

"Ja! (Get on!)" The two obeyed, embarking her back as she secured them. She headed for the heavens at once.

Once they entered the stratosphere, she spoke again. "(Here's what I need of you; disembark once we're near the ground and coax the Crimson Demise onto its rear legs. That'll expose the creature's underbelly, a more vulnerable target for attacking. I will then hit it with Head Smash. That should finish it off.)"

"Okay!" The Mega Pokémon then dove downward, the impact-to-be increasing as the altitude decreased. An azure comet enveloped the Pokémon, the air quivering around her as the distortion inside it accelerated.

Once the Crimson Demise was in sight again, the agents leapt off of the dragon as her vines released them. The Heartless rose to its haunches as the two began the distraction, Axel launching his Eternal Flames, them ricocheting off of air molecules as Roxas once again used his most powerful attack, him closing in as the laser ray bombarded the target. The monster was unable to do anything as Mega Jarouda collided with the monster, knocking it into the ground below with enough force to form a crater.

The Crimson Demise shrilled as a radiance emitted from it, the heart it kept hostage escaping as the rest of its body dematerialized into light before fading away.

Moments later, a fleet of longships reappeared onto the landmass. The Vikings disembarked, ready for battle.

"Okay, where is it?!" The leader snarled. Upon seeing the barren island, he scratched his head in confusion. "I need all of you to search every inch of this place! It cannot be allowed to escape." The group began their objective. After walking some distance, the subordinate spotted the Heartless's deathbed.

"What's that?" The beta gasped in wonder as he pointed to an undeniable impact. "That wasn't there before."

"Let me see." The alpha pushed him out of the way to survey the depression. "You're right! Odin must've came down and unleashed his judgement in that horrific fiend. Thank you!" The men cheered before departing the area.

The Pokémon scowled as it changed back. "Taa. (We're not 'Odin'.)"

The fire-elemental shrugged. "But if that'll prevent us from being discovered, let's let them believe that."

"We must go now." The blond commanded as he opened an exit. They crossed, leaving the Vicious Roost behind them.

* * *

"Thanks for encouraging us to stay."

The ivy snake glanced at the speaker before smiling.

"Taaja. (No problem Roxas; you would have done the same for me.)"

"Of course he would!" Axel exclaimed as he clapped the blond on the back. "He has a really caring soul for the people he holds dear!"

"T-Thanks." He stuttered as a blush developed on his cheeks.

"Ta-Ta-Taaja? (By the way, are two getting any closer to receiving your own hearts?)"

The Nobodies stared at her immediately. "Well," the light-elemental began, "after every completed mission, I can feel Kingdom Hearts getting stronger and stronger."

"Taa? (Kingdom Hearts?)"

"It's the entity that all hearts come from and gather to make." Axel explained. "Our goal as the Organization is to collect enough hearts so that Kingdom Hearts will be completed. Once that happens, Kingdom Hearts will grant us our own and in turn, existence. That's why we slay Heartless."

"Taaja? (How does that work?)"

Roxas cut in. "Every Heartless defeated by a Keyblade," he called his weapon and showed it to her, "releases a captive heart. They then end up in darkness, masterless and free..."

"...until they weave together to make Kingdom Hearts." The pyro finished.

"Tsutaaja? (Wait! If the Keyblade is the only way to capture hearts, why do you need Axel and I?)"

"That allows for a more systematic eradication of Heartless." The redhead pointed out.

"Besides, it's much easier to fight alongside someone else than being alone." The blond answered. "And the Keyblade only needs to make significant contact with a Heartless for the heart to be released, as it is its rage that causes it to happen in the first place."

"Ta... (Wow...)"

"Thanks for all of your help. You make missions less tedious and more fun!"

Tsutaaja brightened at the Nobody's remark. "Taaja! Tsutaa. Ta-Ta! (No problem Axel!" Well, I have to go now. Bye!" She opened up a wormhole before disappearing into it.

"Bye!" The two echoed.

Roxas smiled.

"I can feel it; we're one step closer to becoming human again."

* * *

Major Heartless: Crimson Demise (It doesn't exist except for in this story. It's mine.)

Moves used: Dig, Focus Blast, Power Whip, Earthquake, Counter, Close Combat, Wide Guard, Heal Pulse, Final Gambit, Endure, Explosion, Head Smash

Whew, the How to Train Your Dragon arc is finally over. It took so much time to write! Although, I have to admit, it took _a lot_ more time and effort to write the previous chapter due to the native plot. Those always take a lot of time to write down due to all of the research necessary!

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more! They'll make all the work I do for this story worthwhile! (:**


	8. Chapter 8

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Kingdom Infinite **for reviewing the previous chapter! I really appreciate it! Thank you very much!

This chapter was requested by** Kingdom Infinite**. I hope you enjoy it! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon, Kingdom Hearts, or Monsters University. They belong to their respective owners. The dialogue in 'Monster's University' belongs to the movie Monster's University. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_"I can feel it; we're one step closer to becoming human again."_

Their hope was as bright as the setting sun.

* * *

"Okay, today's objective involves us going back to a world Roxas and I have already been to before in order to continue a mission we had started in the past."

"Taaja? (Which world and what mission?)"

The other picked up where his partner left off. "The world is called Monster's University. It's basically this place filled with monstrous anthropoids that thrive on absorbing the power of people's screams. Our goal is to find out why that location is deprived of Heartless. The Organization wants to know if it's a world worth traveling to for future tasks."

"We weren't able to obtain any useful information on our previous visit, and that's why we need to go back now."

The ivy snake pumped her fist. "Taa! (Count me in!)"

A portal was opened to their destination, and they crossed over, leaving for a new adventure.

* * *

The trio arrived in a crowded coliseum. The only light illuminated a field as cheers filled the air. On opposite sides stood two teams.

The first appeared to be a group of misfits, having no relation to each other. The largest was very scary, having blue shaggy blue fur with purple spots covering its body and sporting long arms, pointed horns, and a hideous scowl. The strangest seemed to have only a pair of purple and violet-striped legs, but in reality, it also had two short arms with the same variation and a head with thick lips and bushy eyebrows. A two-headed creature stood in the midst, one noodle larger with brown pigtails on the sides while the other had only a small tuff of chestnut hair, though they shared one grey eye, goofy grins, and the same body in a green sweater, albeit one side having one more arm than the other. The most normal was a pale pink in color and had five, beady eyes above a chocolate lock topped with a green hoddie that led to an outfit of the same color. The mutant was bald, with purple skin and a white belly. The monster wore glasses and adorned a mustache and a balding head, making him less intimidating. However, the tenticals that the figure sported instead of arms added into its scariness factor. The leader appeared to be an alien with its huge single azure lens, crooked smile, verdant color, and the lack of a body, forcing its arms and legs to grow from the head itself.

The other was more uniform, every member menacing. The maroon one stood on six knife-shaped apprendages while having an incomplete smile and only one eye, giving it the most hideous appearance. The most animalistic one sported eight frail limbs that lead to a purple reptilian body and a wicked face with bugged-out pupils and a sinister smirk. The strangest had three ruddy, wild eyes that were attached to stalks onto the monster's green head. A set of razor-sharp teeth drew attention away from its short limbs, intimidating anyone who looked at it. The toughest had a violet hue with devilish horns and a large nose. The jersy around its shoulders only added to its aura of supremacy. The creepiest was blue with long legs, four pincer-like arms, and two pairs of wayward pupils that led to a pair of antenna. The alpha stood tall on stong hooves and a thickset build, showing off the creature's unmatched power. Its bull-like horns and sharp fangs only added to its ability to scare others out of their skins.

"Welcome to the final round of the Monster Games." A bored announcer deadpanned into a microphone. The crowd's shouts only increased. The mismatched party stepped up in wonder.

"It's time to see how terrifying you are in the Scare Simulator!" The other reviewer announced as two panels were lowered down over a humongous machine.

"But be warned; each simulated scare has been set to the highest difficulty level." The first foretold.

"The highest level?" A member whimpered.

"First scarers to the starting line!"

The bodyless monster turned to face its team. "Okay, just like we planned; I'll go first, then Don—"

"You know," the giant interrupted, "Mike's the one who started this, and I think it's only right if he finishes it." He then turned to his buddy. "I think you should go last."

His team cheered him on. "Finish strong!" Mike had a look of uncertainty on his face before agreeing. "Alright. Don, you're okay with going first?"

"I...guess I'm as ready as I'll ever be." The mustached member responsed hesitantly. The six of them then placed their hands together as if in an oath and then shouted their group name before seperating, raising their morale.

"Taa? (How was the blue monster able to influence Mike so easily?)"

"They're best friends." Roxas explained.

"However, they weren't always." Axel continued. "Mike studied hard while Sullivan, the other Monster, relied in his natural abilities, slacking off. At first, the two were rivals, trying to best the other in becoming the scariest Monster, but eventually, they got along and became very close. They both attempted to join a fraternity, but only Sullvian got in into the prestigious Roar Omega Roar. After taking the final exam for Scaring 101, the dean failed them, stating Sullivan did not study enough, the team kicking him out as a result and claiming Mike was simply not scary. That's the reason he even joined the Scare Games under the Oozma Kappa: to prove himself. Sullivan joined to get back into the Scare Program."

The serpent stared at the Nobodies. "Tsutaa? (You were able to find out that much?)"

The pyro smirked. "Roxas and I are experienced. Besides, it's not that difficult when everyone basically says everything that has happened to them out loud."

"Ta... (Wow...)" The trio went back to watching the events unfolding before them.

The tentacle-limbed creature approached the starting line along with the triclops from the opposing faction.

"Hey Bruiser, take it easy on grandpa!" The jock mocked, the competitor snickering.

"Unleash the beast Don!" The long-legged supporter encouraged.

"Okay then." He replied. The countdown began before stopping on the green light, signaling for them to start. The two students raced for the simulator, the Omega being faster.

Don stopped upon reaching the location and picked up a file containing a picture of a child.

A screen lit up, portraying the events taking place in the projection. A bedroom was seen with the curtains spread apart, allowing an abundance of moonlight into the room, setting up the prefect conditions for a scare.

Don scratched his chin, contemplating the situation. Bruiser barged into the room, careful to avoid the objects strewn across the floor, but ended up stepping on a squeaky toy as the arrived at the bed. Upon observing the kid, he shrieked, prompting the child to shriek with him.

On the scoreboard, a whitish gauge filled up halfway, causing the overall meter to rise partially. The usually confident team scowled upon seeing the low score. Despite that, the triclops left the simulator feeing pumped.

It was now Don's turn. Being resourceful, he used the suction cups on his arms to scale the ceiling, taking a strategic approach on the situation at hand.

The boy rose his head in dread before the Monster lowered himself and bellowed, scaring the wits out of the poor child.

The bar on his lever rose to more than fifty percent, earning a higher score for his conpanions. The three-eyed creature was disoriented as his opponent strolled out the door leisurely. "Thanks for taking it easy on grandpa." He jeered.

The Roar Omega Roars sighed in disappointment as the arena was being reset in preparation for the next pair. "Next group to the starting line!" The two-headed student prepped himself for the events to come. "Let's do this!" The crab readied himself as well.

Once the horn sounded, they ran off, the hexapedal arriving first. He scuttled about before approaching the subject and barking loudly, initiating a piercing shrill.

His bar increased three-fourths of the way, giving his friends a much needed boost. His group celebrated the improving odds.

The twin-headed Monster took his turn, slowly creeping up to the furniture before screaming with his two mouths, freaking the dummy out.

He earned his team many points, but not enough to surpass their opponent's recent score. His teammates still hollered in joy despite the odds.

The next two entered the simulator, the pentaclops being the first up. The doll was scanning its surroundings when it spotted the creature. When it glanced at its side, it came face-to-face with the monster, screaming its heart out as they exchanged eye contact.

The competitor crept up to the toy before roaring, shaking it up. The two teams' meters were close, although the proud one's was still higher.

"Come on Art." The others cheered their comrade on. He bounded into the scene while performing agile stunts, traveling on the pads of his fingers before moving in on the target, rolling underneath the bed to disturb it before moving to the other side of the room.

The four-eyes took this time to his advantage and jumped the simulation, chilling it to the bone, earning his team a nice score.

The long-legged creature finally went out of hiding and yelled, receiving a nice scream in return. Unfortunately, it was not enough as the difference in their scores became more prominent. Mike's face wrinkled in worry as he noticed the difference.

"Next up! Sullivan and Boggs!" The signal was given and the two sped toward the machine. Upon reaching his objective, Sullivan grabbed a girl's folder and examined it. Lacking brainpower, he was confused by all the information in front of him.

"You got this." His best friend whispered.

The beast entered the area and tip-toed to avoid making noise. The dummy rose up in apprehension, the Monster's teammates doing the same. He then leapt to his feet and bellowed, filling the projection with unending fear, giving his group a reversal.

The lizard crept up the walls as he looked for the perfect opportunity to strike. Losing his footing, he landed on a white rug with pink hearts dotting it, unintentionally becoming the same pattern. He then shot up and scared his victim. Though, he did not earn many points due to his ridiculous coloration.

The Oozma Kappas jumped for joy as they saw their change in fate, congratulating Sullivan as he rejoined them.

"Hehehe, tough break for the Roars." As the primary announcer uttered that, the chameleon bumped into his leader. "Huh?"

"Hearts?" The jock sneered.

"Way to go Boggs!" The crab cheered sarcastically, the whole stadium joining in the jesting, laughing at the spectacle before them.

His pigment changed into a navy blue to reflect his cold heart before glaring at the opposing member. "That's the last time I lose to you Sullivan." Just as he swore on those words, Heartless popped out of nowhere.

"So Heartless do go here?!" Roxas exclaimed as he readied for battle.

"Wait!" Axel grabbed his shoulder as the pyro pointed to the scene at hand.

Every Monster in attendance except the distraught chameleon made a scary pose and roared with all their might, hence the dark figures retreated to where they came from.

"The Heartless are afraid of a few monsters?" The pyro scoffed. "How pathetic."

"No," the blond began, "that's not it. Based on what we saw, we know of the Monsters' goal; to scare humans out of their wits so they can harvest the power of their screams.

"And your point?" The redhead pressed.

"_My point is _don't you realize the Heartless do the same thing? They prey on a person's darkness. In other words, the two groups are practically competing with each other."

"How would _that_ explain what's going on?"

"Whenever the Heartless _do_ appear here, the Monsters just scare them off. The reason for them retreating is not due to fear; they would just multiply to fight of the 'threat'. It's because of the competition. Whenever they hear the Monster's roars, the Heartless can sense the intent to scare others for benefit. They _know_ that the two groups have basically the same motives. The Heartless lose interest because they wouldn't want to risk their lives for practically no reason; they could just go to another world."

"Taa. (Good point.)"

Axel sighed. "There you go making another good point. Let's go." He opened up a Dark Corridor, and they all went through.

* * *

"Are the Monsters' actions considered okay?"

The oldest turned to face the younger. "If they really need a person's screams to harvest energy in order to help their society thrive, then I can't see what's wrong with it."

"But if their motive is _really_ similar to a Heartless's, how can that be considered excusable?"_  
_

The ivy snake cut in. "Taaja. Tsutaa. (Unlike a Heartless, the Monsters really have no intentions of hurting someone. Even though they like to scare people, I've noticed that they never _touched_ them once.)"_  
_

The blond stared at the looming clouds in thought. "That's true."

"Besides," the pyro interrupted. "if the children have no proof, then their parents will most likely not believe them. In that way, the Monsters can go back over and over again. Over time, the kids will become desensitized to them and will get over their fears. When that happens, the Monsters will have to find new victims, and the cycle will repeat itself."

"I guess they aren't so bad after all."

Tsutaaja smiled. "Taa. Tsu-jaa. (Nothing's truely bad. All—even the darkest—Pokémon want is love and attention.)"

"And we Nobodies want to gain back what we lost." Axel finished.

* * *

How was it?

**Please review! I know I go on and on about how long it takes to write one of these chapters, but it really takes a long time! I really appreciate it if you would give a little bit of your time to someone who gave up hours to write for you. Plus, I update _daily_ and I wouldn't care if it's was just one word or if it was anonymous, as long as it is a review, so please review!**


	9. Chapter 9

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Kingdom Infinite **for reviewing the previous chapter and **Jazz** for reviewing chapters seven and eight! Thank you very much! At least some people bother to review what I have written! I really appreciate it!

Out of **Jazz**'s two resquests, I choose Naruto Shippūden. Tell me what episode you want and I will incorporate it into the story after finishing **Kingdom Infinite**'s requests and **Guest**'s as well!

This chapter was requested by **Kingdom Infinite**. He came up with the world's name. I hope you enjoy it! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon, Kingdom Hearts, or A Bug's Life. They belong to their respective owners. The dialouge of the Ant Island's characters belongs to the movie 'A Bug's Life'. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_"And we Nobodies want to gain back what we lost." Axel finished._

"That's why doing so many missions is very important; our goal comes nearer." Roxas added.

The ivy snake smiled. "Taaja! (With your attitudes, that'll happen pretty soon!)"

* * *

"Today, we're going to be eliminating some Heartless for our mission."

Tsutaaja shook her head. "Taa?! Taaja? Taa? (Again?! Didn't we have that task a few days ago? Why again?)"

The pyro continued on with his explanation. "The Organization gives us many missions that involve defeating a required amount of Heartless. Those objectives are vital to our overall goal."

"Besides, it's not as if we fight the same Heartless every time." The other pointed out. "This time, our targets are Heartless that are named Deserters. They are called so because they run away from a fight unless pressed into a corner, in which it would unleash a jump kick."

The serpent nodded, her interest reaffirmed. "Taaja? (Which world are we going to?)"

Axel took over once more. "It's called Ant Island. The place is filled with humanoid insects that lead seperate lives from humans."

"Taa...Taaja! (Sounds interesting...I can't wait!)"

"Then let's go." The blond open an entryway into the new location.

* * *

The trio landed in a strange place. The land was lush, but everything seemed so big; a blade of grass could serve as a bridge. Many of these unnaturally sized blades covered the surroundings. A tree stood over the landscape like a tower over grains of sand the size of a head. The arrivals pondered this as they stepped through the field.

"Everything is so huge..." Roxas mused.

"Taa. Taaja. (Or we're tiny. That would probably make more sense in a land of bugs.)"

The three stopped when they reached a ledge and looked down into the scene before them. Many anthropoids were gathered in a clearing along with tougher, meaner ones. The victims appeared to be ants except for their personified eyes, mouths, and legs. Some of the insects were purple while many of them were blue in color. The oppressors were grasshoppers and had a green exoskeleton, big menacing pupils, and hideous scowls. Lights pointed to a council of the enemy, with a few who stood out. A large one was pigging out on the food in front of it as the alpha kept an eye on an old ant to its right, who appeared to be the queen with the delicate flower upon her head and the youthful princess that adorned a smaller crown.

Suddenly, a drum roll filled the air, catching everyone's attention.

"Ladies and gentlebugs! Larvae of all stages! Rub your legs together for the world's greatest bug circus!" A pair of centipedes dragged along two trailers made from tin cookie containers. On top of them stood a bunch of insects, including a thin walking stick, a masculine ladybug, a plump verdant caterpillar, two fireflies with cones attached to their abdomens to serve as lighting, a glamorous butterfly with a variety of vibrant colors patterned on its lengthy wings, a ominous praying mantis wearing a mystic garmet on its head, and a bulky rhinoceros beetle trailing the vehicles with a female black widow with an elegant face hiding deadly potential on its back. Cargo was littered above and near the wagons, allowing the performers to act without hassle.

"Wait a minute!" The alpha stood up, stopping the newcomers in their tracks.

"I think I'm going to wet myself." The larvae mumbled with fear.

The feminine beetle leaned up to his colleague while trying to keep character. "Steady."

"What's going on here?" The boss demanded as he glared at the regality.

"Well..."

The imitation twig chuckled nervously as he spoke up. "Yes. We were invited by Princess Atta as a surprise for your arrival."

"Squish them." He deadpanned.

The crew's faces fell as the subordinate grasshoppers flew up to obey the command.

In panic, the rhinoceros beetle backed up into a cannon, causing it to shoot two projectiles at the metallic surface, rebounding to land in front of their threat.

The balls unfurled to reveal two wood louses. They immediately went to their feet and began dancing and singing in a foreign language to pursuade the aggressors.

Upon seeing the lack of results, the crustaceans began hitting the other while screaming in frustration.

Observing the scene before him, the leader smiled. "Now that's funny."

"That is funny." His goons repeated as they settled back into their seats, laughing at the fighting.

"I guess we could use a little entertainment. Looks like you did something right for once, princess." He propped his feet up, relaxing.

The walking stick jumped down to join in. "Hahaha, on with the show!"

The spider whipped the exotic insect as he ran, the two rolly polies balancing on top of one another on him.

"The circus, the circus, I love the circus." The large grasshopper chanted, the others enjoying themselves as well.

Seeing the opportunity, an azure ant led a trail of smaller ones up the tree. The colony noticed them, but did nothing.

In the spotlight, the caterpillar was dressed in a baby outfit and leaves. "...and all gone! Baby wants pie!" He demanded as he picked himself up and shook a rattle before throwing it.

The ladybug flew into the scene. "Pie? He asked for it. Should I give it to him?"

"Yeah! Give him pie! Give him pie!" The audience cheered at the same time. The desert was thrown, making its mark, causing an uproar from the viewers as the filling splashed onto them.

"Yeah, thank you gentlemen. Always an intellectual treat." The stick complimented while juggling many orbs into the air. "How many roaches does it take to screw a lightbulb? Can't tell. As soon as the light goes on, they scatter!" He caught the balls as the crowd bursted, the royal rolling her eyes. As she did so, she spotted the tree.

The troop continued advancing until they reached the artificial bird. Made out of autumn leaves, the machine was held in place by a twig at its nutshell beak. A set of maneuverable wings were attached to the sides, allowing it to fly with a strand of silk attached to its back that kept it from falling.

"Almost there. The leader encouraged as he helped his followers up. "Come on girls. Quick! Quick!"

The praying mantis took his turn. "From the most mysterious regions of uncharted Asia, I give you the Chinese Cabinet...of Metamorphosis!" He showed them a takeout carton. "Utilizing psychic vibrations, I shall select the perfect volunteer."

"Pick me!" The mystic walked to the side, avoiding the goon. "No! Come on. I'm asking you with my brain." He held his hands to his temples in an attempt to call to the actor.

"Aha! Why, Your Majesty!" The mage feigned surprise as he stopped at the queen.

"Me?" Upon him taking her wrists, a feral grasshopper growled and prepared to bite.

"No, no. Thumper, down, let her go. Maybe he'll saw her in half." The alpha chuckled at his own sick remark as his minion withdrew himself.

"As you ascend the dung beetle to the unknown," the rhino lifted the Highness up toward the box. "put your trust in the mysteries that are beyond mere mortal comprehension."

"This is gonna be good!" The boss muttered.

On the tree, the oldest boarded the creation after kicking at the twig in the way.

"I call upon the ancient Szechuan spirits to inhibit the body of our volunteer!" The mantis continued as he spun the contraption. As he was declaring that, the rest of the circus crew watched as the queen opened up the beetle's wing case to peek outside.

The ladybug stopped her. "No, no. Just stay in there, Your Majesty." She complied, returning.

"Transformation. Transformation! Transformation!"

"Wow, Manny's getting good." The red bug mused.

Clouds gathered in the sky, alerting the colony. "Huh! Not now!"

"If it rains,—"

"that bird'll get ripped to shreds!"

"Shh!"

The leader of the group of ants emerged from the avian and peeked at his friend through a telescope, waiting for the right moment to strike as two of his friends gave him their thumbs-up.

"And now, insectus transformitus!" The carton shot open, the butterfly flying up and showed off her veil, causing everyone to exclaim before she turned around, amazing the audience.

"Pretty!" The gang commented as the preformer descend to take the mystic's hand, both basking in the applause they received. "Thank you, thank you."

"That's the signal." The observer pointed out. "That's the signal!" The workers released a pebble in hopes of it knocking the invention over, but it got stuck.

The alpha clapped wildly. "That was amazing! I have no...How did they do that? I have no idea where she went."

"Thank you. Thank you, thank you." She bowed.

"More! More! More! More! More!" The goons cheered.

"Wait!" The boss boomed as he stepped forward. The actors fell in apprehension. "Where is she?"

"Well, now...Actually..." Manny stalled.

"I'm sorry. A magician never reveals his secrets." She defended, attempting to avoid the approaching threat.

The large goon agreed with her. "That's very true Hoppy. I mean, where would the mystery be if we all knew how it was..." His leader threw a seed at him, halting his rant. "Shutting up!"

The two ants had trouble pushing the boulder out of the way.

"Yo can do it! You've got to make it work!" The innovator encouraged.

"Hey!" One of the two pointed to some branches with rocks through them.

"I said where is she?" The oppressors advanced on the crew, scaring the life out of them. Princess Atta gasped before looking at the events taking place in the tree.

The workers knocked the twig down at last. As the structure fell, they jumped out of the way. The bird flew into the scene.

Fake cawing alerted of its presence, catching the alpha's attention as he mangled the mantis. He screamed and ducked as the avian swooped over him. "Bird! It's a bird!" He pointed at the passing object as if to prove a point.

Th colony pretended to go into a frenzy as the contraption returned, causing the grasshoppers to panic for real.

"Yes!" The princess cheered.

The performers joined in, the fireflies highlighting the spectacle with their flash.

The bird passed the hexapedals, making them fall as fear enraptured them. "Let's get out of here! Go! Go!" Some of the goons flew off, never to be seen again. The ones that stayed were terrified out of their wits.

"Don't let it get me!" The usually stoic leader screamed. "Don't let it get me!" The avian returned, renewing the scare. "Help me!" Hoppy pleaded as he ran about, arms up.

The queen was enjoying herself as she stayed hidden.

The imitator turned and glided over the area above the trailer. Holding a berry, the walking stick got an idea; he took the sphere and smashed it over his eye.

As the fake passed over again, he pretended to be hit and ran up to the remaining gang members. "My eye! Help me!" The alpha screamed, horrified as the other almost barfed.

The boss ran into 'wounded' ants, screaming before he bumped into what appeared to be a beheaded caterpillar. Once the leader ran away shrieking, the larvae popped his noodle back up and licked off the pulp. "Mmmmmm. Boysenberry."

The bird suddenly crashed into the vehicle, knocking it over and strewing the contents out. A brown flea was set free, and when it saw the avian overhead, it freaked out.

"Oh, the pain." The bug's attention was turned to Manny as he feigned death, the two grasshoppers fleeing at the sight.

"There goes my magic act." He mourned. He looked about before spotting some matches and leapt to them. "Flaming Death!" He cried as he lit one.

The mantis revived upon seeing the ringmaster's actions. "No P.T.!"

The flea ignored the mystic, landing on a package of oil, forcing out a stream as he ignited it, combusting the fluid as it was directed at the bird.

A gargantuan leg stomped onto the ground, intercepting the burning liquid, but crushing the contraption's wing at the same time. Everyone gazed up and gasped in shock. There were many huge monsters running about with neon green chests, pointed shoes, sharp, deadly claws and steel helmets that hid pitch-black heads with yellow, beady eyes that glowed. The symbol on their chests gave away what they were to the foreigners.

"Deserters!" Roxas barked.

"Taa... (The Heartless are normal size...)"

Axel snared. "...which makes our mission a lot more difficult."

The insects screamed their hearts out as they scrambled to evade the Deserters. The operators of the destroyed bird took the panic as a much needed opportunity to disembark. Every grasshopper flew away, not wanting to be killed by giants. The ants and circus crew disappeared into the anthill to seek refuge from the humongous creatures.

"We need to get rid of them quickly." The pyro pointed out.

"But how?" the blond inquired. "Their size gives them a huge advantage against us."

"Ta. (Or a huge disadvantage.)"

"How?" The two Nobodies swiveled to stare at the ivy snake.

"Tsu. (Here's the plan.)" And she whispered to them, the agents listening fervently. Once she finished, the trio seperated.

"Over there." She pointed to the place she wanted her friends to be at. They obliged, running to that location, which happened to have a Deserter slightly in front of them.

Once it ran past them, she gave the signal. "TAA! (NOW!)" She summoned a Grass Knot that wrapped itself around the Heartless's foot, tripping it. The pair then leapt high until they reached the level of the monster's head and summoned their weapons. The two struck its neck, forcing the enemy to fall faster and harder, killing it.

"You were right; that was an effective strategy." Roxas uttered.

"Taaja. Tsutaa. Tsu-jaa. (Grass Knot is a move that uses the opponent's weight against it. Since the Deserter weighs a lot compared to us, the damage dealt would be great. However, if the impact was increased, the harm caused would greaten even more.)"

"That was very smart of you." Axel complimented.

The Grass Snake smirked. "Taaja! (I know; let's repeat this with every other Deserter!)"

And with that, all the Heartless were defeated quickly without any opposition. Completeing the mission, the three left the Ant Island for Twilight Town.

* * *

"We work very well as a team."

Axel nodded. "I guess it's because we get along pretty well."

The ivy snake joined in. "Tsutaaja. (We are very comparable with each other; that why we can work together so easily.)"

Roxas hung his head. "Then that means some people can never cooperate."

"Taaja. Tsutaa. Tsutaaja. (That's true, but there are very few relationships like that; it would take a _very_ incompatible pair to never get along. Remember how Emonga and I were strong rivals, but in the end we could work together to defeat the Dustflier? We didn't hate each at that time and never did; we just had different views on many ideals.)"

The pyro held his chin in thought. "You're right."

The blond smiled. "We're so fortunate to have each other. I hope that we can stay together forever."

The redhead shook his head. "That's impossible no matter what Roxas."

The serpent cut in. "Tsutaa. (In that case, we need to make the most of the time we do have.)"

* * *

Moves used: Grass Knot

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	10. Chapter 10

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Kingdom Infinite** and **Jazz** for reviewing the previous chapter! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

I accept **Jazz**'s request. I hope you can wait for a while because I am so backed up on requests. Sorry!

This chapter was requested by **Kingdom Infinite**. He came up with the world's name. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon, Kingdom Hearts, or Finding Nemo. They belong to their respective owners. The dialogue of the characters in Great Barrier Reef belongs to the movie 'Finding Nemo'. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_The serpent cut in. "Tsutaa. (In that case, we need to make the most of the time we do have.)"_

"You're right." Roxas agreed as he laid back on the ledge, hands behind his head. "We've got to make the most of the time we have together."

"So we can make memories that last forever." Axel ended.

* * *

"We're going to Great Barrier Reef for heart collection."

"Ta. (Is it underwater?)" She directed her gaze at the speaker.

"Yeah." Roxas replied.

"Taaja? (Then how are we going to do this?)"

"You'll see when we get there..."

* * *

The trio ended up in the middle of a blue ocean, nothing but clear sea surrounding them.

"I told you." The blond teased as the ivy snake glanced between her two companions. They had transformed into mermen via strange magic. Neither wore clothes, their legs beings replaced with aquatic limbs. A blue dolphin tail extended from the shorter Nobody, complete with a dorsal fin and fluke. A green fin covered with shiny scales protruded from the redhead's waist, two partially large ones on the tip.

"Wait, why are you still the same?" Axel pondered as he stared at the ivy snake. She didn't change in the slightest, but despite being underwater, she seemed comfortable.

"Taa. (Well, plants _are_ able to respire even submerged and I _am_ a grass-type; I create the oxygen I need to get by, so I don't need to breathe air in order to survive.)"

"But how will you get around?" Roxas inquired.

Tsutaaja sighed in exasperation. "Taaja. Jaa? (I have a streamline body and my leaf can serve as a paddle to rapidly push me around. I can still move quickly, see?)" She beat her tail as she tucked her arms and legs toward her sides, decreasing the drag as her entire self moved in a wave like an oar, increasing the fluidity of each paddle.

"Wow..." The two agents uttered at the same time.

"Hey Axel, why don't we try?" He suggested as he tried out his new form. He struggled for a bit before getting the hang of it. "My turn." The taller imitated his friend's actions, facing the same troubles before resolving them.

"Ta. (Let's explore.)" The serpent led the way ahead of them, looking for anything that caught her eye. Suddenly, an uprising current caught her attention.

"Taaja! (Look out!)" A great white shark appeared out of the blue, appearing crazed.

"I want fish!" The predator screamed before observing the creature in front of it. "Mmmm, a snack." It moaned as it mistook the ivy snake for a fish.

The Pokémon rolled her eyes. "Taa. (Take out the 'c', add an 'e' and you got it right.)"

"No Bruce!" A hammerhead exclaimed as it was joined by a mako. "Fish are friends, not food! Remember what happened earlier!"

"Don't care. Must. Eat. Mackerel!" The carnivore charged forward, set to kill.

As the shark drew nearer, she saw her chance. Just when the great white opened its mouth in anticipation, she flipped and struck the enemy in the jaw with her tail, stunning him before using the distraction as a chance to escape.

"See, that's why we need to respect fish." The wayward one chasted.

Bruce groaned in pain. "You're right..."

The mermen caught up to her. "Why did you slap him?" The semi-dolphin questioned.

Tsutaaja shrugged. "Tsutaa. (That was the only way I could use to teach him a lesson; after all, I have to stay a secret.)"

"That's true." The half-fish commented.

"Look!" Roxas pointed to a horrific scene. A large net was being lowered over a school of grey fish, along with a blue and yellow hippo tang, and two clownfish, one bigger and older than the other. The trap ensnared a large portion of them, including the azure one. The prisoners panicked as the line was being drawn.

"Help! He-ee-lp!" The tang screamed at the top of her lungs. The free two swam up to the net, the younger one faster.

"Dory!" The aged clownfish exclaimed.

"Help! Help! Help! Get us out!"

"No, no, no! Dory! Come on!" The youthful one darted through the mesh. "Ah!" The other grabbed a hold of the smaller's fin, halting him.

"Dad! I know I can do it!" The fry claimed.

"Nemo! No!" The father wouldn't let go.

"We have to tell all the fish to swim down together!"

"Get out of there now!"

"I know this will work!"

"No, I'm not going to lose you again!"

"There's no time. It's the only way to save Dory. I can do this." Nemo had a spark of determination in his eyes. Seeing that light, his father let go. "You're right. I know you can."

"Lucky fin!" They high-fived before the dad ushered him on. "Now go! Hurry!"

The fry advanced through the space until he found the hippo tang. "Tell all the fish to swim down!"

The older cupped his mouth to amplify his voice. "Well? You heard my son! Come on!"

Nemo repeated himself. "Dory, you have to tell everybody to..."

"Swim down together!" The parent finished. "Do you understand what I'm saying to you?" The fish nodded in a frenzy. "Swim down! Everybody swim down! Come on, you have to swim down!"

"Down! Swim down!" Everybody chanted, dragging their prison down with them. "Swim down! Swim down!"

"Don't give up! Keep swimming! Just keep swimming! That's it!" The father encouraged.

"It's working!" Nemo brightened.

"Keep swimming! Keep swimming!" The school countinued the mantra.

"Come on dad!"

"You're doing great son!"

"That's my dad." The fry announced to everyone.

"Let's get to the bottom! Keep swimming!" The snare was slowly lowered to the ground.

"Just keep swimming, just keep swimming." Dory sang.

"Almost there! Keep swimming!"

"Keep swimming! Keep swimming!" The net kept pulling down until the rope snapped, causing the trap to sink to the floor, the fish now free.

Cheering filled the scene, but not for long. As the trap plummeted, marine Heartless materialized out of the blue. There were blue and green divers with unique patterns, propellers attached to elongated heads, flippers that allowed for stability while swimming, and tritons in the hands of the Screwdrivers. Both the armed enemy and the Missle Divers were teaming up with ones of their own species to carry a larger boss. Those Heartless were large and spherical with a lure growing from their heads above a spiked jaw, long flippers, a small tail, and a body with two different colorations alternating between two shades of blue for the Aquatank and turquoise and cream for the Jet Balloon. On the sides, many large jellyfish-like monsters floated along with their smaller cousins. They all sported the Heartless Emblem as they stared down the prey in front of them.

"Swim away!" The fish fled the scene, unable to think of a way to fight off the menacing threat.

"So they finally showed up." Axel mused as the trio closed in.

As the three slowed to a stop, they huddled together. "We cannot use electricity against them since all but the Sheltering Zones and Sea Neons are immune to and benefit from it; we cannot risk helping the enemy. To avoid spawning new Heartless, don't defeat the large jellyfish with a physical attack since three Sea Neons come out of it if you do that."

"Taa. Taaja! (Right. Let's go!)" They split up to opposite sides of the swarm. The Jet Balloon created more Missle Divers and fired them at Roxas. He summoned his Keyblade and struck the projectiles down before speeding at the source and slicing it in half, slaying it. A Sheltering Zone swung one of its tentacles at the samurai, but he turned around just in time and pried the attack before holding his weapon in both hands and casting Firaga, killing it without triggering its effect.

Axel twirled about as he struck his targets with a flurry of attacks coated with flames. Screwdrivers rammed forward with their spears, attempting to deal a critical hit, but the pyro released an inferno at the warriors, incernating them. The excess struck some of the large jellyfish, dismantling them.

Tsutaaja's eyes widened upon her friend's actions. "Taa? (How are you able to do that?)"

"Our magic is unaffected by exterior elements that are not considered counters." The blond answered as he struck a Sea Neon.

"Jaa-Taa! (My fire-type moves would be ineffective here, but I'll be trying grass-type ones!)" The ivy snake glided forward, called a vine, and whacked an Aquatank. The Heartless charged up a Thundaga in retaliation, but the serpent spun, creating leaves that swirled around the Pokémon before flying out, bombarding the Heartless. It shrieked in pain before dying. A Missle Diver shot at Tsutaaja, but she created numerous petals that disoriented the Heartless into rocketing into a Jet Balloon, eliminating two enemies with one strike. The stray plates surrounded the remaining aquatics, eradicating all of the Heartless.

"Mission complete." Axel stated as he opened a Dark Corridor out.

* * *

"Remember the fish from earlier?"

Axel turned to face his friend. "What about them?"

"That one small fish was able to inspire a huge group." Roxas elaborated as he stared at the sunset, lost in thought.

"Taaja. (That's what happens in dire circumstances; people are more willing to listen.)"

"That's true." The blond agreed. "However, once the thought gets through to them, they will spread it to others; in other words, future disasters can be prevented."

"Jaa? (Is that why you guys are being sent to new worlds all the time?)"

"Yeah." Axel nodded. "We have to describe the environment we are sent to to our assigner so he can know what type of missions to give and how often."

"It's because of ideas that our worlds go on."

* * *

Heartless: Screwdriver, Missile Diver, Aquatank, Jet Balloon, Sheltering Zone, Sea Neon

Moves used: Vine Whip, Leaf Storm, Petal Dance

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	11. Chapter 11

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Kingdom Infinite** and **Jazz** for reviewing the previous chapter! I really appreciate it! Thank you very much!

This chapter was requested by **Kingdom Infinite**. He came up with the world's name. I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon, Kingdom Hearts, or Jake and the Neverland Pirates. They belong to their respective owners. This chapter is based off of the special 'Neverland Rescue'. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_"It's because of ideas that our worlds go on."_

"Jaa. (So true.)"

* * *

"We're going to a new location called Pirate Island for recon."

"Taa? (For what?)"

"Well," Roxas picked up, "according to our objective details, that place is very similar to a world called Neverland. The Organization wants to know how."

"Ta. Taaja! (Okay. Let's go!)" They departed for the unknown territory.

* * *

The three landed in a vaguely familiar place. A pristine beach with jagged rocks and a dismantled ship led to a lushious forest that grew on hills that reached the clear sky. The two Nobodies turned their heads from side to side in order to survey their surroundings.

"Many of the features found here are also in Neverland. How strange..." Roxas mused.

"Let's advance further into the island." Axel suggested. His companions agreed, the eldest leading the way.

They made their way to a patch of sea with boulders popping out of it in random intervals. "This is similar as well..." The blond observed. "Are you sure this isn't just an extension of Neverland? The two worlds being so alike cannot be a mere coincidence."

"Then what do you think this is?" The other pressed.

He shrugged. "Who knows? Maybe this is one of Demyx's pranks; he could have changed the given information right before Saïx recieved it. That does sound like something he would do."

"I don't know; it's not realistic." Axel argued. "Saïx would have known if it was a joke."

"Taaja? (Who's Demyx and Saïx?)" She tilted her head in curiosity.

"Well, since you already know about us and have an idea of what the Organization is and does, I guess I can tell you." Roxas started. "The Organization is consisted of thirteen members, each having their own rank based on when they joined."

"I'm Number VIII and Roxas is Number XIII." Axel added.

"Demyx and Saïx are also members. They're Numbers VII and IX respectively." The agent finished.

"Taaja...Taa? (Wow...So is Number I the founder?)"

The pyro shook his head. "He is, but so are the first six members."

"Ja? (Who are they?)"

"Xemnas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Vexen, Lexeaus, and Zexion." The final one listed.

"Tsutaa. Tsu-jaa? (I've noticed the people you mentioned so far have Xs in their names, including you two. What's up with that?)"

Before Axel could open his mouth to explain, a racket filled the air. The three stopped talking and swiveled to pinpoint the source. Once they did, their eyes widened.

A young boy with tan skin, a red bandana around his head, and a blue vest around his shoulders was dueling a ferocious pirate that wore all red and had a hook in the place of one of his hands. The child wielded a curved, wooden blade while the captain clashed with the real thing. Two other children—a brownish girl with chestnut pigtails and a pink outfit and a light-colored boy with a blue backwards cap and red shorts—were helping their friend out by helping to block the enemy's sword. A green parrot with a large beak and a pixie covered in leaves and trail of dust leaving her were assaulting a chubby figure with a big red nose and a striped shirt.

"Isn't that Captain Hook, Smee, and Tinker Bell?" The blond inquired as he pointed at the familiar persons.

"Ta? Taaja! (How do you know them? I thought you've never been here before!)"

"We haven't." Roxas confirmed. "They're from Neverland."

"Then why would they be here?" Axel questioned. "This really may not be a seperate world. I'll go and see." Tendrils surrounded the Nobody as darkness engulfed him, disappearing.

"We still need to gather info, Pirate's Island or not." The remaining one stated. The ivy snake nodded before the both of them returned to watching the scene.

"We will never stop pursuing you Jake!" Captain Hook declared as he rose his claw toward the sky, swearing on those words.

"If you keep on doing this, the Forever Tree will fade and Never Land will disappear!" The boy exclaimed.

The light-elemental's eyes widened. "Never Land? So this place really is a part of Neverland?"

"Taaja. (Let's not get too hasty; we still need more details to confirm the situation.)" The two continued watching.

"Why do you think I'm doing this? If Never Land ceases to exist, Peter Pan will be devestated!" The pirate gave off a sick bout of laughter.

"You called my name?" A call resonated from above until the speaker landed on Captain Hook's head, effectively silencing him. It was a boy who wore all green, from his cap to the shoes on his feet. His hair grew in orange locks that hung above large, brown eyes. An impish smirk adorned his face as he turned to the children.

"What are we waiting for? The fate of Neverland rests on all of us!" He then took off, the kids following, dust trailing after them. The bird gave a final knocking blow to Smee's head, disorienting him before it and the fairy went after them.

"Jaa-Taa? (How did they do that?)" Her eyes followed them, the Pokémon surprised.

"Pixie dust allows the person who was sprinkled with it to fly when they believe in something." Roxas responded. "If this place really is like Neverland, then..." He shut his eyes before rising off of the terrain, leaving golden sparkles behind as he floated.

"Tinker Bell also covered me in that stuff. Let's go after them!" He took the ivy snake in his arms before pursuing the group.

* * *

The duo landed behind a tree overlooking the party. Peter Pan had stopped in front of a dark cavern that led underground. "Okay kids, through this cave is the Forever Tree. We need to be quick; it's wilting."

"Yo ho, let's go! As a pirate, I will do whatever it takes to save the origin of my blade!" Jake swung his weapon in the air, pledging.

Suddenly, Air Pirates, Pirates, and Battleships appeared out of nowhere, staring their prey down.

"Aw coconuts, what are they?" The smallest boy asked as he glanced between all of the figures.

"Yay hey, no way! I have no idea what these are neither Cubby, but they look like trouble." The girl grumbled.

"They're just a pack of no-good pirates!" Peter Pan clarified as he exchanged glances with the leader.

"Pirates?! Doesn't he know that they are Heartless?" Roxas exclaimed.

"Taaja...Jaa. (Either he is trying to keep the children calm...or he doesn't know what they are.)"

"Aak! Captain Hook and his crew are coming our way!" The parrot squawked as he spotted them. The nefarious men were charging in their direction.

"Then we need to defeat these pirates and Captain Hook immediately!" Jake commanded as he slashed at a Pirate. The monster simply pried his blade before dislodging it. Upon seeing his weapon in the air, the boy went into panic.

"Now what are we going to do!" Cubby wailed as he ran away from another one of those creatures.

"Leave this to me!" Peter Pan shouted as he took out a dagger and clashed with a metallic blade, stalling it as the young buccaneer picked up the sword from the ground and stood back up. "I have the heart of a true pirate!" Jake declared as he blocked an Air Pirate's punch and knocked it back. The Heartless suddenly fled the area.

"Yeah! Take that you wimpy codfish!" The eldest sneered as the portals vanished. "To the Forever Tree!"

A Keyblade was pointed toward the sky, shinning in the brilliant light. "There."

The Grass Snake stared at her companion in confusion. "Taa? (What are you doing?)"

He turned to meet her gaze. "Heartless are attracted to the Keyblade out of fear. I summoned it to lure them away from the children to here. We have to make sure Neverland or whatever world this is doesn't disappear."

The monsters from earlier reappeared moments later before the two. The Battleship launched fireballs at their victims, but they jumped to dodge, targeting two other ships. Roxas sliced one in half while Tsutaaja unleashed a Fire Blast on the enemy she fought, incinerating it. Upon landing, Pirates swung their swords at them, but the samurai deflected its blade with his own before taking the opening the counter left behind to his advantage and killed it. The serpent used Vine Whip to disarm the Heartless before going on the offensive with Power Whip, brutally slaying it and any other enemy nearby.

An aerial buccaneer readied a punch before flying forward, throwing it at the Nobody. Anticipating that, he took a hold of its leg and whirled it about, disorienting the Heartless itself while destroying many others. Once he let go, the Keyblade wielder then diced it up. At the same time, the ivy snake covered herself in flames, cannoning into a Battleship before using the same move to defeat another Pirate, using the attack efficiently.

Before long, there were no more monsters to fight.

"Come on Smee!" Captain Hook yelled as he ran forward, his subordinate behind him. They both entered the crevice.

"We must go after them." Roxas stated before he held Tsutaaja in his grasp again and flew into the cave as silently as possible.

* * *

The first thing the foreigners saw was a dying tree. Its leaves all but deserted it, littered all over the soil around its roots. The plant itself was in horrible shape; all of its bark was peeling off, showing signs of illness.

"No you don't Hook!" The two maneuvered their line of sight to the spectacle before them. Jake was once again clashing with the notorious man, blocking all of the captain's strikes with his wooden sword.

"Yes I will! Never Land must vanish! Peter Pan will suffer for what he did to me!" He drew his weapon back before swinging it forward lightning-quick. Just before the assault could connect, the pirate fell backwards.

"Get off of me you brats!" Jake's friends clung onto his legs as the parrot flew in his face, pecking at him.

"We'll hold him off; go and save Never Land!" Peter Pan encouraged as he dived toward the man's face, keeping the sword from hurting the children.

"Okay!" The boy stepped up to the sickly tree. Gazing at the sword-shaped carving etched into the surface, he place his sword in the socket, it fitting perfectly. "Forever Tree, please get well. The fate of Never Land depends on you. I have traveled long and far to help, so please, let the heart of a true pirate heal you!"

The tree suddenly pulsed, giving off a bright glow. Everyone stopped in their tracks to see what was going on. Through the radiance, buds could be seen developing on branches that regaining healthy bark as the old fell off. The brilliance increased to the point where they had to cover their eyes. Once the light faded, the plant was revealed to be good as new; pink leaves dotted strong limbs. The skin was healthy and smooth again.

The group then advanced toward the crew. Shocked with what they had seen, the pirates couldn't find the strength to fight back. "Run!" Captain Hook ran out the cavern, Smee not far behind.

"Yay!" The kids cheered, celebrating their victory.

Everything now fine, the duo had no reason to linger. They exited the cave and went off to the place Axel was last with them. Upon arrival, a Dark Corridor opened, the creator stepping out.

"How'd everything go Axel?" The mentioned continued walking until he approached the other Nobody.

"Apparently, I saw Hook and Smee digging for treasure. Did they, by any chance, leave?"

"Taa... (No, they didn't...)"

"Really?! Then how will we explain—?"

"According to the evidence we found," Roxas interrupted, "Pirate Island must be some sort of parallel world to Neverland, since the surroundings appear identical with exact replicas of some of the inhabitants in Neverland like Captain Hook, Smee, Peter Pan, and Tinker Bell."

"I guess that makes sense...Well, since the mission's complete, we should go." Number VIII suggested.

"Yeah." Another portal was produced, all three stepping through.

* * *

"Hey Axel, do you know what 'the heart of a pirate' is?"

The assassin glanced at his partner. "What are you talking about?"

"Taa. (It's something we heard someone say when he was doing something important.)"

The redhead held his chin in thought. "I guess...that it's the will to do anything."

"So it's a strong spirit." The blond clarified.

"Yeah."

"Jaa. (The both of you already have that.)"

Roxas cut in. "Why else would we be Nobodies?"

"Taa? (Huh?)"

"When a person's heart is consumed by darkness." Axel explained. "They're turned into a Heartless."

The ivy snake glared at him. "Ta. (I already know that.)"

"But if they had a strong will," the blond continued, "good or bad, the body left behind begins to act on its own, hence the Nobody. If the spirit was especially powerful, the Nobody becomes humanoid, like Axel and me."

"A group known as Organization XIII is consisted of such Nobodies." The pyro added. "Once a potential member is found, an existing one performs the renaming ceremony on them."

"Tsu? (Why?)"

"That's how one gets in." Roxas elaborated. "During the ceremony, the letters of their true name—their somebody's identity—is spelled out before them. The symbols then rotate around the affected until the agent stops the rotation with a Recusant Sigil—the 'X' in our names. It's a sign that the Nobody rejects its former self."

"Ta...Tsutaa? (Wow...So do you remember your true name?)"

Roxas shrugged. "No, I don't."

* * *

Moves used: Fire Blast, Vine Whip, Power Whip, Flame Charge

_Attention: This is probably the last chapter I can post daily due to upcoming school work. I will try to update as often as possible, preferably daily, but that's not a guarantee. I hope you guys can be patient!_ (:

**Please review! That'll motivate me to write more even with the extensive school work I'll be receiving! **


	12. Chapter 12

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Kingdom Infinite** for reviewing the previous chapter! I really appreciate it! Thank you very much!

I'm sorry for updating so late! School's killing me just like before!

This chapter was requested by **Kingdom Infinite**. He came up with the world's name. I hope you enjoy it! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon, Kingdom Hearts, or Cars. They belong to their respective owners. The dialogue of the characters in Route 66 belongs to the movie 'Cars'. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_Roxas shrugged. "No, I don't."_

Tsutaaja gasped in shock. "Taaja. (You seem so laid back about it.)"

"What's the problem with that?" He glanced at her curiously.

"Tsutaa? Taaja! (Shouldn't you be worrying? I mean, if I found out I had a previous life, but couldn't remember by name even though I was supposed to, I'd be scared!)"

The blond shook his head. "My name is not the only thing I forgot. I have no memories of my Somebody; I don't remember any aspect of myself in the past. But I've gotten over it; there's nothing I can do. Besides, the past is the past, and all that really matters is that I have memories of my best friends." He stared at each of his companions in turn.

"Taa? (I'm one of your best friends?)"

"Why not?" The Nobody questioned. "After all that we've been through, how could you _not_ be considered close?"

"Roxas is right; as long as he can recall our friendship, he'll be able to fill his empty past with the bright memories of today." Axel reassured.

The serpent closed her eyes contently. "T-aa. (You both make a very good point.)"

* * *

"Hot Rods and Mad Bumpers were seen rampaging wildly in Route 66."

"Ta? (Route 66?)"

"It's a world dominated by personified cars." The shorter took over. "They don't even need humans in them do move."

"Taaja? (What are Hot Rods and Mad Bumpers?)"

"They are two types of Emblem Heartless that look just like automobiles." The eldest clarified. "They mow down their enemies. Hot Rods are blue while Mad Bumpers have a flaming hue on them."

The Pokémon put her hand on her chin and smirked. "Jaa... (Sounds interesting...)"

"It's time." Roxas flicked his wrist, and a Dark Corridor split the air.

* * *

The portal transported the three into a huge stadium. The bright sunlight flowing into the roofless building illuminated the numerous vehicles of all types that crowded in the stands. A round track surrounded the pavement in the center that was meant for pit stops. The trio saw four cars on the road, racing. In first place was a yellow taxi that moved faster than its appearance gave credit for. The one after that was azure and looked old yet experienced in the world of speed. The third was green all over except for the many pictures etched into its steel exterior. The final one was crimson, well-built and very sleek to limit the drag it has to face while driving. The racers were all imprinted with distinct numbers, fighting to win as an announcer narrated the events that took place.

"And there he is, Lightning McQueen!" The monitor zoomed in on the red one. "Missing all week and then he turns up in the middle of nowhere! In a little town called Radiator Springs. Wearin' whitewall tires of all things."

"Oh!" The emerald competitor rushed toward the center of attention, eliciting a gasp of surprise.

"Ka-chicka! Ka-chicka! Ka-chicka!" He burst into laughter. "Hey, where you been McQueen? I've been kinda lonely. Nobody to hang out with. I mean, except for the Dinoco folks. Oh, and the twins. Of course, the twins that used to be your fans, but now they're my fans. Listen to what the twins think..."

The listener zoned out, decelerating at the same time. The commencer waved the starting flag, bringing his attention back to the competition.

"Agh! Shoot!" He sped up in an attempt to make up for his lagging.

"Boogity, boogity, boogity boys! Let's go runnin'!" The three remaining race cars shot down the lane at a blinding speed as their morale remained on emerging victorious.

"Fifty laps down, and The King is still holding a slim lead. McQueen's got a run on him! He's lookin' to the inside!" Not letting his rival take that opportunity, the green machine crossed in front of him, blocking his opponent's path, McQueen swerving. "Oh! Chick slammed the door on him! Chick's not making it easy on him! Ah man! He lost so much momentum and now he's gonna have to chase him back down!"

The crimson vehicle far behind, he squinted his eyes to concentrate. However, he appeared to lose his focus again and almost slammed into a wall. While braking to avoid collision, he lost control, spinning into the grass.

"McQueen spins out into the infield!" The audience gasped as he finally ceased to rotate.

"Hahaha! Just me and the old man, fellas. McQueen just doesn't have it today." Chick's helpers snickered at his snide remark.

"Hey, kid, are you alright?" That voice came from the red car's radio.

"I don't know, Mack. I don't think I'm..."

"I didn't come all this way to see you quit."

"Doc?" He spotted a dark blue vehicle along with a dirty brown pick-up truck and many others cheering him on. "Guys, you're here! I can't believe this!"

"I knew you needed a crew chief, but I didn't know it was this bad."

"I thought you said you'd never come back."

"Well, I really didn't have a choice. Mater didn't get a chance to say goodbye."

"Goodbye!" The battered automobile exclaimed, cutting him off. "Ok, I'm good."

McQueen chuckled in response. The new crew rose up their sign before taking it down. The racer went up to his friends.

"All right, if you can drive as good as you fix a road then you can win this race with your eyes closed. Now get back out there!" McQueen grinned before returning to the road with renewed spirits. He then turned his attention to other two vehicles, one yellow and the other blue, both of which were small. "Hot snot, we are back in business! Guido! Luigi! You're goin' up against professional pit crews, boys. You're gonna have to be fast."

The amarillo one spoke up, pride evident in his speech. "They will not know what bit them!"

The leader then called the racer through the headset. "Kid, you can beat these guys. Find a groove that works for you and get that lap back." The competitor cannoned forward at an incredible pace.

The bystanders' eyes filled with wonder as they turned to look at the group.

"Is it?"

"Oh, wow. That's him!"

An reviewer made the news well known. "Is that...? That's the Hudson Hornet! The Hudson Hornet's back! It appears McQueen got himself a pit crew. And look who he has for a crew chief!" The camera zoomed in on Doc, giving the audience a clear view of him.

An assembly of trucks gaped. "Look man. It's the Hudson Hornet!"

"Woah!"

"Well, dip me in axle grease and call me Slick! It surely is!" The spectators cheered upon hearing the fantastic discovery.

"Wow, this is history in the making. Nobody has seen the racing legend in over fifty years!"

The underdog passed the others, closer to getting back on track.

"McQueen passes on the side."

"But he's still nearly a lap down!" The co-narrator contradicted. "Can he catch up to them with only sixty laps left?"

Hudson congratulated his disciple. "You're goin' great, kid. Just keep your head on."

"Vai! Vai! Vai!" The forklift chanted.

Chick's assistants went up to him. "Hey shrimpie, where did McQueen find you, huh? They cackled heavily.

He blabbered on in a foreign language, swearing. "Con chi credi di parlare? Ma, con chi stai parlendo?"

His partner reassured him, rushing to his side. "No! No, no! You'll have your chance. Guido, you'll have your chance."

McQueen aced through the laps with confidence.

Chick grunted upon seeing his progress. "Oh, kid's just tryin' to be a hero, huh?" He directed his next question at his rival. "What do you think of this?" He purposefully bumped into him, forcing him to screech and go back.

"Yeah, that's it kid." McQueen countered that technique by cursing backwards.

"What?"

Mater hooted. "Woah! Git-R-done!" His friend winked before turning around. "Hahaha! I taught him that! Ka-chow!"

"Ah!" The other pit crew covered their pupils with glare protection as the truck flashed a blinding light.

"What a move by McQueen! He's caught up to the leaders."

The other announcer joined in. "Yeah. This is what it's all about. A three-way battle for the lead with ten to go!" The crimson race car accelerated, trailing just behind The King. Chick tried to advance, but McQueen used the same tactic his foe used earlier to block him.

"Oh! No, you don't." The emerald vehicle went up to his foe's side and bashed into him, attempting to hinder him. It worked, the red machine gaining a flat tire.

"Doc! I'm flat! I'm flat!" He fought to keep going.

"Can you get back to the pits?"

"Yeah, yeah. I think so."

"Hey, got a yellow. Bring it in. Don't tear yourself up kid." A fellow member went up to the leader. "We gotta get him back out there fast or we're gonna be a lap down, and we'll never finish this race!"

Doc turned to the azure forklift. "Guido, it's time." He gained a serious expression upon hearing those words.

"Hey, tiny, you gonna clean his windshield?" The opposing group taunted him. The mechanic got his tools ready as McQueen sputtered in, ignoring them. The repairer went right to work, changing his friend's tires in no time flat. The 'mustaches' on three of Chick's crew fell off, them going into a state of shock.

"I don't believe it! That was the fastest pit stop I've ever seen! It was a great stop, but he's still gotta beat that pace car!" The camera directed at the yellow ride from earlier. "It's gonna be close." The competitor sped past the temporary vehicle, eliciting a cheer from his friends.

"Yeah baby!"

"He's back in the race." The broadcaster announced.

"Peet stop." Guido glared at his foes, causing the metallic plate from the remaining rival to drop.

The fixer's companions went up to him, still pumped about the quick change.

"Guido, you did it!"

"Way to go Guido!"

McQueen zoomed ahead, rapidly catching up to the competition.

"This is it. We're heading into the final lap and McQueen is right behind the leaders. What a comeback!"

"And baby," the other one cut in. "A hundred and ninety-nine laps! It all comes down to this!"

"This is it kiddo." The Husdon Hornet communicated to his student. "You've got four turns left. One at a time. Drive it in deep and hope it sticks. Go!"

McQueen advanced and tried to get ahead of Chick from the side, but his opponent screeched to intercept him. "We'll see about that!" The green racer accidentally rammed into the barrier, slowing himself down. "Ow!"

"McQueen's going inside!" He recovered and once again slammed his rival, but in the process, he bumped into the eldest, disorienting the both of them.

"Chick and The King are loose!"

"I think McQueen's out of the race!" He skidded into the field, displacing dirt as he moved ahead, focusing on staying in the match. Doc smiled as he saw his disciple use such a clever technique, McQueen getting back on the track.

"McQueen saved it!"

"He's back in the track!"

"Float like a Cadillac..." Husdon started.

"Sting like a Beemer!" McQueen finished.

Everyone hollored as he took first place. "Ka-chow! Ka-chow! Ka-chow!"

"Lightning McQueen is gonna win the Piston Cup!"

Chick growled as he was stuck behind the other car. "I am not comin' behind you again, old man." As those words were sworn, dark portals suddenly appeared and two creatures came out of them. They were of different types: the first was violet with an azure cap while the other had a red exterior with a flaming helmet. They both had vicious jaws, yellow headlights for eyes, four wheels—the front two being larger—and the signature Heartless emblem as the headpieces.

"The Hot Rods and Mad Bumpers have arrived." Roxas growled. The newcomers charged and collided with The King, sending him flying before landing horrifically, sustaining terrible injuries. The monsters disappeared just as quickly as they came.

"We can't leave now with the amount of witnesses; they'll spot us. We'll have to wait." Axel explained. His companions nodded, going back to watching.

Upon seeing him all battered up, McQueen halted from crossing the finish line, throwing the match as Chick sped past him.

"Yeah! Whoo-hoo! I won, baby! Yeah! Oh, yeah!" The audience was dead silent as they contemplated the scene before them.

"What's he up to, Doc?"

The crimson racer backed up, heading to the senior.

"What are you doing, kid?"

"I think The King should finish his last race." McQueen pushed him forward, rolling the other toward the finish line.

"You just gave up the Piston Cup, you know that?"

"This grumpy old race car I know once told me something; it's just an empty old cup." He replied.

The bystanders brightened as they saw what McQueen was doing.

"Darrel, is pushing in the last lap legal?"

"He's not really pushin' him. He's just givin' him a little bump draft."

"Whoo-hoo-hoo-hoo-hoo!" Chick spun in a circle, celebrating his victory. Realizing the lack of attention, he stopped. "Hey, what's goin' on?"

"That's what I call racin'." The audience hooted as McQueen pushed The King through the end.

The deafening cheers gave the trio a chance to sneak out as everyone would be too distracted to notice them. The redhead opened a Dark Corridor before the three crossed over as silently as they could.

* * *

The foreigners arrived just outside of the stadium. Roxas called his Keyblade, rising it to the air to beckon the Heartless.

They did just what he wanted them to, a swarm showing up instantly. The monstrous vehicles accelerated, wanting to run over their prey. The three split up and dodged, avoiding the impact.

"Use magic to halt their movements, Blizzard or Water-type for the Mad Bumpers!" The samurai screamed, the other two nodding.

The Hot Rod rushed forward to bite Axel, but he jumped out of the way and casted Firaga on the enemy, incinerating it. He ignited his Chakrams and threw them at the approaching Heartless.

Mad Bumpers targeted Roxas, him having to constantly be on the move as they were faster than their cousins. He covered his blade in ice, slicing the fire-elemental in half before shooting Blizzaga at another while slashing at a third.

The Grass Snake covered herself in a jet of water before flying toward the light user and taking out some Heartless. She then brought her hands together to produce a powerful Hydro Pump to eradicate even more.

The Pokémon then went over to the pyro and contracted her body, releasing a massive quantity of electricity that rained down on the vehicles, eliminating them.

Having no more Heartless left to fight, the eldest flicked his wrist in order to create a portal, but a hand wrapped around it, stopping him. Axel turned to see the owner of that apprendage.

"Roxas?!"

"Why don't we stay a little longer? After all, we didn't get to see the ceremony after the race. Please, Axel?" The blond gave him his best puppy-dog eyes. The other had a hard time trying to keep his defenses up before the ivy snake interrupted.

"Taaja? (Why not?)"

"Thanks Tsutaaja." Roxas smiled at the serpent.

"Tsutaaja. (No problem, as long as you _never_ do that _childish_ look in front of me ever again.)"

"Childish?!"

"Now, now, she's right; your were acting like a kid, though I got to admit, you were pretty cute."

"Cute?!"

The grass-type sighed in annoyance. "Taaa! (Let's go before we miss it!)"

* * *

The cars gathered in a lot, watching gravely as Chick accepted his award.

"Come on, baby, bring it out! Bring out the Piston Cup! Ka-chicka! Ka-chicka! The trophy was slid to him, no one bothering to just hand it over. "Yeah! Now, that's what I'm talking about! Hey, how come the only one celebrating is me, huh? Where are the girls? Bring on the confetti!" The streamers were cannoned at him roughly, causing him to cry out. "Ow! Ow! Easy with the confetti. What's goin' on? Come on, snap some pictures, I gotta go sign my deal with Dinoco! Ka-chicka! Say it with me! Ka-chicka!" The crowd started booing.

"What's wrong with everybody? Where's the happiness?" Things were being thrown at him at that point. "Hey, this is the start of the Chick era!" He took the cup with him as he backed away.

"The event's over; let's go."

"Fine, Axel." The trio went back to the Clock Tower via Dark Corridor.

* * *

"It's very surprising, huh?"

"Jaa? (What's surprising Roxas?)"

The winner of that race, though he passed the finish line first, nobody cheered for him."

"Of course not." Axel added. "He was all hubris about his victory; no one would like that."

"Tsu-jaa. (The real reason was because he did not help someone in need, while Lightning McQueen did.)"

The blond smiled. "A true winner is a person who is willing to help others in their times of need, but the victor of the competition didn't; that's why he was the only one who was happy."

"The real winner was Lightning McQueen." Axel mused.

"Taa. Taaja. (That's right. True victors have hearts of gold.)"

Roxas sighed. "So that means Axel and I can _never_ be real winners since we have no hearts?" He slumped in his seat.

The Pokémon gave off a look of determination. "Taaja. (From the time I've spent with you, I've come to realize that that is false.)"

* * *

Moves used: Aqua Jet, Hydro Pump, Thunder

I'm sorry for not being able to post daily anymore, but this is the best I can do. Please hang with me? **:**)

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to update faster!**


	13. Chapter 13

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Kingdom Infinite** for reviewing the previous chapter and **Jazz** for reviewing chapters eleven and twelve! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

I'm sorry for not posting daily anymore, but I'll try to return to the normal updating schedule during the weekends and vacations.

This chapter was requested by **Kingdom Infinite**. He came up with the world's name. I hope you enjoy it! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon, Kingdom Hearts, or Toy Story. They belong to their respective owners. The dialogue from Toy Zone's characters belongs to the movie 'Toy Story'. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_The Pokémon gave off a look of determination. "Taaja. (From the time I've spent with you, I've come to realize that that is false.)"_

"WHAT?!" The other two bolted upright.

The serpent continued. "Tsutaaja. (From our time together, I've seen the both of you express _genuine_ emotions and care for others.)"

"No, we haven't." Roxas protested.

"Taa. Taaja? (Yes, you have. During the past few missions, you lured the Heartless away from the helpless, remember?)"

The boy turned away. "I only did that for the sake of my missions."

Tsutaaja shook her head. "Tsutaa. (You're wrong; I could tell that you did it to _help_ them.)"

"What makes you think we can _feel_?" Axel demanded.

"Tsutaa. Taaja. (The both of you displayed a wide range of expressions every time I saw you, even in the Pokémon World. I could tell they were real, especially when you interacted with each other and me.)"

"But I don't feel anything." The younger Nobody whispered as he placed a hand over his chest. "There's no beat, so I must not have a heart."

"Nor do I." The elder muttered as he did the same.

The ivy snake summoned two vines and lightly touched the place where her friends' hearts should have been to find their pulses, but also found nothing.

The Pokémon held her head in her fingers, eyes closed as she retracted her limbs. "Tsutaa... (I wonder what it is then...)"

* * *

"We need to gather intel on Toy Zone."

"Taa? (Why?)"

"We've heard rumors about living toys in that place." Roxas continued. "We need to know if it's true."

"Ta... (That's pretty strange...)"

Axel took over. "We need to know as much about other worlds as possible. In that way, we can carry out future missions more efficiently."

"Ta. (Okay.)" And then they left for the new location.

* * *

The trio landed on top of a building in a quiet, suburban neighborhood that was filled with fresh grass, the occasional green tree, and two-story houses of many colors with the equally diverse car parked in the driveway.

Upon arrival, they heard the cough of a starting van.

"Everybody say, 'Bye House'! A woman's voice echoed from the machine.

"Woody! The van!" The three focused their attention on the scene below. There were two toys that stood out amongst many others. One of them wore a cowboy outfit over a thin body with a matching hat covering brown locks. The other was clad in bulky white armor with a combination of green and purple plates and what appeared to be wings hidden inside the gadget. The glass dome contained a chiseled head surrounded by a violet suit.

"Bye house." A boy uttered, melancholy evident in his tone. Hearing those words, the buckaroo removed the stick that was attached to a red and blue rocket from the captive, freeing the figurine.

"We gotta run! Thanks guys!" They ran off in the direction of the car.

"Quick!" Woody passed through a gap in the wooden fence, but due to his bulky gear, the other couldn't get through. The cowboy successful boarded the vehicle, and swiveled his head toward his friend.

"Just go. I'll catch up." The toy continued the struggle to free himself. Woody switched his gaze from his companion to the transport, deciding which one to choose before disembarking and going to the astronaut's aid, pushing him down to dislodge him. Together, they chased the retreating van, but stopped upon realizing that neither could catch up to it.

Suddenly, a truck approached, the two screaming as they frantically avoided its wheels.

"Come on!" The intergalactic explorer chased after the vehicle, the herder tailing him. As they were running, a blue, canine-like Heartless with a large choker, strong jaws, and a signature emblem materialized from a dark portal and chased after the duo.

"A Rabid Dog." Roxas growled. "Let's go." They glided after the vehicles, Tsutaaja in the smaller's arms.

The figurine climbed onto the tailgate. The other tried to grab a hold of the ribbon, but it kept slipping through his fingers.

"You can do it Woody!" After many unsuccessful attempts, he finally grabbed the dangler, joining his comrade.

"I got it! Whoo-hoo-hoo! I made it." The buckaroo cheered.

Hearing the vicious bark, he turned around and gasped.

"Aaah! Get away, you stupid dog! Down! Down!" The Heartless bit down on its victims leg, wanting a piece of him.

"Hold on, Woody!" The astronaut reached for him, but the canine dragged the cowboy down, placing him out of distance.

"I can't do it." He grunted as he hung on by one hand while his foot still remained captive to the monster.

The cloth ripped, setting the countdown to Woody's doom. "Take care of Andy for me!"

"No!" The explorer bounded onto the creature's head, eliciting a yip as the Rabid Dog let go, falling behind the truck with the other toy on it.

"Buzz!"

As the space between them increased, the cowboy got an idea. He scaled the rope and onto the ledge, pulling on the handle.

As a traffic light went red, both machines screeched to a halt, the impact helping the buckaroo to lift the door open.

Peering inside, his eyes searched for a certain box.

The Heartless swung the toy around in its jaws, but as it moved too quickly, the figurine flew out and landed under an idle car.

The Rabid Dog went after him and snarled while looking for a way through.

In the truck, Woody pushed aside a container to reach for the desired one. Opening it, he was met with the sight of many toys. The jumble consisted of a green, multi-piece T-Rex, a Mr. Potato Head, a pink piggy bank, a pooch with a slinky as the thorax, and a muscular figure.

"Ow!" The vegetable grumbled.

"Are we there yet?" The reptile whined.

"Woody!" They all exclaimed. "How did you? How did you get here! What happened?

Pushing them aside, he continued, ignoring them. "Ow! What's going on! What's he taking?"

"Aha! There you are!"

"Hey. What's he doing?" The cowboy took out a green car and its controller. He pushed the plaything out of the compartment, shocking everyone.

"Aah!"

"He's at it again!" He spun the wheel on the remote, forcing the vehicle forward. It went under its life-sized cousin, stopping before Buzz.

"Ha, ha, ha!"

As the toy moved again, the others turned on him. "Get him! Come on!" They tipped over their imprisonment, ganging on Woody.

Sensing their intent, the buckaroo steered the vehicle into plain sight, the creature pursuing it.

"Roar!"

"Ah, ah, no, no!" The mob gained on him, the Heartless doing the same to the astronaut.

"No, no, no, no! Wait! Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa!" The bulky one lifted him into the air and spun him, making him dizzy.

The car circled around the monster in a similar fashion, having no one to properly guide it.

The wrestler finally threw Woody further into the truck, the remote-controlled vehicle moving forward, the Rabid Dog chasing after it.

"Pig Pile!" He pounced on Woody, inadvertently causing the vehicle to launch into the air, Buzz flailing about until he was thrown onto the once-again grounded transport, fighting to hang on as it shook.

"Aah!" They sped through traffic, the explorer nearly avoiding a squishing death.

As that occurred, cars went out of control, bumping into one another, the Heartless halting itself in its tracks. The wrecked vehicles created an incasement that ensnared the enemy.

"Get outta that car!"

"Move it!"

The collective frustration attracted more Rabid Dogs into the scene.

Spotting this, the Grass Snake decided that she had to stop it. "Taa. (Let me go.)" Roxas released her, the Pokémon arriving unnoticed to the angered drivers.

The monsters immediatly noticed her, and ganged up. Silently, she dashed forward, her tail emitting a whitish brilliance before she swept her apprendage at the enemy, tripping it, the canine dying mid-air. Another Rabid Dog moved in to bite her with its vicious teeth, but the serpent rolled on the ground before unleashing a devastating kick that killed the Heartless. Her legs still ablaze, she unleashed a barrage of strikes on the pack before ending her assault with Cross Chop, eliminating all of them without bringing attention to herself.

The ivy snake moved away from the mass of cars and into a secluded spot, the Nobodies following her. Upon reaching her destination, she called a vine and wrapped it around the samurai's arm, lifting herself back into his grasp.

"Good job." Roxas congratulated.

She smirked. "Ta. (Thanks.)"

"We need to continue observing them." Axel cut in.

"Yeah." They soared went back to the truck.

"Whew." The astronaut breathed.

"No! Please! You don't understand! Buzz is out there! We gotta help him. No!" The group ignored his plea. Just when he was about to be ejected, Woody accidentally flailed his arm at Mr. Potato Head, disassembling him, the pieces spilling onto the floor.

"Toss him overboard!" The mouth commanded.

"No, no, no! Wait! Aah!" He was hurled onto the pavement below, tumbling before finally going still.

"Hooray! So long, Woody!" The mob celebrated their accomplishment as their target grew smaller and smaller.

As the buckaroo let out a sigh of defeat, a horn resounded from behind. He screamed as he curled into a ball, avoiding the passing tires.

"Oh! Woody!" The wanted vehicle zoomed in, picking him up as it went past.

"Oh! Well, thanks for the ride."

"Look out!" The explorer pointed to the wheel of a real motor.

"Aaah!" Frantically, he turned the steering device, diverting from the roller just in time. "Now let's catch up to that truck." Woody flipped the gauge up, increasing their transport's speed.

The group of toys were still pumped about kicking the cowboy out just as a childish pair of binoculars spotted them.

"Guys! Guys! Woody's riding R.C."

"What?" An old fashion Barbie asked.

"And Buzz is with him!"

Needing confirmation, the doll picked it up and peered through the sight.

"It is Buzz! Woody was telling the truth."

The mob immediately felt bad for what they had done.

"What have we done?" The canine hung his head in shame.

"Great! Now I feel guilt!" The dinosaur whined.

"We're almost there!"

"Rocky, the ramp!" The wrestler pushed a lever that brought down the incline, the others cheering for him.

"Look out!" The surface roughly banged down, almost squashing the two.

"Quick! Hold onto my tail!" The canine yelled, the vegetable obliging. The dog lowered itself down, the spring allowing him to go very far.

Woody struggled to take a hold of the pooch's paw, but eventually did.

"Attaboy Slink!" Mr. Potato Head congratulated.

Being elongated to the point of snapping, Slink became desperate. "Oh! Woody! Woody, speed up!"

"Speed up!" He redirected the statement to the astronaut.

"The batteries! They're runnin' out!" The car's eyes shut as it lost power.

"Whoa! Whoa, whoa, whoa, whoa! Ah!" The spring was extended to his very limits, causing problems. "I can't hold on much longer."

"Slink! Hang on!" The buckaroo encouraged, but to no avail; the canine released his hold, unfurling until his body collided with his abdomen, letting out a cry of pain, knocking back the others as well.

The vehicle sputtered to a halt, preventing the duo from catching up to the truck. They remained still as an owl hooted, as if to mock them.

"Great!" Woody exclaimed.

Buzz joined in the lamenting until he eyed his back. "Woody! The rocket!" The cowboy brightened as he caught the drift.

"The match! Yes!" He took the stick out, treasuring it. "Thank you, Sid!" He struck the head to the wheel, igniting a flame.

Suddenly, a car whizzed by, putting out the fire and their hope.

"No! No, no! No! No! Oh, no!" He sang to his knees, mourning the loss. "No, no, no, no, no! No!" A burning sensation spontaneously overcame Woody's hand, catching his attention. His eyes widened in realization, turning to look at the source.

"Woody! What are you doing?" The astronaut demanded as his friend clutched his helmet and held him to the side, the wick right next to him.

"Hold still, Buzz." The magnified radiance lit the rope, the string growing shorter by the second. "Ha-ha! Ha-ha!"

."You did it!" The other lauded. "Next stop: Andy!"

"Wait a minute." Woody paused. "I just lit a rocket. Rocket's explode!" As the last words left his mouth, the spark reached the propellant, causing it to combust. They were cannoned through the street at an unbelievable pace.

In the compartment, Slink regretted his lack of action as a robot fixed him. "I should have held on longer."

The binoculars alerted the group of what it saw. "Look! Look! It's Woody and Buzz comin' up fast!"

"Woody!" As the Missle lifted off the ground, the buckaroo held onto the car, dropping R.C. into the truck.

"Aah! Take cover! The others ran while Mr. Potato Head stood still, bashed by the incoming object and falling apart again.

The rocket launched high into the air, the ground increasingly shrinking.

"Aaah! This is the part where we blow up!"

"Not today!" The explorer pressed a button on his suit, engaging the hidden wings. He seperated them from the projectile just before it exploded.

The duo rapidly descended.

"Aaah!" Suddenly, they lifted off again. No longer dropping, Woody uncovered his eyes to see them soaring high above the terrain.

"Hey, Buzz! You're flyin'!"

"This isn't flying. This is falling with style." He corrected as they glided along.

"Ha-ha-ha! To infinity and beyond!" Woody declared.

They passed the compartment, confusing the cowboy. "Uh, Buzz, we passed the truck."

"We're not aiming for the truck." The duo continued until they approached the sunroof of the car before falling through it.

The trio stopped as well. "So it's true; toys are really alive in this world..." The blond started.

"And they only _pretend_ to be inanimate. Mission complete. Let's go." Nobody tendrils surrounded the agents before darkness engulfed them.

* * *

"We're not the only ones who are in hiding, huh?"

"Taa? (What do you mean by that, Roxas?)"

"He means that we're not the only group out there that aims to avoid discovery." Axel clarified. "Although, our reasons are _entirely_ different."

"Taaja. (But you both conceal yourselves to keep a secret.)"

"Yeah, but our secrets are not the same." The light-elemental pointed out. "They want to cover their true identities so they could remain safe while _still_ interacting with others; we simply avoid other contact all together."

"Tsutaa? (Then why did you allow yourselves to be known in the Pokémon World?)"

"That's because they had no way of finding out who we are." The pyro answered truthfully.

"Ta. Tsutaa. Jaa? (That's right. Our realms were not connected at the time. Hey Roxas, Axel...)"

"Hmm?"

The ivy snake faced them, resolution shining in her eyes. "Jaa-Taa. (I would like to know as to why I've never seen any of you interact with anyone else.)"

* * *

Moves used: Low Sweep, Rolling Kick, Double Kick, Cross Chop

How was it?

**Please review! It would make all the time I spent on this chapter worthwhile! **


	14. Chapter 14

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Kingdom Infinite** and **Jazz** for reviewing the previous chapter! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

**Jazz**, you'll have to wait for seven chapters after this one due to all the requests I received from **Kingdom Infinite** and the one from **Guest**. I'm not sure how long it'll take because of school, but I'll try my best to get to your request as fast as possible! Please hang on until then! (**:****  
**

This chapter was requested by **Kingdom Infinite**. He came up with the world's name. I hope you enjoy it! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon, Kingdom Hearts, or Wreck-It Ralph. They belong to their respective owners. The dialogue from the characters in Game Central Station belongs to the movie 'Wreck-It Ralph'. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_The ivy snake faced them, resolution shining in her eyes. "Jaa-Taa. (I would like to know as to why I've never seen any of you interact with anyone else.)"_

"..."

Tsutaaja gave them a scornful look. "Ta? Taaja! (Well? I have the right to know!)"

"...It's because we Nobodies are discriminated." Roxas whispered.

"Ja? (Discriminated?)"

"Remember how your previous trainer treated you?" Axel brought up.

The Pokémon snarled in response. "Tsuuu...Tsutaa? (Mizuotokonoko...How could I ever forget?)

"...There are people out there who have attitudes like his toward us." The younger mumbled.

Her eyes bugged wide, pupils dilating. "TAAJA!? (YOU MEAN SOME DESPISE YOU JUST BECAUSE YOU'RE DIFFERENT!?)"

"Yeah, and they're out to kill us because of it." Number VIII growled.

The serpent gasped. "Ta... (No way...)"

"Five of our members were slain: Vexen, Lexaeus, Zexion, Marluxia, and Larxene; because of _them_, we lost almost half of our members." Number XIII continued.

"Taa...Jaa. (That's horrible...Even so, not everyone is like _them_; you've got to realize that.)"

"I know." The blond grumbled. "But I feel like I don't fit in with normal people."

"Ta? (How?)"

He held his chin in thought. "Whenever I see someone regular, I get this weird feeling in my chest, like I want to be with them, but I know that I can't until I get a heart of my own; I feel like an outsider."

"And besides," the pyro interrupted, "we would be jeopardizing the Organization's goal; if we hung out around others, they would eventually find out and we would be shunned."

"After all, not everyone is open-minded."

"Taaa. (Unfortunately, that's true...)"

And the three looked off into the sunset, melancholy dead-set in between them.

* * *

"We're going to Game Central Station for mass Heart Collection."

"Ta? (What's that place?)"

"It's a world based in a town with an arcade as the center point." Roxas explained.

"Ja. (Really.)" Tsutaaja had a dissatisfied look on her face.

"Actually, all the action occurs in the gaming terminals; we're going to be _inside_ the machines!"

The Pokémon smiled. "Taa-Ja! (Now _that_ sounds interesting.)"

"It'll be a good way to clear our heads." Axel added. The day before's conversation still lingered in the air, weighing them down.

"Tsu. (Right.)"

* * *

The three were transported to a land filled with sweets. The roads were paved with ice cream, predominately sherbet. A little girl with black locks coated in sprinkles sped forward on a candy race car.

"Bring it home, kid! The finish line is wide open!" A giant with raggedy clothing, messy brown hair, and large, stong arms beckoned the child.

As she continued toward the goal, the ground suddenly burst with an infestation of gigantic beetles with strong exoskeletons to fend off strikes and strong jaws to chomp through anything.

More insects erupted in front of her, her shrieking as a swarm emerged from underneath the vehicle, launching the girl into the terrain. She was stopped only by a forest of lollipops.

"No!" The man ran to see if she was okay, along with an ordinary carpenter with an extraordinary golden hammer in his belt. "Kid, are you okay?"

"I'm fine. I'm fine." the driver replied. "Let's finish this race!" She dislodged the obstacle from her ride. The bugs flocked toward the post, blocking it.

"Oh my land." The repairer gaped.

"All right. Come on. We gotta get out of here." The unkept guy declared as he took the kid in his mammoth hands.

"But I didn't cross the finish line!" She complained. The beetles gobbled up the marker, destroying it.

"There is no finish line!"

* * *

At the gate, many citizens were fleeing through it as a woman with short blond hair, full eyes, and a tall, slender body adorned in battle armor guarded them. "Move it or lose it people. Everybody out. Now!" The woman took out the gun she carried and fired it at the cloud.

"Ralph, it's not going to work!"

"We gotta try." As they approached the exit, an invisible barrier zoomed in and collided with the child, blocking her off.

From above, the Pokémon gasped. "Taa? (How is that possible?)"

"According to the info we received, the girl is a glitch. Apparently, glitches cannot leave their origins."

"Kid!"

"Ralph, I told you I can't leave this game." She put her hands up, the force field materializing in her palms.

"Come on. Get through." He picked her up.

"Ralph! Stop! Ow!" The error protested. He pressed on, but as expected, the gate kept her in, Ralph struggling as he failed to realize that. "It's got to work!" The exit still didn't yield.

"Stop, it's no use." She jumped off, the giant finally giving up. He knelt down before the kid, disappointed with himself.

"It's okay, Ralph."

The lieutenant finally got off, her task complete. "All right, fix-it, that's everyone. Now, we've got to blow up this exit." The man turn back to the child.

"Just go. Go without me." She plead with her eyes.

"But what about this game?" The carpenter inquired.

"Nothing we can do about it. Without a beacon, there's no way to stop these monsters." The woman stated as she cranked a bomb.

Realization suddenly dawned on Ralph. "Beacon?" He echoed as he gazed at a volcano past the infestation.

"Stay with Felix." He commanded as he approached the fighter. "Let me borrow that thing, lady." He took her flying disk and headed back.

"Ralph! What are you doing?"

"I got some wrecking to do." He push ahead before accelerating. "I'll meet you at the finish line!"

"No! Wait!" Felix exclaimed.

"Fix-it, get behind me!" The soldier instructed before lifting her pistol and shooting the incoming insects.

Ralph flew off onto the peak of the funnel, landing on a pile of Mento's. He let out a battle cry as he punched the layer, shaking it up. Gases gushed out as the candy dropped into the soda underneath.

"Come on!" The level fell apart as the wrecker continued his onslaught. "One more! One..."

A limb came out of nowhere and flashed, flicking him into a wall.

"Welcome to the boss level."

"Turbo." The man gaped, the mentioned cackling madly.

"Because of you, Ralph, I'm now the most powerful virus in the arcade!" He boasted as he showed off his insect-like body, consisting of two humanoid arms, six forelegs, double pairs of crimson wings, and a long, purple exterior growing from a head adorning a helmet, giving it the appearance of a racer. "I can take over any game I want."

As if on cue, an army of Heartless appeared. A swarm of Barrel Spiders, Pot Spiders, Pot Centipedes, Creepworms, Blox Bugs, Danger Bugs, Metal Bugs, and Prize Bugs dominated the field as Red Nocturnes, Blue Rhapsodies, Yellow Operas, Green Requiems, Black Ballades, Silver Rocks, Emerald Blueses, Crimson Jazzed, Spring Metals, Scarlet Tangoes, Grey Caprices, Striped Arias, Sapphire Elegies, Pink Concertos, Turquoise Marchs, and Emerald Serenades covered the sky above them.

"What are they?" The giant breathed as he eyes the enormous mass of Heartless.

"I should thank you." Turbo left the question unanswered. "But it would be more fun to kill you!" The bug threw himself forward as he swiped at his prey, the giant barely dodging. "Get back here, little guy!" The Barrel Spiders skuttled up to him before exploding, throwing Ralph into the air, allowing the Red Nocturnes to blast him while the Blue Rhapsodies shot ice crystals.

"Have some candy!" The boss struck him, crashing the wrecker into the platform. After landing, he recovered quickly and charged again, pushing various Heartless out of the way.

"Where do you think you're going?" Turbo crawled on top of him. The giant used the position to his advantage, throwing the insect off from underneath.

The man used the opportunity to return to the dent, but the enemy grabbed his legs, preventing him from reaching his goal.

"I'm not through with you yet! Up we go!" The bug took off, the wrecker in his grip.

"No!"

Seeing the mayhem the child was in, Ralph reached for her. "Kid!" Being a glitch, she could escape the potential skirmish. "Vanellope!"

The ex-king chuckled. "Look at that. It's your little friend. Let's watch her die together, shall we?" The boss clutched the victim's head, forcing him to watch.

"No!"

"It's game over for the both of you."

The giant became serious. "No. Just for me!" He broke free, descending toward the volcano rapidly. The Heartless surrounded their prey, going in for the kill.

"That's enough." Roxas declared as he summoned his Keyblade, attracting their attention. The enemies left the native before infesting around the trio. Immediately, the blond swung at the Creepworms and Silver Rocks, annihilating them. Some escaped the devestation by transforming into spheres of light, but he took advantage of their new form and threw them at the Green Requiems, eliminating the healers. A Pink Concierto gave off deadly poison, aiming to blind the Nobody. Predicting its intent, the samurai casted Reflega on himself, shielding from the toxin while redirecting it to its source, inhibiting it. Axel swooped in and ignited the Heartless with Firaga, the Heartless combusting. The assassin then enchanted his chakrams with flames, rapidly slicing at the Black Ballades, Grey Caprices, Striped Arias, and the other Pink Concertos before throwing them, the weapons bouncing off of air particles, striking the Heartless multiple times before killing the enemies.

The ivy snake was forced to seperate from the younger, using Aqua Jet to keep herself in the air. Targeting the loner, the Emerald Blueses and Spring Metals approached her, covering themselves in a torrent of wind. Reading their moves, Tsutaaja threw Stone Edge at them, the rocks impaling and destroying her assaulters, the stray projectiles colliding with Yellow Operas, taking care of them as well. The crimson Jazzes took the chance to set magical mines around her while the Red Nocturnes, Scarlet Tangos, and Blue Rhapsodies aimed their respective elements at her. Just as the attacks would've impacted, the Pokémon summoned Protect enhanced with Mirror Coat to reflect their powers, only doubled. The monsters died from the increased counters. The Bugs bounded toward the grass-type, but the serpent screamed, boulders falling from inter-dimensional crevices as a result, the Purebloods perishing. The Pot arachnids charged at Tsutaaja, them joining forces, but she charged up a Focus Blast, shattering the pottery as it passed through them. The grass-type shot Leaf Storm at the Turquoise Marches, slaying them before they could get close.

The remaining Heartless were tricky; the Sapphire Elegies kept teleporting away with every strike as the Emerald Serenades moved at an incredible pace. The three went back together, devising a strategy. They nodded before seperating.

The ivy snake stayed near Roxas as Thundaga rained onto the blue Heartless, switching places with the Nobody as the magic made its mark. Tsutaaja then used Mean Look on them to prevent escape before assaulting them with an infernal Fire Blast, ending them.

The Serenade headed for the Pokémon. She temporarily dispelled the cloak of water with Aerial Ace, striking the enemy before recasting the jet.

After studying its pattern, Roxas chose the perfect place and casted Aeroga, Air-Tossing the Heartless. Taking advantage of the predicament, he continued with a barrage of wind-type missles.

By the time the Heartless recovered and ran into Axel, almost all of its life was gone. The pyro threw his Eternal Flames at the Heartless, finishing it off. The trio eliminated off the second one in the same way.

All the Heartless eradicated, the three reunited.

"That was surprisingly quick." Roxas commented.

"Yeah. You know, we _can_ go back now..." Axel suggested.

"No!" The other two declared in sync.

"Taaja. (I want to see the rest of this.)"

"Okay." And then they watched the scene below.

Sensing her friend's impending doom, Vanellope used her fault to avoid the monsters as she rushed to him.

As Ralph dropped, he held the badge he wore around his neck. "I'm bad, and that's good. I will never be good, and that's not bad." He unraveled his fingers to peer at the writing on the medal. "There's no one I'd rather be..than me." He finished as he placed his fist forward, piercing the cover.

The racer glitched her way toward Ralph, aiming to save him.

She appeared from under the pit and caught him, preventing his death.

"Kid!"

"Don't worry. I got it under control." She warped, avoiding the ensuing explosion.

The combination of Mento's and soda created an eruption that shot upward, lighting up the area.

The radiance possessed the bugs, luring them into its scalding depths.

The boss was surprised. "You fools! Why are you going to the ligh..." Instinct taking over, the brilliance attracted him as well, Turbo fighting with his reason the whole way. "No! No, no, no. Yes...No! Yes...No! Go into the light!" The insect wandered into the lava, screaming as he was consumed.

The last of the viruses disappearing, the sky regained its bright radiance, the aura of the place instantly brightening.

"We're done; let's go." The eldest declared before they retreated via Dark Corridor.

* * *

"Appearances can be pretty deceiving, huh?"

"Yeah." Roxas sighed.

"Taa. (Ralph looked pretty bad, but he was actually a good guy.)"

"A lot of people are like that, huh?" The blond mused.

Tsutaaja nodded in agreement. "Jaa. (Like how Emonga was so cute on the outside, but manipulative on the inside.)"

"I thought you got past that." Axel commented.

"Jaa-Taa. (I did, but that doesn't change the fact that that was who she _was_.)"

"She got you there, Axel." The younger smirked.

"Shut up." He roughly shoved the offender.

The ivy snake laughed. "Taaja. (Or how Axel _pretends_ to be offended by Roxas.)"

"What?" He glared at the serpent.

She shrugged, ignoring the leer. "Tsu-jaa. (I can tell you enjoy it; don't lie.)"

The redhead blushed a shade as crimson as his hair.

"You're blushing." Roxas teased.

"Shut up!" Axel pushed his best friend again, but this time, the other fought back.

Tsutaaja smiled. "Taaja. (You guys are some of the best friends I've ever had.)"

* * *

Heartless: Barrel Spider, Pot Spider, Pot Centipede, Creepworm, Blox Bug, Danger Bug, Metal Bug, Prize Bug, Red Nocturne, Blue Rhaspordy, Yellow Opera, Green Requiem, Black Ballade, Silver Rock, Emerald Blues, Crimson Jazz, Spring Metal, Scarlet Tango, Grey Caprice, Striped Aria, Sapphire Elegy, Pink Concerto, Turquoise March, Emerald Serenade

Moves used: Aqua Jet, Stone Edge, Protect, Reflect, Rock Slide, Focus Blast, Leaf Storm, Mean Look, Aerial Ace

FYI: Since tomorrow's a school day, I _probably_ won't be able to post a new chapter. That doesn't mean that I won't try! (:

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more! **


	15. Chapter 15

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Kingdom Infinite** for reviewing the previous chapter! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

FYI: I changed 'Central Game Station' into 'Game Central Station' in chapter fourteen because that was a mistake, but now it's fixed! :D

This chapter was requested by **Kingdom Infinite**. He came up with the world's name. I hope you enjoy it! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Kingdom Hearts, Pokémon, or Sofia the First. They belong to their respective owners. Almost all of the dialogue of the characters in Enchancia belongs to the special 'Sofia the First: Once Upon a Princess'. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_Tsutaaja smiled. "Taaja. (You guys are some of the best friends I've ever had.)"_

The two stopped messing around and turned their attention to the ivy snake. "Really?"

She nodded. "Taajaa. Tsutaa. Jaa-Taa. (When I'm with you both, I feel at ease; all the tension in my heart loosens up as we hang out. I also appreciate what you have done for me; I was so grateful when you journeyed in the Kalos region to help me find my trainer. No one else would have done that.)"

"That was nothing." Roxas brushed off.

"Ta. Tsu-jaa. Tsu-Tsu. (You're wrong. You don't know how happy I was when you defended me against Mizuotokonoko. I know I've said that before, but your action meant a lot; a huge burden was lifted from my shoulders that day.)"

"Thanks." The blond's face flushed scarlet.

The Pokémon shook her head. "Ta. Ja. (No, I'm the one who should express my gratitude. Thank you.)"

* * *

"There has been a report of an unidentified Pureblood in Enchancia."

"Ta? Ta? (Pureblood? What's that?)"

"It's a variety of Heartless that naturally occurs as opposed to Emblems, the artificial type. " Axel explained. "They are classified as being pitch-black, sporting yellow, beady eyes, and having the lack of a sigil on its chest."

"And unlike Emblems," Roxas continued. "They don't release hearts upon defeat."

The serpent stared at the speaker. "Tsu? (Then what's the point?)"

"We still have to keep the population of Heartless to a minimum in each and every world, so it doesn't fall into chaos." The eldest pointed out.

She pumped her fist, clearly excited. "Jaa. (That seems fun.)"

"Okay." Number VIII then opened an entrance to the new place.

* * *

The three were transported into a spacious foyer filled with guests. Based on the fancy outfits, glamorous decorations filling the room, and the booming rhythm of trumpets, it could be inferred that a ball was taking place.

"All hail Princess Sofia!" Everyone directed their gaze toward a beautiful, fair-skinned girl with a silver crown perched in chestnut locks above grey eyes who adorned an elegant dress covered in breathtaking designs all connected by purple and gold threads. The crowd gaped and applauded.

A man who wore a dashing suit walked forward as the girl curtsied before descending the steps. Upon closer inspection, a burnt piece of paper could be seen behind her back.

"Sofia."

"Your Majesty." The king took her hand, leading her to the dance floor, a gracious woman following them.

Off to the side, a sinister wizard with dark hair, a pale hue, and a violet cloak around his shoulders was watching the scene unfold. "It's almost sleepy time!" He droned as he clasped the indigo wand in his hands.

As the ruler and the child exchanged warm eye contact, the princess peered at the slip of paper she held, uncertain of what to do.

The regality extended his hand, offering it to Sofia. "Shall we dance?"

She once again glanced at the sheet before reciting what was on there, chanting an ancient spell.

Suddenly, sparkles drifted through the air, putting its victims to sleep as it spread. The audience let out a collective gasp before the powder reached them too, silencing each one.

"What?"

The spellcaster cheered, clasping his hands together repeatedly as the magic took its effect. "It's working! Soon, everyone in the ballroom will be asleep!" The enchanter inhaled sharply as the swirl targeted him. He ran, but to no avail; the dust ensnared him, the wizard succumbing to its curse as well.

The girl sobbed as she approached the queen. "Mom. Mom! I must have said it wrong! Please wake up! She then took off, searching for aid. "Help! Help! Help! Someone! Anyone!" The princess stopped at the caster. "Mr. Cedric?" Realizing that he wouldn't be moving any time soon, she ran out a door and into a chamber.

Being foreign, the spell didn't target the trio. They levitated in the air, hidden by a streamer.

"Ta? (Shouldn't we help?)"

"No." Roxas stated. "They've got to solve their own problems; we only intervene when it's absolutely necessary."

"We have to follow her." Axel whispered. "We'd have a better chance of finding our target; after all, Heartless would never go after motionless prey because they wouldn't be able to tell if the people were there due to their lack of heartbeat."

"Yeah." And they pursued the royal.

* * *

The girl continued her desperate search. "Guards? Suzette? Marcy? Help!" Nothing happening, Sofia collapsed, crying into her hands. "What have I done?"

A teardrop splashed onto the amethyst crystal around her neck, causing it to glow in response. She grasped the jewel before turning in the direction of a mysterious sound.

An eternal lady stood before the child, kneeling to her height. The regal arrival was dressed in an other-worldly gown with matching sleeves, the blue silk conplimenting her complexion perfectly. A hairpiece held back a flowing wave of blond hair, the epitome of elegance. She smiled kindly as she gazed down at the kid.

"Cinderella? What are you doing here?"

"Your amulet brought me here." The woman touched the gem. "It thinks all the princesses that ever were and when one of us is in trouble, another will come to help. Why are you so sad, Sofia?"

The girl hung her head in shame. "I've tried to use a magic spell that will make myself a good dancer, but...it put everyone to sleep. I should've just let them laugh at me. Can you undo the spell?"

Cinderella placed a hand on her shoulder. "Only you can do that, but I think I can help you find your way."

The elder led the minor up a set of steps, singing along the way.

"My stepsisters let their jealoooousy harden their hearts.

But when they ruined my ball gown,

it's not all they tore aaapart.

If only we had trrried to see a way to start anew,

we may have found our friendship only greeeew."

The Princess of Heart led the other into a new place, hands on her shoulders before vanishing.

Sofia knowing where she was, she took a deep breath before approaching the double doors beyond, pushing them open. The princess entered a cosy room, a girl lying on a comfy bed. She was the kid's age, wearing a midnight blue dress with many spacial symbols on them, bringing out her golden tresses and the large tiara resting on her head.

Upon seeing the brunet, she picked herself off the mattress, making herself look presentable. "What do you want?" Her back was instantly turned.

"I've done something terrible! Come on, I'll show you." The azure one followed her into the event hall, the other princess surprised at the scene before her.

"A dancing spell, but everyone's asleep?"

"I must've said it wrong! It's all my fault." The girl's face dropped.

The others''s expression fell as well. "No, Sofia, you wouldn't have needed the spell if I didn't give you those trick shoes. I was just jealous because...everyone likes you more than me. Even my own brother."

"That's not true! You're the most popular princess at the Royal Prep! You've no idea how happy I was when I found out we were going to be stepsisters."

The blond sighed. "Sofia, we're sisters." They held each other's hands before hugging. They then stared at the enchanted folk again.

"How are you going to wake them up?"

"Hmm, Oh! I bet Cedric's got a counter spell in one of his books!" The older beamed. "But his workshop's always locked."

"Not if you have the key."

* * *

The two approached a wooden entrance.

"Gimmie a boost." The sibling lifted her sister up, Sofia unhinging a stone gargoyle's toe and retrieving a trinket.

"Got it!" She dropped the object into the girl's hands. The elder placed the key into the lock, opening the door.

An angry crow was alerted of their presence, diving at them. The girls barely escaped the impact by closing the barrier.

"I forgot about Wormwood." The sibling chasted. "He won't let us get near the spell book!"

"We'll need more help." She grasped the other's fingers.

"From who? Everyone's asleep!"

"Not everyone..."

A blue bird, red swallow, grey rabbit, and brown chipmunk were herded by Sofia as they bounded up the stairs.

"Follow the plan." The larger rodent reminded.

"We have a plan?" The leader questioned.

"Hey!" The sister exclaimed. "Those are the animals that used to help me clean my room! I wondered what happened to them!"

They walked into the chamber again, Wormwood swooping in.

The two avians intercepted him, tying a rope around his feet.

"The string!

"Got it!" The thread tightened, stretching his legs apart.

"Why, you little!" Stones were thrown at him, halting his movements.

"Take that, birdbrain!" The cottontail declared.

"Get the spell book!" The older of the two commanded.

"Got it!" The brunet accidentally tripped, the menace taking advantage of her vulnerability.

Her sibling jumped in, broom in hand, and swatted the raven away.

"Claws off my sister!" She pursued the attacker, keeping him away from Sofia.

The princess grabbed a cage, holding it up. "Amber! Over here!" The protector whacked the crow into the enclosure, trapping the nuisance. "Got it!"

"All right sports fans, that may be the first time the girl's ever picked up a broom, but she sure knows how to use it!" The rabbit narrated as the tree-dweller climbed by the stick, tickling the bars as the birds circled it.

"Let's find that counter spell!" The younger announced. They searched through the tome, but found nothing."

"No, where is it?"

"I don't know."

"Yo, Wormwood, why so quiet? Wormwood's afraid he got outsmarted by a rabbit?"

"Hardly." He scoffed. "We'll see who has the last laugh; they'll never find the counter spell!"

"Oh, they got your master's spell book, birdbrain."

"But the counter spell book is hidden behind the painting, so the joke's on them."

"Hey, hey thanks, Wormwood!" The princess shouted. The crow gasped in shock.

"She heard what I said? No!"

"Found it! Let's go!" Sofia took her sister's wrist while the animals stayed behind, intent on torturing the raven.

The duo returned to the ball. Amber looked down at herself, worried.

"What's wrong?"

"I can't go in there looking like this! You go on."

"Not without you." The brunet shook her head. "Come on." She waved a hand, beckoning her sister to follow.

The younger got a needle and thread to sew the silk together. "I've been fixing my dolls' dresses for years." She finished the stitch. "There you go! Good as new!" She held out the fabric as if to prove a point.

The girl's breath hitched before she ran about, twirling the gown. "Thank you Sofia!"

"The child smiled before frowning. "It looks like I gotta go try to waltz now."

"Wait! There's something I can fix too. I owe you a dance lesson." She picked the other up.

"Oh!"

"One-two-three! One-two-three! One-two-three! One-two-three! One-two-three! One-two-three! One-two-three!" They maneuvered their way back to the foyer.

Sofia sighed before approaching the crowd. She looked around before reading the counter spell.

Glitter once again swirled around the people, this time awakening them. It diffused, breaking the curse.

"Amber, it's working!" Her sister smiled.

"Are you ready, Sofia?" The king approached his daughter, once again offering his hand. "I am." She accepted it this time, both of them waltzing.

The wizard looked on, scowling. He casted a green cloud, vanishing without a trace.

Suddenly, a rowdy rattling came from the ceiling. Looking up, the attendants screamed. A creature appeared, completely ebon except for the tips of its tentacles. The chains around the monster rattled as it roared, showing off its humongous mouth. Everything shook as the sound reverberated.

"That's a Shadow Stalker!" Roxas announced as he pointed at the Heartless.

"It must be our target." Axel growled.

"What are we going to do? Amber yelled. Reacting quickly, Sofia read the sleeping spell.

Just as the sparkly tendrils surrounded the Pureblood, the Heartless bellowed, dispersing the magic. The powder touched the rest of the native occupants, putting them down.

"Oh no!" She quickly read the cure, the group recovering.

"We have to evacuate!" The ruler ordered. The people fled, the room now barren.

"Ta. (Let's go.)" The trio descended to the ground, getting into a battle pose. The enemy, however, didn't follow and instead merged with a chandelier, possessing it.

"We've got to force it out!" The pyro instructed. The other two nodded, going to the opposite sides of the ballroom.

The Shadow Stalker twirled about, aiming to inflict damage. The assassin used the opportunity to blast Firaga at it, stopping it as it shrieked in pain. Tsutaaja spit out a line of thread at the Heartless, the string encasing it. Roxas came in and took out his Keyblade, releasing a stream of light that pierced the possessor, seperating it from the decor. The trio then gained up on it, the samurai and Grass Snake slicing it with his weapon and Sacred Sword respectively while Axel enhanced his chakrams with flames, striking it repeatedly.

Just as the fighters seemed victorious, a raven sphere enveloped the Heartless, forcing the three back as darkness filled the space.

When the energy finally dispersed, a new monster emerged. It had wild apprendages that served as hair which grew from the creature's back. Four crimson vicious talons stood out of the green accents all over its body and made the figure's jaw even more imposing.

"It changed into a Dark Thorn!" Roxas exclaimed.

"Be on your guard." Axel warned as the newly reformed Heartless swiped at the pyro with its claws, him almost unable to dodge in time.

The Pureblood boomed before diving into the ground, merging with it.

Seeing the predicament, the Pokémon Mega Evolved.

"Jar! (Get on!)" The Nobodies boarded the dragon before she took off. "Jarou. (We need to unlock it again; until then, we have no choice but to fight from the air.)"

The Dark Thorn stretched its claws toward the Regal Pokémon, the creature evading them before beating her wings strongly, a pink torrent ensuing.

"I'll distract it while you two zoom in!" Axel stated as he disembarked, throwing his Eternal Flames at the elongated limbs, halting them.

"Jar! (Now!)" She descended rapidly, using Signal Beam to confuse it while the samurai divided the monster from its object once again.

The blond then covered his blade in light, dicing it before summoning pillars of brilliance. Being disoriented, the Heartless couldn't fight back, helplessly dying.

"Everything's good. Let's go." The three left.

* * *

"If a conflict isn't resolved, it only grows, huh?"

"Taaja. (That's true Roxas.)"

"It's just like Cinderella mentioned; the problem with her stepsisters got so bad that they didn't even realize they were family anymore." Axel added.

"Tsutaa. (That's why I'm so glad those two resolved their differences before things got ugly.)"

"And I'm happy that you and Emonga are no longer rivals." Number XIII brought up.

"Jaa-Taa. (If we'd continued any further, it's very likely that we would have hated each other.)"

Roxas shook his head. "I don't think you would have done that; you're too good."

* * *

Major Heartless: Shadow Stalker/Dark Thorn

Moves used: String Shot, Sacred Sword, Fairy Wind, Signal Beam

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate it and they motivate me to write more! **


	16. Chapter 16

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Kingdom Infinite** for reviewing the previous chapter! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

This chapter was requested by **Kingdom Infinite**. He came up with the world's name. I hope you enjoy it! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon, Kingdom Hearts, or Doc Mcstuffins. They belong to their respective owners. Most of the dialogue of the characters in Doc's Clinic belongs to the episode 'Doc Mcstuffins goes McMobile' I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_Roxas shook his head. "I don't think you would have done that; you're too good."_

The Pokémon directed her full attention to him. "Taaja? (What do you mean by that?)"

He smiled nostalgically. "I remember how you risked your own safety to save Emonga from the Dustflier, and you guys weren't even friends at the time."

She shrugged. "Ta. (No big deal; that's not the first time I've rescued her from something.)"

"But it's the thought that counts." Axel cut in. "You bothered to help someone you had no positive ties to."

"Ja. (But Emonga still would have disliked me.)"

"But you would've aided her time and time again anyways." The blond pointed out.

"Tsu. (That's true.)"

* * *

"Pirates and Bandits have been seen in Doc's Clinic."

"Ta? (They're both Emblem Heartless, right?)"

"That's right, but there's more." Number VIII responded. "According to our info, they've been going around the place and stealing all sorts of stuffed animals and whatnot."

"Children have been crying for days." Roxas added.

"Ja. (Then we have to go.)" The party then deported to the scene of the crime.

* * *

The group entered a bright world, the clear sky emitting radiant beams onto the verdant terrain below filled with lush grasses and vivacious trees. A tanned girl with raven hair who sported a doctor's uniform entered a red and orange playhouse while being greeted by a miniature snowman, a puny blue dragon with stubby limbs, a pretty lamb wearing a Tu-Tu and a purple ribbon in her locks, and a violet pufferfish dotted with yellow spots near a large spine growing from its back.

"Whatcha got, Doc?" The reptile inquired.

"Mmm, I dunno...yet." Sparkles poured out of her stethoscope, the same glitter swirling around the toy, the rodent giggling before turning to face the professional.

"Hi, I'm Doc." The child introduced. "What's your name?"

"I'm Norton. Fancy a flip?" He gazed at the winged beast.

"Oh! Sure!" The flier leapt into the air, doing a somersault before falling on his chest mid-way.

"I meant me, not you!" The mouse chided. "Here we go!" Norton lifted himself, expecting something to happen. When nothing did, he tried again, straining his knees. "Fiddlesticks! I didn't flip, did I? Let's have another go." He continued to struggle until the kid had enough, grabbing his back to stop him.

"Don't worry! If you just let me give you a checkup, I can get you flipping again."

The quartet assembled, singing a song to start the ritual. "Time for your checkup! Time for your checkup!"

The doctor joined in. "I'm gonna check your ears, check your eyes, find out how much you grooooown." The dragon approached right then, tape measure in hand before he lowered the strip down, recording the mouse's height.

He then rejoined his friends and danced along with them. "Time for your checkup!"

"And I'll listen to your heartbeat, fix you up, ready to goooooo."

"Time for your checkup!"

"It's okay if you giggleeeee, this will only tickle a littleeeee."

"Time for your checkup! Time for your checkup!" The girl sang along as her friends approached, the reptile bumping the rodent's paw.

"I have a diagnosis; Norton, you have a missing winder-upper, and without a good winder-upper, you can't flip." The caretaker went through her indigo handbag, taking out other medical equipment in search of a key. "Um, let's see here...I thought I had one, but I don't." The mechanical object sighed.

The sheep went to cheer him up. "Don't worry, Doc will make you better." The toy smiled.

The group went to an outdoor operating table, the cranker getting on top of it. "Hally, a winder-upper please." An amethyst hippo looked through the drawers beneath her.

"You got it, Doc." She gave the piece to the winter figure, who then gave it to the surgeon.

"Tweezers." The wing beast walked to the helper and took the tool, also offering it to the professional. "Light." The assistant flicked on a lamp, providing radiance. "Magnifying glass." The familiar showed the amplifier to the reptile before handing it over.

"Almost there." She used the forceps to screw the material in. "Got it! Norton, let's get that flip of yours a try."

The mouse crouched. "Flippity...flippity...flip!" The rodent tumbled perfectly in the air. "Haha!" He beamed. "If I could let go of these flowers, I would give them to you, but they're...um...attached to my arm." He shook the limb as if to verify, everyone chuckled as they beheld the spectacle.

Suddenly, dark portals appeared, the sound ceasing the laughter.

"What are they?" The mouse questioned. A group of creatures wearing azure desert garments with cloth over their faces held menacing scimitars while a fierce party of monsters dressed in sailor outfits adorning red bandanas around their heads carried sharp cutlasses.

"Wait! Aren't they the toy thieves!" The dragon shrieked.

Doc gasped. "They are! Run!" The creatures scattered, fleeing. However, the robbers weren't deterred, snatching up the animals rapidly.

"Help!" The stuffed ones screamed.

"No!" Norton shrilled as he repeatedly spun in a Pirate's grasp, forcing it to loosen its grip. Just as the mouse was going to escape, the buccaneer quickly recovered and held its blade over the rodent's throat, making him go rigid.

The enemies stepped away backwards, the sword not lowering until the Heartless vanished.

"Oh no!" The girl exclaimed before going on her knees, crying into her hands.

"Let's go." Axel spoke before the three pursued the monsters.

* * *

The trio was led to a dump filled with discarded toys. Fat Bandits, Luna Bandits, Air Pirates, and Air Vikings surrounded their loot, a huge creature sitting on top of the pile. It had a head of a viper with six, long arms sporting talons on each one and two scythes. The thick plates offered heavy protection against damage, giving the Heartless a strong defense.

"So the Pirates and Bandits were henchmen to the Kurt Zisa, huh?" Roxas whispered.

"They must be. How are we going to approach this?" The other Nobody inquired.

"Simple; let's face them head-on." The blond replied before summoning his Keyblade, the smaller Heartless appearing before them instantaneously.

The trio began their assault immediately. Roxas casted Blizzaga on the obese enemies as Tsutaaja used Ice Beam on it, the attacks combining to freeze them to death. The thieves hurled their weapons, but the duo dodged, Axel taking their place as the two seperated to opposite sides of the swarm. The assassin took out his chakrams and threw them, deflecting the swords before the disks struck the monsters, killing the creatures. Air Pirates readied their fists, charging them, before releasing the energy onto the younger Nobody. He evaded the onslaught of punches, calling light beams to eradicate them simultaneously. The Air Vikings swooped in on the ivy snake, but she covered her hands in jolts of electricity before throwing the apprendages at a monster, doing the same to every other until there was nothing left to defeat.

The three regrouped as the boss stepped into the arena, a ball of energy developing in two of its hands as it landed. The spheres transferred over to the trio.

"... (...)"

"...?!" Roxas clasped his hands over his mouth.

"..." The redhead pointed to the two orbs in the monster's grasp. His partners nodded before charging at the magic's source.

Unable to cast spells, the agents and Pokémon stuck with physical attacks; Axel and Roxas repeatly barraged with their respective weapons as the serpent struck with Focus Punch, using both fists.

A sphere shattered, green orbs dropping from it. The party repeated the action with the other ball, breaking the curse.

"Prepare! Use thunder-based magic when you see an opening!" The samurai commanded as the Heartless spun about. They ducked before it barrel-rolled at them, Khopeshes facing downward, the three jumping out of the way just in time.

The blond called forth Thundaga while Axel did the same, Tsutaaja discharging massive quantities of volts. The electricity combined, dealing devestating damage to the Kurt Zisa.

The monster created a force field, levitating as the Heartless moved about. Dust tornados ensued as fireballs were shot from the shield. The pyro absorbed the flames, growing stronger as he assaulted the barrier, Roxas running past the sandstorms to do the same.

The Pokémon took a different approach; she went up to the twisters and manifested Protect and Mirror Coat, the doubled counters colliding with the defense, shattering it.

The monster crashed into a heap on the ground. The group went up to carry on an onslaught on its head, the neck whipping around to avoid the hits. It was to no avail, the Nobodies dicing at the enemy as the grass-type developed a Sacred Sword, adding to to the already overpowering barrage.

The boss finally died, the heart it kept captive unlocked and free.

The toys woke up from their torpor, checking their surroundings.

"Where are we?" Norton inquired.

"I dunno, but what I do know is that all of us need to go back to Doc Mcstuffins; she'll help us." And then the animals wandered off to locate the child.

"Mission complete." Roxas muttered before they left for their rendezvous.

* * *

"That doctor was very generous."

"Ta. Taaja. Tsutaa. (That's true. She helped others in need without compensation. If only everyone was more like her.)"

"No, that would be a bad thing." Axel stated as he shook his head.

"How?"

"Well," he began, "Everything should be in balance, such as good and evil. If the order is messed with, the consequences will be dire."

"Ja? (Such as the disappearing of worlds?)"

"Yeah, but that's to the extreme negative side." Axel pointed out. "If good prevailed all the time, then no bad would exist, making life bland and pointless."

"That's the thing; there's more darkness than light."

The Pokémon nodded. "Taaja. (And if that's true, then the balance is ready distorted.)"

"No, you're wrong." The eldest deadpanned.

"Ta? (What are you talking about?)"

"We have a weapon to combat this problem." Axel responded. "And his name is Roxas."

* * *

Major Heartless: Kurt Zisa

Heartless: Bandit, Pirate, Fat Bandit, Luna Bandit, Air Pirate, Air Viking

Moves used: Ice Beam, Thunder Punch, Focus Punch, Thunder, Protect, Mirror Coat, Sacred Sword

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate it and they motivate me to write more!**


	17. Chapter 17

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Kingdom Infinite** for reviewing the previous chapter! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

This chapter was requested by **Kingdom Infinite**. He came up with the world's name. I hope you enjoy it! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon, Kingdom Hearts, or LazyTown. They belong to their respective owners. The dialogue of the characters from Lazy Town belongs to the episode 'Welcome to LazyTown'. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_"We have a weapon to combat this problem." Axel responded. "And his name is Roxas."_

"Me?!" The blond pointed to himself, gasping.

"Yeah you. Who else?" He chided. "You're the light of the Organization."

"Taa? (What does that have to do with anything?)"

The redhead met the Pokémon's eyes. "When he slays a Heartless with the Keyblade, the heart goes to Kingdom Hearts instead of manifesting into a new monster. In that way, he keeps the darkness in check so it doesn't overtake everything."

"So that's why I'm so valuable?" Roxas inquired.

"To the others, but not to me; you're my best friend and I really enjoy every moment we spend together. I wouldn't trade it for anything."

The Nobody blushed. "Thanks."

"Ta. (Me too.)"

* * *

"We have seperate objectives today."

"Saïx believes that Axel and I have been doing waaaay too many missions together and 'finally' found us different ones so we could 'increase productivity'."

"Ja? (What are they?)"

The agents exchanged glances. "I'm not sure you'll be interested." The pyro warned.

Tsutaaja shrugged. "Taaja. (I doesn't matter if it's boring or not; I just want to spend time with you guys.)"

"Okay..." Roxas hesitated. "I'm going to Lazy Town to break jars while Axel goes to Mainframe for recon to find out more about how the world works."

"Ta? Jaa-Taa? (Breaking jars? What's _that_ got to with anything?)"

"It's to test my luck for future quests."

"Tsu. (That doesn't sound too bad.)"

The blond refused to meet the ivy snake's gaze. "You cannot participate."

"Ja... (Oh...)"

The redhead chuckled, shaking his head. "Actually there is a way."

"What?"

"Ta? (What?)"

He continued. "You see, when certain pots are shattered, an enemy—most likely a Heartless—will come out. The monster will be powerful, so Tsutaaja can help you defeat it when it comes out."

"That's a great idea! Thanks Axel!"

The pyro smirked. "No problem. You'll meet up with me when you finish your mission."

"Deal." And then two seperate portals were created to seperate places.

* * *

The two arrived in a neighborhood filled monotonous adobe houses with crimson roofs that reached two stories into the atmosphere. The mowed lawns and well-kept trees in each yard added to the repetitiveness. The only building that stood out was due to its peculiarity; the walls were curvy with what appeared to be a pink hog nose sticking out the front with pig hooves of the same color supporting beige columns.

"Taaja? (Where are the jars?)"

"Well, the Organization never tells us where they are." Her companion replied. "It's so we can be more 'efficient' with our time by slaying stray Heartless or gathering intel while heading for our designated spot."

"Ta? (Do you mind making extra effort?)"

"Nah." He shrugged. "The more work I do, the faster I can complete Kingdom Hearts and truely exist."

"Ja. Tsutaa? (Good point. So, do you want to start searching now?)"

"Yeah." The duo explored their surroundings, taking them in.

As they proceeded further, a sinister voice became audible to them, catching their attention. "And maybe, he's quit all the superhero business!" A malicious cackle followed. The noise came from a man sporting a black pompadour who adorned a red vest with white lines arranged on it over a navy blue shirt.

Suddenly, an origami airplane dove into the hands of a bob-cut pinkette girl with a matching tank top. "What's that?"

"What! What, no!" The child unraveled the paper, reading its content. "Help is on the way!" Right as she read that, a booming sound came from overhead. A cerulean blimp with the american stripes on it and a clear cockpit that led to a steel exterior, white, short fins, and a set of midnight wings was descending. The villain's face was twisted in disgust before turning into fear while the sight inspired hope in the other as a grand figure jumped out and onto a stone bridge. He was dressed in an aero suit complimentary to a pair of gauntlets and a lopsided cap with dysfunctional goggles wrapped around it, the same color as his clothes. A metallic badge with the number 10 was printed in bold letters, serving as the centerpiece.

The newcomer posed before leaping, flipping in the air before landing before the kid, shocking her.

"Are you Number 9" Her tone was hopeful.

"Nope." He turned his back, showing her his jersey. "I'm Number 10." He whipped back, eliciting a giggle from the youngster. "My name is Sportacus." He offered his hand.

"My name is Stephanie." She returned, accepting the gesture. "Pleased to meet you."

"A-Another one?" The foe stuttered.

"Are you a superhero?" The child asked.

"Uh, let's just say I'm a slightly above-average hero." The statement earned another laugh.

* * *

In a playground nearby, a dispute was taking place. Two doll-like children—one being male with well-groomed hair and the other being a girl keeping three ponytails in her tresses with crimson overalls—were sitting on opposite ends of a see-saw, arguing.

"It's mine, Trixie. Go away." The boy commanded.

"It takes two to teeter-totter, Stinnnnngy." She spited the other.

"No," the boy rebuked, it's _all_ mine!"

"Okay," the female arose from the seat, "if you insist."

The medal on Sportacus's chest glowing, beckoning him.

"Huh! What's that?" His companion pointed to the flashing object.

"That's my crystal. Someone's in trouble. Sorry, I have to go." He swung his arms to the side before bounding away.

"Oh no!" The miscreant bit his nails in apprehension.

"G-Get back on!" Just as Trixie released her foot, the hero pounded on the empty side, catapulting the distressed.

"I've got you! Don't worry!" He caught the youngster, saving him.

"Thank you."

"Wow!" The girl awed. "Nice catch!"

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah."

"Be more careful next time!" The athlete flipped back to where Stephanie was at.

"Wow, Sportacus! You were incredible!" The symbol pulsed once more, sending another alert.

"More trouble." The savior looked around, trying to find the source.

Trixie was being lifted by another boy, peering over the edge.

"Yeah, yeah. Keep going."

"Do you see anything?"

The kid standing on the ground was losing his balance, the girl on top swaying, the both of them screaming.

"Over there!" The bob-cut directed the vigilant's attention to the mayhem unfolding. The protector preformed hand-springs as he saved the children by catching them before they collided with the pavement.

"Are you okay?"

"Thanks." The female mumbled.

The villain cringed at the sight. "They're not going to ruin Lazy Town! I'll see to that." He swore, dashing into a field. "And now it's time to put an end to Sporta_cook_...once and for all!" The miscreant cracked up as he dug into the dirt below. "A trap! For Sportacook!" He grunted with the strain, but continued until his knees disappeared into the hole.

A lady who sported a velvet blazer and purple blouse below a pearl necklace walked by, humming to herself. "Oh! Note to self: Ahahaha! It's a hair appointment!"

Upon hearing the woman, the pompadoured guy touched up on the pit with decaying leaves and fled the scene.

"It's Betsy! She'll ruin my trap!"

"Yes, it's a wonderful day!"

"No!" He waved her away in hopes of redirecting her, but to no avail.

"Yes, it really is a lovely day."

"No! Don't do it!"

"Gorgeous."

The pinkette gasped as the senior fell through, running to her rescue.

The villain shook his head in contempt.

Sensing the distress, Sportacus returned to the ledge.

The girl ran into a man in a cream suit and plaid dress shirt who carried a heavily decorated desert made up of two layers, each plastered with a coat of frosting, lavender drizzed on top.

"Uncle! Somebody's stuck in a hole!"

"Stuck in a hole?!" He echoed.

"I don't get it." The hero mumbled, staring at his gem. "It's still blinking." He perched himself on a column, scanning the area. "Who did I miss?"

"Send help right away." The woman commanded as she closed her cellphone, still stuck in the hole. The child and her parent's brother arrived, the former carrying a float around her neck.

"Oh! Oh! Ms. Busybody!"

"Oh gosh, I've got a life preserver." The kid blurted out.

"I brought a cake."

"Oh, nice cake." Betsy commented.

"Oh! Oh, thank you. I made it just for you! Oh! Oh! We must save her!"

"Oh yes!"

"Stand back! I'm going to throw the life preserver over the branch!" The elders gasped upon witnessing the action.

"Throw?" The lady pressed. The ring was being lowered. "Closer! Closer! Yes, oh, I got it! And my bag. Ready?"

"Hold on tight." The two tugged on the rope, lifting the victim up. The weight caused the fibers cable to snap, weakening it. "Keep pulling!"

The line almost broke, compromising their attempt. The savior suddenly leapt into the scene, the shock making Stephanie accidentally knock her uncle onto the ground.

As the bond broke, Sportacus grabbed both ends, preventing the seniors from falling, the man's creation barely safe.

"Oh no! My bag!" The athlete grunted with exertion as he lifted all three of them, taking a hold of the woman when she was high enough.

"Oh, whooh. Are you okay?"

"Oh, oh my hero."

"Glad to help." The miscreant gritted his teeth.

"Wow!" The baker exclaimed.

"You were amazing Sportacus!" The pinkette praised.

"So were you."

"Yes, yes." The eldest male grumbled.

"Oh dear." Ms. Busybody added.

Many bystanders wandered into the area, staring at the pit.

"What happened here?"

"And as mayor of Lazy Town," the uncle announced, "I would like to offer you an official 'thank you'. Thank you for your heroic actions. Uh, thank you, hehe, Number 10."

"You're welcome. Please, call me Sportacus." The citizens inhaled sharply.

"Sporatcus." They chatted about the recent events.

"Well, Lazy Town is starting to feel like home for me." Stephanie declared. Everyone muttered in agreement.

"Me too." The authority followed.

The villain had an expression of horror on his face.

"Will you stay?" The girl pleaded.

"Stay? Will you?" The supporter questioned.

"Uh..."

"Will you?" He repeated.

"I think I will." The folk cheered in response, the pompadoured man shrieking. "Stay? No!"

The group continued to celebrate the revelation.

In the distance, Roxas turned away from the scene. "I think we should move on now."

The Pokémon nodded. "Ta. (Right.)" The duo left.

* * *

A secluded clearing contained ivory urns that were scattered about. The pottery stood tall, almost reaching the agent's height.

"That's my task." The blond explained as they surveyed the area.

"Wait here." Number XIII sprinted up to a samovar, summoning his Keyblade and performing a combo on it. The object shattered, a treasure popping from the rubble. "When some of the containers are shattered, they leave behind items like Potions, which heal forty percent of the target's health."

The samurai then advanced to the next container, it crumbling like the first. He picked up the item. "This is an Elixir." He showed the prize off. "It would recover all of my HP and Magic."

He destroyed many vases in succession, none of them revealing monsters. Many articles rested in his inventory, preparing him well. Only four capsules remained, each far apart from the other.

"My luck's been good so far, but in order for me to complete this mission, I have to break all the jars, even the ones with enemies in them. Here goes..." He approached the cistern closest to him and sliced it in half. A Living Pod popped out, claws at the ready.

"Now!" The ivy snake jumped in. Roxas summoned light orbs to damage it as Tsutaaja extended Night Slash from her fingertips. As the brilliance connected with the Heartless, the serpent jumped in, piercing the ghost before jumping back and manifesting a ball of dark energy, launching it when it grew enough in size.

The monster recovered and threw its fists at the duo, aiming to kill. The agent blocked a blow while the Pokémon used Protect coated in an orange aura. When the hand struck the barrier, the claws stopped short of the wall and a radiance emitted from the barrier, eradicating the ghost.

"Three more to go." The partners repeated the action each time, eliminating the Living Pods in progression.

Once the field was barren of pottery, the blond dispelled his weapon.

"Mission complete. Thanks for your help Tsutaaja."

She smiled genuinely. "Ta. Taaja. (No problem. It was fun to fight alongside you.)"

"I'm glad to hear that. Now, we need to meet up with Axel at Mainframe." Roxas opened a Dark Corridor into the new world.

* * *

Heartless: Living Pod

Moves used: Night Slash, Shadow Ball, Protect, Counter

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	18. Chapter 18

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Kingdom Infinite** for reviewing the previous chapter and **Jazz** for reviewing chapters fourteen through seventeen! Thank you very much! I'm glad you guys like it! :D

This chapter was requested by **Kingdom Infinite**. He came up with the world's name. I hope you enjoy it! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon, Kingdom Hearts, or ReBoot. They belong to their respective owners. The dialogue of the characters from Mainframe belongs to the episode 'The Tearing.' I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_"I'm glad to hear that. Now, we need to meet up with Axel at Mainframe." Roxas opened a Dark Corridor into the new world._

The two crossed it, leaving Lazy Town behind.

* * *

The sky of the heavily urbanized metropolis the duo was transported to was pitch-black, the only light coming from the steel skyscrapers dotting the landscape. They ended up in the center on one of the tallest ones, checking out the scenery from atop the tower.

"Roxas, Tsutaaja!" A hushed whisper beckoned the arrivals to the agent. The newcomers rushed to the ledge, joining their friend.

"What did you find out?" The blond inquired as he stood at his best friend's side.

"Well," Axel started, "we're apparently inside a computer, everything here being virtual. According to what I've gathered, humans are seen as bad as they disturb the piece of this place by unintentionally transmitting a sort of 'virus' into the landscape."

"Ta? (Anything else?)"

The assassin shook his head. "Nope. We'll just have to see." The three peered down the platform, looking for intel.

Two figures emerged from an open lift, both having unusual skin—the male was purple while the woman's was green—and wearing one-piece taut outfits with distinctive badges on them. A humanoid robot sporting emerald designs on its chest and jaw contradicting the orange cuffs over its steel exterior and adorning red hair-like extensions originating from its head popped up spontaneously, eliciting a scream from the pair.

"Leaving? So soon? How rude." He scoffed.

A feminine voice suddenly came from overhead, grabbing the ambusher's attention. "Warning! Incoming Game. Warning! Incoming Game." A gargantuan cube emerged from a hole ripped in the dimensional fabric, charging a purple static as it descended.

"Well, how convenient. Hehe, it seems I won't be needing you after all now." The machine departed, the prism engulfing the structure.

"That's the bug I was talking about." The pyro commented.

"Ta... (How horrible...)"

"We've got to follow them." Number XIII suggested, the trio exchanging eye contact before pursuing the aliens.

* * *

The foreigners tailed them to a huge spacecraft that appeared to be a landing station. Many miniture airplanes were parked on it, ready to take off.

The cadets glanced at each other before nodding, giving a thumbs-up to the nearby appliances.

"Reboot!" Green pillars of data surrounded the duo, placing them in spacesuits. The artificial intelligences repeated the word, performing the same action.

A crimson shuttle swooped in, firing lasers at the crew.

"Look out!" The verdant one screamed, pushing her companion to the ground in order to avoid being hit. The ship flew off. "That was close."

"True," the man responded, "but it's not the User I'm worried about; where's Megabyte?" The rocket U-turned, returning. The mentioned robot appeared and clung onto the screen, attaching himself to the craft.

"There! With the User!" The woman pointed. "What's he doing?" The villain merged with the machine, tinting it a pure ebon, his signature markings included on the surface.

"Viral takeover; he's infecting the User. This is not good...Bummer. Now we have a Megauser."

"He's coming around again."

"No, he's not." The violet guy contradicted. "He'll head for the tear; it's a class twelve. He knows the game will stabilize it into a portal."

"And we've got to beat him there." The astronauts boarded their respective vehicles and chased after the invador, assembling into a V-formation with the leaders at the front.

"Let's go." Axel confirmed before the Nobodies cruised ahead, the Pokémon with the younger.

* * *

The group approached a clump of asteroids. The shuttle to the left accelerated, the others following its lead. They maneuvered through the debris skillfully, escaping collision. One wasn't so fortunate, however, and exploded upon impact. Just as another was about to meet the same fate, the ship released a round of lasers, melting a hole through the rock.

The party eventually surpassed the belt, catching up to Megabyte.

The raven craft approached an even larger station. The dock prepared its extensive guns, ready to shoot.

The heros sped toward the machine despite the rapid onslaught. One of the ally ships climbed up as the other launched missiles, destroying the wonder.

The villain zoomed into the atmosphere of another planet, his enemies in hot pursuit. He entered a dark cave engraved into a snowcapped mountain, but the others still didn't yield. Inside the cavern, the crew dodged the stray boulders and columns while continuing to chase the robot.

Sensing the danger he was in, Megabyte released a powerful flash of photons, disorienting the captains and causing them to lose control. Luckily, they still managed to evade the falling stones and flew into a spacious chamber, following the hacker.

The virus flipped, moving behind one of the crafts. Realizing the miscreant's intent, the hero returned the movement, reverting their positions. The commander then blasted the foe, destroying his ship. As the rubble bounded away, the anthropoid climbed onto his assaulter's visor.

"You don't have to thank me Bob. Think about it; we could be a great team."

The pilot glared. "I'd rather be erased."

"Your choice." Claws extended from the enemy's fingers, posing a threat. He then sliced off a wing, the detached limb tumbling onto his cadet's ship, destroying it. The lack of stability caused the male to spin toward the floor, his craft also blowing up.

The feet of the artificial intelligence met the ground, ensuring a safe landing. "You had your chance to join me, Bob. Now, I'm going to infect the supercomputer and return to crush Mainframe!"

The lady unintentionally landed into the robot's arms. "Just thought I'd drop in." She joked. He released her without a second thought.

The man hung from a stalactite by a cable, suspending himself up. Taking the opportunity to his advantage, he fired another rope and slid forward.

"Glitch: disengage." Bob disappeared into the metallic sphere. "It's over."

"It's unstable again." Megabyte growled. "You want to see how much _I hate_ to lose?" He retracted his talons again. As he went in, the violet-hued person reappeared through a golden door. "I'm back." The technology vanished from sight as he stepped forward. "Did you miss me?"

"The tear, it's gone! But how?" The miscreant gasped.

"Just a little command I picked up at the armory. Just like these!" Two orbs manifested from the man's palm.

Suddenly, Heartless appeared before the natives. Devestators, Recklesses, and Strafers swarmed in front as Magnum Loaders, Bookmasters, and Emerald Blueses cornered them. Electronic veins covered their bodies, glowing neon.

The amethyst monster spun its propeller, launching a ball of electricity at the villain. The heros vanished as the robot ran away, too scared to fight back.

The opportunity arising, the trio went out of hiding, attracting the creatures' focus. The wind-elementals covered themselves with Aero magic while the Bookmasters casted spheres of ice and launched them.

The assasin eluded both attacks and stabbed two of them. The Pokémon jumped in and used Focus Blast on the mages, the text leaving their backs vulnerable. The attack connected, destroying it. She continued until that type of Heartless was completely eradicated.

The Magnum Loaders and Soldiers bounded at the samurai, but he acted quickly, slicing them in half.

The robotic varieties remained, the two types of tanks loading another round of static while the circuit runner released a ring of electricity.

The trio split up, easily evading the moves. The pyro then targeted the purple tanks while Roxas combated the red ones, the both of them assaulting with their respective elements.

The Strafers sprinted toward Tsutaaja, arms raised. The serpent retaliated with Flame Charge, incinerating the robots.

Once all the Heartless were slayed, the three regrouped.

"So, what can we conclude based on what we saw earlier?" Axel pressed.

"Apparently, Users damage this world by playing 'Games' and certain programs take advantage of that. However, there are heros that combat the problems—both human and virus-wise." Roxas affirmed.

"That's just about it. Let's go."

* * *

"It's been a while since we've recieved solo missions."

"Right." The pyro agreed.

"Ta? (How does it feel?)"

The blond sighed. "Kinda lonely. I like it when we are together."

"Same here."

"Ja... (I wish we could never be truely apart.)"

Axel scratched his chin in thought. "The memories we make together allow for that, you know."

The ivy snake shook her head. "Taaja! (I need more than that!)"

Axel sighed. "If you insist, I know of another way."

"What is it?" The blond cut in.

"Well..." The eldest hesitated.

* * *

Heartless: Devestator, Reckless, Strafer, Magnum Loader, Bookmaster, Emerald Blues, Soldier

Moves used: Focus Punch, Flame Charge

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	19. Chapter 19

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Kingdom Infinite** and **Jazz** for reviewing the previous chapter! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

FYI: I made a few changes in the previous chapter to make it more accurate. Can you spot them? ;)

This chapter was requested by **Kingdom Infinite**. He came up with the world's name. I hope you enjoy it! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon, Kingdom Hearts, or Alien Racers. They belong to their respective owners. This chapter is based off of the episode 'The Lizard of Odds'. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_"Well..." The eldest hesitated._

"Have you ever heard of the Paopu Fruit?"

"Ta? (Paopu Fruit?)"

"What's that?" The two were very curious.

"It's a yellow star-shaped berry that grows on a certain tree in Destiny Islands. Haven't you seen it before, Roxas? You know, the bent palm growing on a secluded platform attached to the mainland only by a wooden bridge?"

"Oh yeah...That's what that was?!" The blond exclaimed.

"Yeah." Axel shook his head in contempt.

"Hey, what's _that_ supposed to mean?" Roxas inquired, arms crossed across his chest.

"You need to be more attentive at times. Got it memorized?" The pyro tapped a finger to his temple, smirking. The younger pushed the offender's shoulder, expressing his anger. The redhead shoved back in retaliation.

"Ta! (Stop!)" The Nobodies halted their skirmish and directed their attention toward the Pokémon.

"Tsutaa? (What a _fruit_ got to do with bonding?)"

"_As I was saying_..." He glared at his best friend, the latter sticking his tongue out in a childish fashion. "When two or more people share a Paopu, legend has it that their destinies become intertwined; they'll always be a part of the other's life."

The ivy snake became skeptical. "Taaja? (Are you sure it will work?)"

"We won't know 'till we try." Number XIII pointed out.

"Ja. (True.)"

"Then let's go." The assassin opened another tear before crossing through, the others following after him.

* * *

The trio arrived on a serene beach. The sunset illuminated the sky with rich reds and oranges, the ocean reflecting the rays, making the scene even more beautiful. Lushious tropical trees were scattered about the landscape, giving the place an exotic aura.

"Right there." Axel pointed to a bent trunk situated atop a circular outcrop. Three stellar shapes could be seen attached to verdant leaves by green sepals on their 'legs'.

"Taa? (Are those it?)"

"Those are Paopu Fruit?" Roxas questioned.

"Yeah, come on." The pyro beckoned them over.

The trio ascended a ramp and climbed up a barrel onto the roof of a storage shed. They then scaled the path toward the legendary plant.

Once they reached it, the tallest reached up into the fronds and pick one berry. He then split it into thirds and gave a piece to each of his friends.

"Dig in!" The trio took a bite out of their slices, chewing thoroughly.

"Ta... (It's sweet.)"

"Nice." The light-elemental mumbled.

"I know, right?" The eldest agreed. "It's my first time having it though." They smiled at each other as they finished the flesh off.

"I feel so warm..." A coziness enveloped each of them, filling them up.

"That's the feeling of our souls being connected."

"Ja. (I like it.)"

The solar star continued its descent, the beams extending further. "Why don't we stay here until the sun disappears over the horizon?" The blond suggested.

"Sure." The three sat down on the truck, gazing at the splendid rays until they vanished from sight.

* * *

"We're going to different worlds again."

"Roxas is departing for Xenoc Speedway for heart collection while I'm to arrive at St. Canard to defeat an unidentified Giant Heartless."

"Taaja. (I'll be traveling with Roxas first.)"

"Oh, what's wrong with me?" The pyro feigned hurt.

She shrugged. "Jaa-Taa. (It'll take less time to find multiple smaller enemies than to spot one huge boss.)"

"I'm get the feeling you like him better..." Axel sighed.

The Pokémon grinned. "Ta? (Maybe?)"

"Why does it matter?" The younger interrupted. "It's her choice."

"Says the one she favors. Fine, you're right." He grumbled.

Tsutaaja giggled. "Tsu-jaa! (Enough arguing; it's time to go!)" Begrudgingly, the fire associate summoned a Dark Corrodor, his counterpart doing the same before they departed.

* * *

The benefactors of light entered a surreal realm; the atmosphere gave off an orange hue that complimented the barren ground below. No signs of life were seen throughout the horizon.

"What a dead world..." Roxas muttered.

"Tsutaa. (Or so you think.)" The serpent dashed ahead, her comrade right behind her.

Once she stopped, the Nobody could see a racetrack paved into the desert terrain. Beside the road stood a vicious verdant monster who was covered in reptilian scales, had emerald eyes set on its face, and sported sharp ebony talons similar to the three metallic extensions below its neck that whipped around like vines. Beside the creature was an amphibian vehicle with a warty exterior. The inside of the race car contained a seat cushioned with leather. The caterpillar tires were located below a steel coating, making it adept to any terrain.

Next to the lizard stood a silver ogre. He held a bag of what appeared to be organic orbs in one hand while a club rested in the other. Long, bulky legs offered strength while a hard-plated back provided defense. An iron car rested beside it as the giant glared, observing the other.

"How did you—"

Tsutaaja placed her hands on her hips in a boastful fashion. "Tsutaa. (I'm a snake; we can sense vibrations coming through the ground superbly.)"

"Shh! They're talking!" The blond shushed, the two observing the scene before them.

"I will bet the Battlesynth. If I win, you'll hand over the cash as promised so I can fund the programs that'll help the orphaned children back at Ne'tal." The forked one reminded.

"Yeah, yeah. Let's get the show on the road!" He boarded the cart, the endotherm mimicking the action.

A timer beeped from overhead, a horn signaling the start. The drivers sped off.

The Ne'talian took the lead, his machine able to plow through the rigid path more successfully than the other.

Just as he was going to pass the ending point first, the colossal pushed down a lever, taking the spot right behind the competitor.

Sneakily, he took a pupil from his sack and threw it at one of the Battlesyth's wheels, jamming it and forcing the reptile to halt.

The foe sped past, winning the standoff. He disembarked his vehicle and approached the lizard.

"As promised, I'll be taking your cart." He snatched the keys from the ignition. "And also..." A swirling vortex ensued from his palm, drifting to the loser's face. The whirlwind popped the verdant's eyes from the sockets, sucking them into the sachet. "Your eyes will be coming with me too!"

"That wasn't a part of the deal!" The Ne'talian proclaimed, shaking a fist. He ran forward, but due to his lack of vision, he stumbled about.

"AHAHAHA! See you later, G'rog." The ogre drove off with the prize, kicking dust at the blinded.

"That cheater..." He cursed. "I'll be getting the money _and_ my Battlesynth back!"

Suddenly, a mechanical noise filled the air. The sightless figure turned toward the sound, trying to find out the source. An android was making its way toward the helpless, progressing slowly. Most of the body was artificial, the only living parts being molten in coloration, like lava. Large azure eyes observed the lizard as the semi-alive stopped.

"What happened?" The circuitry inquired.

"Ultrox, is that you?" The other wondered.

"Yes. Tell me what went on earlier."

"Okular rigged the race and took my ride." G'rog growled. "But that's not all; he stole my eyes; I'm now blind thanks to _him_."

"Then the only honorable thing to do would be to challenge him to a rematch and win."

"But how?" The sightless pressed. "How can I race when I _can't see_?"

The android took the other's wrist and led him the abandoned vehicle. "You need to rely on your other senses."

"How would _that_ change anything? I still won't be able to detect the obstacles until I crash into them."

"Not necessarily." Ultrox contradicted. "You could use your hearing to approximate the distance you are from your foe, touch to decipher the type of terrain you are in, smell in order to forecast possible dangers, and taste to know when you are out of them. Since you lost one of your senses, the other four are enhanced."

The anthropoid managed a smile. "You were always an innovative one, weren't you?"

The part-robot returned the jesture. "Let's get to work."

His muscles retaining memory, G'rog had no trouble turning the key. The cart roared to life, starting up. Feeling around, the driver found the lever and lifted it up, pushing on the accelerator at the same time. The vehicle lurched forward a little too quickly.

"Use your other senses!" The instructor reminded. The reptile complied, using his ears to find out how fast he was moving. He slowed down, switching to a stable pace.

The road transfered into bumpy ground, the machine vibrating from traversing through the unstable path. "Feel your way through!" The lizard felt the movement, steering to the areas with less quaking.

A gust of wind sent sand particles flying into the atmosphere, clouding the rider. "Your other two senses! Use them!" G'rog sniffed the air, finding the place with the faintest scent and migrated to that location. He then stuck his tounge out, sampling the debris. Once he was no longer able to taste the dirt, he increased his speed. As the track curved, the discovered the slight change in elevation and turned around. He passed through the finish line, passing the session.

"Great job!" The teacher lauded. "Now, repeat until you feel that you perfected the techniques; you cannot afford another loss, nor can those orphans."

Thinking back to his goal, the competitor nodded. "You're right, like you've always been." The reptile scaled the course again and again, taking less time with each attempt. By the time he stopped, the racer could zoom through the road as if he had never lost his sight.

"I'm ready." Ultrox nodded, taking out a watch. He flipped it open and pressed a button, turning it on.

"Okular, G'rog challenges you to a rematch."

The mentioned went up to the device. "Do you accept?"

The ogre burst into laughter. "How do you enjoy the _view_?" He exploded into another fit of cackles.

"Very funny." The blinded mumbled.

"It is!" The giant boomed. "Well, since you are _so_ intent on humiliating yourself, I shall grant that request. However, if I win, I'll be taking _everything_ you have."

"And if _I_ win, not only will I be getting the money, you'll give the Battlesynth back to me."

The monster chuckled. "Fine, I accept, but like that'll ever happen!"

* * *

Okular met the two at the road, the cart he took with him. The racers lined up at the starting point.

The countdown initiated once more, the alarm signaling the beginning. The competitors rocketed down the pavement.

The lizard overcame every obstacle with ease, shocking the villain. Desperate to emerge victorious, the ogre took out his bag and fetched two eyeballs.

Detecting the crumpling noise, the Ne'talian accelated, covering his opponent with a blast of dust, forcing him to cough and decelerate.

The lizard made it through the mark, beating his enemy. Right when his body passed the line, a torrent surrounded the loser, a pair of balls in its wake. The spheres returned to their rightful owner with a pop, granting the lizard the ability to see again.

"Now then, I'll be taking the cash and my Battlesynth."

"Never!" Just as Okular was about to flee, fiends sporting indigo robes with their claws held ahead of them in a wandering pose and two-faced ghouls with a whitish hue contrasting with multi-colored stripes appeared and swiped at the giant.

The ogre took out his club and swung it at the monsters, but they quickly moved out of the way and scratched him, the Trick Ghosts launching infernal flames at their target. Both attacks striking their mark, the colossal forgot about the machine and its contents, running away.

Seizing the opportunity, G'rog reclaimed his vehicle and drove off with the money in hand, the android leading the other cart.

The foreigners then popped out of hiding and engaged an onslaught on the Heartless; the samurai enveloped his blade in electricity, slashing the Night Walkers and blocking their whipping limbs while the Pokémon enveloped herself in a dark aura before colliding with the spirits, destroying them. A palindrome flipped itself and lashed at the ivy snake, but she extended Night Slash from the tips of her fingers and impaled the monster. Another released a torrent of fire, but she jumped out of the way and covered her limbs with Shadow Claw, cutting the rest of the Trick Ghosts in half.

Done with their mission, the duo exchanged nods before Roxas called upon a portal, going to their friend's location.

* * *

Heartless: Night Walker, Trick Ghost

Moves used: Punishment, Night Slash, Shadow Claw

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	20. Chapter 20

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Kingdom Infinite** and **Jazz** for reviewing the previous chapter! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

This chapter was requested by **Kingdom Infinite**. He came up with the world's name. I hope you enjoy it! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon, Kingdom Hearts, or Darkwing Duck. They belong to their respective owners. The majority of the dialogue of the characters from St. Canard belongs to the episode 'Life, the Negaverse, and Everything'. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_Done with their mission, the duo exchanged nods before Roxas called upon a portal, going to their friend's location._

* * *

The newcomers arrived in an obsure basement illuminated only by the flickering wisps of candlelight. Miscellaneous items were strewn about the area, posing a hazard to anyone who crossed the lair. Two avians stood above the counter, their orange bills and feet of the same color the only things they shared in common; the thinner adorned a beige trenchcoat covering a teal sweater below a purple mask that stretch over its eyes while its companion wore a jesture outfit made up of various colors complete with a pair of magnifying glasses attached via a metal bar and onto an emerald clip on the bird's crown through a pipe that led to the contraption, giving its appearance a touch of adnormality. Five other anthropoids watched the observers, each one as peculiar as the one next to it. A puddle of water originated from a bipedal dog, everywhere from its floppy ears to its long, pointed snout, and long limbs being aqueous. The tallest sported a power adapter as a cap, its counterpart resting on a yellow shirt, making the rat seem ridiculous with its massive overbite, huge nose, wilting whiskers, and uneven eyes hidden by googles. The third possessed a dark verdant hue, the shade lighter around its hands and tail feathers and darker on the legs. Locks of purple fluff covering the top of its head above azure pupils and an orange beak. The chubbiest was situated in a cyan vest concealing a powdery dress shirt complimented with a tie, the brown wig, oversized spectacles, stubby mandibles, and wide face contributing to the creature's scholarly façade. The youngest of them all was tiny, the pink frilly dress, long eyelashes over blue spheres, and ginger curls handing it a feminine identity.

The foreigners spotted their companion crouched behind a stray barrel. Checking their surroundings, the two knelt down and scampered to join Axel when the natives weren't looking.

As the blond opened his mouth to speak, the assassin hushed him and pointed to the scene before them.

The slimmer fowl turned to face the other occupants. "Course, let's not forget, our big advantage is that Negaduck has no idea you guys have teamed up with...Darkwing Duck!" The speaker shed his jacket to reveal an indigo suit held together by four golden buttons underneath a violet cape with an amethyst underside that spanned the figure's arms. The avian placed his hands on his hips, soaking in all the glory before retrieving an elongated fedora from his pocket and lifted it to his nogan, smirking. Suddenly, the door busted open, drawing the hero's attention.

A quartet of gangster birds held the group within shooting range as a person who appeared to be the inverse of the crime fighter stepped forward. "Greetings, kids." He snarled.

The alliance gasped. "It's the Negaduck!"

"So much for a big advantage." The protector sulked.

"Take them to...the tower!" The boss pointed to his targets, lightning striking as if to emphasize the grim event. The minions fired nets from their blasters, capturing their enemies.

As they dragged their victims to their hideout, the trio emerged from hiding and followed them.

* * *

The miscreants locked their catches up, the leader taking Darkwing Duck to the top of the structure and tying him to a round table. The opposite then approached the open window.

Clouds of soot could be seen streaming from unkept factories into the dismal atmosphere, creating a permanent smog above the rundown city.

"The old hometown ain't what it used to be, hey Darkwing?"

The prisoner tilted his noodle upward to meet the other's eyes. "Oh, the veritable magic kingdom of fun for the whole family." He sarcastically spat.

The counterpart sauntered back to his captive. "Oh, you don't know the half of it." He began. "The Negaverse is my _own personal playground_. And with the help from my Negahammer, you're going to be my own..._personal pancake_!" He cackled at his twisted remark.

The hero struggled against his shackes but to no avail. "Gah! I am sick of hearing your gums flap, Jack. Just kill me and get it over with!" He groaned.

The Negaduck tsked. "All in due time." A curved axe swung over the thread that bounded the mallet. "When the pendulum cuts through the rope, it's bye-bye Darkwing!" The blade sliced through the fibers, weakening the cable. "And don't expect any help from those losers. They couldn't crack an egg _let alone_ crack this glass!"

The malevolence ran off to the exit. "So long! I'm off to create _more_ unnecessary pain and suffering." He took of his cap in a mock salute before slamming the door. "Losers." The malignant peeped through before shutting the hinge and leaving for real.

The device continued to cut away at the support, eliciting a gulp from the binded.

The encased followed the edge with their gazes.

"Negaduck's beat us again!" The green bird wailed.

"We are losers." The rodent slumped.

The avian strained himself against the bonds once more. "Meets second now!" The string was very close to snapping.

The joker hugged an emerald doll that complimented him. "Ah! At least I have my clown."

A revelation suddenly hit the hero. "That's it! Quackerjack, the clown! Use the clown!"

The jester flipped his toy around onto its belly to reveal a red button and pushed it. Four hatchets sprung out of its body. The holder shrieked before dropping his possession, the object crawling to the barrier, effortlessly smashing through it.

The octipedal went up and splintered the wooden surface between the fowl's legs, causing him to worry. "Maybe this wasn't such a good idea." The animated then climbed atop the duck and started pounding him. "Ah! Shoo! Go away! Ow! Ooh! Uh!" The bird jumped off, freed from his confinement. "Just another," he cleared his throat, "death-defying escape by Darkwing—" The club slammed the desk, causing him to jump as the arachnid was crushed. He swiveled to stare at the source, inhaling sharply before turning back to his companions.

"Alright, let's get dangerous." The group left the tower, going after the villain.

* * *

Seeing his accomplices enact the plan—the mouse restored electricity, the pooch purified the water supply, and the green figure regrew the plants—he grinned, clasping his hands together. "Great! Now where's Negaduck?"

Upon finding the metropolis pristine, the miscreant roared. "Darkwing Duck has ruined _my_ St. Canard. I'll ruin his! Everyone! Into the bank room! I'm sick of this place anyway."

As the gang approached the frame, a blue mist invaded the area.

"We are the terrors that flap in the night!" The villain became surprised. "We are the soap that're cleaning up this town! We are...the Darkwing's Ducks!" The group adorned identical outfits to the original's, holding up their capes in the same fashion.

From the window, the redheaded girl pointed to them. "Keen gear!"

"Friendly Four, Darkwing's Ducks, different name, same old losers! Herb! Frill them!" The round henchman leapt forward, twirling nunchakus, appearing more imposing.

"Alright team! Let's prove that we aren't _losers_ anymore!" The tallest one announced.

As the assaulter advanced, the canine dissolved into liquid, tripping him.

"It's play time!" The jester went onto his back, propping his legs in the air. As the minion slid to Quackerjack, he lifted the gangster up with his feet and rolled the other around.

"Ooh! What the—" He was then launched onto the floor, sliding from the water spilled onto the surface.

"Alright team! I think you surprised him with that—Oof!" The boss pounced the leader, cutting his sentence short.

The disciple still tumbled about, knocking two others over with him. The shortest one cringed as they crashed into a wall. He stood above the female of the bunch.

"Now Honker, dear, you run along and do some life-altering damage to those nice men who hurt Mommy!" The chick picked up a chain, confronting the plant and electricity elementals.

"Come on! Let's rock and roll." They ducked as the wire whipped at them. Right when the link was about to strike the rat, he grabbed it and sent a current through the length, electrocuting the attacker.

"Sorry, Muddlefoot, but the Friendly Four are running this town from now on!"

The green bird popped up from a flower bed. "Uppsy-daisy!" The plant shot up and wrapped itself around Honker before hurling him far away, screaming the whole time.

The opposites tumbled into a storage room, the Negaduck detangling himself and throwing his counterpart. They fought each other, socking with their limbs in combat. As he evaded his enemy's attacks, Darkwing smirked until the malignant grabbed his neck.

"Bye-bye, duckie!" He tossed the other, sending him flying into the entrance hall, knocking his companions over.

"You guys did it!" The ginger exclaimed.

"It would appear that Negaduck has escaped into the portal." The boy uttered as he stared at the vortex shooting out of a heavily decorated cake. The savior leapt to his feet.

"You got to go get him, Darkwing! Besides, your homeland needs you!" The female encouraged.

The crime fighter dashed toward the gateway, but then turned back to her. "But what about...you?"

The child smiled. "Don't worry about me! I've got _four_ Darkwing Ducks to take care of me now!" She reassured. He embraced the kid before departing.

"Goodbye, Gosalyn."

"Hurry!" She waved him off. The protagonist dove into the dessert, disappearing.

As soon as the natives left, the trio jumped in as well.

* * *

The tunnel gave off a cryptic aura, objects of all sorts floating about. The villain flew ahead before facing the other way, an annoyed expression on his face. "Oh, give me a break!" His good counterpart charged after him, but the evil one zoomed away, evading Darkwing.

The Negaduck then took a whip from a levitating horse and lashed. "Ha!"

The savior guarded himself with a trash can lid he borrowed. "Double ha!" The plate split in half, shocking the defender.

"Now I got you!" The miscreant crunched the weapon twice, the tip catching the hero's arm with the second try. Taking that to his advantage, the protagonist stole the cable. The end twisted around a random stopper as the purple one took control of it.

"Now I got the upper hand, Negaduck!" He tugged on the rope, but was met with resistance.

The malignant's eyes widened. "Look out! It's the Universal Plug! It you pull it, we'll be sucked into oblivion!"

"The universal what?" The opposite threw the cable with all his might, displacing the peg, the projectile slamming the mavolence into the gaping hole as it absorbed everything in its path.

"Oh! Time to go!" He pushed forward, but the suction swept him in as well.

The three were also gravitated into the fissure. "Taaja! (Hold on!)" The serpent Mega Evolved, the other two clinging onto her neck. She wrapped them with her vines before the crevice dragged her toward it, the Pokémon using Camouflage to blend in, her riders changing as well.

As the victims swirled about, doom staring them in the eye, the gale spontaneously halted. As the villain was too close to the event horizon, he was eaten by the dying typhoon and vanished from existence.

The hero stared ahead, gasping at the sight beholding him. "What...are...they?" Two monsters stood before the Darkwing, glaring. Both were huge with black skin and luminescent yellow eyes, shining. The more agile creature was rather thin; the slim body lined with bulging veins would allow it to move fast while deadly talons could gash a target. The jagged antennae set it apart from the other the most, who was more muscular. The demon sported devil wings above crimson anglic extensions on its elbows and a rounded axe on the end of its tail. The antlers formed a shape of a heart on top of a chiseled skull. Goat-like hooves were planted firm as a crimson katana with japanese characters etched onto it was wield, pointed threateningly as the former's claws crossed across its chest.

The fiend disappeared, the weapon the only thing remaining. A cursed light controlled the sword, directing it at the duck. He managed to avoid being stabbed, but the blunt end of the sword knocked him over into a glowing doorway, the avian going through it before the gate blinked out. The enigma reverted into a familiar, returning to its original position.

No longer needing to hide, Mega Jarouda reappeared, her companions coming back with her.

"Two!" Roxas exclaimed. "When did _that_ happen?"

Axel growled. "Saïx most likely lied to us again."

The dragon swiveled her head. "Ja? Jarou? (Lied again? What do you mean by that?)"

"Remember the first time you came to this dimension?" The pyro demanded.

"Oo. Da? (Yeah. Why?)"

"We told you how we had to work so hard and so often, remember?" The blond cut in.

The Regal Pokémon's eyes widened in realization. "JAROUDA?! (HE TOLD YOU FALSE INFORMATION IN ORDER TO PREVENT COMPLAINTS?!)"

"Something like that." The assassin shrugged. "Nothing we can do about it though."

"Ja. (It's still not fair.)"

"But now that we're out here, the only thing we can do _is_ to defeat these Heartless." The other pointed out.

"Ja-da. Jar. (I _still_ can't believe you would be fine with that, being lied to. Well, you are right; we need to eradicate our targets.)" The trio then focused their attention toward the leering enemies.

The samurai summoned his signature Keyblades before enveloping them in light, throwing the enchanted swords. The other Nobody did the same except his chakrams were enhanced with flames. The Mega Pokémon beat her wings in rapid succession, ensuing a pristine torrent. The three attacks connected with the Purebloods, dealing heavy damage. Fighting back, the Novashadow vanished into an ebony ooze while the Orcus transformed into a possessed blade again, the dancer popping up, spinning while the katana lurched forward.

The flier skillfully evaded the assault while pressing forward. Right before the fazer could disappear into the darkness, Mega Jarouda's tail emitted a white glow before sweeping at the Heartless's legs, tripping it. Roxas managed to detangle himself from the Pokémon's hold and teleport twice, throwing his weapons at the enemy each time before rapidly slashing at the Novashadow and pulling it in with a magnetic field. He charged forward faster than the eye could blink and pierced the monster, finishing it off.

As the demonic blade flew about, Number XIII clashed it with his dual swords, prying it from its original path. The pyro released a maelstrom of fire while a pinkish orb developed in the dragon's mouth, the energy being launched once it reached the accomplished size. The onslaught forced the fiend back into its original state. Axel launched his Eternal Flames, the ignited disks bouncing off of air particles before striking the Pureblood endlessly, the inferno burning out its life.

"We're done." The eldest announced before he called upon a Dark Corridor, the Pokémon devolving into her original form before the three crossed the portal.

* * *

"Underestimating always leads to loss."

"Hmm, Roxas?" Axel hummed as he took a bite out of his desert.

"In the worlds I've been to today, those who seemed to be in a huge disadvantage pulled through in the end."

"Taaja? (You mean G'rog and the Darkwing's Ducks?)"

"Who's G'rog?" The redhead inquired.

"He's a mutant lizard we saw back on Xenoc Speedway." The blond replied. "He lost his eyes, yet still managed to win a race using his other senses."

"That's amazing..."

"Tsutaaaja. (So is mass improvising, like how Quackerjack's toy broke through the glass and freed the trapped, the dog melting into a puddle to avoid being hit and tripping the opponent at the same time, the rat electrocuting an enemy through their own weapon, the green bird making a daisy throw a miscreant, and Darkwing Duck using the portion of a whip around him to steal the weapon; they were all very smart.)"

"What about us?" The younger inquired.

The Pokémon smiled. "Tsutaa. Ta? (You used a move that dealt heavy damage while drawing the enemy in and another that killed it on the spot while Axel used molecules to reflect his weapons back and forth between a target. You tell me?)"

"I guess we are." He mused. "By the way, the attacks are called Dark Power, Duel Attack, and Firetooth respectively."

"Ta. (That's cool.)"

"Thanks." The Nobody blushed.

"Don't be fooled by him." Axel teased.

* * *

Heartless: Novashadow, Orcus

Moves used: Camouflage, Fairy Wind, Low Sweep, Moonblast

The next chapter is of **Guest**'s request. I hope you can forgive me for the wait and like what I've written! (**:**

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more! **


	21. Chapter 21

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Kingdom Infinite** for reviewing the previous chapter! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

This chapter was requested by **Guest**. I'm sorry for taking so long to incorporate your idea, but I hope you enjoy what I wrote! Please tell me what you thought of it through a review! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon or Kingdom Hearts. They belong to their respective owners. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_"Don't be fooled by him." Axel teased._

"What?!" Roxas jumped in his seat. "What do you mean by that?"

The pyro smirked. "He _seems_ to be _all_ sweet _and_ innocent, but inside is a _ferocious_ beast that'll kill you if you make the _wrong_ move."

"I'll kill you!" The younger screamed as he wrestled his partner to the floor. They tumbled about on the ledge, one taking the upper hand before the other switched their positions.

A huge sweatdrop formed on the Pokémon's brow. "Ta...? (Okay...?)"

Just as the elder pinned his target down, grinning, the blond smiled smugly and pushed his opponent off of himself and got on top of the other, locking both of his victim's wrists with one hand. The taller's head hung above the ground below, giving him to choice."

"Fine, you win." Axel submitted.

Roxas got off, brushing his palms together in victory. "Don't underestimate my strength."

"Yeah, he _looks_ easy to beat, but when you _actually_ fight him, he becomes _brutal_." The loser sighed.

"Taaja. (I know what you mean; after all, I also battled him, yet I didn't expect him to be _that_ difficult to counter.)"

"What is _that_ supposed to mean?" The winner pressed, hands on his hips.

The serpent shrugged. "Tsu-jaa. (Looks can be deceiving; I had _no_ idea you had that kind of power.)"

"I guess that's true." The samurai breathed, defeated.

The eldest placed a hand on his best friends shoulder, grinning. "You know, what we just did only _reinforces_ my opinion."

"Hey!" The blond exclaimed as he brushed the appendage off of him, scowling, which earned him two fits of laughter.

* * *

"Finally, a mission in a familiar world."

The ivy snake stared at Roxas. "Ta. Taaja? (Not for me. What is it?)"

"We're going to Halloween Town, a location Roxas and I have been to many times." Axel explained. "Today, we are supposed to slay a specific type of Pureblood that has been plaguing the town."

"Tsutaa? (What does it look like?)"

The blond shook his head. "That's the thing; we don't know; no info on its appearance was given."

"We'll know what it is once we get there; after all, it is pretty easy to tell which Heartless are Pureblood based on their lack of an emblem, pitch-black bodies, and glowing beady eyes." The pyro reassured.

"Tsu-jaa! Taaja... (Wait! Before we go, I want us to do something first...)"

* * *

The trio landed in a place of eternal night, the full moon providing the only radiance in the sky. The area around them was filled with jack-o-lanterns, the flames inside each of them ready to burst if thrown or ignited. They were planted in a staw bed with imposing walls guarding the area, the barbed wire keeping the pasture safe from poachers. The only ways in or out of the field were through two seperate gates, one of them being a sinister grave and the other a miniature haunted house. A winding structure stood in the midst of the highest point, making it stand out even more as it stretched toward the sole light.

"Why do we have to do this?" Roxas groaned as he gazed down at himself, blushing.

"I know Tsutaaja, why?" Axel joined in on the complaining.

"Taaja. (Actually, I hate it as much than you do.)"

"THEN WHY?" The Nobodies demanded in unison.

"Tsutaa. (So we can be in the Halloween spirit.)" The three were wearing strange costumes. Roxas was wearing a flowing white cloak that reached to his feet. The looseness of it allowed for some mobility as brown sandals protected his feet from the coarse ground. Pristine wings trailed from his back below a glowing halo. Axel adorned pointed horns matching his red mane above a red, form-fitting body suit and a jagged tail. The Grass Snake was covered in horny, rough plates that were a brownish hue that all led to a large curtain of decaying leaves that laid flat against the Pokémon's neck.

"Oh come on! I've been to this world _many_ times, yet I never had to dressed up! And guess what, nothing happened! I was able to carry on my tasks without any hassle!" The blond whined as he once again stared at his outfit, flustered.

"Jaa-Taa. Taaja? (I've accompanied you guys on _so_ many missions, yet I _never_ asked for anything. Why can't you honor this _one _request?)

"Request?" The eldest challenged. "You _forced_ us to! If we didn't, you would've left!"

"You even opened the wormhole and were about to cross through it!" The other added.

Tsutaaja shrugged. "Jaa. Taa. Tsu? (I had to make sure my wish would go through. Besides, what's wrong with this? _All_ of us are dressed up!)"

"YOU'RE THE ONLY ONE WHO'S NOT WEARING A RIDICULOUS COSTUME!" The agents exclaimed.

"Tsu? Tsutaa. (What's wrong with being an angel and a devil? It matches you both perfectly, what with Roxas being a light-elemental and Axel being a pyro.)"

"You're a frilled lizard; how does that relate to you?" Number XIII questioned.

The ivy snake stared directly at him. "Taaja. Taa. Tsutaaja. (Before meeting up with you today, I went to The Woods. While there, I saw a frilled lizard scampering about. Upon learning about the mission to a place where it's okay to dress up in, I decided to go as one.)"

"That still doesn't answer my question." He huffed.

"Ta? Taa. (We're both reptiles, aren't we? Besides, I do look like a lizard.)"

"Weren't you insulted when I called you one?" Roxas pointed out.

"Jaa. (It doesn't matter; I'm only doing this once.)"

"Same here."

"Where's the Heartless?" Axel changed the subject. "The instructions said it usually goes to this spot.

"Taa? Taaja. (Why don't we go exploring? Besides, it would be _so_ boring if we stayed in one place the _whole_ time.)"

"But I look so stupid in this!" The 'heavenly envoy' wailed.

"So do I." The 'fiend' followed.

"Ta. (That _wasn't_ a request.)" The Pokémon Leered, building up fear in her targets.

"Fine, we'll go, just _please_ stop giving us that terrifying look!" The agents complied at the same time.

The reptile smirked before dropping her glare. "Tsutaa. (I knew you would see it _my_ way with the proper convincing.)"

* * *

The adorned exited the grave into an even field surrounded with ghoulish ornaments. Voices filled the air, stopping the trio in their tracks. Three little kids were talking amongst themselves—one of them being a crimson demon, the other a violet witch, and the last dressed as a skeleton, purple fabric filling the boneless void—and laughing hysterically.

"What shall we do to brighten this uneventful day?" The wiccan inquired.

"Let's throw these pumpkins at whoever passes by." The nefarious minion suggested. "Ah, there's one now!" He turned to face the arrivals, his companions following.

Instantly, the miscreants burst out laughing. "What...are...you...supposed...to...be?" The skull demanded between cackles.

"I think that's an angel, a devil, and a lizard of sorts." The caster gasped out as she pointed to each of them respectively.

"I told you this was a terrible idea." The pyro directed at the ivy snake, who ignored him.

"Yeah, thanks a lot." The light-elemental growled.

"HAHAHA! They look plain ridiculous, especially the angel! This is Halloween Town, not Christams Town! You're in the wrong place!" The satan chided before throwing the jack-o-lantern.

In a fit of anger, the blond summoned his weapon to slice the projectile in half. The pranksters picked up more gourds amd threw them at the enraged, but he slashed each in half before he reached the offenders. The children instantly became scared. "This. Is. The. Last. Time. You. Toy. With. Me!" He snarled.

His tone registering as malicious, the troublemakers backed up into a corner. The samurai then bashed them with all his might, knocking them out. He then stepped back toward his friends.

"That was unnecessary, beating Lock, Shock, and Barrel up like that." Axel chasted.

Roxas huffed. "You try dealing with three annoying brats that always throw bombs at you just for 'pranking purposes'."

Regaining conciousness only moments later, they fled as fast as their short legs could take them.

"Run! The angel's coming after us!" Lock screamed.

"He's so scary!" Shock shrieked in response.

"Some _angel_ he is; he's too sinister to be one!" Barrel fearfully observed. The children crashed through the barbed gates ahead, leaving the area.

"Ja! (You showed them!)"

The embassy turned his head away, eyes closed in irritation while he crossed his arms over his chest. "I'm still upset that you chose this _horrible_ outfit for me."

The pyro approached his counterpart, smiling. "That costume fits you perfectly; it compliments your features and makes you look adorable."

"Shut up." The blond grumbled, cheeks flushing red.

"Taa... (You _are_ pretty cute...)" Tsutaaja joined in on the teasing.

The insulted trudged back to the Curly Hill while his companions laughed the whole way back.

* * *

The three returned to their prior destination. They scanned the area, but found nothing peculiar.

"Where's the Heartless?" Roxas murmured. As if on cue, the enemy appeared from a dark portal. It had the appearance of a boy with spiky locks wearing a short-sleeved jacket over a shirt below a crown necklace and baggy capris above large, abnormal shoes. The whole figure was tainted black except for its yellow beady eyes that shone brighter as it spotted potential prey, pointing a shadowy Keyblade held in gloved hands at them.

"That's an AntiSora!" The samurai exclaimed as he took out the Kingdom Key.

"Ta? Taaja?! (AntiSora? Who's the original Sora?)"

"We have bigger things to worry about right now." The assassin stated as he called upon his chakrams.

"Ta. (Right.)"

The Pureblood charged, striking the trio with its sword. The three split to avoid damage, but the enemy multiplied to counteract the action. The replicas stared down each individual before charging.

The Pokémon used Double Team to increase her evasiveness as the Heartless swung through a copy. The serpent then manifested Sacred Sword from her tail and sliced at her foe, but as the move made contact, the AntiSora dissipated into blobs of darkness before reappearing behind Tsutaaja, performing a wide attack. The grass-type bounded upward, dodging the comeback. She took her position to her advantage and used Aerial Ace to collide into the figure at a blinding speed, the Heartless unable to escape before it died.

The agents protected the other's back while the Pokémon fought her own multiple. Roxas sped forward, throwing his Keyblade. The two Heartless merged with the ground, evading the move. The AntiSoras then appeared before the pyro, Axel unleashing a flurry of enchanted strikes at one of them in response, the other becoming the victim of a barrage from a blade of light. The remaining manifestations were eradicated on the spot.

As they regrouped, the doorway opened, the trio hiding behind the spindle to conceal themselves. A tall skeleton sporting bony fingers and an eyeless skull above a stitched mouth wearing a striped black and white suit complimented with bony wings stepped through the grave, stretching.

"Was that a shadow I saw just earlier?" The figure pondered out loud. "If that was, it was incredible! How did it move around so smoothly?" He paced around before lifting his index finger toward the sky. "Aha! That must've been a projection! I must tell Dr. Finkelstein about this development!" And the undead left whence he came.

"Tsu. Jaa-Taa? (More like a Heartless. Who was that?)"

"That was Jack Skellington, the Pumpkin King." The blond explained. "He enjoys terrifying children just like the creatures in Monster's University except he does it for fun. Because of that, he plans every Halloween. In fact, he's been going around looking for ideas, like earlier."

"Mission complete. I can't wait to take this costum off!" The redhead announced, yawning.

"Same here." The angel agreed.

"Taaja. (Be thankful this is the only time I ask of this.)" She growled as they walked to the corridor and stepped through."

* * *

"I'm glad to be out of that outfit!"

"I've _never_ been so glad to wear my Black Coat." Roxas blurted out.

"Ta. (Whatever.)" The serpent rolled her eyes.

"Well, at least today will be a great memory to look back upon." Axel commented.

The Pokémon nodded. "Tsutaa. (I agree; I _loved_ teasing Roxas.)"

"Same here." The pyro smirked.

"I didn't." The mentioned sulked.

"Come on." The elder pushed the younger's shoulder. "We're only joking. We only poke fun at you 'cause we care."

The blond smiled. "Yeah, yeah."

* * *

Heartless: AntiSora

Moves used: Leer, Double Team, Sacred Sword, Aerial Ace

Did you like it **Guest**? Please tell what you though of it through a review!

AN: For **Jazz**'s request, for clarification, do you want episodes 324 through 329 or 324 and 329? Also, do you want every scene to be written (that happens to one specific group) or just the most epic/important scenes? Please tell me through a review! I can't start until you tell me your answer, so please do!

P.S: I might not be able to post it quickly due to the possibly huge amounts of research needed.

**Please review! I really appreciate it and they motivate me to write more!**


	22. Chapter 22

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Kingdom Infinite** for reviewing the previous chapter! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

FYI: Until I get a response from **Jazz**, I'll be writing other people's requests because I have no idea what to do, so please tell me as soon as you can! **:**) (For details, read the second author's note in chapter 21) **  
**

This chapter was requested by **Kingdom Infinite**. He came up with the world's name. I hope you enjoy it! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon, Kingdom Hearts, or Digimon Tamers. They belong to their respective owners. Most of the dialogue of the characters from Digital World belongs to the episode 'Goliath'. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_The blond smiled. "Yeah, yeah."_

"Taa. (You're a really good friend to me.)" The Pokémon reminded as she placed a vine on his other shoulder.

"Thanks." Roxas faintly blushed, tinting his skin a light pink.

"You know," Axel began, "if you left, I would have no idea what to do with myself."

* * *

"Yay, solo missions."

"Don't complain Roxas; we have to do them."

"Ja? (Where are you guys going?)" Tsutaaja interrupted their bickering and drew their attention to herself.

"Well, I have to go to Digital World for heart collection while Axel is departing to Elmore for recon."

"Taaja. (I'll be going with Roxas first because gathering intel isn't as eventful as defeating Heartless.)"

The eldest crossed his arms. "It's not as if we never fight during recon missions." He scoffed. "You're just finding excuses to go with Roxas."

"Ta. (Not I'm not.)" The serpent huffed.

"Now, now, let's stop arguing; we need to go." The younger cut in.

"Fine." The Nobodies casted their respective portals before stepping through them.

* * *

The duo arrived in an earthy environment filled with a light brown sand beneath a bright blue sky. The lack of rain hardened the terrain, giving it the characteristics of rock. Ten beings stood on the ground, six of them being children. The tallest had a beige hue complimented with gainsboro clothing suited for the arid climate and maroon coiffure above eyes of the same shade. Another had tan skin with teal locks dressed in an orange vest and hazel pants. The one next to him sported a pair of yellow goggles and crimson orbs over chestnut fringes above an azure hoodie underneath a grey backpack and silver cargos. The most bizzare differed from the rest with his troll-like hair held together by a teal headband located above a raven t-shirt centering a golden cross over khakis. Farther along, a boy adorning large glasses, a sandy jacket over reddish-yellow fabric and coffee slacks was to the right of a girl carrying chocolate tuffs with matching pupils higher up from a verdant dress over a brighter blouse contrasting with a leather purse. The four creatures of the bunch were quite peculiar; the bulkiest appeared to be a male lion with a full mane around his neck, his muscles ripping through black belts wrapped around his left wrist and silver capris. The shorter was an auburn reptile portrayed by a rounded muzzle, a pair of dragonic ears atop its marks—identical to the ones along its body—and a vanilla knapsack over a white underside distinguished by an ominous symbol. The smallest wrapped itself around the amber male's neck, using tea-tipped ears leading to a large noggin with black gems centered above a cyan collar and stubby yet cute limbs to support itself. The most vicious had no pupils; the place where they should have been was plated with a tough exoskeleton that spanned across its forehead, the mouth the only place that wasn't covered. The shields also popped up periodically on its shoulders and calves. The rest of its stocky figure was ebony save a pair of pointy rusted wings, razor-sharp talons, and the steel pads below its knees.

"Taa? (What are those creatures?)"

"According to the data I received, they are called Digimon." Her companion explained.

The serpent gasped. "TAAJA?! (ARE THEY SIMILAR TO POKÉMON?!)"

The samurai shrugged. "Maybe, but unlike Pokémon, they are manifestations of data and can talk." A shadow was cast over the region, catching their attention.

A huge hexapedal dragon flew overhead, each limb ending in a set of three claws. The monster was moldy in color except for its palms, the underside of its striped belly, and the horns filled with branches with a black character in the center, in which they were all yellow. The white hair sprouting from the tip of its tail, crown, and the sides of its mouth gave it a mystic aura. The rider resting on the monster's head was another story; it looked buffoonish in comparison due to its wide noggin and tacky uniform that was incompatible with its brown fur.

The mammal called out as it passed by. "Come out, come out, where ever you are!" He then spotted the tenet. "Oh, it appears we have visitors!"

From the field, the armored monster growled before stalking forward.

"Cyberdramon! Come back!" The creature ignored its master, continuing its advance as the myth descended. "When Cyberdramon smells a fight, he's totally out of control...I don't exist!"

"But that dragon's too powerful!" The emerald one pointed out.

"Yeah, you're right." The vested agreed.

Each of the renegade's hands gave off a white radiance before they clapped together, distorting space. "Desolation Claw!" A blast ensued from the monster's fingertips, knocking the flier from the sky.

"Majiramon, I do believe that the lizard in a tin can is trying to pick a fight with you! I'll just get out of the way while you reform him!" The primate retreated as the legend soared into a crimson portal, sending ripples from the source.

"What's he doing?" The girl questioned, apprehension filling her voice.

"I don't think we want to find out!" The spectacled exclaimed as the monster disappeared completely.

"Flaming Arrowhead!" Crimson spears shot out of the rip, raining down on the destructor. The flints made contact, bringing him to his knees as he let out a cry of pain.

"We've got to do something, and quick!" The suited boy demanded.

"Cyberdramon!" The trainer exclaimed. The oppressor dove in for the kill as its prey was down.

"Hang on, we're coming!" The leo took off running, the rusty one not far behind.

"Takato!" The dino breathed as the chubby creature jumped off its master's shoulder.

"Henry!" It shouted while airborne. Their respective caretakers then took out an emerald card from their pockets, having identical backings with the words 'Card Game' in a rotation symertry sprouting from cerulean arrows leading to an aluminum sphere. Their other hands took a hold of a gadget distinguished by a small luminous screen fitted inside a conic circle highlighted a different specific color over another rounded plane held in place by clips on either side, identical in shade to the larger circumference and cover. They slid their keys through a slot.

"Digimodify! Digivolution, activate!" Light exploded from the devices as spheres simultaneously enveloped the two smaller Digimon. Once the filaments vanished, two different monsters emerged. The dog-eared one no longer had stubby limbs; longer apprendages replaced them, combat articles adorning its legs as a bullet cartridge was strapped like a sash around its body, compatible with its machine-gun fists. The other took the appearance of a t-rex, the monster having the same coloration save for the lock of bleached hair sprouting from his crown and black-ended claws extending from all of its digits.

"Growlmon!"

"Gargomon!"

The predator leapt and threw a punch, gathering power. "Fist of the Beast King!" The discharge landed a direct hit on Majiramon's muzzle, but no damage seemed to be dealt. The lion growled before dropping, his flying companion taking a stand.

"Bunny Pummel!" The sniper missed, the dragon easily evading the attempt.

"Dragon Slash!" The endotherm threw a sharp blade of wind, but it just bounced off, taking no effect.

"Man, he's just not slowing down!" The one in a sweater yelled. The myth retaliated with a pure blast of energy, the warriors running to evade the life-threatening blow, random tree anthropoids fleeing as well.

"Huh?"

"Got any ideas?" Henry pressed.

From the sidelines, the monkey let out a scorning laugh. "I just _love_ a good fight here!"

"Aah! What happens now?" The kid with glasses cried. The monster's hind legs touched the terrain, boasting its full height to its victims. "I think this is the part where our lives flash before our eyes!"

"Ready...Set...Go." The renegade's trainer drew a card from his hand as the other Digimon unknowingly bought the time necessary.

The dinosaur's head was in the villain's gasp, cry in pain as its skull was cracking.

"We're officially toast!"

The beige kid swiped the object above the contraption. "Digimodify! Goliath, activate!" As the key was scanned, the metallic reptile roared. A brilliant radiance suddenly emitted from him as he grew many times his original size.

"I don't...believe it!" The packed boy breathed as the reformed rebel appeared before Majiramon.

"That was some card." The one in coffee slacks mumbled as the renegade clutched the mystic's arm in a death grip, eliciting a bellow of excruciating pain.

"He's really putting the squeeze on him!" The spiky brunet commented as the newly digievolved creature lifted its target up, the other claw harshly crushing its head.

The primate grimaced. "I don't need the likes of you. Defeat it!" The baboon boomed, running away as the dragon dissipated into a show of red sparks before fading. The Goliath bellowed once more as he shrunk to his original size.

"Aweful!"

"Awesome!"

"Yeah, man."

The orange male gaped. "No Digimon can go through such a drastic change...and still fight so flawlessly."

Takato snapped out of his stupor. "What card did you use?"

"It's a Goliath Card."

"Dude, I will trade you _anything_ for that puppy!"

The trainer shook his head. "Sorry, but only the _most_ experienced tamers can master this card."

The other creatures exchanged glances upon hearing those words, gasping. The armored menace snarled, attracting its caretaker's attention. "Cyberdramon! Calm down!" A whip ensued from his gadget, ready to lash just as a mob of cryptic monsters appeared out of nowhere. Each of the enigmatic figures wore a mystic mask over their primate faces, opposable tails wielding a staff of another animal's head carved onto it. The only difference existed in their colors, in which one of them appeared to be bright fire while the other was dusk. A few of the crimson ones rode atop of the skeletal quadrupedals, the skulls striped of flesh as well as the segments leading up to other faces sporting their own jaws and pupils as azure as the rest of their bodies. The mischievous trios consisted of teal baboons equipped with sharp onyx claws, tangerine chimpanzees carrying a slingshot in one paw each, and monkeys similar to the former save for their amythest fur and white stripes covering their bodies.

"What are they?" Henry breathed, stunned by the sight before him.

"This can be only one thing; those must be more Viral Digimon!" The expert exclaimed. "Cyberdramon, it looks like you have some more opponents to fight!" The one in question growled hungrily as he surveyed his new targets.

"Taa? (Why did the Heartless appear so suddenly?)"

"I believe that they were alured by Cyberdramon's lust for fighting."

The Pokémon scratched her chin. "Taaja... (That does make sense...)" A piercing roar split the air, drawing their focus back to the scene ahead.

The combatant charged forward, fangs opened wide in anticipation. The enemies did not stay still, however, and fought back. The shooters launched rocks at a rapid pace, slowing the renegade down as the Powerwilds closed in with a flurry of scratches, bringing him to his knees. The magus duos then followed up with casts of cerulean flames that quickly closed in the victim, tossing him upward as the Living Bones transformed into ghouls with the help of Shamans and levitated toward the prey, chomping down on him as they approached.

"Digimodify! Goliath, activate!" The tamer swiped the object again, but nothing happened. Upon realizing that, the boy scanned the key again multiple times, alas the effect was the same every time. "What's wrong! Work already!"

Takato shook his head. "I guess a card that powerful can't be used twice in a short period of time."

"Then what do we do? It appears these glitches are more powerful than Cyberdramon!" His Digimon was being thrown between the undead Heartless, the monsters playing with their prey.

"We'll help!" The feline bellowed as he and his fellows barged into the scene, readying their offenses.

"Fist of the Beast King!"

"Bunny Pummel!"

"Dragon Slash!"

The onslaught reached the beasts, prying the oppressor's jaws open, releasing the warrior. Upon crashing onto the ground, he lifted himself back up and lunged at his attackers. Anticipating the counter, the swarm seperated, causing the untamed's strike to fail. Seizing the opportunity, the Heartless closed in once more, their catch ensnared in the midst as they ganged up to beat the life out of him.

"No!" The other Digimon intervened, but struggled to get through, let alone aid their companion. Spotting new playthings, the monsters ceased their activity in hopes of capturing more toys.

Having witnessed enough, the samurai summoned his blade and lifted it toward the sky, beckoning the Heartless to him. The embodiments vanished from the natives.

"They're gone..." The metallic reptile collasped, having sustained horrific amounts of damage. "Cyberdramon!"

"Let's go back to the village so we can heal him." Henry suggested, the trainer nodding in return. The lion carried the injured fighter as the group rushed to the awaiting town.

The infestation appeared before the duo, ready to kill.

"Follow my lead!" Roxas exclaimed as he leapt toward a Living Bone, knocking the Shaman off before boarding the creature. He grabbed onto its collar as it bounded, shockwaves reverberating in its wake. The beast finally leapt up before diving head-first. The samurai jumped off as the Heartless's skull smashed into bits, taking out the magi below as well. Now headless, the enemy pranced about glacelessly as it sought out its prey blindly. Seeing her chance, the Pokémon extended Night Slash from her fingers and sliced at the monster, annihilating it.

The spellcasters cursed the Nobody with enchanted flames, but he zoomed about, forcing the torrent to spin without making any contact with his body. He dashed past the creators, using their own magic to kill them instantaneously. The remaining mystics casted the same spell on Tsutaaja, but her blinding speed allowed her to incinerate the voodoos while taking out the rest of the undead without being seen.

In a panic, the monkeys unleashed a barrage, the Powerwilds closing in for short-ranged attacks as the Bouncywilds and Sniperwilds flung heavy stones at them from a distance. The Pokémon used Iron Tail to deflect the bullets while the agent sparred with the apes. In an attempt to gain an advantage, a chimpanzee hurled a banana peel onto the ground in order to trip the grass-type. Smirking, the serpent led the Heartless to its own trap, bouncing over it as the creature slipped and fell. The monster down, the Pokémon then ended its life with a Mach Punch. Tsutaaja then turned to face the others of the same species before shooting String Shot, effectively binding them before she bombarded the victims with a flurry of rapid pummels, taking them all out. The lone Sniperwilds scampered about as they feared for their lives. The ivy snake's eyes glowed a ruby red, an aura of the same color enraptured the Heartless, causing them to flop about confoundedly as they were hitting themselves. Using the opportunity, Roxas enveloped his weapon in a sheen of white before decapitating the violet primates.

"Mission complete."

"Ta. (Let's go.)" And then they departed to the other world via Dark Corridor.

* * *

Heartless: Necromancer, Shaman, Living Bone, Powerwild, Bouncywild, Sniperwild

Moves used: Iron Tail, Mach Punch, String Shot, Swagger

FYI: Once I recieve the details (chapter 21) from **Jazz**, I'll start on his request.

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	23. Chapter 23

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Kingdom Infinite** for reviewing the previous chapter, **Jazz** for reviewing chapters twenty-one and twenty-two and **Guest** for reviewing Three's a Crowd again! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

To answer **Guest**'s question, Xion does not exist in this universe. I know that she is a key element in Kingdom Hearts 358/2 Days, but I want to write a story more focused on my interpretation of Axel and Roxas's adventures throughout their days in the Organization, not a story that focuses on Xion's troubles.

_By the way, did you ever read your request **Guest**? I'm sorry for having it extremely late, but it's not as if it took a short time to write nor was it easy so please, PLEASE tell me what you thought of it through a **review**! _

Thanks for getting back to me, **Jazz**. Now I need to know one more thing; do you want it all in one chapter or have one for every episode you requested? Please let me know! **:**) Also, what did you think of chapter 20? I would like to know that too!**  
**

P.S. Your request will be next since this is a continuation of sorts from the previous chapter.

This chapter was by **Kingdom Infinite**. He came up with the world's name. I hope you enjoy it! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon, Kingdom Hearts, or The Amazing World of Gumball. They belong to their respective owners. The dialogue of the characters from Elmore belongs to the episode 'The Fight'. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_"Ta. (Let's go.)" And then they departed to the other world via Dark Corridor._

* * *

The duo was transported to a playground filled with cryptically realistic objects, making a crowd of cartoonish anthropoids stand out against the background. The orangutan towered the surrounding buildings, a mass amount of hair hiding all but its digits and rump. The others were more tame, the rest consisting of a bipedal doe, a pale origami bear, an animated silver beatbox, a walking daisy, a banana decorated with attachable accessories serving as facial components, a colorful fluff wearing a headband around its head, a female carrying a peach head on top of a placid dress, a stubby teal kid with brown, Viking-like hair, an eggshell small robot signified by its single large lens, a levitating nimbus signified with feminine features, a raven brontosaurs dotted with simplistic parts, a blue lanky red-eyed cyclops dressed in modest clothing, and an azure balloon with its figure drawn on. The two in the midst wore contrasting expressions upon taking in the bystanders; the cerulean feline sported a huge noggin featuring wide raven orbs below busy ebony eyebrows set between wiry whiskers and pointed ears was on top of slim shoulders covered in a beige rimmed with brown above grey capris was scared as the amber fish adorning green sneakers on long legs leading to its body, the lack of a neck making it unable to serperate its minuscule end fin and rounded face distinguished by oval eyes highlighted by lengthy lashes and a small mouth seemed only mildly shocked.

"Right here." Axel called from atop a roof making a part of an alley. Checking to confirm that the children were still too focused on the scene to notice them, they dashed to the nearest structure and scaled the wall before bounding on the tiles to reach their companion.

"What did you find out?" The blond inquired as the duo finally reached him.

The redhead shrugged. "This world is oddly realistic; everything but most of the personified citizens seems to be three-dimensional. That's all I know for now." A chant echoed from below, attracting the trio's attention.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"This...was a horrible idea." The cat mumbled.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Figh—"

"What's going on here?" An ancient baboon entered the area, wiping all the cheers from the crowd. She was dressed in a grave gainsboro dress that matched her unkept grey face characterized by huge triangular eyes and an overbite set into it all over an ebony mane. She glared at each of the students before her gaze finally fell upon the distressed. "Oh! Gumball Watterson, I _might've_ known."

The addressed knelt to his knees as she stopped before him. "Huh! Thank you Ms. Simian! Huh, I was gonna fight a t-rex!" He let out a nervous laugh. "Please, send me to detention." He made a show of performing a graceful curtsy.

"Well, I suppose I could..." The teacher touched a finger to her chin as she feigned consideration. "after my coffee break."

"But Ms. Simian, Tina's gonna—"

"Emm. Coffee. Break." The ape spelled out, smiling upon seeing the desperation in the beggar's hues. She sipped her beverage from a mug labeled with a huge heart above the words 'I love myself', happy with herself.

"But Ms. Simian! You're my _last_ hope! PLEASE!" Gumball sobbed as the last of his salvation vanished.

"Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight! Fight!" The mob carried on as if nothing had happened just when a heavy crash sounded, silencing them.

"Uh oh..." An enormous silhouette came into view, evoking dread on the kitten's expression as his friend gaped, the others grinning in anticipation.

"Where's Gumball?" A gargantuan dinosaur stepped into the open, glaring menacingly with slitted eyes at the gathering, jaw filled with razor-sharp teeth wide open.

"Here." The others, including his comrade, fled the scene.

The cat looked on in terror. "What am I gonna do? What am I gonna _do_?!"

"Use the Bunny Hop, son, son, son, son, son—"

"Dad? What're _you_ doing here?" Bewildered by the voice, Gumball turned to face an obese rabbit, the fat bloating its lavender neck, chubby cheeks, and flabby stomach, who wore a casual work uniform.

"Well, I wasn't gonna miss the big fight!" He placed his hands on his hips, smiling widely. A roar split the air, startling the two.

"Gumball!" The carnivor charged.

The youngster narrowed his eyes in determination. "Time to deal with this _like a man_." Meeting the prehistoric's leer again, his resolve dissipated as he hopped away.

The pyro turned to his companions. "Let's follow them."

* * *

Tina chased the tom through the hallways, the male bounding off a set of crimson lockers as he ran toward a different corridor, the oppressor in hot pursuit.

"Gumball! Stop running!"

As the radio from before chuckled whilst standing in a lunch line chatting with the server, the boy ran on the railing in its direction. "Sorry!" The feline boarded its tray, surfing on it. He slid onto a table, bouncing on it before skating under and skidding to a stop, looking back to see the dino crashing through the furniture in front of her, directly behind him.

He ran, screaming, toward a set of double doors and barged right through, diving into the pool without any hesitation. He used his legs to carry him on through the bottom as rapidly as possible as the reptile paddled through with her stubby arms, causing an octipus arbitrarily floating about to release a jet of ink in fear.

"Gumball!" As she emerged, the cat unintentionally sprinted into the girl's bathroom. The ladies inside shrieked upon seeing a boy. Realizing his mistake, the child dashed out, pressing his back against the door. "Sorry!"

The carnivore locked on, giving him no other choice. "Oh man!" He entered the forbidden chamber once more, scrambling past blindly while enduring the objects thrown at him. "Sorry! Sorry!"

He jumped out an open window just when Tina bursted through the barrier, roaring as she surveyed her surroundings.

As Gumball went through a room filled with supplies, he scanned the objects before idea came to him; the tom stacked the materials into a pile to block the door. The t-rex dissipated the barricade as if it wasn't there, putting his efforts to vain.

The boomerang-shaped fruit laughed as he spotted the feline. "Haha, scardy cat!" Out of spite, the mammal grabbed the top of the banana's head and ripped his skin off, throwing it onto the floor. The predator slipped on the peel as she passed by, crashing into miscellaneous equipment. The berry laughed at the sight, but quickly covered himself in embarrassment due to his lack of coverage.

As the kitten scaled the passageway, he spotted a white cloud wearing colorful adornments behind a hinged barrier.

"Mr. Small! Please, let me in!"

Upon seeing the dino, the elder screamed. "Tina! No!"

"Please, let me in!" The blocking device was shut.

"No!"

"Mr. Small!"

"No way!" The carnivore's eyes widened in shock as the door shut completely. Unable to halt in time, Gumball ran straight into the knob.

* * *

In a mission to gather more intel, the foreigners searched around Elmore, discovering creatures of all sorts, many linear as some were planar.

One thing the trio saw really shocked them; an athlete moved so fast that his abdomen detached from his body, moving on its own accord. The thorax traveled by utilizing its arms, catching up to its other half before reattaching, the runner continuing his activity as if nothing happened.

"What...was that?" Roxas breathed.

Axel spoke up. "Apparently, the natives of this world seem to possess strange skills, such as contorting their bodies into odd shapes and losing/regenerating parts at will."

"Ta? (Why would they have that power?)"

The blond shrugged. "I guess the laws of this place allow for that."

The pyro snapped his fingers. "That must be it; the people here have peculiar abilities, such as the regeneration and seperation of their bodies. Mission complete. Let's—"

"Already? Come on!"

"Ta! (I want to see the end of Gumball's and Tina's conflict!)"

The eldest tsked. "It's obviously a case of bullying; what's so special about that?"

Tsutaaja shook her head. "Tsutaa. Tsu-jaa. (I don't think so; it appears that Tina didn't want to hurt him. She probably just wanted to speak with him, but due to her enormous size, monstrous appearance, and deep voice, he automatically signed her off as malignant.)"

The younger nodded. "That makes sense."

The elder sighed. "Fine, we'll go."

"Taa? (How are we going to find them?)"

The assassin smirked. "Well..."

* * *

The party arrived in a dump during a cloak of darkness. The dinosaur sat atop a mound of junk consisted of car scraps, staring into the night sky with the feline right next to her.

"Your dad is pretty scary." He began.

"So is your mom." An awkward silence situated between the two.

"Uh, Tina, is it true that you're bullying me?"

She was shocked. "What? No! I thought we were just having fun!"

"So why were you chasing me?"

"I only wanted to speak to you, but you ran away. Everyone thinks I'm a brute just like my dad, BUT I'M NOT!" The reptile kicked a piece of metal from the heap, sending it colliding into another pile, a loud crash ensuing.

Gumball looked downward, guilt lacing his features. "I don't think you're a brute."

"Really?" Skepticism was evident in her voice.

"Of course! You're just a dangerous friend with a terrifying amount of strength."

The carnivore smiled. "Thanks."

The smaller held out his hand. "Give me a five!" The t-rex surveyed hers to only find three digits and met the other's eyes.

"Oh, uh, how about a friend hug?" The dino was happy to comply, wrapping her arms around the kitten, cracking his bones.

"Too...friendly!"

The eldest glared at his companions. "Are you finally satiated?"

"What are you talking about?" The younger replied nonchalantly. "I'm not the _one_ who summoned Assassins to track them down." He crossed his arms, smirking victoriously.

"Shut up." Axel huffed.

"Ta? (Wait, didn't you notice something strange?)"

"What?" The Nobodies directed their attention to her.

"Jaa? Taa? (Didn't Gumball have a black eye earlier? You know, from running into that doorknob?)"

"Yeah..." The samurai replied. "Wait! It's was gone now, isn't it?"

"Yep." The pyro confirmed. "They must be able to heal themselves pretty quickly as well."

"Wow..."

"Ta... (Wow...)"

"Let's go now." The tallest demanded.

"Fine."

* * *

"You two are such kids."

"WHAT?!"

"Taa? (Where did _that_ come from?)"

The eldest smiled smugly. "Well, I figured you guys want to stay in the worlds we go to _just_ to see what's going on."

"How's _that_ childish?"

The pyro smirked again. "Because that's what kids do."

The ivy snake shook her head. "Ta... (You sound just like Iris...)"

"Wasn't she that girl with the large black hair?" Axel glanced curiously at the Pokémon. Tsutaaja nodded. "Didn't you travel with her, the green-haired boy, and your trainer in, what was that region called?"

"Unova." Roxas helped out.

"Unova. Thanks."

"Ta. (Yeah.)"

The blond cut in. "Didn't you have lots of adventures together?"

The serpent shrugged. "Taaja. (A few, but I've had more fun in this realm.)"

"Tsutaaja, I want to know something." Axel began. "Which dimension do you like better, this one or yours?"

* * *

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	24. Chapter 24

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Jazz** for reviewing chapter 23 and two of my author's notes, **Kingdom Infinite** for reviewing the previous chapter and **Guest** for reviewing Three's a Crowd again two times! Thank you very much! I really appreciate the amazing feedback! XD

I'm still upset that **Guest** did not review his own request, so please, PLEASE comment on it in either the chapter itself (Chapter 21) or Three's a Crowd!_ I won't include your_ _next request unless you do just that_, so please tell me your thoughts on it! (**:**

_FYI: This is the THIRD time I've asked you. If you ignore this AGAIN, I will no longer be nice with my 'reminders'. You have been warned_.

P.S. I use shows that people request of me. In other words, _the requesters_ come up with the worlds, not _me_. _  
_

Back to the main point, this chapter was requested by **Jazz**. She came up with the world's name. I hope you enjoy it and thank you very much for being so patient! I hope this makes up for the long wait! (:

FYI: I'm using the japanese verson and I'm going to censor all the curse words I hear in the episodes.

Also, I won't be including any dialogue that's considered telepathic nor any scene that would be impossible for the trio to see or hear without moving away.

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon, Kingdom Hearts, or Naruto Shippūden. They belong to their respective owners. Most of the dialogue of the characters from World of Shinobi belongs to episodes 324-329 from the animé and is taken directly from subtitles. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_"Tsutaaja, I want to know something." Axel began. "Which dimension do you like better, this one or yours?"_

The Pokémon's eyes widened in shock upon hearing the question. "Taaja?! (Why would you ask that?!)"

He shrugged. "Why _else_ would you come here _every day_ out of sheer boredom?"

"Taa? Taaja! Tsutaa. (What else can I do? I'm forced to stay at Professor Oak's laboratory until Ash needs me again! Besides, it's not as if I've _never_ had fun in my world; I went on _plenty_ of adventures.)"

"How come you've never talked about them then?" Roxas cut in, curious.

The serpent glared at her companions. "Taa! Jaa! Ta? (Oh come on! I don't have to tell you _everything_ I did before! Would you like it if I forced _you_ to talk about all of your past missions?)"

The agents hung their heads in shame. "I guess not..."

Regret instantly filled her eyes as she saw their glum expressions. "Ta. Taaja. (I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be harsh.)"

"It's okay; we shouldn't have pried."

The ivy snake smiled. " (No, it's nothing private; I went to Gyms of all sorts to win badges for entrance into the Unova League and fought other Pokémon—whether it be in tournaments or in the wild—on the way to each one, as well as simply journeying around.)"

"It seems like that was a lot of fun." The blond commented.

She nodded. "Jaa-Taa. Tsu-jaa. (It was, and in truth, that's why I'm doing this; to relive the excitement, the action, the suspense, _everything_ as close as I can. It's even better when I spend it with you guys.)"

"Thanks." The younger blushed.

"I would still like to know which realm you like better." The eldest pressed.

Tsutaaja tapped a finger to her chin, thinking. "Tsutaaja. Taaja. (Well, I guess I like this universe more because I've experienced so much I would've never seen in my home. Besides, you both reside here and I always look forward to seeing you again; it my favorite part of the day.)"

The Nobodies grinned. "That's great to know."

* * *

"You're _really_ going to like this."

"Taa? (Like what Axel?)"

"We're going to World of Shinobi for heart collection." He elaborated.

"It's a place filled with shinobis, a type of ninja, that carry out missions just like us and fight to keep peace between their villages." Roxas added.

The Pokémon smiled. "Jaa! (That sounds spectacular!)"

"Then we can't linger here any longer."

* * *

The trio was transported into a dense forest, obscure from the lack of light. A boy emersed in a golden aura—the only parts not highlighted by the flames being the grey trinkets of his jumpsuit, bandage around his thigh, thick headband below an untamed mass of hair, and integrated whiskers set between determined eyes—flew ahead of a dark-skinned man who adorned a pair of combat lenses dressed in a loose white outfit covering all except for a section of his chest, the legs that were encased in black fabric, and a couple of swords attached to his back via cloth.

"Yeah. We'll surely win!" The enchanted declared as the duo ran into a group of warriors, each appearing stranger than the next. A tan blunet woman sporting a bob-cut wore an undersized tank top crossed by the straps on an aburn sack above a skirt of the same origins as a pair of combat gloves on her wrists. She levitated above a sandy-haired male wearing a mantis scarf and a matching battle kelt over a gainsboro outfit that ended in brown boots who was higher than a ninja in a violet Gi protected by a brown plate, the only part of his body not covered was a small section of his face, the rest covered in a hood. He was to the right of a woman carrying beige tresses adorned in a raven and grey sweater complimenting striated gauntlets and purple pants. She was below a man with long onyx locks dressed in only an azure robe tied together by a brown sash who was underneath a crimson samurai sporting heavy armor beneath a raven robe with an instrument wrapped around his back. Maroon, rippling orbs to the side of sable irises characterized each of the minion's faces. The shinobi in the middle was vastly different from the others; a white mask swirled with black was set on the leader's head, the only parts not obscured being his creepy, multicolored eyes that were above a navy cloak outlined with peach fabric. The flock of fighters glared as they advanced toward the opposing two.

The empowered boy charged at the higher-up, who imitated his action.

"Hey..." The two duelists clashed head-on before seperating, the child caught by his friend while the other landed on a branch. "Chill out, Naruto...Fool, ya fool."

"D***, it's so hard. I couldn't even put a crack in it."

"I could've let him past me...But he couldn't even damage this mask." The villain mused. "I hope that's not all the power you've mustered from controlling the Nine- Tails..." The disciples advanced in on the party, the elder of the two grunting.

The amythest ninja spat out a maelstrom of meteors, the protagonists dancing about in a attempt to dodge.

"Hot!" The younger piped up, jumping to evade. Naruto manifested a sphere of energy in his palm, the other readying his sword as they bounded off a limb.

The emerald fighter summoned a ring of water before taking out his staff. Two replicas of his enemies leapt out of the surface, targeting their originals. The adults clashed their blades as the kids collided their orbs, canceling each other out as the real ones were thrown into the air.

"These guys..."

"Have the same power!" The older finished.

The imbued flew into a mass of bubbles. "This is...This jutsu...Is it Utakata?" The cerulean male descended as the youngster mused at the situation. An orb planted itself on him, exploding on impact. The shinobi managed to grab onto a branch to stop himself from falling.

"Ta? (I wonder what happened earlier?)" The trio hid in a nearby tree, watching the scene at hand.

"What are you talking about?" Roxas questioned.

The Pokémon stared at him. "Taaja. (It seemed as if Naruto recognized those bubbles.)"

"The caster's name is Utataka." Axel answered for his partner. "According to my data, he can communicate to others via that technique."

"Ta. (Wow.)" They turned their attention back to the battle.

"Naruto!" The mage snapped his fingers, causing the spell to detonate. The elder barely managed to save the younger from plummeting by calling out a tentacle from his body.

"Sorry, Octopops." Sparks rained down on them, drawing their focus to the source. The blunet exhaled the incoming dust before clasping her hands together, intensifying it. A blinding radiance overtook the area, the creator and the bushido taking the distraction to their advantage by zooming in.

Even though they were disadvantaged, the targets still managed to block the assault. Steam emitted from the samurai's back as the other grew her toenails out and kicked at the duo, them dodging in time.

"My shades are the best." The spectacled boasted. "So the light, with my eyes don't mess!"

"I can still see through their evil intent!" The miscreants retreated to the other side as the brilliance faded, all seven standing before them.

"To see them like that, I feel rage and grief. But me not getting my eyes like that is still a relief!" The shape-shifter appeared to be rapping to himself.

"Madara's eyes are the same. His mask is different from the one he used to wear before; it's got two openings!"

"Unlike the previous one, this mask was specially made. Its toughness is battle-grade." The malignant answered.

"So the left eye you always kept hidden was a Rinnegan, just like Nagato and that other Madara." The villain nodded in response. "We're going to stop both you Madaras!"

"Did you just say 'both'?" The malevolence paused to reflect. "D*** that Kabuto..."

"Whaddya mean by 'both', fool? Isn't this Madara, ya fool?" The metamorphose directed the question at Naruto.

The concealed chuckled, drawing their attention. "Well then, I don't mind you using my previous name, Tobi. Now that the war's begun, names don't matter. Madara, Tobi...Call me whatever you like."

"Just who are you anyway?" The ninja demanded.

"I'm no one. I don't want to be anyone. All I want is the success of Project Tsuku no Me, that's all. There is no value in existing in this world that only knows despair. You Jinchūriki had Tailed Beasts forced into you and you've only experienced despair. Am I wrong? Surely, you can understand a little of my despair."

The shinobi scowled. "Who the h*** are you to decide..." he stood up, "that having a Tailed Beast in me makes me unhappy?" His partner smirked at the determination evident in the other's voice. "Even if this world is worthless to you, you really think you can get away with starting a war and trying to say you're nobody?" The warrior pointed an accusatory finger at him, the masked enigma giving no reply. The protagonist clenched his fist. "You p*** me off. I'm gonna rip that mask off you!"

Octopops summoned a bunch of suckers from his behind. "I'll go first! Whee!"

"Taking this mask off me...won't be easy." Tobi announced, tails growing out of the other miscreants' backs, each representing their respective elements.

"What?" The mollusk faltered, the accompanying Jinchūriki grimacing.

"Eight Tails, Nine Tails...You shall be mine and I will ensure the success of Project Tsuki no Me!"

As the words vibrated in the air, Heartless suddenly appeared. A soulless cloak—empty except for clawed hands outside the teal fabric—levitated above a mammoth chameleon blending into its surroundings via its camouflaged skin, locking onto potential prey with independent lenses as it reared its sharp horn at them, shrieking as it hung on by its opposable limb while a dozen ebony figures equipped with navy piercing talons with complimenting stars on their knees, booted feet, and metallic helmets exposing their beady eyes crowded on it. Huge onyx balls emitting darkness— the only distinguishing parts being their spikes jutting out of each edge and luminescent orbs over ruby squiggles—flew above a pack of pitch-black humanoid creatures surrounded in bluish veins past their stocky legs leading to apprendages lacking digits, muscular arms ending in razor-sharp hooks, and jagged antennas that resided near glowing pupils, like the others. All except the latter and the orbs bore emblems on their chests as they leered at their targets.

"What...are they?" Naruto gaped; he had _never_ seen anything of their likes before.

"These monsters have allied with me and my grand cause." Madara smirked. "Attack!" The minions complied, unleashing their onslaught. The Stealth Soldiers charged at the two, running right through them. The swords were pried out of the Eight-Tails's grasp, the owner extending a tentacle to catch it. As the shifter was distracted, a Massive Possessor went up to and inside him, dealing damage as the victim screamed in pain.

"Octopops!" The enchanted created another aqua orb and launched it at the Heartless, forcing it to leave its host. The shinobi then kicked it, causing it to vanish in a flash of darkness. While the ninja grinned—thinking he was victorious—four smaller versions of the enemy materialized and took control of him. As he shrieked in agony, more of the originals slammed into him, disappearing into his figure before the Neoshadows vanished into a pool of ebon and reappeared before the duo, thrashing their bodies at the two. The Phantom casted a dark fire that homed in on them, colliding with the metamorphose as more of the raven balls disappeared into him. The Stealth Sneak took that opportunity to ensnare the morsels with its tounge, ready to gorge itself. Still possessed, there was nothing they could do.

The leader let out a sickening laugh. "Die! Die! And after that, you'll revive to do my bidding!" The Jinchūrikis grunted, dismayed.

Having seen enough, Roxas called forth his Keyblade, drawing the Heartless away.

"What?!" Being released, the duo sighed in relief before returning to the branches, staring their enemies down.

The monsters reappeared before the trio.

"We have to avoid making a lot of commotion so as to not draw their attention to us. You ready?" The samurai questioned.

"Yeah."

"Ta. (Yeah.)"

The three advanced on their foes. Using that to their advantage, the Massive Possessors charged at them, ready to take control.

"Avoid physical contact!" The keybearer commanded as he dodged one and struck it, causing it to divide. The replicas aimed to latch on, but the Nobody evaded each attempt and sliced the Purebloods in half, killing the parasites. The Pokémon spun, manifesting a storm of petals before launching the projectiles. They collided with the rest of that species, splitting the division up. The modified sepals then made a U-turn and bombarded the copies, eradicating all of them.

The chameleon became invisible precisely when the knights rocketed forward. To counteract their movement, Tsutaaja used ExtremeSpeed to mow the army down before dispelling the move, swishing her tail to conjure up Magical Leaves that closed in on the Stealth Sneak, making their mark to force the lizard to reappear. Afterwards, the Pokémon took a deep breath before exhaling Fire Blast, the assassin following up with Firetooth. The combined flames annihilated the Heartless, it collapsing into a heap before its heart floated upward, disappearing.

The humanoids sunk into pools before popping back up, slashing their talons while the cloak did the same. The fighters dispersed, escaping their claws. The serpent extended a Sacred Sword from her tail as the blond held his blade, the two dicing the creatures up with their weapons, the Heartless dissolving into onyx smoke as they died.

The boss stood alone. It cursed the party with twelve burning candles that surrounded them, a counter above each of their heads.

Roxas lifted his key upward, preforming a spell that prevented the characters from descending. "That was Doom. If the numbers on us reach 0, we automatically perish and cannot revive. I just used Stopraga to halt the change, so we only have a set amount of time to defeat the Phantom before the countdown begins at twelve seconds and we die."

"Right."

"Ja. (Right.)"

An azure ticker materialized in the Heartless's garmet, drawing their attention. "Hit that with your most powerful ice-type magic!"

"I'll leave it to you!" Axel exclaimed as he stored up power, waiting for the right moment.

"Let's go!" The samurai, along with the ivy snake, turned toward the attacking monster. They evaded its scratches before commencing with their barrage; Roxas unleashed a round of Blizzagas as the Pokémon huffed out a torrent of biting wind. Upon contact, the Phantom took severe damage, losing the ability to move as a side effect.

"Taa. Taaja! (I used Freeze Shock to paralyze it. Let's use this to our advantage!" The samurai nodded before taking her in his arms and gliding toward the stunned. Using his free arm, the Nobody continued to fire the shards in succession as Tsutaaja breathed a maelstrom of sheer cold that burned upon impact. The heart finally disappeared, the effects of the serpent's magic fading along with it.

"Here!" He manifested Stopraga once more, delaying their deaths. The ghost swiped at them and summoned a ball of purple fire, sending it toward the trio.

"Let me handle this." Axel declared as he collided with the projectile, absorbing its power. "Evade it until another heart appears!"

The two complied, dodging its attacks. The Heartless spun, another orb appearing. This time, it was a shade of red.

"Aaaaaaah!" The pyro created an infernal torrent in his hands before releasing it on the target, instantly shattering the object.

"Now we wait." The keybearer recasted the time-altering spell as the three stayed away from the enemy's claws. A new ticker materialized after the Phanton twirled again.

"It's time for some lightning-based attacks!" Roxas announced as the Nobodies called out Thundagas sumilatneously, the Pokémon discharging Thunder. The collective electricity zapped the heart out.

They steered clear of the Heartless as it unleashed a pyromanic eruption and lunged at them. A white sphere developed this time around.

The younger scowled. "I don't have enough mana to protect us from the curse."

Tsutaaja shook her head, determination set in her eyes. "Taaaja! (Don't worry, we just have to eliminate the Heartless before the timer is depleted!)"

"She's right." The eldest agreed.

"I got it." The blond nodded. "We have to strike that one physically! Let's end this!" The trio charged in sync, the Nobodies with their weapons out as the ivy snake stored power in her fist. Upon reaching the enemy, they struck as it as hard as they could, the Pokémon throwing an immense Focus Punch. The Phantom was finally defeated, the heart vanishing. Its curse was lifted, the trio no longer facing the empending threat of doom at 1.

"At last, we're done!" The light-elemental sighed. "I thought that was going to take forever."

"You're wrong; we still have to collect more hearts."

Roxas slumped. "I was looking forward to watching the shinobis fight!"

"Then why don't we go back? We can just wait for Heartless to appear."

The serpent smiled. "Taa! (That's a great idea!)" The samurai hummed in mutuality. The trio returned to their original spot to watch the battle ahead.

"At least we didn't draw their attention." The blond whispered before returning his attention to the conflict.

The shifter leapt forward, raring to fight.

"Hold it, Octopops!" The blunet used the insectoid extensions she grew to fly toward the assaulter. The elder extracted his bandaged weapon and swung it, but the other was able to evade it. He then threw the wrapped object, the gauze bursting to reveal a raven monster covered in spikes that showed off its razor-sharp teeth dripping with drool, ready to bite. The woman soared out of its reach, the creature instead chomping on a trunk.

An electrified dagger was sent straight toward the her head. She ducked at the last minute, dodging the lethal hit. Below, Naruto grunted at the crafty maneuver. The Eight-Tails used a tentacle to stead himself as he threw the weapon again. The targeted moved her head to evade without even looking.

The wielder was stunned as the Nine-Tails jumped to join his friend. "That's not gonna work, Octopops! It's just like the time I fought the Six Paths of Pain." The ninja explained. "Their eyes...Their Rinnegan are all linked. They're hooked up to each other!"

The mullosk glanced up as his weapon returned to his back. "What the h*** does that mean?"

"It's the same as Nagato's Gedo Jutsu!" The violet foe enveloped himself in a scorching comet as Naruto spoke. "So they've got the eyesight...of six guys!" The duelists were fast approaching each other. "D***, I can't even talk...!" The pyro punched his cheek, scalding him. "Hot!"

The metamorphose grabbed his companion before he could fall any further. He then bounded away from his holding as a rodent covered in blue flames was thrown at them. It dissipated into a barrage of fireballs that followed them as they leapt from tree to tree.

"It's coming after us!" The younger exclaimed.

"It's like a guided missle." The other elaborated. "Time to run, let's hustle."

The beige-haired lady went after them, extending talon-like nails from crossed hands. After a few moments, she collided with them, causing them to plummet as she roosted safely on a branch. A swarm of Air Soldiers, Air Pirates, and Air Vikings dove after them.

Roxas once again summoned his Keyblade, drawing their attention to him and his companions. The knights zoomed in on their new targets, clawing the air ahead of them as the buccaneers charged, punches at the ready. The Pokémon fought back with Thunder Punch, knocking one into the other until all of them were stunned. She then speared through them with Volt Tackle, eradicating all the raiders at once. The recoil shocked Tsutaaja, but she quickly recovered by using Refresh. At the same time, the agents stuck all the Air Soldiers with their weapons, easily defeating them all.

The trio went back to their hiding place without breaking a sweat.

The ninja sped out of the undergrowth, the scorcher once again flying in his direction. Their fists collided, burning the hero.

"Hot!" Enduring the pain, Naruto manifested another sphere of power and threw it at a blinding speed. "Rasengan!" He pressed on a black rod jutting out of his opponent's skin.

The serpent pointed at the object. "Ta? (What is that?)"

Axel turned to face the Grass Snake. "Those are receivers that were planted into their bodies to obtain chakra, this world's source of power for techniques. They are what's possessing the henchmen."

"Ja... (Wow...)"

Just as the needle cracked, the samurai swooped in and kicked him away, sending him flying. Octopops wrapped a limb around the Nine-Tails in an attempt to slow him down but to no avail; he was dragged along the ground, kicking up clouds of dirt.

When the dust cleared, the duo was revealed to be just fine, albeit sustaining some damage.

The kid rubbed his head, trying to sooth the pain. "Ouch."

A reddish hue overtook the Eight-Tails's skin, surprising Tobi. He then soared over the timberline and grew exponentially, towering high above the forest. He had transformed into a woodsy monster with the features of an ox sporting a striated hide and a stocky build. Its octet of tentacles stretched out as he roared, quivering the air with an ear-splitting bellow. Naruto was dropped onto the myth, shocked with the development. The creature encased himself with his apprendages before spinning about, creating a tornado that disesimated the forest, snatching the villains along with the trio.

"Ta...Taa? (What...just happened?)"

"Apparently, the Jinchūrikis were entrusted with Tailed Beasts, which are living forms of chakra, and can transform into them either on accident or at will. Because of that, their keepers all have immense power." Axel screamed past the whirl of the wind.

"We have to get out of here!" Roxas yelled.

"Ja! (Hold on!)" The Pokémon transformed into Mega Jarouda and wrapped her vines around them, placing them on her back before beating her wings viciously to scale the storm. She escaped the torrent and continued ascending.

More of the aerial Heartless appeared, but the Regal Pokémon unleashed a horrific Draco Meteor, killing them off without skipping a beat. She then levitated from a distance, watching the natives.

Naruto ogled as he surveyed the scene. Upon seeing the unconscious six, he gasped and pointed at them. "They're all knocked out!" He observed. "Hey Octopops, You know a sealing jutsu?!"

A long pause ensued. The silence confused the dragon. "Jarou?! (Why isn't he responding?!)"

"That's not true." The blond responded. "They're talking via brain waves. In other words, they're communicating to each other in a way we can't hear."

"Actually, they've already done that multiple times around us; the enemies have been speaking the name of their techniques telepathically before actually performing it and the heroes were talking to a spirit with their minds." Axel elaborated.

"Jar... (Amazing...)"

The legend spat out a jet of ink that morphed into clones of the caster's original self that bonded onto the targets.

"So that's it." The shinobi mused. As the replicas melted into a tar over their victims, two fingers popped out of the ground, going unnoticed by the two. The malignants altered themselves into crimson monsters that bore malicious animalistic scowls, barely resembling humans through their limbs and body shape. The only differences resting between the sestet was their amount of tails. The ooze was repelled from them by force fields, the liquid streaming upwards.

"That was an amazing sealing...?"

Madara emerged from the terrain along with his digits, making himself known. "Go!" The minions leapt skyward at an invisible pace.

"That masked b******! He was hiding underground!"

The six flew toward the Eight-Tails. He threw his tentacles at them, but they dodged easily, continuing their advance. The myth managed to crush the Six-Tails in its palm, but the others managed to reach Naruto.

The Seven- and Two-Tails launched their respective attacks, harming the ninja. Toxic mist escaped from the gaps in the giant's hand, the now obscure figure slipping out. The beast stared at his palm, cringing in pain as it was vaporizing.

"Octopops!" The Three-Tails suddenly appeared behind Naruto and smacked him, knocking the ninja off while cultivating deceased coral on his back. "What the h***?!"

The pyro awaited below, pooling steaming magma under his own feet. The lava then erupted, searing the metamorphose. The fried mustered enough strength to catch his friend, thus saving the child from falling victim to the molten rock.

Just as it seemed safe, the Five-Tails—who had transformed into a massive horse that bore white fur flowing on his forelimbs over a set of strong hooves—leapt through the inferno, lopsided jaw set into a line as his emerald eyes glared. The creme-tipped horns adorning the equidae's porpoise-like crown pierced the mullosk's arm, drawing a gusher of blood as the monster was knocked down, writhing.

Tobi scoffed before bounding toward the fallen ox. Realizing the threat, Naruto struggled to lift himself from his resting place, but the growth acted as an anchor, holding him in place. "B******!" The binded extended a magical arm in an attempt to push the enemy away, but he easily dodged.

"Even if you're Jinchūriki, six against two appears to be bad odds, huh?" The helpless snarled in reply. "When I touch you, I win!" Unable to move, there was nothing the shinobi could do as Madara slowly descended his palm toward the child's face.

"Uber...Leaf Superhuman Hurricane!" A leg fazed through the assaulter, buying enough time for another to pass his hand through the Nine-Tails's head to uproot him and out of the villain's reach. The saviors were very different in appearance, save for twin uniforms consisting of raven jackets underneath mantis vests, both military-grade and showing off crimson symbols that swirled to the middle, the outfits worn all over beige packs attached below their backsides on belts around black combat pants. The shorter retained a deep scar over a rusty eye, the other shut tight over steely bangs surrounded by an ebony headband sporting a Japanese character imprinted on metal, the fabric matching the color of the cloth covering his mouth and nose perfectly. The other was distinguished by onyx hair cut short around bushy brows above leering eyes set over a large nose and a well-defined jaw, all of his body enveloped in a burning aura. The arrivals leapt away, taking the younger with them as the enemy's hand touched the unconscious monster's palm.

"Using Naruto as bait, they waited for the moment I materialized...What a nuisance!" He grimaced.

"Kakashi Sensei! Bushier Brow Sensei!" The kid exclaimed.

The masked man humphed, unaffected. "Two more joining the party isn't going to change anything." He finally turned around to properly address them. "Not against my Visual Prowess and the power of the Tailed Beasts."

"We have Sharingan on our side too." The concealed one retorted.

"As well as the Noble Green Beast of the Leaf!" The other finished.

The three glowered at their respective opponents as Naruto remained on the floor, gaping.

"You came, Kakashi Sensei! Bushier Brow Sensei!" The male beamed after a gust kicking up dust had passed.

"You know I can't just sit back and relax while my student from Team 7 is working hard!" The silverette lauded.

Catching his foe's glare, the enchanted snapped out of his stupor. "Oh! Him! He's got a Sharingan and a Rinnegan that are linked, left eye to right eye...and...! And there's a rod sticking out of the left side of his chest...and...!"

"Calm down!" The tallest commanded. "You're not making sense."

The other cut in, breaking it down for him. "The right eye is Sharingan. The left eye is Rinnegan. And he has the same rod Pain had in his left chest, so I see."

"Gotta hand it to you, Kakashi." He complimented. "Your skills of deduction are impressive!"

The ground shook, capturing their attention. "Here it comes!" The boy pointed out as the hooved creature charged.

"From the number of tails..." Bushier Brow recollected, "It's Five-Tails!"

The imbued picked himself up albeit having difficulty with having the barnacles still on him. "Leaf Rock Crush!" The stockiest crushed the coral, freeing his disciple but knocking the kid over at the same time.

"Hey, thanks!"

The equidae increased his speed before bounding toward the octopus. "He's after the Eight-Tails!" The clever one yelled.

Tobi's hand gave off a cryptic violet, a chain of identical coloration manifesting around the dolphin's neck before tightening, causing the Bijuu's eyes to bug out as he was being constricted painfully, the monster roaring in agony.

"He tried to attack him?" The Five-Tails crashed onto the ground as he closed his eyes, suffering.

"Huh?" The youngster gasped as the Eight-Tails crushed the oppressor in his palm.

"There! He did it!" The scarless sensei stated. The malignant walked through the fingers as if they were merely an illusion. A crimson hue overtook the restrained's features as he shrunk, the shackle still around his neck.

"Why would he surpress the Tailed Beast's powers?" The Leaf user inquired.

His counterpart shook his head. "I don't know...He doesn't seem to have the Tailed Beast completely under his control."

"Maybe that's why..." The creature had reverted to his original size, kneeling before his controller.

Necromancers and Shamans appeared to curse the victim while the Living Bones awaited with their vicious jaws wide open, anticipating a snack.

"This will teach you. Never attack your master!" The denizens advanced, ready to dish out a _brutal_ lesson.

Roxas gazed _hard_ into the dragon's eyes. "Land now!" The Mega Pokémon complied, grounding herself at a far-off location. The wielder drew his sword once more, beckoning the Heartless away from the injured beast and to him.

"Let's fight." His companions nodded in agreement. The three spaced apart to draw them out to seperate corners. The magi targeted the agents, casting cursed flames around them. The two zoomed in—the inferno spinning around them harmlessly—until they reached the enchanters and struck them with their own fire. An undead suddenly cut in and interrupted their assault, forcing the conflagration to disperse. The baboons then used the opportunity to board that and another skeleton, the rest of the magicians following their lead by embarking on the other Living Bones, transforming them into haunted ghouls that charged toward their prey.

Precisely when the monsters were going to collide with the agents, a reddish force field covered with an orange sheen enveloped them, protecting the ones inside while absorbing all the damage. The cooped-up pain then reflected—albeit twice as powerful—onto the origins. However, the Heartless remained as they were, unharmed.

"In that form, they can't be damaged!" The samurai exclaimed. "We just have to wait until they revert!"

The Regal nodded, taking the Nobodies onto her back. She soared into the sky, the ghosts following after her.

"What are you doing?!" The blond pressed.

She directed her gaze at him. "Jar. (Trust me.)" Mega Jarouda then hurled Gastro Acid at the Heartless, drenching them with the poison. Once the wave relented, the enemies were revealed to be separate and in their normal states, plummeting toward the ground below while flailing about.

The sorcerers died as they made contact with the terrain, their hearts flying out toward the atmosphere as the Living Bones lost their heads. Taking advantage of their predicament, the semi-grass type screamed, dark ripples radiating from her eyes. The Night Shade eliminated the undead instantly because it was super effective against them.

"Ja. (Done.)"

The samurai smiled. "Let's head back now!"

The other smirked at the response. "As to be expected..." The blond ignored his comment as the dragon transported them back to the scene.

The Bijuus closed in on the protagonists, ready to kill.

"Lightning Blade!"

"Eight Inner Gates! Sixth Gate of Joy, open!"

The scabbed wrapped his hand in cackling electricity and his partner gained an emerald luster over his flame as they both leapt toward the legends. The two repeatedly struck them, landing successful hits. The bystander manifested an aqua orb in anticipation. "They're here!" The Jinchūriki charged in as well, participating in the skirmish.

As Kakashi appeared to be lost in his own thoughts while fighting, Utataka ducked and slapped him away, the insect doing the same to Bushier Brow. The duo skidded back, their palms acting as their source of friction to slow themselves down.

"Why?" The reasoner debriefed.

"They're not using any of Pain's jutsu!" His partner growled.

"Maybe...they can't."

"Maybe he's shrewd enough not to waste any chakra on Pain's jutsu since we already know how to counter them!"

"Yeah. In order to control six Tailed Beasts with just his Visual Prowess, he must use an enormous amount of chakra."

"Gotta hand it to you, Kakashi Sensei!" The shinobi cut in as he dodged the Four-Tails's pummels. "There's your deductive skill again!" He met an attempt with a manifested fist, brushing the foe away.

Madara narrowed his eyes. "Kakashi Hatake...He's got very discerning eyes. Well then...I'll just power it up a little." A powerful shockwave zoomed out from Tobi, blowing the lingering dust that crowded the air away. The earth quaked as two of the monsters roared, catching the ninjas off guard. "Next up, two beasts." The Six-Tails morphed into a ginormous pearl slug equipped with two stalks acting as eyes above a slimy row of holes that acted like a jaw. His fat, slimy body supported by stubby legs only made him look more imposing as a sestet of forelimbs stuck out below a pair of stunted arms. The Four-Tails transformed into a towering ape covered in a forest of crimson hairs except for his toned underbelly, feet equipped with opposable thumbs, large, pointed ears, and the area around his beady orange eyes to his pointed nose. The primate's huge, gaping mouth completed with a set of long, pointed fangs set between razor-sharp incisors made it menacing along with his rippling muscles and the rectangular spines that outlined his quartet of extremities.

The newly reformed Bijuus overpowered his opponents, knocking the two sensei onto their backs as Naruto thudded onto the ram's chest, making him lose his extra limbs as well as his golden ambience, revealing sunny hair wrapped in a raven sash adorning a plated symbol over grayish eyes and a closed mouth with a thin rivulet of blood leaking from it all above a black and orange jumpsuit made hole by a zipper and silver plates resting on his shoulders.

The elders picked themselves up only to be encountered by the white form as the primate stared the student down. "D*** it, I'll have to use Nine-Tails's Chakra Shadow Clones to create a diversion and attack the masked guy head on!"

The blob sprayed an amaranthine mist toward the duo, causing them to step back in fear.

"What the heck is that?" The bulkier pressed.

"Whatever you do, don't let it touch you, Guy!" His companion commanded.

The monkey took the opportunity to grab the mollusk's tentacles so he could swing him around, the shinobi falling off as a result. The Four-Tails outstretched his mandible, anticipating a snack.

Reacting quickly, the protagonist enveloped himself in the divine aura once more, using the strength he had regained to hold up the monster's jaw, preventing himself from being crushed.

The teachers continued their retreat as the poisonous cloud gained on them. While he was in the air, Bushier Brow spotted his disciple in between the fangs of the enemy. "Naruto!" He turned to his partner. "We gotta help him!"

"Guy, we have to deal with this side first! This is bad too!" The scarred suddenly grunted. "We're surrounded!"

Looking backwards, the other gasped as he spotted six oversized arms poking out of the soil, all originating from the samurai. The apprendages shot ahead as the vapor bypassed an oak, killing it immediately.

"The tree wilted instantly! Is it a corrosive gas?"

The concealed shut his eyes, turning around while crossing two fingers from each hand together. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" An exact replica appeared, taking his creator's and his friend's sides. "Guy...We have to guard each other's back and focus only on what's in front of us. Any complaints?!"

"Nope!" The responder rejuvenated his flame before the three separated.

The two Kakashis spread sizzling volts onto their respective palms, combining the electricity to form a taut line. "Lightning Cable!"

"Sixth Gate of Joy, open! Asakujuku!" The Leaf master gained a green glow before it altered into a mass of fire, collecting into his fist.

The wire sliced through the limbs as the inferno dissipated the acid, neutralizing the most recent threat.

"Here comes the next wave!"

"Same here!"

"Let's wrap this up and help Naruto!"

The aces continued their onslaught as the octopus wrapped the orangutan's arm in one of his apprendages, aiding his companions as he angrily showed off his molars.

With a sudden burst of strength, the shinobi was able to dislodge the primate's jaw off of himself only to plummet into his enemy's mouth, the creature closing his cavern. The mollusk gave off a look of horror as his comrade disappeared.

Instantaneously, an infestation of Powerwilds, Bouncywilds, and Sniperwilds arrived in the area, but what _really_ caught the protagonists' attention was the three giants that towered above them. A massive quadrupedal beast predominately lilac in color save for its muscular back and four legs that ended in a pair of hooked toes ending in onyx claws each was violet as a set of curved antlers that grew from a jaw only signified by its bottom half above two luminescent eyes and a sharp horn jutted out from its skull. It appeared homologous to the duo of distinguished leviathans, the only contrast showing in the fire designs encrusting their skin—one sporting blue etchings that complimented the rest of its azure pigment on its hide and talons while the other bore burnt flames that swirled around a stony complexion stretching toward verdant ungues—and their thorns—the cerulean monster supporting teal incisors and a silver jab as its counterpart held crimson canines over a sapphire pike. Although the entirety of the army was shy of reaching to even a Bijuu's shins, they still stood strong, ready to brawl.

"Neutralize the Eight-Tails!" Madara commanded as he pointed to the subject at hand. The Bijuu roared, lashing his tentacles at the bugs. Being quick, the monkeys scattered at a rapid pace, avoiding each one. The giants rose their horns and repeatedly stabbed at the suckers, the ox bellowing in pain as he was being impaled and electrocuted simultaneously. The primates used his immobility to their advantage by shooting him with sharp rocks, the Powerwilds scaling his apprendages to claw at the vulnerable belly. The mollusk attempted to swat at the pests, but they were too fast and too many, them evading each try.

"We've got to help!" Bushier Brow exclaimed. Just as he took a step forward, the Seven-Tails buzzed forward, slapping him. Kakashi stepped in, momentarily swatting the insect away.

"We have to get rid of _this_ threat before we tackle the _other_." Guy grunted as he realized that his companion was right.

"Then I guess we have no choice." The dragon nodded, roosting as the keybearer summoned his weapon and rose it once again, the monsters vanishing in flashes of darkness to go after him. The denizens reappeared in huge numbers before the trio.

"Jar?! (Why is there so much Heartless?!)"

Roxas shook his head in anger. "This world is at war; darkness lurks everywhere..."

"...And that essence attracts them here." Axel finished. The enemies charged, assaulting the three.

"Jar! (Oh no you don't!)" The dragon unleashed a blizzard of leaves and petals, halting the troop as they covered themselves to protect what little vitality that remained after the bombardment. The Regal's eyes glowed blood-red, an aura of the same shade appearing on the monkeys before they went mad due to the influence of the Swagger, killing themselves off because of the damage they had inflicted on their own bodies unknowingly. In another corner, the samurai rained beams of light down onto the Heartless to stun them before dashing, eradicating the section in the blink of an eye while the assassin executed a horrid explosion by throwing his Chakrams into the midst, eliminating them instantly.

"All that's left are _them_." The blond pointed at the bosses. The three from the same subspecies clashed their daggers together, charging their energies before unleashing a combined Thundaga at their prey. Mega Jarouda barely managed to shield her friends by using Wide Guard and Mirror Coat, rebounding the doubled assault toward the sources. However, even though the energy managed to stike all of them at their chests, the Behemoths remained unfazed, not even budging an inch.

"We have to aim at their horns!" The redhead exclaimed. "They don't take damage anywhere else!"

"Also, this group is _completely_ immune to fire, ice, and thunder-type attacks!" Roxas seconded. The Pokémon nodded in understanding as she curled her fingers, a Focus Blast developing in the gap between the digits. She aimed and hurled it at the spike and landed a bull's-eye, making the Behemoth falter. Mega Jarouda used the opportunity to zoom in—her wings hardening into steel—and bashed both forelimbs at her target before retracting her claws, them becoming metallic as well while the semi grass-type viciously sliced up the jutting apprendage before reeling back a fist to launch a Focus Punch as the other hand gathered a mass of swirling green photons. She then threw both attacks into the thorn, dealing heavy damage as she powered up due to recieving vitality equal half of the pain she had dealt with the Drain Punch. The horn shattered, the stub it once was giving off an electric brilliance. The Behemoth died, its heart moving away from the deceased body as it faded in a white brilliance.

Suddenly, the Arch Behemoth bounded toward her. She leapt to dodge the aftershock, but didn't let it away by launching a Mach Punch toward the Heartless, hitting at a blinding speed. The samurai chose the opportunity to cast Graviaga on the tusk, halting the beast mid-leap as it crashed onto the ground. The younger closed in and unleashed a maelstrom of light-enhanced strikes as the Pokémon lifted her palms in an X-formation, gathering power before using Cross Chop followed with an arm that glowed crimson and an Iron Tail, performing an onslaught of all three consecutively. The Heartless was defeated due to it not being able to sustain the incoming torment.

The Destroyed Behemoth still remained, fighting of the assassin's rapid assault. His companions joined him immediately, the blond raining columns of radiance as the dragon opened her mouth wide to prepare and execute a silver steam. Both beams collided with the object, knocking the gainsboro monster onto its back. The trio then launched their respective attacks—Axel throwing his Chakrams and Roxas shooting spheres of light as the Pokémon slammed her limbs onto the ground, creating Frenzy Plants which grew exponentially—that collided into the horn, smashing it at as the Destroyed Behemoth perished at last.

As the dust settled, the eldest spoke. "We have collected enough hearts to RTC now."

"But Axel—"

"Let me guess: you both want to stay to see the conclusion?"

The ones in question nodded eagerly, the asker sighing dramatically. The dragon embarked her companions to the return trip.

"Unlock the noose!" The Eight-Tails spoke out loud for the first time. "Gotta let Naruto loose!"

Madara look onward. "So you were here. I'll drag both you and Four-Tails into me." A violet energy gathered in his hand as the rod wedged into the ape's back jolted, a chain forming from it, encircled the beast's neck, and toward Tobi's outstretched palm.

"This isn't good." The ox commented. "Open your mouth!" He directed the command toward the primate. "Naruto, get out!"

The monster managed to jerk his shackle, resisting.

"Multi Shadow Clone Jutsu!" A familiar voice echoed. Suddenly, the monkey's stomach swelled exponentially before finally vomiting a seemingly endless mass of Narutos, the copies vanishing as they made contact with the ground.

The mollusk was suprised as he saw the sight. "Didn't expect so many Naruto on the plate! He's smart to make him expectorant!"

Amidst the smoke, the real one emerged, picking himself up. "All right! I made it out!" The Jinchūriki placed a mitt on his forehead, scanning the area. "Now then..."

As he was doing that, the malignant glared. "You just don't know when to give up..."

The youngster gazed hard, unable to locate the malicious object. "D***, where is it?" As the chain dissolved, the kid followed its line and spotted the source at last. "Found it! That's it!" The Four-Tails punched at him to cease his movements, but he took advantage of the move by scaling the grounded limb.

He dashed ahead, clasping his hands together to recharge his aura in order to forge ethereal arms to prevent the ape's fingers from crushing him. As he held the digits at bay, the ninja sent an extra apprendage toward the monkey's face to grab a piece of hair, rewinding the manifestation so he could transport himself to the location. "Here it is!" The boy latched curled fists onto the thorn, tugging at it.

"Do it, Naruto!" The bull cheered him on.

The spike was set in deep, causing the shinobi a lot of trouble. "Why you—!" With a loud cry, the bar budged a little.

"D*** Naruto..." The masked man snarled. A new shackle sprouted from the rod and ensnarled the hero, halting his actions. "It's not going to go that easily." The villain then curled his joints, the chain glowing ebon in response.

"What the h*** is this? My power..." The child began to weaken.

"Those rods bind anything that touches them." Madara stated. "They're stronger restraints than Nagato Pain's Gedo Powers!"

The boy grunted, straining himself as he continued to yank on the rooted object.

"Naruto!" Octopops exclaimed.

Kakashi combated with the premature Two-Tails, concentrating on what was at hand. "One problem after another!" Guy snorted in response, turning from the bleached slug to his companion.

The miscreant scoffed, raising his hand. The bind tightened, the enmeshed crying out in torment. The ox kept his hold on the ape as the hero persisted, wincing in pain.

"It's over, Naruto Uzumaki!" The manacles constructed even further, adding a lot more resistance. The Jinchūriki grimaced, directing his gaze at the primate's lobe. The orangutan glowered as something had _seemed_ to have entered the canal.

The dragon's eyes widened. "Jar?! (What happened?!)"

Axel shrugged. "We'll have to wait and see..." The Regal nodded, returning her focus to the events unfolding.

With a shout, the bar dislodged. "It's loose!" The shinobi smiled as he fell along with it.

"What happened?" Roxas questioned.

The Pokémon closed her eyes in thought. "Jarou... (Well, I did sense a strange vibration coming from the Four-Tails's ear that couldn't have occurred naturally...)"

The eldest snapped his fingers in realization. "That's it! If I remember correctly, I saw a Shadow Clone wander into the Four-Tails's ear."

The blond swiveled to his partner. "You saw that?!"

He chuckled. "While you two were watching the Narutos being thrown up, I was _actually_ paying attention to what was occuring!"

"Shut up!"

"Jar! (Shut up!)" Mega Jarouda Glared at the offender, making him completely freeze up.

"What?!" The pyro spoke through unmoving lips.

The light-elemental tsked. "You should know better than to say something like that."

She nodded, holding her leer. "Jar! Oouda... (That's right! Now appologize...)"

The assassin sighed as best he could. "Fine..." The reptile dropped her gaze, freeing him. The redhead dusted himself off, regaining his composure. "As I was saying...the replica must've struck him from the inside to dislodge the spike."

"Wow, that's smart..."

"Ja. (Yeah.)"

The Nine-Tails let go of the bar, smirking.

"D***ed Naruto! He pulled out the rod! In that case..." Tobi's hands flew in a flurry, performing a spell. A ginormous earthen entity emerged from the ground, appearing rotten. Multiple protrusions grew out of its back as its nine eyes remained shut above wooden earrings, giving it a mystic air. The figure's mouth opened to reveal a blinding ruby light.

"Rasengan!" Two arms clad with energy spheres shot out of the reoccurring aura to collide with the thorn, destroying it as the caster landing on the monkey's palm.

Grapplings launched out of the enigma's mouth and wrapped around the primate before retracting, taking him with them.

"What?" The mollusk muttered as the beast was dragged into the structure, a cry escaping his lips before disappearing in a purple mist into the awaiting cavern.

The Eight-Tails grunted at the sight. _"The statue absorbed Four-Tails! I guess he still belongs to him!"_

The Pokémon gasped. "Ja? (Who's that?)"

Roxas eyed her curiously. "What are you taking about?"

"Jar! (That voice _did not_ belong to Octopops!)"

"That was the Bijuu, Gyūki." Axel cut in. "Since they are currently sharing a body, both can talk through the same mouth."

"Ja... (Wow...)"

Once the dust cleared, the pyro was revealed to be on his back, unconscious. A deep puncture wound was where the rod was at, a small amount of blood seeping out of it.

The child caught his breath before directing his stare to the malevolence. "You look like you're going to pass out after stopping just _one_ Tailed Beast...You can't defy me! I'm going to take your precious Tailed Beast with _these_..."

The terrain shook again, surprising the protagonists. "What's going on?!" Bushier Brow inquired.

The remaining Bijuus took on their true forms. The horse and slug were alongside a massive cobalt bakeneko dotted with obscure symbols engraved all around—especially in her twin tails—glaring with green and yellow pupils and bearing her fangs towards her enemies, a towering beetle surrounded in a knight's armor over six jointed legs and six wings positioned on her abdomen accompanied by a seventh yellow apprendage that trailed out, and a huge sea turtle adorning thick, grey horned plates around a striated, red body, his three vertebrae, stubby arms, and rigged face clad with spikes surrounding his lower lip like teeth and forehead like bangs, covering one closed orb as the other peeked out. The quintet stared down the duo, anticipating combat.

The youngster picked himself up as he opened his eyes, standing firm. "Let's do this, Octopops!"

"We fight as a two-man team with me taking the lead. Naruto, you just be my back up, agreed?"

_"Even so, we're going up against five Tailed Beasts. You can't be in the front if you can't do a Tailed Beast Transformation!"_

"Both you and Eight-o a hurt, so there isn't going to be any leading or backing up!" He affirmed without so much as a glance back, keeping his stare toward the Bijuus' backs. "We're going in together!"

_"Hey, Naruto!"_

"Especially since we're already in two-man teams..."

_"Hold on, Naruto...Don't tell me...You and Nine-Tails..."_

"I've still got tons of reserve power!" A golden torrent spiraled around the ninja as he pulsated, his hands gaining dark swirls as his uniform changed to accommodate a black suit underneath his jacket whereas the pattern on the back altered into an ebon circle surrounded with an outline that branched out, his 'whiskers' thickening.

_"Naruto...don't tell me you..." _A piercing shrill resonated, drawing Gyūki's attention away. Each of the the enemies had knelt down, mouths agape as onyx orbs manifested, sending a hurricane as a byproduct outwards.

"Th-This is really bad!" The bulkier commented.

"Guy, don't move!" The scarred commanded as the iris on his open eye spun, revealed the silhouette of a ninja star trailing wind around its spikes. "I'm going to blow them away with my left eye with Kamui!"

"There's so many of them! It's impossible to do with Visual Prowess alone!" He protested as he held his arms up in an attempt to shield himself. "In that case, I'll open up the Eighth Gate..."

"You idiot! You'll die after you do that!"

"But still..."

_"Naruto! Looks like they're in trouble over there! There are five Tailed Beast Bombs pointed at them at close range!"_

"I know about it...y'know!" As the explosives were released, a sudden flash lashed ahead, dispersing the grenades.

"What was that?! So fast!" The taller of the sensei questioned.

"Jar?! Ja! (Yeah, what was that?! It was unbelievable!)"

"That was Nine-Tails's—Kurama's—power. From Naruto's consciousness, he gave it to the Jinchūriki." The younger replied.

"Jar? Oo? (Then why now? Didn't he need it earlier as well?)"

"Well..." The eldest began. "They didn't get along at first. The Yang half of Kurama was placed into Naruto when the boy was only an infant by his father as he had kept the Yin side. The Tailed Beast wanted the child to use his chakra to weaken the seal that was placed to keep him trapped, but Naruto didn't until he was pressed into a tight spot one day around the age of eleven. Eventually, he became aware of the Nine-Tails and started to use more and more of the monster's power to the point that the kitsune almost got out, but the ghost of Naruto's father had rebuilt the seal. At one point, Naruto freed the Tailed Beast so that he could battle to control the fox, and he won, placing an even stronger bond on the Nine-Tails before taking almost all of the monster's chakra. However, the Nine-Tails started stealing Naruto's chakra to replenish himself."

"Ja...Jar? (Wow...Wait, how do you even know this?)"

The pyro shrugged. "Well, you _do_ hear _a lot_ when you wander about..."

"Da? (Then what happened?)"

"Kurama continued to take his captor's chakra until Naruto was in a pinch fighting the other Madara; that's when he gave the boy some of his own and stopped stealing the ninja's energy."

The blond continued the story. "I guess that just earlier, Kurama realized Naruto's full potential and decided to give him _a lot_ of chakra. My hunch is that he was freed; why else would the shinobi receive _this_ much power?"

"Ja...Jar. (That's true...Wow.)"

The enchanted appeared before his teachers, stunning Kakashi. "S-Sensei?"

The glow faded, the boy's form becoming more visible. "I-Is that Naruto?!"

The balls of energy skidded to distinct corners, vanishing through terrifying explosions that racked the earth.

"That mountain..." The silverette trailed off.

"So _this_ is the power of the Tailed Beasts..."

Tobi grunted as he observed the occurrence. "He deflected them all?! In that case..." The Bijuus spontaneously appeared before the masters, lunging at them.

"Here they come!"

The imbued stared his enemies down with unwavering determination. "Let's go, Kurama!" His aura expanded to form a gargantuan golden fox who carried a nonet of extremities that sprouted from a slim yet muscular body which allowed him to run fast on all fours. He growled before halting himself, knocking all five opponents down with an outstretched hand.

The Eight-Tails was shocked, craning his neck forward as if to look into something further.

The teachers scanned the area around them, curious as to where they were. "What's going on?!"

"Are we inside the Nine-Tails's Chakra?!" The clever one mused.

The boy crossed his fingers, creating a Shadow Clone that knelt, staring ahead while smirking. "First, we have to figure out where all the rods are!" The original instructed.

After a moment's pause, he spoke again. "That's more than enough time!" The manifestation leapt, catapulting himself into the sky. "There are more of you, so I can't be as gentle as I was with Son. So please bear with it, okay?"

"Ja? (Was 'Son' that primate from earlier?)"

Roxas nodded. "His name is actually 'Son Goku', but yeah."

The insect flew upwards to intersect him, but the canine latched onto her, slamming the beetle onto the ground as the reptile curled into a ball and rolled away. As the kitsune rose a fist to pummel the knight, Utakata chomped on the clenched paw, paralyzing the Nine-Tails as he slowly turned to face the slug. The turtle halted, charging his velocity before backtracking, whirling into the embodiment. The fox grimaced as the terrapin unfurled.

Whilst watching the skirmish, Octopops managed to spot the equidae as he charged.

_"I'm not falling for the same trick twice!" _The bull punched the Five-Tails, landing devastating blow in retaliation that knocked him out cold.

The feline pounced at Kumara, but he reacted quickly, spotting her. "Take this!" He swiped at the cat with his talons, slamming her into the dolphin as the two were tossed through the air.

"All right! I found out where they all are!" The replica announced to his creator.

The two sensei observed the battle. "This is like an all-out monster smack down!" The shorter glanced at him in wonder.

Madara glowered as his minions were losing. "He exceeded my expectations. I'll have to go after him with intent to kill." The reptile freed himself from the ox's grasp by rotating rapidly, joining his allies. The Bijuus huddled, opening their jaws to collectively create a sphere that towered even above its creators.

"Hey, don't you think that's _pretty_ big for one of those things?" Guy pondered.

"Are they pooling their power into a single point?"

"Naruto! What now!"

The boy held his hands parallel from the other, manifesting a bunch of multi-colored orbs which created an explosive that matched the opposing one's size.

_"Is he going to cancel it out with equal force?! But Naruto's never succeeded with that before..."_

"Tailed Beast Bomb!"

"Tailed Beast Bomb!" The orbs were launched simultaneously. They collided, neither overpowering the other. The uninvolved shielded themselves from the ensuing gust. The balls rocketed into the atmosphere before detonating, dissipating everything in the explosion's path.

_"He_ _aimed it low, so it would bounce them upward. That was good...but it was really big! Nine-Tails sure is strong..."_

Magical claws shot out of the kitsune's tail, latching onto his targets' necks as new copies traveled through each of them, taking hold of the possessive objects. "I've got all their rods!"

"Let's go Kurama!" The original shouted. "We're going to pull them out all at once! And definitely save everyone!" Naruto screamed as he extracted the Jinchūrikis from their respective Tailed Beasts, the creatures smiling as he did so. The spikes were uprooting as well, freeing them.

The boy's aura faded as he and his teachers landed on their feet, the bars plummeting as well.

_"Well done, Naruto!" _Gyūki congratulated.

"I never thought you'd be able to completely control Nine-Tails. However, it looks like you _still_ can't maintain it for too long. Same old, same old." Tobi taunted as crimson light shone from the statue's mouth once more, the chains returning to reclaim the fallen Bijuus. They pierced the Tailed Beasts's skulls before absorbing the creatures.

"It's not the 'same old, same old'." The shinobi chuckled, holding a hand to his stomach. Madara grunted at the response. "I just learned a whole bunch of hard names all at once!"

"Ja. Ja. Oou! (That. Was. Amazing!)" The Pokémon declared as she reverted, her riders disembarking and levitating in the air. The eldest caught the ivy snake just as she reappeared.

Axel smirked. "I knew you would like this place."

"I did too!" Roxas piped up.

"Well, the action is over and we've done more than enough, so I think we should go."

The other two nodded before leaving the world via Dark Corridor, wide grins plastered on their faces.

* * *

"What a long day."

"Pretty exciting too." Roxas added.

The serpent nodded. "Taaja. (I could get used to more missions like that.)"

"What are you talking about?" Axel inquired. "All we did was collect hearts, which we have done countless times before."

The samurai shook his head. "Yeah, but the native conflict was so interesting!"

"Tsutaa! (I've never seen anything like that before, even with Pokémon battles!)"

The elder shrugged. "So that's it, huh? What little kids."

"What's wrong with being interested in what's going on?" The younger exclaimed.

He smirked. "We go to other worlds to partake in _missions_, not find out what's happening there!"

"Oh come on! Our tasks are tedious at times! What's wrong with looking for a little excitement to brighten our day?"

"TA?! (YEAH?!)"

The pyro held his head in one hand, defeated. "Huh, I guess you both got a point."

"Told you!" The younger dissed.

"Tsutaa! (Admit it; you enjoy it too!)"

Axel sighed. "I do..."

"Ha! So then you're also a kid, but since you are older than us, you are the littlest one of us all!"

"How does that work out Roxas?!" He boomed.

The samurai chuckled. "Well, you're _supposed_ to be more 'mature' than us, but because you are the 'same' as Tsutaaja and me, it makes you the most 'childish'!"

"Shut up!" The elder roughly shoved his partner, the other returning the push. It turned into an all-out wrestling match before the blond emerged victorious.

"Ha! Don't underestimate me!" He boasted.

Tsutaaja shut her eyes, expression full of glee. "Jaa-Taa! (This realm is full of surprises!)"

* * *

Heartless: Phantom, Stealth Sneak, Stealth Soldier, Massive Possessor, Neoshadow, Possessor, Air Soldier, Air Pirate, Air Viking, Necromancer, Shaman, Living Bone, Powerwild, Bouncywild, Sniperwild, Behemoth, Arch Behemoth, Destroyed Behemoth

Moves used: Petal Dance, ExtremeSpeed, Magical Leaf, Sacred Sword, Freeze Shock, Ice Burn, Thunder, Focus Punch, Thunder Punch, Volt Tackle, Refresh, Draco Meteor, Wide Guard, Counter, Gastro Acid, Night Shade, Leaf Storm, Swagger, Focus Blast, Steel Wing, Metal Claw, Drain Punch, Mach Punch, Cross Chop, Iron Tail, Meteor Mash, Flash Cannon, Frenzy Plant, Glare

I'm sorry for taking so long, but this one's length is equivalent to about **five **chapters, which is about as much as what I can write during a school week, so I hope that'll help make up for my tardiness! (**:**

How was it** Jazz**? If you aren't satisfied with what I wrote, please just say so and I'll make the changes accordingly!

**How was it? Please, PLEASE review! It took more than a week to write this chapter, and it's over 11K in size, so I really, REALLY want some feedback to encourage me to write more!**


	25. Chapter 25

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Kingdom Infinite** and **Jazz** for reviewing the previous chapter and **Guest** for commenting on chapter 21! I'm so glad that you all took the time give your thoughts on them! Your feedback makes all that toil worthwhile! (:

For **Guest**, I'll incorporate your request as soon as I finish all of **Kingdom Infinite**'s requests. I hope you can hang on until then! I promise not to disappoint you! ^_^

I would like to know, what did you mean by "Something like that thank you"? Do you want your request to be like Three's a Crowd with Ventus, Terra, and Aqua? Please tell me so I'll know exactly what to write! (**:**

I corrected (or at least tried to) all the blunders that **Jazz** had pointed out in the previous chapter. Check it out! XD

I'm so, _so_ sorry for all of my errors, _especially_ on my confusion about you! It was an honest mistake that I sincerely regret making! But since I know now, I'll _NEVER _do that inaccuracy ever again! Please forgive me! (**:**

I'm also sorry for delaying my posting for a week, but now I can update regularly again! (As much as I can during a school week of course)

This chapter was requested by **Kingdom Infinite**. He came up with the world's name. I hope you enjoy it! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon, Kingdom Hearts, or Adventure Time. They belong to their respective owners. The majority of the dialogue of the characters from Land of OOO belongs to the episode 'Daddy's Little Monster'. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_Tsutaaja shut her eyes, expression full of glee. "Jaa-Taa! (This realm is full of surprises!)"_

"Surprises?!" Roxas quirked a brow as he turned his attention to the grass-type, getting off of Axel.

The Pokémon shrugged. "Taa. (In my realm, a person of your size would not have been able to beat someone so much larger than them while wrestling.)"

"Are you calling me short?!" The blond accused, folding his arms.

She smirked. "Ta... (Well, you're not tall...)"

He huffed in response. "You're smaller than me."

The serpent glared at her offender. "Ja! (My height is above average for a tsutaaja and as you already know, I can easily become larger than you!)"

"At least I'm the stronger one!" As those words left the Nobody's lips, the Grass Snake pounced, knocking him over. He quickly recovered and pushed back, tussling with her.

The redhead burst out laughing. "See, I told you! Only _kids_ get into fights like that!"

"Shut up!" The combatants tackled the pyro, engaging in three-way brawl as the sun had set. The sounds of their skirmish filled the air as the sky grew completely dark.

* * *

"I'm departing for Land of OOO to defeat another unidentified Giant Heartless while Axel is going to Turtleverse to break jars."

"Ta? (So it's back to solo missions?)"

The eldest nodded. "We only went together yesterday because it was such a difficult environment to deal with."

The Pokémon hummed in agreement before smiling smugly. "Taa... (You know who I'm going with first...)"

"Let me guess, with Roxas?" He sighed.

"Ta? (Why not?)"

"I thought you got over it!" The other chided.

"I never said that!"

Tsutaaja giggled as she approached the blond. "Ta! (Come on!)"

"Fine." The group split up to leave for their respective destinations.

* * *

The duo was transported to a wedge of space behind a door laying wide open with its golden-plated twin that led to the depths of a dark cavern encased by swiss walls which was only lit by flames that crackled from holes surrounding stalactites that littered the ground haphazardly between striated columns. A mob of demons had gathered around a behemoth distinguished by its gigantic heart-shaped head that carried a pair of devil horns, sharp retinas, a vertice mouth filled with razor-sharp fangs, and purple vines that led to a crimson cluster of eyeballs above a disproportional body covered in a black suit that a multitude of arms twined with lavender ribbons branched out of that all ended at a pair of crossed legs that sat upon a rusty cloud.

Two figures dropped from a fissure in the roof, landing just a step away from the newcomers' hiding place. A flaxen beast signified by pointed ears, white slitted pupils inside ebon corneas, a sharp distorted jaw set into a pear-shaped noggin, and four legs that bent at awkward angles stood by a boy dressed in a cozy pajama that shrouded his entire body as a white cap concealed all of his noodle save for a face that was already hiddened behind a paper mask cut into a skull which was held in place by a fork on each side. The arrivals, along with the audience and the foreigners, watched as the monster spoke up.

"Who's next? Who's next?" The voice boomed with a challenging tone mixed into it.

A lanky familiar approached the speaker. "Uh, me, My Lord Abadeer."

"What do you desire, cowering speck?" It taunted. "Pain? Pleasure? Or...weird punishment?"

"Uh...pleeaasure?" The male drawled.

"No weird punishment?!" The regality boomed as it summoned a green laser that shot out of a manifested cloud onto the minion. He hurled an excess of bananas all over as he ran away, leaving a muscular enigma to the front.

"And what do _you_ desire? P, P, or double the P?"

The citizen tapped his chin in thought. "I...pain?"

"Okay." Another beam enveloped half of the creature's body, vaporizing it. The decapitated groaned in disappointment as he surveyed himself.

"Come on, come on! Next!" The ant that was before the ruler turned to leave. "I'm just gonna go."

"You sure dude? Don't you want...abs?"

"Yeah, sure! Give me abs!" He demanded as a burst of energy zapped the insect's head, transforming it into a pack of muscles.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha!"

The child faced his companion. "I think we can charge up there, and rip the amulet off her neck!" The kid instructed as he pointed to an amethyst around the oppressor's collar.

The party sped ahead, disregarding the others present. A feline holding a mug spotted the two and disengaged from his place to confront them. "Huh! Hey, what are you guys doing?!" The duo halted in their tracks as the accuser stepped in front of them, the crowd directing their attention to the scene. "You can't run up to the front of the line! These good people have been waiting _forever_! Shame on you both! Everybody, _shame them_!" The horde erupted into a mass of racket. "Boo sir! I boo what you're doing!" He then began prodding the two as he ushered them toward the end. "Step back! Back! You _will not cut the line again_! You stay back here and wait your turn, like the rest of us!" The cat then took fistfuls of each of their skins, twisting them roughly. "UNDERSTAND?!"

"Yeah! Okay! Okay!" The boy sputtered.

"I'll be watching you!" The demon shuffled back to his spot only to be stopped by a another.

"S-Sorry dude, you got out of line—"

"Dang it!" The male shrieked, running away.

The harassed were still rubbing their sores just when an opposable limb wrapped around the canine's arm, stretching it as the child grabbed a hold of his other offshoot.

"Who are you!" The human screamed as they met the demon's glare.

"AAH! Don't kill us Marceline!"

"It's us! Finn and Jake!"

"Your friends, remember?" The boy unmasked himself, showing his features. The one in question appeared to have recognized them both before shrugging indifferently, dangling them to her awaiting mouth.

"Oh crap!"

In reaction, the dog altered his free hand into a pitchfork to poke the victimizer's irises, forcing her to let them go as she screamed in agony. The pooch inflated into a hang glider to slow their descent before breaking into a jog.

"Run!" The partners evaded a set of giant booted feet as they escaped through an exit.

"Let's go." Roxas whispered, the Pokémon nodding as the two slipped through the door, unnoticed by the folk.

The fleers scaled a path before entering a kitchen, ordinary except for what stood there. A blue-skinned demon adorning violet hues and elfin spikes wearing a white tank top held onto an overloaded sandwich as he grabbed a bottle of mustard, staring at the intruders.

"What are you doing?" Finn inquired.

"Just grabbing a midnight snack." The devil closed the fridge as the child went into panic.

"It's Marceline! That's _her_ out there!" He gestured to the behemoth.

"I know! Isn't it fantastic!" The other exclaimed.

"No, we have to save her!" He slammed his palm on the table as the elder carried on with enhancing his meal.

"Save her?"

"From the amulet!"

"But this is what I've always wanted! My girl, following in her daddy's footsteps." The father looked off to the side as he pictured the scene.

The younger shook his head. "But that's not what _she_ wants!"

"That's balderdash, baby. The wearer of the amulet is filled with chaotic evil, just like how I grew up. So..." He bit into the food, letting his sentence go unfinished. The boy slapped the morsel onto the ground as he and his friend left through the back door, reentering the chamber.

The agent and his partner left whence they came and hid behind their original space, going completely unnoticed by everyone.

Finn looked around the mass, calculating the scenario. "Maybe we can get these dudes to help us!" The crowed buzzed, noises ranging from hums to sighs.

The canine disagreed with his friend. "These guys won't help you. They're all complacent sheepeople!" Jake blew through his lips before following a certain rhythm, inspiring the kid.

"That's it! We're going to freestyle a political rap, get these guys to rise out of their systemized demon apathy!" He announced in realization.

"...Okay." The dog commenced a rhythm as the human began chanting the words accordingly.

"Yeah. Ah...political rap, yo, yo!

Demon apathy, yo zappity!

Get ready, government! Were you went?

Yo, farmers' market! Get bikes! Get on it!

G-O-D-Z Domes! Science, you heard?!"

The familiars cheered as they drew inspiration from the beat, snapping out of their stupor.

"I've never thought of it that way before!"

"This system is broke, yo!" An arbitrary individual accused, pointing a finger at the ruler.

"Freedom! Freedom! Freedom! Freedom! Freedom!" The mob chanted as they lifted the heros up, advancing toward the oppressor. They pressed on relentlessly despite the raging thunder that lashed at them as they drew near. Holding onto her arm to stabilize himself, Jake elongated himself so he could be level with the royal's neck before wrapping both limbs around his friend. The boy grabbed a hold of the necklace and yanked on it, the dog helping him out. With a quartet of volts zapping out of a jet of ink, the creature dissipated into a lithe girl who grew raven tresses flowing on top of closed eyes and a gaping mouth above a grey sweater imprinted with the face of a devilish cat and twin bands of red on each of her elbows all over a pair of feet that bore ruby boots and blue jeans.

"Marceline!" She laid unconcious as the male picked her up in his arms with a bit of strain.

The folk gobbled down the murky goop, disgusting the dog. "Aww, sick!"

The human stared at the break on the roof, lighting up. "Jake! The treehouse!"

The hound yelped in terror, interrupting the other. "I'm too freaked out to move, Finn! These demon're nibbling my legs!" The people scaled the supports, biting on them. The child switched his glances between his friend and the pendant, panicking.

"Jake! Take her!" He tossed the female into the pooch's hold before pushing himself off, falling toward the midst below.

"No Finn! You'll be filled with chaotic evil!" The kid ignored his comrade's cries of protest, shutting his orbs tight as he slipped on the cursed charm.

An obsidian goo gushed out of the gem as he landed, morphing him into the creature the ravenette was prior to her rescue save for an oval head, eyes lacking pupils, and a diplomatic suit on his body. The transformed let out a sinister cry as the father entered the room while drinking carton of milk, spitting out the white liquid as he spotted the newly developed fiend.

The demon used what little control he had left to take his companions and usher them out the exit. The last of his benevolence vanished as he swatted the assaulting familiars, scaring them off. He then turned to face the escapees.

"Marceline, no one...leaves the Nightosphere!" The corrupted threw an extension toward the subject, the canine wrapping around to shield her from the attack.

As the tainted stopped paying attention to what was happening behind him, the azure man managed to easily creep upward and rip out the amulet, relinquishing the boy of its spell as he was thrown back into his own realm, screaming the whole way.

Just as everything seemed to be normal again, the lingering essence sculpted into an enigma who towered over the dad. The figure had a deep violet shade that contrasted perfectly with an ebony shadow over the skin which covered jagged feet that branched off from stocky legs, a chiseled chest signified by a heart-shaped hole in the center, muscular arms that led to humanoid hands, frilled wings, and a huge noggin surrounded by writhing tentacles below pupils that radiated a yellow luminescence.

"Well, what you look at that." The smaller commented. "Too bad it has to go!" The devil lifted the amethyst to his own crown when suddenly, the Dark Follower snatched the necklace from the demon and wrapped the thread around its own finger, gaining a maroon aura.

"We've got to stop that thing!" The child exclaimed as he reached the hole. However, a black flame encrusted the opening, preventing entrance and escape.

The ruler fled as he realized he could do nothing against the impending threat, sealing off of every possible way to get into his house with infernal blockades.

The premises now vacant of any natives, the duo emerged from their hiding place.

"Before we start, the door must be sealed." Roxas directed his gaze to the gateway that stood ajar, the Pokémon nodding in agreement. To avoid creating apprehensive creaking that could give them away, she pounded her tail onto the ground, summoning a Fire Pledge that obscured the view from the inside-out.

Sensing prey, the Heartless gathered power into a fist before punching the ground, a multitude of obscure Shadows emerging from a swirling mass of energy. The minions automatically targeted the two and lunged at them. The slayers reacted quickly, the keybearer summoning his weapon to slice the Purebloods in half while the ivy snake enveloped her fingertips in a whitish glow that only grew in size as each hit succeeded.

In an attempt to hinder the fighters, the behemoth slammed another duke onto the floor, manifesting a powerful shockwave.

"Avoid it!" The samurai commanded as he leapt up and rode the wind, gliding as his companion used an Aqua Jet to remain airborne. Not relenting, the creature scooped up a ball of lavender light it had created before scattering the sphere, the smaller entities raining from above. The duo split up in response, easily evading each orb as they fell.

In no time, they arrived at the base of the giant's legs. The fighters regrouped, coming up with a strategy.

"The hands are the most dangerous parts of this Heartless." The blond stated. "So the best thing we can do for now it to restrain them."

The serpent smirked. "Ta. (No problem.)" As those words left Tsutaaja's lips, she bounded forward before giving one strong push, bounding upward. The enemy tried to gain the upper hand by clasping her in its palms, but the Grass Snake effortlessly sped away from the hands mid-air, taking advantage of her foe's position to wrap a String Shot around its wrists, binding them. Having lost its balance, the Dark Follower fell forward.

"Attack the head!" The samurai zoomed in, slashing at the unprotected area. The Pokémon joined him with a Sacred Sword out, dicing the Heartless in sync with her companion.

The denizen finally managed to recover, rearing itself onto its knees. The cavern through its belly spontaneous emitted a blinding brilliance that balls of a malignant force shot out of. The agent brought forth his blade to guard against the assault as the other shielded herself with a combination of Protect and Mirror Coat, the onslaught reflecting off of both defenses albeit the damage from the grass-type being doubled. The opponent was stunned, falling onto the field below, now unable to move. The duo took the predicament to their advantage by closing in, the Nobody using a sword shrouded with a pure light as the serpent dealt a barrage of punches that finished the Dark Follower off, the Heartless fading into a pool of darkness.

"Let's join Axel." The two exchanged nods as they crossed over to their friend's location.

* * *

Heartless: Dark Follower, Shadow

Moves used: Fire Pledge, Fury Cutter, Aqua Jet, String Shot, Sacred Sword, Protect, Mirror Coat, Close Combat

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	26. Chapter 26

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Kingdom Infinite** and **Jazz** for reviewing the previous chapter! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

I'm so glad you forgave me **Jazz**! :D Thank you!

And you were right about the school thing. Stupid horrific tests, mounds of homework, and school not being canceled even in bad weather *grumbles resentfully*.

Well anyways, this chapter was requested by **Kingdom Infinite**. He came up with the world's name. I hope you enjoy it! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon, Kingdom Hearts, or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. They belong to their respective owners. The dialogue of the characters from Turtleverse belongs to the movie 'Turtles Forever'. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_"Let's join Axel." The two exchanged nods as they crossed over to their friend's location._

* * *

The team arrived in a monochromatic city; the lack of variation in the spectra made the entire metropolis seem bleak. The one thing that had attained any differing hues from the normality of the place shocked the duo; a robotic sphere pleated with steel sporting a split along the center leading to a conic depression 90° to the south of another hole above crept along a wide road; a blue beam radiated skyward as a crimson laser dissipated the retro structures that littered the area.

Turning their heads, the newcomers spotted their companion.

"Axel, what are you doing?" Roxas whispered as they approached him. "Did you already complete your mission?"

The one in question shook his head. "The native conflict is preventing me from finding the jars."

"Why don't you send some Assassins? After all, their ability to hide underground prevents them from being spotted."

The redhead sighed in exasperation. "No duh. But anyways, that's not what I meant; the reason that I haven't already done that is because this world is being destroyed by the Shredder, this realm's main antagonist. For all I know, he already erased the urns and the only way to know for sure is to wait for everything to calm down."

The Pokémon nodded in agreement. "Ta. (Then let's see what happens.)"

Four colorless enigmas spontaneously scaled the side of a building and landed on the concrete roof. The turtles were cryptic; gainsboro sashes obscured their eyes while various articles of combat—swords, nunchakus, daggers, and a staff—laid strapped respectively onto the backs of their owner's shells. By sight alone, neither terrapin was distinguishable from the next due to their identical uniforms retaining a metronomic appearance. The quartet mashed their teeth as they stared on ahead.

"Shredder! We. Are. Here!" The apparent leader announced to the machine as the group drew their weapons out, anticipating battle.

"Shredder! Face us!" The one bearing the wooden pole commanded.

"Ah, the Prototypical Turtles, at last." A voice from above echoed. "Now, with a flick of a switch...it ends."

"SHREDDER! Do you _fear_ us?!" The male holding twin sais taunted.

A sinister chuckle sounded from nearby, drawing the ninjas' attention to the source. A fierce figure clad in the armor of a samurai bounded into the scene, balancing on the ledge effortlessly.

"I AM HERE!" The shogun boomed as he leered at the reptiles with a glare made more menacing through the helmet that emitted malicious intent just from the glinting metal. "Come and face your—" A horde of miscellaneous objects was thrown suddenly at the enemy, knocking him off the balcony. The villain screamed as he plummeted and created a resounding thud echoing upon impact, inciting an arbitrary feline to yowl at the clatter.

The bunch turned to glower at the source which consisted of an octet of contrasting tortoises. The eight bore many similarities to the others while still retaining a multitude of differences; the two parties—one seeming more realistic and larger than the opposer—kept colored bands underneath their foreheads, being orange, red, purple, and blue among the pairs of individuals which obscured the eyes of the taller association as the hues of the more cartoonish allegiance shone through. The two that sported warm colors on the more defined gang retained an emerald hue as every other one showed off a mantis complexion. The guilds were further seperated apart by their accessories; the shorter reptiles adorned cloth that matched the shades of their respective masks around their joints with leather buckles completed with an insignia of their respective initials carved on badges that held their gear while their counterparts sported protective gear complimented with durable straps that supported their weaponry and simple belts around their waists.

The monochrome fighter wielding the dual shinobigatanas waved a hand, signaling them to lay low in which they did before he fully unfurled his blades. "SHREDDER!" Lightning flashed behind him, emphasizing the magnitude of the situation.

"You speak my name...but you do not know me. I am Ch'rell, Oroku Saki, Duke Acquiesce, The One _True_ Shredder!" The announcer sauntered before leaping toward the four, appearing identical to the prior enemy save for the increased armory, glowing blood-red irises, and a silver coloration differing from the bland norm of the current location. "I am the destroyer of worlds, and I fear NO ONE!" Thunder crackled at the final word.

The honcho exchanged a glance with his companions. "Told you he'd take the bait."

As if on cue, their clones revealed themselves as they bounded toward the prototypes, crying out. The cobalt adolescence of the more serious quartet spoke first. "If there's one constant in the Multiverse, it's the Shredder's big, fat ego!"

The miscreant doubled slightly in surprise. "Still alive? How can this be?! Unless..." He directed his gaze toward a lithe woman on the contraption characterized by near black hair over ebony eyes on a delicate face and a maroon headband whose ends blew in the wind below an expansive collar of the same shade attatched to a navy Gi over a raven form-fitting suit which ended in silver platings at each limb. The woman met his stare with her own unwavering one.

"Karai! You!"

"Yes, Father." She began, voice heavy with an accent. "I used the Matter Transporter to rescue the Turtles from your scanner. And that's not all..." Three figures appeared, eliciting smiles from the terrapins. The trio consisted of a man identical to the former malevolent with the exception of tan skin covered in an azure shirt, a sumo android equipped with metallic lenses resting on a bald noggin on top of a stocky body supporting steel pads that connected to a pink blob lying in a compartment cut into the stomach with its wrinkled features set into a scowl above a midnight kelt and ruddy shoes, and a humanoid sewer rat sporting white eyebrows obscuring stoic orbs above a matching beard which was tied at the end that hung adjacent to a chestnut robe outlined with brown fabric tied together by a teal midriff that partially covered lengthy haunches and a long, whip-like tail.

"Today, my sons will not fight alone!" The rodent declared as he and his acquaintances joined the rest. The shogun stepped back, shocked.

The relinquishers circled their enemy as his daughter confronted him. "Your unreasoning hatred of the Turtles has blinded you to the truth, Father; your actions could destroy us all!"

"Karai's right!" The original leader added in. "Whatever you're doing, you already wiped out _our entire world_!"

"Fool!" The foe boomed. "I care _nothing_ for the universe that I've left behind! I will not stop until—" The metronomic dagger user gave a swift kick to the oppressor's back, sending him flying to the ground below.

"Less talk, more action." The gathering stepped forward one pace, ecstatic about the change of events until a loud groaning filled the air, apprehension replacing the happiness. The alliance was startled upon seeing an enlarging Shredder towering high above the edifice they stood on.

"Let's finish this once and for all!" The giant demanded, implanting fear into the pests. "I came to this dimension to destroy Turtles!" His hands whirled, single pinpoint steel claws replacing them. "The more...the merrier! Now come! Come and face your doom!" The group split up as a fist was brought crashing down, demolishing the structure and forcibly dividing them into smaller factions.

"All too easy." The antagonist voiced. "My new body gives me _unlimited_ power!" He let out a boisterous bout of laughter just when the other robot expanded in an identical manner, stopping the fit short.

"You're not the _only one_ with a Molecular Amplification Bio-Suit, you know!" The controller croaked as he stated his comeback, the malignant pointing his sword at it. The glob readied a devastating punch, but just as it was about to make contact with the malevolent, he sliced the arm. The limb fell off, the wielder going into a panic. Taking advantage of its dread, Ch'rell bashed the frozen being onto his side.

"But _mine actually works_!" The warrior boasted as he approached, the mush releasing an unsightly belch from the fear that had built up. The tortoises were disgusted as they pawed at the drool that had splattered.

The hubris halted before them, gathering their undivided attention. "Today is the end of days for you, Turtles! You and those who stand with you!" The threatening dagger morphed into a gauntlet ending in five laser guns for each finger.

"Look out!" He shot at them, the flock dispersing to save themselves. The guild then began their assault, beating at the metal with their weapons while more scaled up buildings to deal damage on the higher parts. The shogun pummeled a wall and targeted them with his cannons in an attempt to drive them off.

"Look out!" The senior yelled as the rapid fire was directed toward him and his party, the fighters diving off in reaction.

"What do we do?" The defined leader questioned as he turned to his comrades. The herd fled as the villain stomped at them, an arm reverting.

"It's no use!" The tall red-sashed reptile exclaimed. "He's just too strong!"

"Tell me about it." A voice replied, drawing his attention to three of the cartoony versions, the violet one absent. The trio hurled wastebaskets at a leg, the only dents forming were the ones on the projectiles themselves. "Even _trash cans_ have no effect!" The orange male screamed.

"Oh, brother." He slapped his head in annoyance. Out of nowhere, the Shredder threw a punch at the bunch.

"Look out!" The stoic pushed them away, narrowly avoiding the duke. Realizing their possible fate, the loons clung onto their savior, sobbing.

"Yeah, okay. It's okay. Let go now, let go!" They didn't comply, still hugging him. "Don't make me hurt you." However, the simpletons didn't let go until the rest of their recognizable doubles rejoined them.

"Hey, anybody's seen the Turtle's Classics?" The more realistic tangerine terrapin inquired. At the request, everybody—including the miscrieant—scanned the area for the prototypes.

The grave quartet spontaneous ambushed the armored, landing on the vistage before growling viciously. The malignant was spooked, unintentionally backing up into the outgoing wave of energy, accidentally searing off his hip as he cried out.

"Looks like we've just found something he's vulnerable to!" The lavender remake remarked.

The retros disembarked, landing on their feet. "Yeah, Turtles."

"The Technodrome!" His counterpart pointed out.

One the ground, the blob mused the observation. "Hmm, go figure."

"Get him into that beam!" The honcho exclaimed as they all charged, forcing the antagonist toward the blast. Just when salvation was at an arm's length away, the machine suddenly powered off.

The arrogance surveyed the disruption before cackling in victory. "You had your chance, but now, I have _mine_!" The samurai snatched up the originals who had tried to escape, but to no avail. He brought them to his face as they squirmed in his grasp. "Without _these_ Turtles, you _cannot_ exist!" The entirety of the persons below was stunned. "BEHOLD!" He then tightened his grip over the anthropoids, the rest of his foes doubling over as an indirect result. The background rapidly faded, the objects in its wake losing color.

The drainage was headed for the agents. "Taa! (Hang on!)" She casted Wide Guard over all of them, protecting the ones inside from the occuring devastation.

The ninjas observed themselves as they began to disintegrate.

"Only _now_, in the end, do you _truely_ understand." The victims continued to struggle, the squeeze not lessening even when Ch'rell examined his draining palm. "What is happening to _me_?!"

"Father! Stop! Please! Can you not see?!" Karai pleaded as she began to vanish. "Whatever it is you've done to destroy them, you'll do if to all of _us_ as well! _Our_ fates are linked to _theirs_!" The constricted finally gave up as all but the quartet became white.

Upon realizing his impending fate, the Shredder released his hold on the captives, restoring what had been lost. The reptiles overlooked themselves, stunned, as their enemy gasped. "No! This cannot be!"

"Father, I don't want to lose you _again_!" The woman paused, grief overcoming her. "Destroy them, and you will destroy yourself! I beg you...stop."

"No!" He defied. "I am _the Shredder_, Slayer of Ninja Turtles! If destroying _them_ means the end of everything, THEN SO BE IT!" The giant crushed them again, rendering the group helpless as the void swallowed the area once more, the shogun laughing manically.

A bunch of shuriken flew out and implanted themselves onto the mavolent's shin, detonating upon impact. The classics were freed as the armored dropped into a kneel, the environment repeating the restoration process.

"Exploding throwing stars...told you they'd come in handy." The goofy maroon male grumbled to himself as he rubbed his crown.

The foe stood up, crackling madly. "Fools, your _pathetic_ little toys aren't enough to stop me! I will—Aah!" The malevolent shrilled as the laser turned back on, hitting him full-force. The beam dissolved him, the villain powerless to stop it.

"N-No, no! I will not...I am...Aaaaaah!" At last, he crumbled away.

The fighters celebrated in their own ways at the unexpected victory. "The Shredder...has been shredded." An original taunted as the metropolis was returned to its original state, never to change like that again.

"Now that everything's normal, we should go." Axel uttered, his partners nodding in agreement.

* * *

The trio encountered the desired pottery in an empty alleyway. Checking to make sure that _truly_ nobody was watching them, they entered the space.

"You two stay here until a monster pops out." The pyro instructed, the duo grunting in response. The assassin summoned his Chakrams and unleashed a flurry onto a jar, shattering it while searching for the Potion that he then picked up. He continued his onslaught until only eight urns remained.

"Ja? (Wasn't this more than last time?)"

Roxas shrugged. "The more, the harder." The Pokémon hummed, knowing fully well that he was correct.

The first of the extraneous was destroyed, revealing a Living Pod.

The serpent's eyes widened in shock. "Taa?! (Again?!)"

"The Organization _always_ chooses this Heartless for this type of mission." The pyro muttered as he swooped in. "Keep this one at bay while I free the others!" The two exchanged glances before joining their friend, the agent calling forth his sword as Tsutaaja readied a Night Slash. They sumilatneously sliced the ghost, leaving huge marks on the Heartless that dealt heavy damage.

More of the enemies joined in, only ceasing to increase once the full octet was assembled.

The ivy snake smirked. "Ta! (Leave this to me!)" The grass-type's eyes glowed a mysterious red, imposing Swagger onto her enemies. As the ghouls flopped about, she recasted the move over and over again, the undead going into an even greater rampage.

"What is she doing?" The blond inquired.

"I have no idea." The eldest shook his head, unable to comprehend the situation either.

The Pokémon had repeated the process seven times before turning to the Nobodies, a smug smile plastered on her face. "Ja. (Watch this.)" The serpent's pupils emitted a dark aura that spread to encompass her entire body as well as the foes' figures. The Grass Snake then sped ahead, passing through each of the Heartless to initiate major agony between them.

"That was different from before." The younger commented. The reptile gazed at him, grinning.

"Tsutaaa. Jaa-Taa. Tsssu-jaaaa. (That was Punishment, which deals damage equal to the opponent's own strength. The formula is calculated by sixty plus twenty times the number of stat increases, the maximum being two hundred. For the previous time, I had no need to alter the enemies' power since they were relatively weak, but since the Living Pods are much stronger, I used Swagger a total of seven times so I could max out the damage.)"

"Okay..." Sweat drops had formed on her friends' brows.

The reptile sighed dramatically. "...Jaa. (...In other words, I just harmed them severely.)"

"Right." Roxas mumbled.

"Let's help out!" Axel changed the subject as he leapt back in, throwing his Eternal Flames covered in fire at the ghosts, the spokes bounding off of each figure.

"Yeah!" The wielder dispelled his current blade to manifest his signature weapons before throwing them, the keys encrusted in light as they joined the wheels in bouncing about in the midst of the ghouls.

"JAA! (YOU'RE FINISHED!)" Tsutaaja radiated an obscure aura from her orbs for the third time, the Night Shade making the Living Pods convulse in intense pain that finally killed them, their hearts sent into the atmosphere before vanishing.

"Let's go now." The redhead stated as he opened a Dark Corridor. Just before he stepped through, a snicker sounded behind him.

"I bet that part of the reason Axel had lingered with the natives was because he enjoyed watching the conflict." The samurai teased, the duo laughing at the other's expense.

"Shut up."

* * *

"People are so selfish."

Axel turned to his best friend. "Hmm, what do you mean."

"Both Marceline's father and the Shredder did what they wanted to do, no matter who had to suffer for it."

"What are you talking about?" The elder inquired.

"Oh yeah, you weren't there." The younger began. "Well, in Land of OOO, there is this vampire named Marceline who has a father that rules this place called the Nightosphere. He wanted his daughter to take his place, but since she had refused, he tricked her into wearing this malignant amulet that filled her with chaotic evil and turned her into a malicious ruler until her friends, Finn and Jake, removed the charm to save her."

"I see..." The elder nodded in understanding before shrugging. "That's life."

"I don't like that aspect." He huffed.

The ivy snake sighed. "Taaja. (In reality, no one likes it except for the oppressors themselves.)"

The tallest nodded, continuing. "And everyone is selfish in a way, even us."

"How?"

Axel took a deep breath before elaborating. "There's one thing I could never give up, no matter what."

* * *

Heartless: Living Pod

Moves used: Wide Guard, Night Slash, Swagger, Punishment, Night Shade

Sorry for the late update, but I was really busy earlier!

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	27. Chapter 27

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Kingdom Infinite** and **Jazz** for reviewing the previous chapter! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

Sorry about that **Jazz**. I didn't know! ^^;

Anyways, this chapter was requested by **Kingdom Infinite**. He came up with the world's name. I hope you enjoy it! (:

Disclaimer: I do own any aspect of Pokémon, Kingdom Hearts, or Super Robot Monkey Team Hyper Force Go!. They belong to their respective owners. The majority of the dialogue of the characters from Shuggazoom belongs to the episode 'Chiro's Girl'. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_Axel took a deep breath before elaborating. "There's one thing I could never give up, no matter what."_

"Huh?!" Roxas quirked a brow. "What is it?"

The elder hesitated for a moment before commencing with his confession. "You guys."

"Ta? (Care to embellish your statement?)" The Pokémon pressed.

He huffed, preparing to explain the rest. "I could never let either of you go, even if you wanted to leave."

"Tsutaa. (That's not bad; it's natural to feel that way towards those you care deeply about.)"

"I'm not done." The pyro interrupted. "If any of you left, I would do anything in my power to bring you back, even if that means hurting you."

"Why would you go _that_ far?" The blond queried, completely curious.

"Because you both mean everything to me and I can't bear to lose that closeness."

"Even if one of us no longer enjoys it?"

"...Yeah."

Tsutaaja held her chin, contemplating the situation. "Jaa... (I guess selfishness exists in many forms...)"

* * *

"We're going to different worlds again."

The younger nodded, confirming the statement. "I'm going to Shuggazoom to slay a bunch of powerful Heartless while Axel is leaving for Tremorton to preform recon."

The serpent smirked. "Ta? Taa... (Powerful Heartless? That sounds fun...)"

"I'll never win over you, will I?" The redhead slumped.

She shrugged. "Taa. (I don't know.)"

"More like _never_." He grumbled.

"Let's stop talking and start working!" The samurai declared as he summoned a portal and ran through it followed by the ivy snake while the other departed for his own mission.

* * *

The arrivals were transported to a gloomy city; the cascading downpour and booming thunder originating from obscure cumulonimbus darkened the overall atmosphere. In the midst of the edifices contained a massive classical robot; the cubic body and head supported grappling limbs that ended in flexible appendages and large windows that served as valence above a mouth set into a straight line below an stiff antennae correspondingly. On the machine's shoulders stood a bunch of small persons that overlooked their surroundings. The raven haired male characterized by sad teal eyes over a frown wore a two-piece suit which consisted of a tie that complimented his orbs partially hidden behind a chestnut blazer sporting stripes of a lighter shade at the sleeves and a badge over his heart with blue pants underneath turned to glance at a squad of artificial monkeys, the quintet bearing identical features pertaining to striped helmets upon a white lining over their heads carrying twin sets of prong-like ears near huge iris and white muzzles which trailed toward a porcelain belly that steel limbs equipped with opposable limbs grew out of, the only differences lying in their colorations—the individual primates were of varying complexions, being golden with ruby irises, teal, red, and navy sharing ebon retinas, and onyx accompanied by emerald hues respectively.

"You guys are there for me...I wasn't for you. I let you down." The boy sulked.

"Aw, just because a friend makes a mistake doesn't mean you give up on them." The crimson-eyed one reassured.

"We got your back." The verdant seconded.

"Bet on it!" The crimson exclaimed, pumping his fist in determination.

An alarm suddenly sounded, catching the cobalt's attention. "A monster alert! The city is under siege...again."

The child looked on with an unwavering gaze. "Let's go pound some bad guys." The group then retreated into the contraption.

From behind a nearby building, the Pokémon faced her friend. "Taaja? (Shouldn't we go after them?)"

The agent shook his head in response. "There would be no point; after all, most Heartless—especially of the type we're going to fight—don't appear in closely confined areas. Besides, the surveillance in there is probably so advanced that it would be impossible to sneak in without either getting caught or destroying the detection equipment, which is bound to cause trouble."

"Ja? (Then what do we do?)"

"Follow them."

* * *

A feminine android plated with flaxen cuffs over her shoulders leading to a cyan dress centering a fulvous heart that showed off her components similar to one on her back matched her shoes which led from a silver coating that was prevalent throughout except for the obsidian joints that connected them.

The golems stared each other down, anticipating their opponent's moves. The colored scanned her opposer, looking for a vulnerable target. Focusing on the neck, powerful red lasers shot out of the twin lenses, striking the desired place head-on. The victim fell onto its back, the attack successful.

The automaton picked itself up just when the foe's tresses lifted upward, revealing a pair of machine guns that fired missles onto her enemy's legs that brought her opponent to its knees. Launching a counterattack, the machine spread its outstretched arms, bombarding projectiles that combined to collectively collide with her front. However, the villain appeared to take no damage and employed another round almost immediately. Realizing the reoccurring pattern, the android revealed secret compartments containing rockets to boost itself skyward, avoiding the onslaught. Taking its position to its advantage, the robot then dove downward to gain an upper hand. Anticipating the action, the mechanical girl powered up, charging at her assaulter. With a powerful heave, she managed to overpower her combatant, crushing it through a structure as the android still pinned it.

A brilliant flash spontaneously radiated from the retro's chest, knocking the other into the distance as it picked itself up, regaining its composure. Recovering, the miscreant went back onto her feet, a twisted scrap of metal which ended in a mantis sphere in her grasp. In reaction, the classic cannoned its own azure beams, eradicating the junk in an explosion.

Once the dust had cleared, the crown dismantled to show a living rosy monkey characterized by a heart-shaped face and large ears operating the automaton through dual joysticks attached to a pad that gave off a pink glow at the curved lines. The primate wore a green bow that complimented a shirt and a skirt of the same color. The ape threatened his foes with his fangs as he pressed a button to disjoin his ship from the artificial intelligence's head. The caps on the robot's fingers unhinged to allow automated pistols to fire at the hovering dome. Right when they got close, the android spontaneously appeared to shield her controller, protecting her master from the impact with her own body. The female then approached her enemy, denting the concrete as she directed a devestation pummel at the exposed vertebrae, forcing it into submission once more. The pigtails then whirled at a blinding speed, victimizing the jugular. In a stoke of fortune, the quarry was able to evade by bending its neck, staggering back up as the saw sliced through a roof.

The target backed up onto a road that stretched throughout the sea as its seeker advanced, frantically steering clear of the rotating bars as they singed a deep mark through a support.

The oppressed plummeted into the water below, the other immediately after it, gripping its shoulders as the whirl approached its face, sparks flying as it sustained damage.

Abruptly, the pillar crumbled behind them, falling toward the two. Spotting the threat, the assaulted extended a hand to prevent it from crushing them. The antagonist repeatedly maimed her foe while it struggled to keep the rubble at bay.

A compartment on the attacked opened to reveal the boy who was now clad in a white mask outlined with orange near the edges complimentary to a pair of gloves which matched a scarf around a white coat and slacks that were respective to his cover's colors all above black boots.

"JINMAAAAAAY!" He called out as the said robot reached for him. "Jinmay, wait!" The artificial intelligence halted to hear him out. The male tapped a clenched hand over his chest, restoring his prior appearance. "It's me..." He spoke as he unfurled a wallet in his palm that contained many pictures of him and a calmer version of the girl in front of him. "Chiro, remember? You and me? The ice cream shop, gorilla suits; it was something. A little? Maybe." He returned the item into his pocket. "No more secrets Jinmay, I promise."

The android halted her blades upon hearing that speech. "Chiro?" The child's face brightened up before contorting in pain, letting out a cry as the other constricted him. "I-I can't stop my arm!" The villain swooped overhead, taunting them.

"Okay team, I think Sakko needs a spanking!" He sceamed while still in the female's grasp. Precisely at the moment where the spaceship tried to flee, a metallic foot rose up and launched rockets at the retreating contraption, making it crash. The destruction allowed the girl to regain control over her body, releasing her victim onto the concrete. Hopeless, the malignant fled the scene whilst shrieking noisily.

The couple smiled, giving each other affectionate glances when a pack of monsters spontaneously appeared before them. The troop was led by a soldier that was relatively shorter than its subordinates, yet stood more proud with cyan designs running through azure plates that were especially thick at the knees and elbows which led to steel zags that formed twin daggers at the tips. Even though the underlings differed from their honcho with their height differences—them being twice as tall—they were very similar in appearance save for one sporting silver armor complimented with lavender etchings, the other identical to the latter except for the violet markings completed with molten épées, the next wielding icicle-like cutlasses, the one to its side showing maroon stripes near onyx rapiers encrusted with flames tipped in yellow, and the last adorning tan plates covered in rusty lines with golden swords completing them. The army stood formidably amongst their prey.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." She declared as she fired her artillery at the knights. Even though the projectiles exploded upon contact with the warriors, their piqued guard kept them completely intact, not even a scratch showing upon the metal.

"Grrr." The android's locks rotated once more as the two golems launched lasers and a new swarm of explosives. The Zip Slasher raised its weapons to halt the girl's movements and pried her off as the Chill Ripper summoned a wall of ice that shielded the squad from the rockets before bounding high off the ground to stab her on the head with its freezing spears, knocking her face down. The Heat Saber then appeared to slash at the noggin, scorching her with its blaze while the Dual Blade casted Aeroga to air-toss the female. The Blitz Spear and Stalwart Blade turned their attention to the classic, both leaping into the air to carry out their unique attacks—the fanciful individual created a shockwave upon impaling the ground as the other drop-bombed it. The entire platoon then took advantage of Jinmay's predicament by executing an all-out strike. Right as the assault was about to mutilate her, they spontaneously vanished.

"Oh no!" Chiro gasped as he approached the unconscious robot. "We have to go now!" The functional machine picked her up in its arms as the boy boarded it, the group retreating into the depths of the city.

Nearby, a Keyblade was held upward. "The Heartless should be here any second now." As if on cue, the soldiers appeared before the foreigners. The shortest stepped up, prepping its scimitars as the others stayed near. The samurai then turned to Tsutaaja, discussing their strategy with her.

"Here's the deal; even though it's the smallest, the Zip Slasher is considered the most difficult due to its nil of damage with elemental attacks and heightened defenses. The best way to deal with it is to freeze it to halt its movements as we chip away at its health." The Pokémon nodded, complying. The serpent raged a biting wind from her mouth while the Nobody released a barrage of Blizzagas, encased their target in a block of ice. The duo then used the opportunity to zoom in, the ivy snake pummeling it with Close Combat as Roxas assaulted it with his blade.

Moments later, the enemy thawed and brought up its daggers, blocking the onslaught before performing a backflip, landing a distinguishable amount of distance away while charging its power. Anticipating the attack, the agent protected himself with Guard, stunning the victimizer. The ivy snake spun, manifesting a flurry of leaves and petals that blinded the Heartless from the thorny roots that grew rapidly towards it to continuously wham into the monster as the storm kept its hold on the foe. After minutes of the endless barrage, the Zip Slasher finally died, its ticker vanishing.

Their leader assassinated, the rest of the party charged. The wind associate shot another sphere of compressed air that sought the pair out joined by columns of frozen water before all of the Heartless closed in them, the Chill Ripper and Blitz spear attacking from above as the rest spun, spades out. The team bounded out of harm's way, the agent gliding as his companion used Aqua Jet to keep up with him before sharply veering toward the Heat Saber. She slammed into the fire affinity, knocking it over. Stepping back, the Pokémon smirked as her vestigial limbs lit up for only a moment. Once the glow had passed, the Grass Snake held her arms wide apart, a huge cannonball of compressed water enveloping the space before it was unleashed, stunning the enemy. Warding off the others' strikes, the blond had managed to join his friend with a sheen of absolute zero covering his sword. He diced at it with his enchanted weapon as Tsutaaja called upon an Ice Burn. The freezing energy combined with the blade, the imbued powers eradicating the feudal.

The freezing and aerial duo executed their own magics on their enemies in sync, aiming to kill. The two split up, avoiding damage as they dealt their own; Roxas summoned a powerful wave of Thundaga onto the Dual Blade as the reptile released a potent Fire Blast that was directed toward the other. Both spells landed successfully, halting the quarry. Taking advantage of its inability to move, the Pokémon covered herself in an aura of searing blue flames followed by V-Create, the merging forces more than enough to incinerate the cold one.

Joining together, the two released a paralyzing electrocuting burst of voltage, brutally maiming the Dual Blade. Using the opportunity to her gain, Tsutaaja manifested a thickset boulder whilst creating Stone Edge, firing both simultaneously. The cannoned rocks lobotomized the monster. In preparation for her oncoming onslaught, the Pokémon curled up defensively before rolling into a ball, speeding toward her opponent at an invisible pace and weakening it even further before she unfurled. The serpent then entrenched herself with a Head Smash, crushing the underling to death.

The Blitz Spear and Stalwart Blade were the only ones left. The rapier wielder pounded the terrain, unleashing a massive shockwave accompanied by a jolt of electricity all around as the strength obsessor leapt and pointed its épées at them. The two easily evaded their attempts as the Nobody casted Aeroga on the two, sending them spiraling upward at a stagnant pace. The samurai then went after them, enticing heavy damage with his key as the Pokémon zoomed past with Acrobatics. Pausing midair, she moved faster than the eye could see, mutilating them severely with several Aerial Aces. Tsutaaja ceased her barrage only to mega evolve into her true final state to use her glowing wings to the pummel knights before giving one stong beat, a deadly torrent of wind overtaking them. The warriors swirled in its depths, unable to escape. As the final move, the dragon ascended high into the atmosphere—whilst gaining a pristine aura—before diving back down, eliminating the remainders in one fell swoop.

The fighters descended, catching their breaths as their objective was accomplished. The Regal reverted to her original form before using Refresh to heal both herself and her companion.

"Let's go." Roxas panted out as they left the world behind through a Dark Corridor.

* * *

Heartless: Zip Slasher, Dual Blade, Heat Saber, Chill Reaper, Blitz Spear, Stalwart Blade

Moves used: Blizzard, Close Combat, Leaf Storm, Petal Dance, Frenzy Plant, Aqua Jet, Metronome, Hydro Cannon, Ice Burn, Fire Blast, Flare Blitz, V-Create, Thunder, Rock Wrecker, Stone Edge, Defense Curl, Rollout, Head Smash, Acrobatics, Aerial Ace, Wing Attack, Hurricane, Sky Attack, Refresh

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	28. Chapter 28

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Kingdom Infinite** and **Jazz** for reviewing the previous chapter and **Guest** for commenting on chapter 25! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

Do you want your request to be like Three's A Crowd, **Guest**? Please tell me so I'll know what to write! (**:**

Even though I'm reluctant to write or watch anything that's Rated M (_especially_ if it has gore in it), since you've been such an _amazing_ reviewer to this story, I'll fulfill that request **Jazz**. Unfortunately, you'll have to wait eighteen chapters after this one because **Kingdom Infinite** had requested seventeen chapters and **Guest** had requested one chapter. I hope you can wait until then and I promise to make it the best I possibly can!

Just so I can know in advance, would you like for the request to follow the game's _exact_ storyline or do you want to me make up scenes based on the gameplay?

And by the way, did your rating on chapter 24 alter after I made the changes? I would reeeeally like to see it! (**:**

FYI: I fixed the mistake that **Kingdom Infinite** had caught in chapter 27. Thanks for the help! ^_^

Sorry for taking so long to update! Stupid schoolwork that consumes almost all my time. *grumbles resentfully once more*

Well anyways, this chapter was requested by **Kingdom Infinite**. He came up with the world's name. I hope you enjoy it! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon, Kingdom Hearts, or My Life as a Teenage Robot. They belong to their respective owners. The dialouge of the characters from Tremorton belongs to the episode 'It Came from Next Door'. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_"Let's go." Roxas panted out as they left the world behind through a Dark Corridor._

* * *

The two entered a quiet suburban neighborhood that was located in the outskirts of lush rolling hills. The terrain was dotted with a multitude of trees, ranging from deciduous oaks to vivacious shrubs. Behind one of the plants stood Axel, who pressed his body against the bush to remain hidden.

After checking to see if the coast was clear, the arrivals crossed over to their friend's location.

"What have you found out so far?" The blond inquired as they reached Number VIII.

He shrugged. "Nothing; for now, all I've seen is a world sans major conflict."

"For now." The keybearer echoed thoughtfully.

The pyro turned to his partner in mild surprise. "What do you—" A sharp crash resonated, interrupting the elder. A baseball had shattered the glass of an obsidian door characterized by its hexagonal shape in a frame of the same color surrounded by zaggs engraved into the stone wall around them. The noise had also caught the attention of a young teen that featured ginger locks over huge ebon irises set on a pointed face which was supported on a long neck above a black and white lengthy sleeved shirt ending with onyx buttons on the cuffs all over beige slacks and black shoes. He was reading a magazine before the event took place, lifting his visage which was characterized by an annoyed expression as he spotted a shorter boy walking by who shared his orbs but differed with his sable hair underneath a cyan cap above a crimson collared sweater containing a pastel line across the circumference which azure pants and inky sneakers led from.

The child whistled in a feigning manner as he walked past the pestered but was effortlessly ensnared by a pinch on the button of his hat, halting him from his movements. Quirking a brow as one eye squinted in suspicion, the adolescent pressed on the protrusion, causing the boy's tongue equipped with a glove to spontaneously pop out. He then slowly removed the cap, revealing a platinum bat distinguished by silver designs branching from a dark handle encasing a bolded oval.

The eldest glared heartily at the kid as the youth gave him a pleading look that had no effect whatsoever, forcing the younger to retrieve the sphere with a direct point of his finger. The little one trudged toward the house, resenting the other. He banged on the wooden surface three times, impatient. Upon recieving no response, the tyke knocked thrice more before the hinges creaked open on its own, no one behind it.

Slowly peering in, the bairn scanned the area to find light pouring in from stained quartz to shine on an inside littered with a variety of contraptions around clothed furniture. His stare finally rested on the lost object that lain at the foot of a flight of stairs. Warily approaching the toy, the minor glanced at the many clutters of metallic skeletons which were scattered about the room, apprehension building up before he bumped into a shadowy figure that towered him. The silhouette terrified the individual as it reached an arm downward. Right when the enigma grabbed and handed him the ball, the progeny screamed while speeding out of the house as fast as his legs would take him.

Just as he approached the steps that led to the property, the teen appeared to hold him in place with an outstretched finger. "Woooah, slow down there, slugger. Seem to be light _one_ _baseball_."

The brat stuttered uncontrollably, filled with fear. "Let's turn around and try this one more time." Ignoring the mite, the elder pushed him back whence he came. The boy's incoherence persisted as the entrance was once again in front of him.

"Looks like _I'll_ be doing all the talking." The adolescence chided as he tapped on the door.

"ROBOT!" The child finally broke from his muttering, shouting out that one word. "There's a robot inside, a hideous, bloodthirsty robot!"

"Tuck, what are you talking about?" The male queried as he knelt to the kid's height. "Mrs. Wakeman might be weeeeird, but she's no robot."

A throat cleared, catching the redhead's attention. An elderly woman sporting white tresses that jutted outward overcasting a pair of squinted eyes concealed with red lenses surrounded in a black frame perched on a long, pointed nose above lips set into a straight line near a raven turtleneck that led to a flaxen coat topped with a sestet of identical buttons all over ebon leggings that ended in a set of fulvous high-heels stood before the two, expecting an explanation.

"Oh, hello Mrs. Wakeman. Sorry to bother you, but Tuck here saw something freaky inside your house _which_ he _never_ should've snuck into _but_ he went in there to get our baseball back _which_ did not cause any...permanent damage, and well, something's scared him." He trailed off before continuing. "Did he run into you? Not that you're scary or anything, but in the right light here, or lack of light, or...with the shadow...uh, yeah." Seeing her leer, the ginger became flustered. "I'm gonna go now." The speaker gestured at the opposite direction before leaving, a nervous smile plastered on as he never took his eyes away from the building.

"Braaaaad!" The youngster shrilled as the door slammed, causing both to flinch before the boy commenced. "You didn't ask her about the _robot_!"

The accused turned to the youth, glowering as the little one crossed his arms. "Will you quit with all the stuff about a..." Sensing that he was being watched, the other directed his attention at the source which ended up being the enigma from before. "...robot."

"You were saying?" The bairn deadpanned, expecting an answer. The adolescent switched his gaze from the child to the structure that loomed overhead, gulping.

"Robot, huh?" Roxas mused as the trio watched the scene from atop a nearby tree.

"Taa. (Let's look into that house; I bet the robot is still there.)"

"Then let's see..." Axel trailed off as they peeked into the overlooking screen.

"XJ-9!" The old woman screeched as she barged into a lavender room filled with junk between utility with a maroon bed and posters that decorated the walls. The lady searched through the vast amount of objects in the dormitory, looking for the golem. "It _seems_ that some young rrrobot has forgotten the rules for this household. You were built for _one_ purpose: to protect the planet Earth and 'less you're out saving the world, you should stay in your rrrroom. You _must_ avoid unnecessary contact with the human population, especially _teenagers_!" The senior unraveled an especially flashy article to reveal a feminine android lurking in a hidden corner who was depicted by teal pigtails that were screwed onto a section of her head that appeared to be hair which almost touched two large, semi-circular onyx orbs below brows scrunched up in surprise between a gaping mouth above a chest and torso cover that served as a two-piece outfit secluding pale steel surrounding an azure bolt on her belly as more of the coating covered the entirety of her arms that were separated at the joints and a pair of legs at her thighs and toes, the rest matching the shade of her antennas. "Do I make myself clear, XJ-9?"

"Jenny." The construct stated as her face contorted into a scowl.

"Eh, what?"

"_JENNY_! CALL ME _JENNY_! I CHANGED MY NAME TO _JENNY_, REMEMBER?!" Mrs. Wakeman sighed in frustration as her creation continued. "What's the crisis anyway? So I left my room for _fiiive_ seconds." The girl exaggerated as she plopped onto a beanbag. "Do you hear any alarms going off? Everything's totally mellow." The artificial intelligence drawled as she picked up a rusted tablet, smugly examining it.

"Oh, really?" The elderly cranked up a dial on a computer, the sound of a horn immediately permeating the air.

"Gee, I wonder how that volume got turned down..." The female sunk into her chair.

The inventor continued her lecture. "The Meteor Monitor detects a C-class bolide heading _straight_ for _Earth_!"

"Big deal." The female cut in. "You know how often _that thing_ goes off? I could set my internal clock by it. These meteor thingies _always_ burn up in the atmosphere. I go _all_ the way to outer space and _all_ I end up 'saving the world' from is...this." The automaton took a tiny chunk of black rock that barely fit in the gap between her fingers. She then threw it nonchalantly into a tank, instilling panic into the three fish that lived there. "You _never_ let me do _anything_ but save the Earth. Would an afternoon off cause _any_ harm? But noo, it's always..." The figure extracted a pair of identical lenses to her creator's bifocals to imitate the woman via recording before taking them off. "Meanwhile, no one _even_ knows my name. I wanna have _friends_ and hang out like normal teenagers!" She picked up a magazine, smiling until she gazed at her reflection, her face dropping. "Who would want to hang our with a rusty hunk of metal like _me_?" The enigma then shut her corneas tight before firing a beam of energy at the mirror, destroying it in a brilliant radiance that forced the other to shield her eyes as well.

"Ooh, honey. I understand how ya feel." She patted the seat next to herself, beckoning her creation over. "Your powers are still developing and it's bound to be a confusing time. When you get a little older, you'll see things _my_ way. Now, be a good robot and destroy that meteor."

"Yes, ma'am."

"That's my XJ-9" Mrs. Wakeman lauded before leaving, slowing closing the exit behind herself.

"My name's Jenny." She sulked at the unchanging circumstances.

"Hi Jenny!" The redhead popped in through an open window. "My name's Brad." He stepped closer into the primacy. "Wow, a real-life robot!"

"A real-life teenager!" She echoed.

The adolescents approached each other, pointing out their opposite's characteristics simultaneously. "Woah! Look at that! And thooose! And that hair!" The two bursted into a fit of giggles before the male spoke up.

"So you're like a superhero that goes around the world having death-defying adventures and defeating dastardly villains?"

"Mmm-hmm." The android nodded meekly.

"Sweet!"

"And you're a teenager who goes to high school to meet tons of other kids and hang out with them?"

"Of course."

The human surveyed her dwelling, grinning. "Your room is _excellent_!" He then glanced at the cyborg. "Why is Mrs. Wakeman keeping the whole setup a secret?" The other's eyes widened upon hearing his words.

"Mom!" She gasped, quickly taking the scruff of the boy's shirt as if to throw him out. "When she finds you here, she'll unplug us both!"

"Okay, let's go outside." The guy held onto her wrist, stepping onto the ledge. The girl gained an expression of utmost shock upon hearing those words.

"I can't leave!"

"Come on!" The ginger tugged on the limb, urging her on.

"Let...go!" The automaton pulled, popping a part of her own apprendage out. The peer still held onto it as they both plummeted toward the ground. Seeing that, the ariticifial intelligence zoomed downward to save her companion, smiling as she caught him.

The teens were brought out of their moment by a series of resounding thuds. The two looked down to see the progeny repeatedly kicking her leg. "Let go of my brother, robot!" The youth commanded.

The elder immediately rushed to his sibling's side. "Don't stress it Tuck! Jenny's cool!"

"Excuse me," the little one contradicted, "we're talking about an evil robot cyborg, not...Jeeeny." The juvenile batted his lashes, mocking his relative.

"Uh, guys," the mechanical interrupted, "I gotta go back now." She then took off.

"Don't you wanna hang out?" Brad inquired, stopping the golem midair.

"Hang out? They wanna hang out...with me?" She queried to herself as the forecaster gave another warning on the impending threat, the information on the screen still showing. "Oh, these C-class ones _always_ burn up in the atmosphere." XJ-9 landed, the aftershock launching the tyke into her hold. "Let's hang out!"

The cherub instantly leapt off, clinging onto his brother.

From a distance, the foreigners nodded amongst themselves before the assassin spoke up. "Let's follow them."

* * *

The adolescents dug through a cardboard box in a garage. The guy took out a frisbee which he then threw, the disk hitting the back of the minor's neck. Gazing at the construct's bent body, the kid smirked mischievously before launching the projectile. Detecting the possible threat, the android pierced the object with her visual prowess, inadvertently burning a hole through the neonate's hair.

* * *

The children then moved onto skating. The older male was riding on a board in the lead as the robot used wheels that extended from her soles to follow after him while the youngest struggled on his plank. Wanting to offer her assistance, the girl moved behind the sprout to give him a push that rocketed him down the road, a trail of fire in his wake.

* * *

The three disengaged from that activity to pick up water guns, choosing a different game. Tuck squirted the redhead, his brother shooting back. Teaming up, the two drenched Jenny, the cyborg retaliating with a powerful jet of water she had obtained from a hydrant.

* * *

Next, the trio left for an open field to toss a beanbag to the other using body hits. Once it reached the blunet, she gave a mighty kick that caused the plaything to strip everything it zipped by, leaving structures without their skeletons and creatures—both man and beast—without their attire, them now only in their underwear. The toy was sent into space as the brat's boxers dropped onto the fighter's lock. The female blushed as the boy reclaimed his garmet, unimpressed with the feat.

* * *

After discovering their clothes' locations, the group went back to their neighborhood. The youngest chased after an ice cream truck that purposely drove past. Unhappy with the cruelty present, Jenny summoned a magnet, emmiting an attractive force that pulled the vehicle toward her and onto its back.

As the boys eagerly lapped up their treats, the automaton speculated over her cone. The tyke peeked from his brother's legs, staring at his aquantince in a weird manner.

Smiling awkwardly, the artificial intelligence stuffed the whole thing into her mouth and rubbed her belly, diverting the other's attention. Turning slightly, she then opened the compartment over her stomach to extract the desert, throwing it away.

"Hey, what're you doing?" The ginger questioned.

In a whim, she decided to lie to him. "Nothing."

"You know, your pigtails...they're freaking out!" The redhead pointed at the haywire attachments.

She pressed the reactors down, scared. "Oh no! That's my remote alarm! It goes off when the world is in catastrophic danger! I better call home!" One of the female's tresses converted into a satellite dish, picking up the emergency frequency.

After a moment's pause, she sighed in exasperation. "Oh, not _that_ again. These C-class whosits _always_ burn up." She froze up immediately as more information was transmitted to her.

"Oh, if this D-class dingus destroys the Earth, Mom will dismantle me!" The robot extended wings from her back as her locks transformed into miniature rockets. "Stand back, boys!"

A booster on one leg got caught in the youngest's shirt, trapping him. "Uh, r-robot—" Not able to hear him, the machine took off with the minor clinging onto her, hanging on for dear life.

The adolescent had covered himself to prevent from being thrown over. "Tuck, you gotta admit, for an evil robot cyborg, Jenny's _pretty_ cool. Tucker?" His orbs widened as he spotted the char marks on the grass, signifying that the cherub wasn't there.

"We have to go after them." The samurai declared as the trio stared deep into the sky above.

"Ta. (Hang on.)" Scanning the area for any possible witnesses, the ivy snake sighed in relief when she found none. A whitish glow then enveloped the Pokémon, transforming her into Mega Jarouda. She then brought out her vines to fasten her companions onto her back.

Suddenly, none of the beings were distinguishable from the area around them. "Jar. Ja! (I used Camouflage to blend us into our surroundings. With that said, let's go!)" The dragon casted Wide Guard to protect them from the oncoming lack of pressure and gave a strong beat of her wings, taking off toward the cosmos.

* * *

Stopping before the gigantic debris, the combatant readied a laser that charged from her locks to a cannon amplified by five concave lenses, the collective blast dissipating the asteroid. Covering herself from the ensuing explosion, she smiled before it turned into a frown; parts of the bolide had survived in rubble that shot ahead. She managed to dodge them until a few collided with the golem, knocking her around. Regaining her balance, the hero scowled in determination before bringing multiple blades from one fist, slicing through the junk with the rotor. She then modified her legs, altering them into drills that dissolved a bunch before bringing out a Morningstar and an axe from her offshoots, destroying even more. Afterwards, she cannoned energy from her feet, hair, palms, and chest, eradicating all but once piece that descended into the planet's atmosphere.

Fishing out a grappling, she twirled it above her head a few times before hooking it into the outcrop, the user retracting her chain to board the boulder. She slowed it down with resistance from her engines, parachutes that bursted out of her forelimbs, and a propeller that sprung out of her head. The meteor burned out just before touching the ground, crumbling into ash.

The android stood proud of her accomplishment until the boy popped out from behind her, exhausted and toasted after the whole ordeal. He wheezed for breath as he plopped onto the ground below.

"Jenny, what have you done?!" The ginger screamed as he took his sibling into his arms. The bairn began stuttering incoherently once more. "Shh. Tuck, it's okay. Jenny won't hurt you again." The robot looked down in shame, wheeling away.

"J-J-J-J-Jenny is so cool!" The two teens' eyes widened in complete surprise as the girl halted in her tracks, the exclamation contradicting the boy's previous attitude to the cyborg. He leapt out of the elder's hold and instantly recovered as he scrambled about, extremely excited. "You should have seen her Brad! All the powers, the weapons! She totally _wasted_ that rock!" The female rubbed the back of her neck in modesty as the youth showered her with compliments, both brothers smiling.

"Jar. (And that's that.)" The Regal then reverted into her original self.

The pyro turned to meet each of his partner's gazes. "What have we gotten?"

The blond was the first to speak up. "Well, this world seems pretty normal..."

"...Taa. (...except for the chaos that periodically threatens this place.)"

"A robot named XJ-9, aka Jenny, protects the globe from these problems..."

"...Ja. (...with the gadgets that her creator, Mrs. Wakeman, had built into her.)"

"She's very adept at fighting..."

"...Tsu. (...but longs to be a normal teenager.)"

"She was probably the happiest she had ever been when she was exposed to Brad and Tuck..."

"...Ta. (...who at first thought she was evil.)"

"But once he saw her in action..."

"...Jaa! (...the boy grew to respect her!)"

The Nobody beamed at the two. "That's just about right. Mission complete; let's go back now."

The three then exited the world, smiles on all of their faces.

* * *

"I guess there are more individuals that go around to ward off threats than I had first thought."

"Of course." Axel added. "There are _many_ who are capable of fighting after all."

"Taaja. (Like the Super Robot Monkey Team and Jenny.)"

"Yeah." The eldest nodded in agreement. "Both have been seen combating their own conflicts without us interfering."

Roxas swiveled to stare at the other agent. "What are you talking about?! In Shuggazoom, Tsutaaja and I had to attract the powerful Heartless to us in order to save the indigenous folk from being clobbered by them!"

The redhead shook his noggin, tsking at Number XIII. "No one can handle _everything_, even us; remember how we had to rely on Xeruneasu to defend us from Iberutaru and the virtually endless swarm of Shadows it had summoned and Jigarude to stop the conflict altogether in the Pokémon World?"

The blond huffed in irritation. "The only reasons we _had_ to accept their aid were due to Tsutaaja passing out as an effect of the device that made all grass-types regardless of their stats faint and the both of us could not use our own powers to the fullest extent so as to avoid suspicion, and we were _forced_ to wait for that Ranger to disappear into the cave with Zugaidosu to just do that little!"

The Pokémon sighed. "Tsu-jaa? (Even though that's true, do you get the point that Axel's trying to make?"

The younger hummed in acknowledgement. "Yep." He then faced his mentor. "You're correct; nobody can handle all tasks all the time."

The pyro smirked, clapping the other male on the back. "I knew you would see it my way!"

"Shut up."

"You know I'm right." The assassin teased. "It's obvious that even the strongest heros cannot solve all of a world's dilemmas, you know!"

"Taa! (That's why we're here!)"

* * *

Moves used: Vine Whip, Camouflage, Wide Guard, Fly

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	29. Chapter 29

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Kingdom Infinite** and **Jazz** for reviewing the previous chapter! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

Thanks for your patience **Jazz**! I'll make your long wait worthwhile! XD

This chapter was requested by **Kingdom Infinite**. He came up with the world's name. I hope you enjoy it!

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon, Kingdom Hearts, or Batman. They belong to their respective owners. The dialogue of the characters from Gotham City belongs to the comic 'Batman: The Brave and The Bold Vol 1 21'. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_"Taa! (That's why we're here!)"_

"Huh?" Roxas muttered as he directed his attention to the ivy snake. "I thought we were just talking about how we _can't_ do everything!"

"Yeah, but what the three of us _can_ do really helps out the heros of each world that we go to." Axel voiced.

"But we _never_ go into _immediate_ contact with the natives, remember?" The blond queried, quirking a brow.

"Even though that's true," the pyro began, "we aid them _indirectly_ by luring the Heartless away when the protagonists are in a pinch or fighting off the extraneous threats that have little or nothing to do with the people's everyday lives."

"We only do that because it's our duty." The younger grumbled.

"Our duty to assist others while reaching towards our goal." Number VIII corrected.

"...Kingdom Hearts." The keybearer murmured in a whim as he stared intently at the sky, the other two following his gaze.

* * *

"Today, both of our missions involve eliminating giant Heartless."

The samurai nodded in confirmation. "I'm going to Gotham City while Axel is leaving for Townsville."

The Pokémon tapped her chin thoughtfully. "Taa... (Gotham City sounds _way_ more cool...)"

The assassin sulked. "What's the point in making excuses anymore? You'll _always_ go with Roxas first, no matter what."

The grass-type shrugged. "Ja? Jaa. (Why does it even matter? It's not that I don't like you; besides, I still assist you just like with him.)"

"I'm going to be second forever." The redhead deadpanned.

"Aw, don't take it like that!" The light-elemental reassured with a clap on the back. "Anyway, it's time to go!" The blond then summoned a Dark Corridor to step through, the serpent right behind him.

"Says the one who Tsutaaja favors." The fire affinity grumbled as the portal faded. Soon afterwards, he called his own to start his own task.

* * *

The duo entered a grim metropolis covered in towering edifices of many shades that served a varity of purposes, namely to do with housing and business. The settlement was lit by a setting sun as three figures crossed a canopy. A moldy hued brachiosaurus wearing a lavender shirt complimented by a crimson tie underneath a mantis blazer matching a pair of pants and a fedora completed with a scarlet sash was dragging a barely conscious man of a stocky build who sported a gainsboro form-fitting body suit centering a flaxen oval distinguished with a silhouette of a bat that stretched toward an ebon cape frilled at the edge which led to an onyx mask that obscured his face save for a chiseled jaw, dark gauntlets spiking outward of the apprendages, a fulvous belt designed with many compartments over black spandex, and sable combat boots alongside a sandy triceratops sporting an outfit similar to its aquantince's attire expect for the golden trench coat and a hat that was identical in color.

The arrivals watched from the roof of a nearby complex. "That's Batman, the savior of this world." The agent stated as he pointed to the hostage. "We have to keep tabs on them; after all, the Heartless is most likely to go after this group." The reptile nodded in agreement before they returned to observing the events that were taking place.

"I didn't expect to be _caught_." The adult mumbled to himself as the minions dragged him along the pavement, the miscreants not bothering to listen as a verdant T-Rex who wore a maroon robe above stripped slacks and a pair of fancy magenta shoes over plaid, yellow socks very similar in color to the crown above its thickset skull open the side door to enter the primacy and stopped before the hero. The fighter was dropped onto his side with a resounding thud, grunting. "The _Dinosaur Gang_ used to be _disorganized_, easy to predict and easier to outwit. Probably because their _brains_ are the size of _walnuts_." He mumbled as the ruler crossed its arms above him, the three smirking.

"So...here we are." The leader began. "The great and mighty Batman, _fallen_ and _helpless_. Your heroic efforts wasted and your _life_ soon to be _forfeit_."

"But now that _King Rex_ has taken over, they've become vicious and _cunning_." The justifier quietly narrated. "Dangerous."

The boss's bloodshot eyes took on a dangerous glimmer. "Or perhaps the appropriate descriptive term would be..._extinct_."

"I didn't _expect_ to be caught. But that _doesn't_ mean I didn't plan for the _possibility_." Upon hearing the threat, the rescuer spontaneous recovered from his dazed state to extract bombs from his stash and throw them.

"Wha?!" The regal shrilled as the explosives detonated, creating an effective diversion of flames that drew their attention away from the captive.

At the next moment, five women who all had uniforms consisting of black coats ending in white gloves topped with a shadow of a raptor's head plated in a dandelion patch, tawny jeans tucked into glossy coal boots, and inky caps distinguished by the roundness of the irregular spots of gold, the only differences showing in their differing hair—two of them were ginger, one brunet, the next grey as the last was blond—appeared out of nowhere to surround the villains. The troop stayed airborne via rockets as they pointed launchers at the criminals, the final one communicating to them through a megaphone.

"Dinosaur Gang! SURRENDER!"

"Oh no!" Signs of panic grew evident in the tyrant's voice. "The Lady Hawks!"

Reacting to the obvious negligence of the idea presented, the six commenced their attack; the newcomers gunned down the underlings as Batman himself pummeled their leader, the henchmen panicking as the royal grunted with each blow.

"I _should_ have more sympathy..." The hero brought up as a punch was delivered to the carnivore's jaw. "It _can't_ be easy going through life with a _dinosaur head_..." He smacked his target's chest as his helpers blasted the others, them pitifully screaming for it to end.

"No no no no no no!"

"But King Rex and his gang _sealed their own_ fate when they tried to steal a dangerous _De-volution Machine_." The assailant threw another fist, knocking the enemy onto his back. "Besides, every time I _start_ to feel guilty I consider the fact that I'm fighting a guy with a _dinosaur head_..." The head of the platoon then swooped in. "...and that I'm being assisted by a group of _highly trained_ and extremely _beautiful female soldiers_ wearing _jet-packs_." The commander fired her weapon at the malignants close-range, finishing them all off. The officers landed on the concrete, placing their hands on their hips in pride while the sky brightened into a dazzling blue. The brown-haired individual stepped up to place a palm on the man's shoulder as crossed his arms, no expressions evident on his face. "Yeah. Sometimes life is pretty cool."

An ear-splitting roar suddenly resounded, drawing the saviors' attention to the source as everything waned once more. A creature which towered over the sestet on four muscular purple talons—the first two bound by shackes that spanned the length of the monster's collarbone and into twin anchors—that led to a tail tipped with piercing needles growing from a veined torso which extended into a hunched shoulder characterized by jutting horns outlined with neon blue stripes that were the same as the branches which originated from blood red, luminescent eyes and a mouth filled with sinister fangs materialized before them.

Combating the new threat, the party released a barrage of ammunition as Batman hurled a multitude of boomerangs that represented his logo, the attacks exploding upon impact. The enigma shrieked in pain before recovering; in retaliation, it lashed its tail at the Lady Hawks, rendering them unconscious as they collided into a nearby wall. The remainder took out a cellphone to request for backup, but the beast leapt forward, swinging its claws. The guy managed to escape but only by the skin of his teeth, the device meeting its doom at the hands of the malevolent. Having been left with no other choice, he set off a smoke bomb to buy him some time as he collected his unresponsive companions to bring them to the closest hospital for recovery and the culprits to bring them to justice.

Checking to make sure that the coast was clear, the foreigners exchanged a nod before bounding over to the Heartless. "That over there is referred to as The Unknown due to its mysterious nature." The blond explained as he pointed to the embodiment in front of them. "You and I need to be careful; it's a tough enemy. We have to give it all we've got and never give in!" Roxas exclaimed as he called upon his signature weapons.

"Ta! (Right!)" The Pokémon transformed into her final state and took on a battle pose as the two stared their quarry down. The dragon was the one to make the first move; she gave a stong beat of her wings, ensuing a pink torrent that was accompanied by columns of pure light. Both hit their designated marks, causing the intended pain. Using the moment to her advantage, Mega Jarouda extended her limbs, emitting a brilliant radiance that blinded the Pureblood. In the peak of her combo, the Regal charged, the crown on her head glowing before extending into razor-sharp daggers. The impact she had initiated knocked the Heartless back. The evolved next spat out a String Shot that bonded the monster while the samurai zoomed in with enhanced blades which dealt heavy damage as they each landed a series of slashes into the victim's body.

Breaking out of its trance, The Unknown snapped the thread that surrounded it as the feral regained its vision. In a burst of stamina, the creature pranced about the arena, performing mid-air flips that left trails of darkness in the air. The duo dodged expertly whilst looking for an opening. Exacting a fleeting chance, the semi-grass type launched a maelstrom of hits before ending it with a Moonblast. Recovering, the embassy disappeared into the thick fog that had enveloped the area and charged back out, a trail of violet flames in its wake. The two evaded the conflagration, splitting up. The royal used Hydro Pump to put out the inferno just when a huge fireball was thrown at her. Reacting immediately, the Pokémon shielded herself with Protect covered in a sheen of Mirror Coat, reflecting the doubled assault toward its source. The Pureblood groaned in agony as it fell over. Gathering energy in her mouth, she then shot a Focus Blast at the enigma. Although the bullet had landed without fail, the Heartless picked itself up rather quickly and spun rapidly, summoning four afterimages that lashed at them with their hooks.

The enhanced rushed to her friend's side to protect them both with a Wide Guard that was laced with Counter. The defense intercepted both the illusions and the forthcoming shockwave from the beast's following pounce, the would-be pain rebounding with twice the power once more. The denizen was forced onto its side at the impacts. Weakly lifting its head, the Heartless executed ebon orbs of energy as a last resort. Avoiding the balls and the radii of the detonations they had become, the partners teamed up, Roxas jumping onto her back. The blond shot spheres of compressed photons as the dragon's fists were covered in a shinning gathering of power, the two attacks combining to strike the Heartless consecutively, killing it off in a puff of darkness.

Catching their breath, the two smiled at each other as the Pokémon changed back into her original form.

"Taaja! (I can't wait to fight the next one!)" Tsutaaja exclaimed as the duo crossed over to the awaiting world.

* * *

Heartless: The Unknown

(P.S. That's my name for the giant Heartless that Aqua had fought in the Realm of Darkness in Kingdom Hearts Birth by Sleep Final Mix since it was never given an official name in the series)

Moves used: Fairy Wind, Dazzling Gleam, Megahorn, String Shot, Close Combat, Moonblast, Hydro Pump, Protect, Mirror Coat, Focus Blast, Wide Guard, Counter, Focus Punch

Hpw was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	30. Chapter 30

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Kingdom Infinite** and **Jazz** for reviewing the previous chapter! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

To answer **Jazz**'s question, Tsutaaja is somewhat like Xion; she is best friends with Axel and Roxas, yet doesn't play the same role. The Pokémon isn't confused about who she is and doesn't plan on leaving the two if she finds out a horrific truth about herself like Xion did, plus she would _NEVER_ attempt to kill either one. And for the second part of your inquiry, unless you outright _request_ it, I won't write about Xion because I primarily focus on Axel and Roxas's relationship in my stories (and with Tsutaaja in my crossovers), not their companionship to the raven.

Enough said, this chapter was requested by **Kingdom Infinite**. He came up with the world's name. I hope you enjoy it! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon, Kingdom Hearts, or The Powerpuff Girls. They belong to their respective owners. Most of the dialogue of the characters from Townsville belongs to the movie 'The Powerpuff Girls Movie'. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_"Taaja! (I can't wait to fight the next one!)" Tsutaaja exclaimed as the duo crossed over to the awaiting world._

* * *

The two emerged in a bleak city. A crimson glow perpetuated over a screaming mass of people underneath a towering machine sporting a striated purple and green dome over a mechanical body swing on its metallic limbs, threatening to crush the folk with its caterpillar tracks as it swayed.

The arrivals spotted their companion hiding behind a wall of an outcrop across from them atop a skyscraper, joining him.

"What's happening?" The younger whispered as he stood beside his best friend.

"Look and see." The elder pointed to a fuchsia flash that zipped past them. The light originated from a young girl tailed by long, flowing chestnut tresses topped with a scarlet ribbon above expansive roseate orbs around a determined smirk on a huge head supported by thin shoulders across club-like arms that branched out of a flush shirt stripped with black lines over pink capris tucked into long white socks ending in obsidian sandals, charging with a foot stretched outward toward the cyborg. An explosive crash ensued as the cherub passed through the golem, knocking it onto the ground. The contraption detonated as it collided with the pavement. The brunet landed near two other females who were all dressed in a similar fashion save for their colors—one being emerald while the other was azure—and their hair styles, the verdant adorning an ebon bobcut as the second had her hair styled in flaxen pigtails, proud of her achievement.

The raven was the first to react. "Wow!"

"That was—HEY!" Spittle rained down onto the trio from a swarm of identical apes clad in blue suits, porcelain belts, pristine gauntlets, and pearl boots covered by a lavender cape over sable fur that grew from moldy skin that primarily showed in the primates' face which surrounded bloodshot eyes below a glass covering that every monkey seemed to wore. "Ew! Gross! Cut it out!" The blond shut lilac-lidded eyes to shot laser beams from the slits, blasting some of the pests down as many were knocked into each other, the entire infestation dropping dead. The three bore determined expressions on their faces.

"Come on girls! Let's put an end to this gorilla warfare!" The eminent leader shouted before they took off. The troop surrounded a baboon that was crashing its cymbals together to produce a shockwave, pummeling it into submission. "Haha! Good one Bubbles!"

Below, the apparent boss—not by his size but by the malicious glint in his eyes—strangled a man that was adorned in a lengthy bleached lab coat over a white shirt accompanied with a black tie that complimented his orbs, locks, slacks, and shoes of the same color. The pulverized was dropped beside them, catching both of their attentions.

The human beamed. "Girl—" A gloved hand clasped over his mouth.

"SHUT UP!" The malignant screamed before he began mumbling to himself. "I was afraid of this; they returned and found out just what their powers can _really_ do!" The ape then wrapped an elbow around the scientist, dragging him away. "Come! _You_ will make a good _Power-Proof Vest_!"

A tidal wave washed over the streets, a white tamarin floating upon it. Swooping in, the combatants repeatedly punched the concrete, creating a deep hole that led them to the sewers. Quickly speeding out, the three evaded the current as it drained into the crevice along with the villain.

A gargantuan metallic orangutan with a square muzzle filled with razor-sharp teeth bounded from building to building using limbs equipped with opposable digits which were maroon at the joints. The magenta and fulvous duo grabbed the robot's wrists and pinned it to the pavement. In response, the automaton flipped to point the cannon on its rear at its captors, the two becoming scared. Right as the pistol was going to fire, the acidic one circled the orange bands that were close to the tip, twisting the steel tight. The building pressure blew the device up, ending its controller's life.

A manacle of aye-ayes rapidly extended throughout the town. Just as it touched the sky, the brute clasped the outlier's palm, scowling as the victim gave a pleading look. Completely unfazed, she reared the link, whipping the shackle onto an edifice. The honcho picked up the opposite end as it fell, stretching it to its limits via a taut tug of a suit, releasing the chain into a lamppost while Bubbles simply used her hawser to skip rope.

A proboscis lazed around, consuming bananas and carelessly strewing the skins onto the area around it. The raven suddenly tacked the large-nosed, the miscreant thrown upwards until it met the flaxen's fist, spattering onto its mess. The pink progeny then approached the fallen to spin it, the injured slipping along the pulp in the peels as it was twirled away.

A lanky gorilla manifested a twister of tomato sauce from twin beaters rotating in a pot atop a portable hot plate that rolled ahead as it ran beside it. The bowed came out of nowhere to dash across from it, surprising the antagonist. She then snatched the mixers, causing the soup to spill before clobbering it into a brick wall, the juice covering the assaulted.

The emerald fighter kicked an obtuse baboon into the distance as the leader caught the end of a drill that was operated by a brown primate, the control unit spinning uncontrollably while the blue hued coddled a pygmy marmoset to death.

The trio unleashed a flurry of attacks onto the rest, smashing the domes to reveal unprotected brains as they all dropped like flies, unable to wake up.

The females landed, grimacing. "None of those _stupid_ monkeys have Professor!"

"Where could he be?" The blond squeaked.

"Take a _good guess_." The head instructed as she pointed to an observatory that was perched on the peak of a volcano that stood taller than any of the skyscrapers, appearing more nefarious in the glow of the raging conflagrations. The monster who had the man sauntered into his home, a series of automatic doors shutting behind him. "Come on girls, we've got _one last monkey_ to get off out backs!"

The pyro exchanged glances with the other two. "Let's go." The foreigners followed the protagonists to the cone, watching as they smashed through the barriers.

"Not so fast...Mojo Jojo!" The cherubs exclaimed as they glared at the smirking villain who had his hostage in a headlock.

"Aw, wook at whe wittle hewos, hewe to save their _daddy_!" The aforementioned cooed in mockery.

"No girls! Save yourselves!" The victim yelled through the stranglehold he had been out under, extending an arm toward his daughters.

"Sorry Professor!" Bubbles began.

"We can take this chump chimp down easy!"

"Nothing you can do can stop us!" The brunet declared as she and her sisters approached the two. As if to contradict them, the gorilla tightened his hold on their father, eliciting a gasp of horror from the children.

"That's _better_. It's _good_ you _freaks_ know when you're beaten." The orangutan strolled backward toward an ominous terminal, the guardian still at hand. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I, Mojo Jojo, have a town to take over, I have a _world_ to rule! I have to _seize_ control of an area and force its inhabitants to follow _my_ way of thinking!" He pressed a set of keys, the machine above them spinning in response before pressing a final switch. A bottle that read 'Chemical X' once it had been rid of its content was drained, the mass of spheres filling with the same liquid. "Even if it means..." the malovent brought a screwdriver downward, "taking _EXTREME MEASURES_!" The glass that covered his mind was shattered, the antagonist's face growing mad as the needle stuck out of his lobes.

"_You wouldn't_!" The trio shrilled.

He grinned. "_I would_." He flipped a lever, electricity coursing through the contraption as the goop flowed from the beakers through tubular veins and out of the point. The malignant grew exponentially, ripping out of his clothes as he grew more feral in appearance.

The parent was released as his captor bursted through the roof, screaming.

"PROFESSOR!" The fulvous shrieked. The other two flew toward him, the brunet catching him to save his life as the other was crushed by the ensuing rubble.

"Now I am am mo' Mojo than before!" He boomed as he crashed into the inferno below.

"We've got to go after him." Axel stated as they gazed at the retreating form.

Roxas stalled. "Shouldn't we see if Blossom, Bubbles, Buttercup, and the Professor are fine first?"

The elder shook his head. "I know that they will pull through; for now, the three of us need to pursue Mojo Jojo because the Heartless will most likely be drawn toward his darkness."

"Ta? (What is it?)" The Pokémon queried.

"According to my data, it's an Eliminator. It's a _very_ feisty Emblem that's hard to fight due to its high evasion, attack, and defense stats, as well as devastating antics that could easily lead someone to be killed."

The duo took a sharp intake of breath. "Let's go." The partners then trailed the ape, tracking his every move. The primate sauntered over to a city hall to confront the established crowd. "As I was _saying_ before I was so _rudely interrupted_, I, Mojo Jojo, have _succeeded_ in my first, greatest, and foremost _brilliant_ plan ever!" The monkey boasted as he uprooted the dome to cover his exposed skull. "And I, Mojo Jojo, shall by king!"

Zipping noises could be heard getting progressively louder until the source connected with the oppressor, knocking him off of the building.

"Surrender now, and we'll go easy on you!" Pondering, the ape searched the area for the origin of the demand. "Down here!" The baboon knelt down to the bairns' height as he spotted them next to a pole, a few bystanders fleeing from the sight of him.

"Oh, my! You actually trying to stop _me_? That's so _cuuute_!"

"Try nothing!" The pigtailed commanded.

"We _will_ stop you!" The leader reaffirmed.

"Who are you calling 'cute'?" Buttercup pressed.

The mutant bursted into a fit of laughter. "Okay, let's play!" He brought down a clenched fist which the cherubs scattered to dodge. Blossom upper-cutted the villsian's chin while the bob-cut cuffed his stomach as Bubbles lifted a dislodged lamppost to whack him in the nose, the offended bringing a hand to hold the bruised feature. The giant swatted at them, demolishing some buildings in the process but the heros evaded each attempt in a flash of light. Two of the girls slammed into his ears, stunning him as the brute bashed his behind, sending him flying. While the guilty laughed at her handiwork, the assaulted turned around to crush her with a foot.

Her sisters halted, the honcho gasping at the sight. "Buttercup!" In an instant, he punched them, crashing them into a building.

Breaking free, the raven lifted herself out of the crater to harshly stub each of the miscreant's toes, the victim lifting the apprendage in immense agony. The others took that opportunity to link hands and spin toward him to pummel him simultaneously in the torso, knocking him into a skyscraper that collapsed and crushed the ape.

The victors soared into the air, proud with their accomplishment.

"Good job girls!"

"Ha! That mo' Mojo is no mo'!" The progenies giggled at the pun.

Recovering from the impact, the gorilla leapt, snatching all but the blond and landed on his arms with a resounding thud.

"Girls!" The malignant eyed his quarry as they struggled in his constricting grasp. Zooming in, the free one shot lasers from shut pupils in quick succession onto the victimizer's chest, forcing him to let go of his catch. The duo smiled before all three commenced with the onslaught, the primate unable to cease their zipping forms. Letting out a cry of fury, the male clapped his palms together, creating a resonating shockwave. The trio flipped away to avoid its effects, grounding themselves with a snarl.

"Somebody's _mad_!" The orangutan confronted them to expel thorns from his fists in a rapid fire.

"Look out!" The kids dispersed from the projectiles that impaled the ground which they had stood on.

The sniper locked onto the leader as she ran away from the ongoing assault. Spotting a small dalmatian holding a large noggin on a small body, she halted and batted her fists in a battle cry to deflect the ammunition.

From behind a charter bus, her siblings watched her.

"Oh no! Look! Mojo's got Blossom pinned down!"

"I have an idea! Come on!" The verdant declared as the two threw the vehicle in front of the defender, shielding her from the bullets. The canine simply walked away as the emerald heroine scaled the pierced underside to join her sisters.

"Do you think he's finished?" The flaxen squeaked.

An echoing procession sounded as the mentioned approached the females. "No, but _you_ are!" The twisted chuckled before unleashing a flamethrower, burning the three into a crisp as they cried in pain.

The monkey picked up his targets, forcing them to make direct eye contact with him as he lifted them to his face. "Foools! You dare to challenge _me_? Attempt to defeat _me_?! Trying to destroy _me_?! He approached an edifice and began to climb it, crumbling the walls underneath his grip. "_I_, who saved _you_ from _certain death_?! After _all_ I've done for you, you betray _me_?! And why?!" He ripped out a section of the building to reveal a mass of people huddling in fear. "For _them_?!" The miscreant slowly swung his limb to force them to see the crowd. "The ones who hated_ you_?! Have foresaken _you_?!" He reached to top, clenching onto the spiked dome. "And you see, _none_ of them will _ever_ understand you as well as _I_ can." He brought them to his visage once more. "For _we_ are are kindred spirits whose powers _spring_ from the same source. So girls, DO NOT MAKE ME DESTROY YOU!" He moved his joint to make them observe the ruined city. "For _we_ _are smarter_, _we_ _are stronger_, _we are invincible_! _We_ _have the power_, _we_ are superior to _them_, and _WE SHALL RULE_!" The malevolence stared into their orbs again, talking in a softer voice. "All _we_ have to _do_ is _work_ _together_. Girls, join me."

Ashamed expressions gracing their faces, the troop blinked wide open before glowering, their snare rumbling as their jailor gazed at them with a look of awe. The three broke free in a burst of strength, surprising him.

"NOO!" The fighters shrilled in unison before taking off, levitating high above him. The honcho was the first to speak. "We'd _never_ join you and it's because..." She struck his lip, forcing him to tighten his grasp on the lighting rod to keep from falling. "...we _are_ stronger!"

"_Because_ we _are_ invincible!" The blond charged from below to club his chin.

"_Because_ we _have_ the power!" The brute darted around before hooking his cheek.

"We have to protect _them_ from _you_!" The saviors declared as they continued their barrage.

"It's _you_ who has to be feared!" Blossom pummeled his skull.

"'Cause you _are_ a _monster_!" Bubbles drop-kicked the cover, lobotomizing him as it was shattered.

"You _are_ evil!" Buttercup accused as she broke a canine.

The trio then regrouped, charging toward his face which was scrunched tight in apprehension. "And you are..._it_!" The three lightly tapped on his nose, making him lose his balance as his weight ripped the support out of its foundation, falling the steep height to the town below.

"AH! _CURSES_!"

The Professor dashed into the scene, a beaker filled with black liquid in hand. "Girls, girls, where are you?" He called frantically. "You were right; we should try and stop Mojo and I know how! I whipped up an antidote to Chemical X! It'll do away with his powers! Girls?! Girls?! Girls?! Girl—" He became paralyzed with dread as the ape was about to drop onto him.

"PROFESSOR!" The heros swooped in and rescued their father, him dropping the flask as the villain crashed and dented the ground. The agent expanded, shrinking the malignant to his original size, grunting at the ordeal he had went through.

The Powepuffs approached the liquid, staring at their reflections glumly. A cryptic sound suddenly resonated behind them, catching their attention. A tall enigma covered in crimson plates over ebon armor leered with swirled orbs below a curled lock as a shield distinguished with a sable head of a pit bull topped with a ruby wearing a silver chocker as a centerpiece on the scarlet metal edged with four perpendicular spikes glared at the cherubs with beady eyes. The hound growled, scaring the bairns as the knight approached the spill. The sisters watched, shocked as twin violet pulses shot out of the jaw, disappearing into the ink.

"What is it doing?!" The dad gaped at the peculiar sight. The individual stepped into the mess, convulsing as it expanded exponentially to tower above all.

"How can this be?!" The leader gasped. "I thought that was an antidote!"

"It is, but I think that monster somehow turned it into Chemical X!" The scientist explained, flustered. A mob had gathered to behold the sight, paralyzed with fear as they stared at the behemoth.

"Come on girls, we have a new threat to fight!" The females pummeled the zealot to discover it was indestructible, their hands crushed at the impact.

"Ow, ow, ow!"

"That just means we have to use our powers!" The brunet screamed as she zapped it with her beams, but to no avail; nothing had happened. "Let's attack its back!" The trio zipped behind it. The females readied their uninjured fists to unleash a flurry onto its side. Spotting them, the enemy teleported as they struck it, reappearing many blocks down. The buckler prepared another round of fire in its mouth, the people below screaming in panic as they ran about.

"We've got to stop those lasers!" The pink one stated as she flew up to the cannon, her siblings right beside her. The heroines blasted the flames as they emerged, but the inferno simply bypassed the infrared waves. The torrent struck the fulvous, throwing her into a building. Her sisters sped to their relative's location to see her irises replaced with stars as question marks lingered above her crown.

"Are you okay, Bubbles?" The two inquired in sync.

"Yako ma I."

"Huh?!" The raven muttered. "Say it again!"

"Yako ma I!"

"Oh no!" The ribboned shrilled. "Something's wrong!"

"Professor!" The duo shrieked as they approached their dad, the blond on the brute's back. "Something happened to Bubbles!"

"Let me see..." He observed his daughter. "Bubbles?"

"Rosseforp?! Uoy taht si?!" The flaxen looked up blearily.

"Oh no! She appears to be verbally impaired at the moment! We must get her back to the lab for treatment!"

"What about the citizens?" Blossom inquired as she pointed to the stampede.

"I'll take Bubbles while you herd them into a safe place!" The researcher suggested. "Hurry!" The duo went to work evacuating the mob as the man took his child to their home to tend to the ailment.

"What happened earlier?" Roxas wondered as they observed the events taking place.

"That Eliminator must've used its ability to reverse with its beams to turn that Antidote X back into Chemical X and to confuse Bubbles." Axel replied.

"Ta. Taaja!" (Everyone has fled. Let's go!)" The Pokémon transformed into her true state before charging, her companions alongside her.

"We've got to be careful." The samurai stated. "The shield is invisible and the Heartless will teleport away if it spots us attacking from behind, so we must surprise it!"

"Jar! (Or stop it from moving!)" The dragon used Glare, freezing the creature right up. Her eyes narrowed even further, casting Leer to lower its defense.

"That'll work!" The assassin exclaimed as he and the other leapt onto Mega Jarouda's back, the riders fastened with Vine Whips. Unable to react, the soldier was fully susceptible to the Fire Blast and rounds of Firagas to its body. The Regal unleashed a searing conflagration that burned instantly upon contact before covering herself in a Flame Charge that was smothered by a Flare Blitz. Upon contact with the steel, she enveloped her fists in twin Fire Punch while her fangs were covered in a sheen of inferno, pummeling the armor as she seared its jugular with a strong bite. The agents disembarked their comrade to execute their own blaze-enchanced attacks, the pyro using Firetooth as his partner imbued his dual swords with a combustion to rapidly slice at the plates.

The paralysis finally wearing off, the Eliminator teleported away from its assaulters. Readying another round of ammunition, the Heartless spun, throwing its weapon at them. Dodging, the two quickly boarded the Pokémon before she dove sharply, her Dig forcing a hole into the pavement. The creature scanned its surroundings, looking for its prey just when the dragon reemerged, striking it in the shin. The royal summoned another pair of vines to Power Whip it into the crevice, lodging it into the ground. Landing with a beat of her tail, the Regal made the ground rumble, dealing heavy damage through the ensnared foot.

Once the tremors halted, the monster picked itself up, freeing its leg from the fissure. Smirking, the semi-typed called upon a Grass Knot, the fibers wrapping around its ankles to trip it. Rising to the level of its neck, the dragon struck it with a Cross Chop while her friends bashed it with their blades before the Pokémon cuffed it with a Focus Punch followed by Close Combat as a pearl ball collided into the vertebrae, rapidly increasing its rate of descent and the resulting pain.

As it collapsed, the Regal's eyes glowed blood-red, casting Swagger over the enemy. It flopped about in a madness, cratering the ground as it wailed in agony. Taking advantage of its situation, Mega Jarouda closed in, the crown on her head enveloping in a V-Create as the Nobodies shot out torrents of their respective elements, maiming the Emblem as their crashed into it.

Once the dust had cleared, the knight was revealed to be intact albeit sustaining serious damage, picking itself up.

The affinities got off of their friend, scowling. "How was it able to survive our onslaught?" The blond questioned as he lifted his key in preparation to fight once more.

"This species has exceptional vitality and defenses, remember? It'll probably take hours for us to eliminate it."

"HOURS?!"

The royal smirked, catching their attention. "Jar. (I have an idea.)" The Pokémon slowly approached the Heartless, taking confident strides. In reaction, the soldier blasted her with its violet rays, immensing her in a daze.

"What is she thinking?" The blond murmured.

"We need to have faith in her." His counterpart reassured.

"Right."

Smiling smugly, the Regal extended the leaves on her noggin, them spinning in a blur. Frightened, the monster attemped escape but the dragon disappeared in a flash, impaling the Eliminator as she went past. The knight died, vanishing in a radiant glow as its heart flew into the atmosphere. The semi-typed reverted into her original state.

The duo approached her. "How did you—"

"Taaja. Tsutaa. (I have two abilities: Overgrow and Contrary. I used the latter to reverse the confusion I _should_ have been in, which means I _sharpened_ my focus; my Horn Drill was unable to miss and since it's a one-hit KO move, the enemy perished instantly.)"

"Woah..."

"Could you explain your abilities?" The redhead inquired.

The Grass Snake smiled. "Tsutaa. Tsu-jaa. Taaja. (Overgrow is an ability belonging to all grass-type starters and Yanappu that increases the power of my grass-type moves by 1.5 when my health is 33% or lower. Contrary is obtained by a select few—including my evolution line—that reverses positive and negative stat changes. I trained myself so I could activate the latter whenever I need to.)"

"So _that_ explains how you weren't confused." Roxas mused.

"Enough said; let's go!" The three of them exchanged nods before leaving Townsville, a job well done.

* * *

"Taaja?! (Why are you two given such difficult tasks so often?!)"

"Huh?" Roxas uttered as he quirked a brow at the Pokémon. "What's wrong? I thought you _like _challenges."

She shrugged in response. "Tsutaa. Tsu-jaa! Jaa-Taa? (Of course I do, but that's not what I meant. You each had to fight a 'The Unknown' and an Eliminator to fulfill your respective objectives today! Isn't that a little _too_ much, especially with all you've been doing?)"

Axel sighed. "It _might_ be a _little_ much, but the more work we do, the faster we can exist."

The ivy snake crossed her arms. "Taa? (What does the rest of the Organization do?)"

"What do you mean?" The blond turn to stare at the boy.

"Jaa? (If I remember correctly, your order has thirteen members in it, am I wrong?)"

"No."

"Ja? (Then what do _they_ do?)" The serpent was becoming insisting.

"We all preform through different obstacles based on our skills and rank." The assassin cut in. "Since Roxas and I are well-suited for combat, we take on more heart collection and boss exterminating missions."

"Almost everyone else does what we do as well."

The reptile scowled. "Tsu? (And who are the _exceptions_?)"

The pyro took over once more. "The Superior is the one who assigns our goals to us—"

The younger interrupted his partner. "While ones who are _very_ observant preform more recon, like Demyx."

"Ta? (But aren't you guys extremely clever too?)"

"We are," the samurai continued, "but we need more than intel to function as a whole."

"And besides, since Demyx doesn't specialize in fighting, he focuses more on his wits to get through his days."

"In fact, he's the one who records the vast majority of the data we use for each world!"

Tsutaaja perked up. "TA?! (REALLY?!)"

"Yep." The Nobodies spoke in unison.

"Ta... (Wow...)"

The blond beamed. "Everyone is unique in their own way."

* * *

Pokémon Translation: Yanappu=Pansage

Heartless: Eliminator

Moves used: Glare, Leer, Fire Blast, Vine Whip, Inferno, Flame Charge, Flare Blitz, Fire Punch, Fire Fang, Dig, Power Whip, Earthquake, Grass Knot, Cross Chop, Focus Punch, Close Combat, Focus Blast, Swagger, V-Create, Horn Drill

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	31. Chapter 31

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Kingdom Infinite** for reviewing the previous chapter! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

This chapter was requested by **Kingdom Infinite**. He came up with the world's name. I hope you enjoy it! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon, Kingdom Hearts, or Kim Possible. They belong to their respective owners. The dialogue of the characters from Middleton belongs to the episode 'Team Impossible'. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_The blond beamed. "Everyone is unique in their own way."_

"It's because we all have our own talents." Axel added.

"Taa. (Like your proficiency to light and fire.)" The Pokémon pointed to the corresponding elementals.

"And you...what is your speciality?" Roxas pondered.

The Pokémon crossed her arms. "Ja? (What do you mean?)"

He shrugged. "You use _so_ many types of moves that I don't know what you major in."

Tsutaaja sighed. "Ta. Taa? (Grass-type moves. Shouldn't it be obvious?)"

The younger shook his head. "No; you don't use them to the point of _exclusivity_."

The ivy snake frowned. "Ta! Taaja! (Of course not! I use a wide variety of attacks to broaden my possibilities against a multitude of enemies!)"

"Then _why_ did you even say it?"

The serpent huffed in building frustration. "Tsutaa. (It's because I _am_ a _grass-type_; my _grass-type_ moves receive STAB due to my attribute.)"

The Nobody quirked a brow. "STAB?"

The reptile glared. "Jaa-Taa! Tsu-jaa! (It stands for 'same-type attack bonus'! It's pretty much self-explanatory!)"

The samurai blushed. "Oops, sorry...but wait! That _still_ doesn't explain what your speciality is!"

Exasperation filled her features. "Ta... (Don't push me...)"

The pyro burst out laughing. "You've gone too far, Roxas!"

"What did I do?"

* * *

"Today, our missions are—"

"Emblem and heart collection in Middleton and MegaKat City respectively."

Axel glared at his partner. "Don't interrupt me!"

"Yes, 'sir'." The blond rolled his eyes.

"Anyways," the pyro went on as if nothing had happened, "I bet you're going with Roxas first again."

The Pokémon blinked. "Taa? (So you're not bothered anymore?)"

"What can I do?" He shrugged. "You'll _always_ choose him over me; no amount of complaining can change that."

"Finally!" The Nobody clasped the elder's shoulder. "It's good to know that you got over this."

The redhead smirked. "I know you wouldn't."

"Shut up." The younger's cheeks were tinted a bright red.

"Ta! Ja! (Come on! Let's go; I want to try the new kind of task!)" The ivy snake beamed. Two rips were created to the differing places.

* * *

The newcomers were transported to a large estate; a mantelpiece topped with three distinct men on each plane led to a stone barrier closed off by a steel gate below the symbols 'TI' engraved into the surface in huge lettering that revealed a white mansion completed with red shingles beyond the perimeter. Three figures approached the fencing; a female clad in a black sweater that revealed her wrists that extended to gainsboro gloves and belly above obscure tan slacks and straited shoes below long chestnut tresses framing green eyes on a delicate face leapt forward as a blond male with chocolate hues and brown spots dotting his cheeks who wore the same outfit save for sporting a longer shirt that covered his stomach and pants that matched his gauntlets carried a naked mole rat covered in rosy skin that stretched to outlying incisors, shut orbs, and maroon paws and sauntered to their destination, the humans pressing their backs to the feature. The foreigners floated above the location, staring intently at the scene unfolding.

"Ready to hop the wall?" The brunet inquired as she took out a red gadget.

"Any idea what's on the other side?"

"I'm going with guard dogs." She guessed.

"Nah; see, to me, they don't seem like dog people. I'm gonna say robotic centuries."

"Only one way to find out." The girl pulled the trigger, releasing a grappling that hooked onto the ledge, the shooter grabbing a hold of her companion as they were reeled to the top.

"Ta? (Where are we supposed to go?)" Tsutaaja turned to her companion who held her.

He shrugged. "We'll go to it; right now, let's observe the events that are taking place." The partners returned to taking in the action.

"Is that Heinrich and Captain Louis...in the hot tub?!" The blond exclaimed as he spotted two dark-skinned males, one sporting a lengthy beard as the other retained a stubble accompanied by a well-kept mustache and locks of the same color.

The adult with hair on his crown was the first to speak. "Hey, there she goes! Ahoy, Ms. Possible!"

"Kid...small world!" The other cheered with a raise of a glass filled with a purple liquid and a straw in it.

The two could see a couple getting refreshments, clinking their glasses together as a lady was being lotioned by a handsome flaxen while a few played volleyball, lined up for a barbecue, swung golf clubs, rode flagged bikes, and dove into pools, essentially relaxing. The duo quirked their brows at the peculiarity of the situation before dropping onto the terrain below.

"If _this_ is what happens when Team Impossible captures you, I'm ready!" The freckled declared. "Capture me!"

A woman who had a lavender cap above a crimson bathing suit passed by. "_Capture_? This is an _all-expense paid vacation_! Grab a fruit cup!"

An elderly man that adorned green swim trunks decorated with arbitrary designs had shed a mahogany bathrobe lined with cream fur. "And no television, no papers, no phones. It is as if the outside world does not exist." He then jumped into the water.

"No, this doesn't make sense." The agent stated to her companion, suspicion evident in her tone.

"Of course it does." A trapdoor opened from underneath the intruders' feet, causing them to fall into the hole that was revealed to them.

"We have to follow." The Nobody spoked as tendrils surrounded them, transporting the comrades to their quarries' location.

* * *

The party reappeared in a shady hideout filled with monitors, a screen reading the same letters as the ones outside standing out in the midst. The arrivals retreated further onto the overhang they were perched on, hiding themselves as they spotted three men amongst the teens; they were clad in blue form-fitting uniforms that were extended to yellow gloves, boots, and spandex, the only one without the latter part being a stocky ginger who wore straps which crossed his chest and around a thigh as a brunet with a pointed chin had his like a sash while a bald, deeply tan member sported them in loops around his shoulders and across his chest. All of them bore the same symbols on their chests as belts held their personal initials.

"If it keeps _you_ stuck in Middleton, it's worth it." The brown skinned individual claimed.

"Ha!" The redhead shouted as he glanced at the calculator in his palm. "Even with the all-you-can-eat-buffet, we're _still_ making a mint."

"As long as we _get_ the missions."

"And _you_ don't." The third stepped in.

"Were we _too_ subtle?" The one who lacked hair stated. "The cheerleader-saves-the-world thing's gotten _tedious_. It's over..._forever_."

The bearded upper-cutted and kicked the air in front of himself as the one next to him punched it while the man to the left flipped before clawing the space.

"Bring."

"It."

"On!" The challengers gathered into their individual poses.

"Oh, we're _ready_." The girl picked herself up from where she lain, taking up a stance. "Right Ron?"

The other hesitated. "Uh, yeah," he cleared his throat, "define 'ready'?"

She faced him. "You're prepared to _not get in the way_."

"Oh, yeah, ready!" He saluted, his pet mimicking him.

"Uh huh, yeah!"

The ginger charged, extracting a flaming sword. The female effortlessly dodged the blade and went onto her arms, her legs dislodging the dagger. Suprised, the assaulter stared at his empty hand before glowering, kicking at the adolescent. Using his position to her advantage, she grabbed his limb and swung him around, throwing him into a counter. The central person leapt toward the offender, chopping the area she was in moments before right when she slapped the digits, stepping to his side and latched onto his arm, tossing him toward the downed. The both were knocked down as they collided into each other.

Glancing back, the minor evaded the remainder who had lunged at her from behind. The heroine bounded, landing on his limb before jumping to be in front, anticipating his moves.

"Oh, these guys are weeeak!" The fulvous taunted.

"Oh ho, yeah." The rodent agreed, crossing its arms.

The guy tumbled backwards, halting before his insulter and confronted him. "Excuse me?"

The blond became afraid. "Good work! You roll old-school!"

"I thought you were supposed to be some sort of master of...monkey kung-fu."

"You know, it's funny—"

"Hey Dash!" The jade-eyed beckoned him over with a wave of her hand. "I'm waiting."

"I wish there was another way." He reasoned, shrugging.

"Really?" The boy deadpanned.

The bald turned back. "No, I'm told we should always say that for legal reasons."

The ginger struggled to lift his head up. "It shields us from liability." He then collapsed.

"I think you should worry about shielding yourselves from _me_!"

"So be it."

"Dude, you are _so_ over." The brown hued voiced.

"I can take her."

"No." He shook his head.

"Sorry." The creature followed his example.

"Do you know what I am capable of?"

"Got a general idea."

"_And_?"

"Dude, you are _so_ over." The teen repeated, smiling.

"Let's just see about that."

An orange glow spontaneously appeared behind the adult, drawing their attention to the source. The wall crumbled to reveal a chubby dark-skinned boy with black locks over a set of narrowed orbs above an azure t-shirt and a pair of blue jeans.

"Nobody, _nobody_ spikes _my system_!"

"Wade?!" The brunet questioned.

"Wade?! In person?!" The male turned back to the other. "Dude, now you are _so_ over, I don't even want to stand _near_ you!" He backed up to the arrival. "Dude, you have _really_ perfected the Holo-thing!"

"It's really me, Ron."

"Yeah right. If it were really you, I couldn't do _this_!" He reached to poke the other only to be swatted away with a blubby hand. The flaxen stuttered incoherently as the innovator stepped inside.

"Team Impossible is the world's _greatest_ team of high-danger operatives; we will _not_ be intimidated by _children_."

"You're not _helping_ yourself."

The elder crossed her arms. "I am _so_ not afraid."

"You _should_ be."

"Remember Kim's _first_ mission?" The raven interrupted.

"Ron, get over here!" Her friend ran to her side. "Quickly!"

"It was supposed to be _our_ mission. What _else_ do I need to know?"

"Does the McHenry Laser Grid ring a bell?"

"Yeah." The brown-haired one responded. "It cost Mr. Paisley a-a fortune."

"So we _had_ to have one too." The redhead seconded.

"Nothing but the _best_ for Team Impossible."

"Whoops." The overweight kid pressed a button on the remote he held. He activated a multitude of beams that the troop struggled to evade, forced to assume strange positions. "Look familiar?"

"You rock even more in person, Wade." The girl's compliment brought a proud smile onto his face as he crossed his arms.

"Somehow, I thought you'd be shorter." The grin was replaced by a frown at those words.

"Danger has been our closest friend..." the male with the pointed chin began, "but I'm not liking this."

"Eh, it's easy to disable." A sweat drop dripped onto a pillar, vaporizing instantly.

"Just press the red button!" Dash instructed.

"One bad twitch and you'll know what my fried system feels like!" The genius threw the remote into the midst.

"Okay, maybe he _shouldn't_ have left his room."

"What're you doing?!" The chestnut-locked grunted.

"_Nobody_ could get that!" The scarlet tressed exclaimed.

"That's _impossible_!"

"Ach, for _you_ maybe, but for _me_, we'll see..." Kim launched herself off the ground, expertly dodging the waves. She bounded past the trapped brunet to grab the remote with one hand before landing in a secure spot to deactivate the security.

Once it had vanished, the trio collapsed on the floor, exhausted from their exertion.

"It was _actually_ possible that Team Impossible..." The bearded began.

"...could've been fried."

"That...would've impacted our earning potential." The ginger finished.

The female approached the men. "Cheerleader-saves-the-world thing _doesn't_ look so bad now, _does it_?" She jested.

"You guys need to get wise." The smartest taunted.

The blond place a hand on both of their shoulders. "And I know _just_ the place..." With that, the natives left the scene after the opposing group had recovered and got back onto their feet.

Once they had disappeared, the duo emerged from their hiding place.

"Ta? (Where are the emblems?)"

"Follow me..."

* * *

The two arrived in a secluded clearing. A myriad of badges with Nobody sigils on them floated about.

"See those auras?" He pointed to the green circles that surrounded each oval. The Pokémon nodded in response.

"They shrink as time passes. The only way to complete this mission is to corral all of them with their sheens intact. The only way to prevent the shine from disappearing is to either take one to manifest them all once more or collect an emblem that had kept its glow, the latter being the preferred choice. Since this serves to assess our time management, we have to move now!"

The serpent sped ahead into a nearby object, it disappearing as she passed by. The light emitting from the remaining tokens increased in radius.

"Ta! (This is fun!)" The ivy snake zipped by another, the circles widening even further.

"Yep." The blond agreed as he absorbed his own. The partners met up in a junction filled with their objectives, their circumferences shrinking by the second.

Exchanging nods, the companions bounded off the ground, snatching the plates from the air as they flipped about. As soon as they had cleared it, a mass of large perimeters wormed their way into the foreigners' attention; a gathering of their targets levitated a distance above them.

"We have to jump as high as we can!" The empowered ones did just that, the boy dashing a short distance to increase the strength of his push as the reptile used twin Vine Whips to catapult herself up.

Right after the swarm was emptied, a crowd of symbols could be seen at their level. "Let's go." Roxas glided as Tsutaaja enveloped herself in an Aqua Jet, both soaring toward their quarry which was easily captured.

A new set of beams attracted the partners' attention to a verticle succession of sigils. "This is the last round! Dive!" The duo zipped toward the linear progression to collect all of them as they descended sharply. Upon leading, the comrades regrouped.

"Mission complete." Roxas declared as he opened a portal to join his best friend.

* * *

Moves used: Vine Whip, Aqua Jet

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


	32. Chapter 32

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Kingdom Infinite** for reviewing the previous chapter and **Jazz** for commenting on chapters thirty and thirty-one! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

I would also like to thank **Kingdom Infinite** for favoriting and following this story (sorry for not saying anything earlier but I'm _soooo_ grateful for that) and **Shadow D.** **Trickster** for following as well! You two don't now _how_ much happiness I'm feeling right now! I'm so ecstatic that people would even bother doing that for me! (:

As for the final part of **Jazz**'s question, Xion will _not_ make an appearance in this series or any of the stories that I plan. It's not that I don't like her (she's pretty awesome), but if she was included, it would mess up their plots. In my 'non-crossovers', I focus on Axel and Roxas's relationship and if Xion was to actually make a debut, it would weaken the events corresponding between the two through the direction of focus from the duo to them and a 'third wheel' essentially (I _did_ mention Xion in Take My Pain Away, but she was never truly there because it would have ruined the mood that I had tried to set). And also, if the raven had become a part of the events in the Two Worlds Collide sequence, what would be the point of having Tsutaaja? I mean, a major point of the two pieces was to show how Axel, Roxas, and Tsutaaja bond; if Xion was there, the interaction between the three would have been _a lot_ different and not to my liking.

That's all. However, if you want Xion to appear in one of my works, you'll have to request it in a one-shot which you can _only_ win after the end of every _multi_-chaptered story in the trivia or whenever else I choose to offer them. Sorry if that wasn't a good explanation, but that's the only way I know how to put it.

Sorry for the late update! Once again, school's to blame! (wouldn't_ a little_ less work be nice once in a while?)

Anyways, this chapter was requested by **Kingdom Infinite**. He came up with the world's name. I hope you enjoy it! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon, Kingdom Hearts, or SWAT Kats: The Radical Squadron. They belong to their respective owners. Almost all of the dialogue of the characters from MegaKat City belongs to the episode 'Katastrophe'. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_"Mission complete." Roxas declared as he opened a portal to join his best friend._

* * *

The party was dropped off in a metropolis that was overlooked by the setting sun; the rays tinted everything that was caught in their wispy fingers a fine gold. On a beach off the coast of the mainland was an ebon ship equipped with crimson wings tipped blue containing six hardy wheels that rolled through the loose terrain effortlessly below open compartments housing azure cannons wrapped in red at the muzzles which led to a scarlet engine tailed with aqua fins. The glass at the sides revealed two figures within; a thickset feline covered in a cerulean suit dotted with ruby triangles close to arms sporting stripes stared on ahead using irises that were obscured by a sable sash above a furry mandible pertained to a sizable nose, cream fur which also grew upon triangular lobes, and a large mouth sat the controls in front of a cat clad in an identical outfit over a thinner body only excluding hazel tuffs sprouting from lips set into a grimace underneath flaps of the same color.

The pair found their companion crouched behind a nearby dune. Moving quickly, the duo avoided being sighted as their joined their partner.

"I'm almost done; I believe that we will accomplish the rest here..." The assassin pointed to a battered shack which was not far from them.

The vehicle rammed through a wall to appear before a quartet of young rosy pterosaurs, a towering fiend sporting an onyx cloak plated with pads that carried stylized Ds that was red at the edges over a gainsboro coat closed off with pentagonal buttons all below a demonic visage distinguished by devil ears and razor-sharp fangs that protruded from a hideous mouth, a enigma striated with by cyan and emerald on its reptilian body ending in dual talons on each foot accompanied with four claws from each hand and jutting obsidian tresses which rose above an elongated face adorning pupiless corneas among felidae features including a set of whiskers below a shiny nose as well as above a carnivorous snout, and a deformed acidic mushroom spotted in brown warts growing all over especially on its tentacles branching from a gaping mouth filled with menacing canines that contradicted its softer-looking lobes. Two politicians—one wearing a teal suit over a black tuxedo completed with a brown tie and a white shirt above matching slacks and obsidian shoes leading toward a bushy tail complimented his jolly face sporting spectacled orbs framed by a white beard on a wide chin while the other was a female carrying blond tresses on a delicate face emphasized by wide-framed lenses over jade hues surrounded by beige skin that trailed to an outfit similar to her friend's attire save for the set being pink and lavender respectively that reached her knees and part of her vertebrae which dropped to feet ending in high heels—were secured in place by handcuffs linking their wrists and fear.

"The SWAT Kats?!" The grey enigma exclaimed as a missile was fired, dispersing the villains as it exploded upon impact with the ground. The heros disembarked from their machine to approach the captives.

"Ah! Am I glad to see you!" The well-fed male beamed.

"SWAT Kats! You-you're alive!"

The tiger went to grab the lady's shoulders, grinning alongside her. "For the time being, Miss Briggs."

The chubby one screamed as the reptiles approached them, beaks wide open as shrills filled the air. Leaping to protect the victims, the duo shot fibrous nets from their guns, effectively ensnaring the pursuers.

Whilst ducking behind the rubble, the scientist turned to face its accomplice. "So much for your plan, Dark Kat."

The mentioned smirked. "On the contrary...I anticipated this." He went up to a module to pull down a lever, bringing a charged dome over the escapees.

"Oh no! Not again!" The bearded whined.

"Stand back!" The bulkier hero commanded as he and his partner readied the gadgets on their knuckles. "We'll _blast_ our way out!" Lightning erupted out of the devices and collided with the surface but to no avail; the electricity only managed to create seething circles that didn't fracture the material.

The honcho cackled as he sauntered to his quarry. "Not _this_ time, SWAT Kats!" His hand fazed through the prison to whack the striped one on the noggin. The target swung a fist in retaliation only to stumble backward.

"What the?!"

"My Mega Force-Field Bubble only lets things _in_ not _out_. I'm tired of this game!" He declared as he glanced behind himself to two androids clad in navy suits, the one on the right taller than its counterpart. "Destroy all four of them!" The quartet gasped in horror as the minions prepared their weapons.

The leader walked over to his other allies. "Tomorrow, MegaKat City _becomes_ Dark Kat City!"

"Dark Kat City?!" The semi-serpent hissed. "What about our deal?!"

"Deal's off Viper and there's _nothing_ you and Fungus Face can do about it! Metallikats, give Viper his 'share' now." The cyborgs directed their artillery at the given target.

The doctor chuckled manically. "I don't think so...Dark Kat!"

"Fire! I said 'Fire'!" The miscreant pressed a knob on the remote in his hand but nothing happened; their rifles still didn't react.

"Looking for...these?" With a sinister grin, the researcher extracted a pair of rings that glowed green from his coat.

The automatons redirected their cannons at the largest. "We made our _own_ little deal, Dark Creep!" The woman shrieked.

"Yeah! So long..._boss_." The robots emptied rounds onto their betrayed which he blocked by taking two of the dinosaurs in each of his palms to stave off the attack.

The female turned to her companion. "Your aim is _worse_ than your driving!"

"Ah, shut up and get him!" The duo chased after their ex-head.

As the onslaught approached the trapped, the thinner hero became active. "Get down!" The four ducked to avoid the lasers.

The cloaked malevolence pressed a button on his machine to extract a pistol from a slot in the wood. "Time to end this alliance!" He released a bolt of watts that passed through the container toward his previous acquaintances.

"Briggs, we gotta get out of here!" The tiger cried.

"Yeah," his partner agreed, "we're sitting ducks no matter _who_ wins."

A pterosaur hovered over the semi-lizard who brushed it away with his tail and into the mushroom's outstretched mouth. The demon shot a beam which Viper barely dodged while a dino flew into the arms of the shorter golem who knocked it away, accidentally hitting his counterpart in the process.

"Hey! Watch it, you oaf!" She bonked him over the head very hard.

As the terror ensued, a cloaked enigma entered the scene. Walking amidst the chaos unscathed, the arrival deactivated the switch to the hemisphere, freeing the confined.

"Who is that?" The dark-haired feline questioned.

"I dunno, but we owe him one."

Just as the figure was about to leave, a tentacle grabbed its arm and flug it, removing the obscuring article to reveal a brown cat with yellow eyes set on a stocky face consisted of a strong jaw, large nose, pointed ears, and black locks all above a white shirt rolled at the sleeves complimented by an ebon tie strapped into place with hazel suspenders which led to tan pants, a bushy tail, and raven boots who was then slammed into a wall.

"Commander Feral?!"

"Don't tell me you came all this way to save _us_." The tabby deadpanned.

The newcomer scowled. "I'm here to save _the mayor_ and _Miss Briggs_!"

Spotting the deformity, the heros unleashed a barrage of missiles that halted it as the lieutenant ran to them. "But as usual, _you two_ are just in the way!" He took out a gun from a holster on his chest.

"Yeah right. Glad to see you too, Commander." The skinner greeted sarcastically.

As the chitin slithered toward the officials whilst growling, the three used lasers to slice down a cylinder from the roof which landed atop the malignant, confining it. The trio then proceeded to blast the pink menaces.

"SWAT Kats! Look out!" The woman screamed.

"Feral and the SWAT Kats working together?!" The male beamed. "Now I've seen everything!"

The fiend readied his rifle to attack his enemies who barely managed to dodge the manifested lightning which instead decimated a stack of crates.

The artificial intelligences used that time to confront the devil.

"Choose now, my villainous friends!" The monster boomed. "Who do you hate more: _me_, or the _SWAT Kats_?"

"We'll settle with you later, Dark Crud!" The man announced.

"First things first!" The female declared as the malevolences teamed up once more to simultaneously assault their shared foes. The striped fought back as his companion launched a grappling away from the supposed location.

"Razor, you're firing in the wrong direction!"

"Negative, T-Bone, I've got those _creeps_ where I want them!" He dragged the cable, pulling the lever in its grasp down. The force field manifested again above the miscreants.

"NOOO!" The nefarious screamed.

In the midst of the battle, the scientist tried to sneak out only to be caught by the sergeant.

"Going somewhere, Dr. Viper?"

"Fool! Out of my way!" He hissed as he grasped onto his captor's wrists in an attempt to escape, yanking himself free only to be punched toward the lady who shoved him.

"Join your friends, Dr. Viper!" He fazed into the barrier, effectively trapped.

"Never thought I'd see _these_ kats all caged together!" The larger of the duo commented.

His partner nodded in agreement. "Yeah, it was _almost_ worth losing the Turbokat to see this!"

The cop pointed to the bounded. "You four are under arrest!"

"If I lose, _everyone_ loses!" The Dark Kat cackled evilly as he snapped his fingers, sable portals smothering the area. A swarm of creatures flooded into the scene. Small, black armless figures wearing a brown shell that covered all but the area around its eyes ending in a curled thread appeared similar to three other larger types set apart exclusively by their differing covers—being azure with a black string ending in orange, cyan accompanied by a grey yarn tipped with burnt, and crimson below a golden hook segmented by tangerine respectively. All were topped with the Heartless emblem as the infestation retracted into themselves, their wicks igniting as numbers became visible above their heads.

"Crud! The whole place is wired to blow!" The protagonists evacuated the area just when the explosives detonated, demolishing the building.

Once the dust had cleared, the antagonists were revealed to be under a glowing shield, their prison eliminated along with the rest of the structure.

"Whew, my brilliant invention has managed to save me!" The scientist cried as he held his device in appreciation.

"Us too, you nitwit!" The taller android yelled as the mob surrounded him.

"What's the point of us lingering here?" The fiend queried. "It would be pointless; all of our weapons have been destroyed!" He clicked the trigger of his pistol as if to prove a point.

"So much for your 'brilliant invention', Doc." She snarled. "My cannons are fried thanks to you, Dark Kat!"

"Well _sorry_ for my barrier being unable to block radiation that causes gadgets to malfunction..." The researcher grumbled to himself.

"I might have to retreat, but this is not the last you've seen of me! I will defeat you all _and_ the SWAT Kats!"

"Yeah, whatever." The serpent uttered as the villains scattered.

The field now empty of occupants, the foreigners appeared from their hiding place just as the Heartless repopulated.

The Pokémon's eyes widened in shock. "Taaja! (I thought they all self-destructed!)"

Axel shrugged. "When a Minute Bomb, Skater Bomb, Storm Bomb, or Detonator explodes via their own will, they revive in the place they last came from."

"Ta? (Then how do we defeat them?)"

"The key words are 'at will'." Roxas seconded. "If we cause them to burst or simply eradicate them, we'll truly annihilate them and their hearts shall be released."

"The former is much easier than the latter." The pyro added. "All we have to do is hit them with magic or block against their head-butts, and they'll die in an infernal explosion and kill others within their range. However, we have to stay far from the blast radius since we will be burned upon contact from a Minute Bomb or Detonator, frozen by a Skater Bomb, or air-tossed with the Storm Bomb. If we need to buy time, just freeze them and their countdown will stop as well. Aero or wind-based magic would also be effective, but don't forget to keep your distance once they light their fuses!"

"Right!"

"Ta! (Right!)"

"Let's end this!"

The trio advanced on the smaller targets which spiraled toward them. Tsutaaja casted Wide Guard, halting the denizens in their tracks as they bounded off the sheen, caps shattering. The ceased dropped onto the ground and curled up, a timer setting above their crowns.

"Don't let them detonate on their own!" The assassin commanded as they leapt to a safe distance after shooting a round of Firagas, the ivy snake unleashing a Fire Blast. The victims exploded instantaneously at the impact, taking the rest of their species out with them in a massive swirl of gases, their tickers flying out of the smoke.

The ice-elementals, realizing that they had no hope with their simple attacks, initiated their life-obliterating move.

"Use wind-based attacks!" The three released another assault, the Nobodies unleasing a barrage of Aerogas while the reptile screamed, manifesting a massive torrent of air that spiraled forward. The maelstroms collided with the Skater Bombs, causing them to vanish in an icy breeze which froze the aquamarines. Taking the Heartless' predicament to their advantage, the group created another conflagration, the grass-type pounding her tail onto the ground to ensue a devastating Eruption that surrounded the frosted, forcing them to go out with a blistering wind that threw the Detonators into the sky, them slowly spiraling down. Locking onto the sole survivors, the three readied their corresponding finishers; the blond shot a round of Blizzagas as the redhead executed a flurry of Firagas while the Pokémon prepared an Ice Burn. The seperate attacks combined into a blazing gale, eradicating the remainders in an infernal explosion.

Once the dust had cleared, the eldest turned to his friends, smiling. "Let's go now." The party then left for their rendezvous via Dark Corridor.

* * *

"Nobody is how we expect them to be, huh?"

"Why do you mean by that, Roxas?"

"Well..." the blond began, "everyone has an attribute to themselves that we might not be able to see at a first glance."

"Ta. (Like how Dark Kat couldn't be trusted.)"

The pyro held his chin in thought. "Not really...after all, the other villains _should_ have expected that and not have trust him in the first place."

"Ja... (True...)"

The younger laughed. "I was talking about Kim Possible and the SWAT Kats!"

"What happened in Middleton?" The elder questioned.

"Kim and her friend Ron went after their nemesis, Team Impossible. However, the two were captured by the latter. The squad tried to 'teach' her a lesson about not interfering with their goals, but she ended up kicking all of their butts and besting them in scaling a laser grid."

"Wow..."

"Taa? (And can you believe that that was all done by a _cheerleader_?)"

"Really?"

"Tsu! (Yeah!)"

"Hey Axel...aren't the SWAT Kats ordinary folk aside from their heroic identities?"

"Yeah, they live pretty normal lives as mechanics when they aren't in action."

"Ta... (Amazing...)"

Roxas smiled. "Everyone has a hidden side, don't we?"

* * *

Heartless: Minute Bomb, Skater Bomb, Storm Bomb, Detonator

Moves used: Wide Guard, Fire Blast, Hurricane, Eruption, Ice Burn

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more! **


	33. Chapter 33

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Kingdom Infinite** for reviewing the previous chapter! Thank you very much! I really appreciate it!

This chapter was requested by **Kingdom Infinite**. He came up with the world's name. I hope you enjoy it! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon, Kingdom Hearts, or Thundercats (2011 version). They belong to their respective owners. The dialogue of the characters from Third Earth belongs to the episode 'Omens, Part 2'. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_Roxas smiled. "Everyone has a hidden side, don't we?"_

"Taa. (It's impossible to _not_ have one.)"

"Yeah." The pyro nodded. "It's a trait that someone either hides from the public or simply keeps to themselves."

"Ta. (A secret identity is an example of such.)"

"Or a strange habit." Axel added.

"But if you trusted someone enough, then you would be okay with showing them your true self."

"Ta. (Like you both.)"

"Hmm?" The blond hummed. "What do you mean by that?"

The Pokémon smiled. "Taaja! (The two of you act all professional while performing a mission but outside of them, you're so carefree!)"

He shrugged. "That's because we feel comfortable around each other and with you as well."

Tsutaaja beamed. "Tsutaa? (Do you know that I only act like this in front of my _closest_ friends?)"

"Really?!" The Nobodies queried in unison.

"Ja. Jaa-Taa. (Yeah. It's because I feel like I can be myself around you both.)"

The younger sighed contentedly. "That's great to know."

* * *

"Today's going to be eventful."

"Ta? (Where are we going, Roxas?)"

"He's departing for Third Earth to defeat two giant Heartless while I am leaving for Kauai to go on another heart collection mission."

"Why did you interrupt me?" The boy whined.

The one in question smirked. "To get back at you for yesterday."

"I can't believe you're _still_ sore from that..." The former grumbled.

"Now you know how I felt!" The redhead grinned.

"Shut up."

"Tsu-jaa! (Stop wasting time!)"

"Sheesh." The samurai grumbled as he summoned a rip to bring him to his destination, the ivy snake trailing after him as the elder called upon his own.

* * *

The duo arrived in a city plagued by the night, illuminated only by flames that burned throughout the settlement. Smoke obscured the sky from a stone colosseum sustaining towering, curved trees in the center. A pair of humanoid felines—the stockier being a tan lion sporting a velvet cape over obsidian metal pads below a maroon mane that fell upon a regal face signified by sharp azure eyes, a scar across the bridge of his nose, and a well-defined jaw all above a cerulean robe outlined with raven patches joined together by a amethyst-studded belt which led to dark pants that complimented his golden fisticuffs as the other appeared to be a tiger bearing twin tuffs that emphasized his pointed ears which went to a costume similar to that of the latter's save for the steel plates that protected his shoulders and the lack of a cloak—ran into the structure to be greeted by a troop of armored lizards who trained their guns at them.

A figure clad in a spiked flaxen guard over brown skin that stretched to a pointed visage, strong claws, and bulky legs stood atop a limb nearby a gargantuan machine that appeared reptilian with its stubby flanks that led to a long whip-like tail, lengthy arms in front of twin boosters, and a huge cannon that locked onto the arrivals below a menacing scowl which was identical to another pair that did the same.

The enigma spoke from overhead. "Your rule has come to a long-overdue end, Claudius. Now drop your inferior weapons! How can you defeat _technology_ if you don't even understand it?" The squad loaded their rifles, their quarry backing up even further.

"Luckily, I know a thing or two about it, YOU TRAITOR!" Three circular disks were planted onto the androids, obliterating them in a mass of explosions.

The ensuing dust had cleared to reveal an adolescent leo carrying auburn tresses above jade orbs and dual beige marks on a young face above muscled arms that divided into a light tan past the elbows which branched from a teal breastplate and a black turtleneck that led to a sable sash with a ruby centerpiece over dark slacks who rode upon a blue equidae that seemed to be old with its worn-out features and wrinkled eyes that was attached to its rider via reigns.

The elder approached the newcomer to bow before him, the horse returning the gesture. He then backed up.

"Where are you going?!" The younger questioned.

"To show the lizards that the Sword of Omens is the _greatest_ weapon of them all!" The male extracted a épée encrusted with a robust gem on a verdant handle. The cutlass was enveloped in an emerald glow as it was drawn out. "THUNDERCATS! AHHH!" Electricity shot out of the edge before the king charged, slashing the henchmen out of the way with the lightning. Scaling the trunk, the ruler had managed to block a bolt of green watts that emitted from an onyx Morningstar albiet with some difficulty to knock his nemesis down. He then approached a chained puma who had a scar over a sable eye above a wide mouth that trailed to a marked body covered in leather chokers and a pair of dark capris to slice off the chains that had bounded it to the wood.

"You came for me."

The rescuer knelt down. "I'd fight an army _twice_ that size to save you, old friend."

The youth scaled the stem, watching the scene unfold.

The Majesty turned his back to his companion, raising his rapier. "Now help me!"

With no expression evident on his face, the freed extracted a jagged blade from his side. The boy's features contorted in shock as the dagger was raised.

"FATHER!" He reached for his dad, unable to do a thing. The leader let out a cry of agony as he was stabbed. "NOOO!" The son and the striped looked on in horror as the Highness plummeted, seperated from his treasure as he bumped into a root before splashing into a pool of water. The sword planted itself into the bark, tilting before it ceased to move. The witnesses dove into the lake, the one with a mane dragging his parent out. The two brought the victim onto a level surface.

"Father..."

The mentioned struggled to open his lids. "No matter what happens, you've made me proud today." He breathed out before shutting his eyes, going limp as the sheen on his gloves faded to a dull grey.

A malevolent cackle filled the air, drawing the prince to glare at the betrayer with a snarl. "You...a traitor too, Panthro?"

"Not quite..." The addressed responded. "Have you _not_ considered if technology's real, then so are the things of your worst nightmares?" His voice altered before a blue flame manifested to reveal a ghoulish visage belonging to a metamorphose wrapped in bandages underneath a red hood that leered with crimson corneas as it hissed, bearing its fangs.

A figure adorned in fulvous robes below a silken cover leapt out of the water with an old sage sporting a similar outfit accompanied by a sturdy helmet while the army surrounded the three, pointing their artillery in a threatening manner.

"Ta... (That was horrible...)"

The samurai gazed ahead with his lips set into a straight line. "Unfortunately, some things are just meant to be, even the bad events."

The field was silent once all of its occupants had left. The two them scaled the wall to make contact with the terrain.

"The Heartless should be here very soon..." As he muttered those words, two enigmas appeared before the duo. Both stood tall on crouched legs, appearing almost identical to Stealth Sneaks save for the grey camouflage all over their bodies which golden eyes stood out of.

"Dual Sneak Armies..." The Nobody trailed off. The two Heartless stared their prey down, each lens focusing on the morsels. He then glanced at his partner. "This bunch should be relatively easy to defeat as they are similar to Veil Lizards and Stealth Sneaks."

The serpent smirked. "Taa? (Oh, so that's what those _lizards_ are called?)"

The blond quirked a brow. "Do you have something against them?"

Tsutaaja shrugged. "Jaa. (Nope, most are just dumb.)"

"That's tru—" The monsters roared, attracting the fighters' attention back to the chameleons. "Right, we have to defeat these Heartless!" He declared as he crouched, summoning his key as the ivy snake assumed a battle stance. "They're very similar to their counterparts, so all you'll need to do is follow the same strategy you've been using against their genus!"

The reptiles clasped their hands together, forming balls of photons which were shot at their game. The companions dodged the assault easily before Tsutaaja zoomed in, a Volt Tackle smothering her. She bashed into one of them, the victim shrieking in pain. The unscathed used the opportunity to vanish before releasing a round of lasers.

"Leave this to me!" The samurai declared as he jumped in front of the spheres, absorbing them as he glowed a vivacious green. "This attack can't affect me since it's light-based!"

She nodded before unleashing Magical Leaf on the invisible, causing it release a cry as it reappeared. She then curled up to discharge a mass quantity of Thunder, zapping the enemy to its death. Eyeing the remainder who was incapacitated by the previous attack as well as the blond's enchanted strikes, the Pokémon manifested a Rock Wrecker which was hurled toward the creature's head, lobotomizing it as the grass-type enveloped herself in an azure sheen that distorted her image before colliding into the Sneak Army, eradicating it in a show of sparks as the heart joined the other in disappearing into the atmosphere. She then used the moon's rays to replenish the health she had lost before turning to her comrade.

"We're done—"

"Ta! (I want to see the rest!)" Tsutaaja whined.

The agent beamed. "I was just about to say the same thing!"

The boy gazed around the area. "Where did they go?"

The ivy snake smiled smugly. "Taa... (I know where they went...)"

* * *

The adolescents had snuck into a vast chamber. The tiger wrapped an arm around a standing guard to put it in a state of asphyxia before stealing its rifle. The male waved his elbow to beckon the prince to the scene at hand; the elderly man was being electrocuted by magenta static as he was held in place in the air by two pairs of gauze. The gunner fired the pistol, freeing the target as the captor cried in pain with the loss of its apprendages.

"How did you find this place?" The blond queried his friend.

The serpent shrugged. "Jaa-Taa. (All I had to do was sense the vibrations caused by their footfalls, which I had memorized earlier.)"

Roxas grinned. "Are you becoming like Axel?"

"Ja? (What do you mean by that?)"

He smiled. "That's his catchphrase!"

"Taa. (I thought it was 'Got it memorized?'.)"

The samurai closed his eyes, reminiscing. "Well, he likes to add 'memorized' to much of what he says."

"Jaa? (Then how come he doesn't do it in front of me that often?)"

"It's because he really has no need to; after all, you _will_ memorize what he says and so will I. He mostly tells that to the other members, especially Saïx."

"Ja. (Wow.)" The pair redirected their attention to the conflict that was unfolding.

The sniper stared at the weapon in wonder. "I could get used to this." He mused as the fire was returned. He dodged the bullets as the other leapt onto the ground with a shout, landing in a crouched position. He then sprinted at a rapid pace to lunge at the stagnant blade, freeing it from its confines. The lion ended up on his back before flipping around until he laid on a knee, an arm out to support himself.

"You took my father's life...but you won't take his sword!" The royalty swung the épée around. "Thunder...thunder...thunderous...THUNDERCATS! AHHHHH!" Red voltage erupted from the rapier onto the miscreant, shooting it through a wall as it yelled in torture onto the grass of a courtyard under a bright sky.

The undead picked itself up. "You cannot comprehend the _forces_ you are dealing with! Ancient spirits of evil...transform this _decaying_ form into MUMM-RA, THE EVER—" The radiance that shone overhead strengthened, causing the zombie to stumble before its skin began seething.

The striped used the calibre to free the chained, the cloak shedding to reveal a feminine cheetah distinguished by long, flowing blond locks growing from fair skin over almond eyes outlined with chestnut patches to either side of full lips all above a two-piece outfit resting on a toned body dotted with black spots which led to straps that reached to her feet. The feline bounded from her perch to drop-kick the two reptiles, knocking them unconscious.

"Cheetara?" The burnt questioned.

The leo blinked twice. "She's a Cleric?" He grunted as another round was unleashed onto them.

"Let's go!" The fulvous instructed as the three ran from the line of fire, the tiger fighting back as the woman grabbed the pedestal the treasure had been in. The sage flipped a torch, unearthing a secret passage as a long-eared horned creature covered in brown fur excluding its whiskered muzzle, straited belly, and golden spine joined them, yipping.

"Quickly! Through here!" The quintet rushed through the passage right when the preacher from earlier picked the ghoul up and back to the forced entrance.

"After them!" The troop chased after the retreating figures, releasing a barrage of ammunition in the process. The senior was stuck on the back, falling forward just as the tunnel had shut once more.

"Take down the door!"

Roxas turned to his companion who nodded back. He then held onto her as tendrils enveloped them.

* * *

Two of them were supporting the wounded while the heir glanced at his surroundings; the group had entered a spacious hall supported by arches overlooking a narrow path above a chasm.

The old man spoke up. "Before we go any further, there is something that _must_ be done!"

"It can wait." The woman stated.

"It must be _now_!" The party stopped before a podium, the beast resting on a step as the prince rushed to the bearded's front.

"We're almost through!" A sinister voice could be heard through the gate.

"Your left arm." The magus instructed. The minor extended the said apprendage before the major placed the king's gauntlet onto the limb, the youngster examining it in curiosity as the digits fully retracted, him wiggling the fingers around. The three other anthropoids latched onto the glove, bowing.

"For the Eye of Thundera and the Sword of Omens..." The sage tapped his twisted staff onto the fisticuff, restoring the golden hue.

As the adolescents advanced whilst leaving the eldest behind, the duo turned to each other.

"That was amazing!" The blond whispered loudly.

The Pokémon nodded in agreement. "Ta! (Yeah!)"

"Well, we have to join Axel now."

"Taaja! (I hope the next one is just as exciting as this was!)"

* * *

Heartless: Sneak Army

Moves used: Volt Tackle, Magical Leaf, Thunder, Rock Wrecker, Head Smash, Moonlight

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate it and they motivate me to write more!**


	34. Chapter 34

Hello readers! I would like to thank **Kingdom Infinite** for reviewing the previous chapter, **Jazz** for giving her feedback on chapters thirty-two through thirty-three, and **Guest** for commenting on Three's a Crowd once more! Thank you very much! I really appreciate all the responses that I had received! XD

Thanks for understanding **Jazz**! ^_^

As for the last part of what you said, don't be _too_ sure about that! *cackles evilly*

Of course I'll add Tsutaaja in, **Guest**! And please don't forget to _review_ once the chapter comes out! (**:**

By the way, I need to ask _one_ more thing; do you want the dialogue to be taken from the novels as well as the game or just the latter only? Please let me know!

Anyways, this chapter was requested by **Kingdom Infinite**. He came up with the world's name. I hope you enjoy it! (:

Disclaimer: I do not own any aspect of Pokémon, Kingdom Hearts, or Lilo & Stitch. They belong to their respective owners. Most of the dialogue of the characters from Kauai belongs to the movie 'Leroy & Stitch'. I only own this and every other story I have.

* * *

_"Taaja! (I hope the next one is just as exciting as this was!)"_

* * *

The party stepped into a large stadium surrounded by miscellaneous structures that was filled with soft grass which was closed in by the galleries.

The duo spotted their friend near them on the roof and soundlessly joined him.

Before either one could speak, Axel held a finger to his lips. "Shh." He then pointed to the scene below.

A red koala sporting sharp, yellowing teeth bared above a black outfit branching out into four limbs—each equipped with a flaxen pistol—cackled manically whilst glaring with ebon beady eyes at the countless variety of creatures before him, staring back fearfully with the large orbs they all had.

"I wonder what _they_ got in store for us?!" An emerald figure adorning azure hues below prismatic antenna and above a chocolate nose that led to a patch of cream fur which trailed past blue splotches at elbows shrilled, the apprehension evident causing its voice to rise many octaves.

"I heard Hämsterviel's taken over the galaxy and brought us all here to get _rid_ of us!" A maroon hog characterized by a large magenta snout that was lighter than a sable patch on its back exclaimed in a panic.

A tan child carrying long brunet curls over teal-framed glasses which complimented a mantis shirt and navy shorts who clutched onto a white terrier wearing a lavender bow on an adorable face featuring wide irises and two tuffs of fur growing from a small mandible cried out. "It's okay; we're just having a nightmare!"

"You know, I had a nightmare once." A small mammal distinguished by violet skin that framed bulging ovals, a toothy grin containing a gap in the middle, and a belly all covered in pearl hair began at a rapid pace. "I went to bad experiment school and had to study spaghetti, but I haven't studied spaghetti, I studied rigatoni, and I was late for class and I was naked, fell down a cliff, I tried to scream but I couldn't—" A laser was shot, shutting it up as the beam seared the spot right in front of it.

"Chippy chipper!" The oppressor commanded before turning his gaze skyward, the victims mimicking him. A mammoth spaceship colored bleach at the underside that merged with the scarlet varnish above flew overhead, steel-coated wings entering their line of sight first. The canine barked in a threatening manner as they were immersed by the obscure shadow. A small compartment at the tip of the shuttle opened in a steam of brilliance to release a scarlet platform centering a lime gem that an albino rodent portrayed with long ears above narrowed ruby lenses which were set between a small nose and two buck teeth that pointed to a velvet cape held together by a golden H, black-padded paws, and a lengthy tail ending in a ball of fluff let out a sickening chuckled at the sight before it.

"Finally! It is an evil dream come true! _All_ your indigenous six hundred and twenty-five—"

"Actually," the boar interrupted, "six hundred and twenty-_four_, 'cause you subtract Stitch and—"

"WHATEVER!" The villain screamed before turning around. "LOCK CANNON ON TARGET!" The jeweled centerpiece withdrew to reveal a gainsboro blaster covered in a red sheen at the mouth.

"Not happening! Not happening!" The girl chanted whilst looking away, a hand covering her face. The artillery fully retracted, causing the quarry to freeze with terror.

"Aloha! As in...goodbye."

Just when the machine gun was about to obliterate its victims, a white vehicle covered in windows that would allow passengers to see a view of the outside near a grey bumper and twin ruddy boosters set between a metallic fin warped into the scene, soaring downward.

"COWABUNGA!" A weapon disengaged from a compartment on the bottom, the pistol firing a shot of cyan energy that decimated the threat and caused the miscreant to fall off in the process, screaming the whole way.

Spotting the plummeting animal, the sesapedal side-stepped, avoiding the figure that crashed into the place he once stood. Upon seeing the other's flopped form, the gunner bursted into laughter right when the dismantled hunk grounded itself on top of the two.

The van landed in front of the crowd, opening to allow a tan cyclops in a navy vest above stunted legs and a plump tail, an aburn four-eyed enigma dressed in a lab coat, a dark-skinned female clad in a red dress covered in white leaves over brown sandals, and a blue koala that looked similar to the enemy save for having two less limbs, a lack of clothing, and a red collar holding a golden badge to step through.

Roxas frowned. "Is that...Stitch?"

The Pokémon eyed her companion. "Taa? (Who's Stitch?)"

"He's known as Experiment 626 by his creator, Dr. Jumba, in a world called Deep Space. He, like all the other animals down there, is a genetically-modified monster whose purpose is to serve his master." Axel explained.

"Ta? (Then what's he doing here?)"

"Well..." The blond began. "He has two different stories."

"Ja? (What do you mean?)"

"The first one says that Stitch escaped to this place to avoid exile on a desert astroid and pretended to be a dog to hide from his captors. He was adopted by Lilo, the girl that had came here with the aliens in that transport, when he was a 'puppy'. He was at first destructive and unlikable, but Lilo managed to tame him into a lovable creature who became her closest companion. That was only a short while prior to these events."

The redhead took over. "But the other version took place about eleven years ago. It states that a man freed Stitch with the persuasion of Dr. Jumba, the extraterrestrial in the lab coat, from a pod in a prison ship and the experiment became interested in him and even took a special item before unexpectedly returning it, grew angry when a woman found an object similar to the trinket he stole from the man until he calmed down at the sight of a familiar possession the latter had also kept and teamed up with her to defeat the alien captain, and used a boy barging into the ship as an opportunity to escape his binds after being recaptured before helping the kid fight off the monster he was pursuing. Stitch then attacked the child in a rage that was caused by his charm being destroyed but the boy understood and helped 626 escape."

Tsutaaja was wide-eyed. "Tsu... (Woah...)"

"I know, that was a lot." The samurai sympathized.

"Taaja? (How do you know this much? Did you know the three?)"

The pyro turned to avoid his partners' stares. "...No. I just heard about it from my time wandering around Deep Space."

The ivy snake glanced at the elder, suspision event in her orbs, but decided not to press any further. The reptile turned to the light-elemental once more. "Jaa? Taa. (Are these two stories interlinked? I mean, Stitch _could_ have escaped from _that_ spaceship before meeting Lilo.)"

He shook his head. "In this world, the events I had mentioned only took place a few years ago while the ones Axel spoke of existed for eleven years, like he had said earlier. Besides, when Lilo first met Stitch, he was still feral whereas in the end of the alternate story, he actually changed."

"Ja? (Then how?)"

"I'm guessing that the two worlds are 'parallel', just like how Neverland and Pirate Island are, yet they have some events in common like how both Stitches went to a prison ship."

The Pokémon held her chin, contemplating the situation. "...Ta. (...that makes sense.)" The three then turned their attention back to the conflict before them.

"Hehe, who knew Carpool Vans had _such_ sophisticated weapon systems?" The scientist pondered as the four walked out.

The wicked marsupial pried through a barrier to free himself, his boss scampering to face him. "MY CANNON!" The crimson flinched at the shrill pitch as the hamster turned to the arrivals. "AND YOU! HOW DID YOU ESCAPE _MY_ IMPRISONING?!"

The girl smirked. "Gantu turned from bad to good." She then appeared suprised. "Hey, were _is_ Gantu?"

The researcher spoke up. "Oh! Eh-he, he's still in backety-back." He pressed a button on his keychain to release the doors in the trunk. A gigantic mutant with a visage sporting fishy features consisted of cerulean irises aboved curved tusks to each side of his gaping jaws all attached to a muscled body clad in a raven uniform that stretched from stocky arms which ended in ebon gauntlets to elephant-like feet was curled into the small amount of space he had available.

"Thanks."

"WHAT?!"

"He's on the Aloha Team now!" Lilo exclaimed as the giant joined his allies.

"You _never_ did understand the meaning of 'aloha', did you?" He pressed, hands on his hips.

"Well, I think it means—"

"Uh, that was a rhetorical question."

The malignant slapped his forehead at his stupidity but quickly recovered. "Well, you're not the _only_ one with team, you know!" His minion scampered over on all sixes as he declared that before standing up. "What you _forget_ is that I have my own _army_!" The creation copied his master's movements. "And I have them riding at...the frontety-front!" Both pointed to the shuttle; a portion of it serperated from the main component, lowing to reveal a mass of clones of the crimson monster sans cover. Upon contact with the ground, the doubles glared at their foes, staring them down.

"A swarm of Leroys?" The younger pondered.

"Ta? (Huh?)"

"He's the evil counterpart of Stitch; the red one." The assassin elaborated as he pointed to the original.

"Ja. (Oh.)"

"This...is bad." The Hawaiian commented.

Dr. Jumba fidgeted with his fingers. "I'm calculating our odds of victory and ehh, _zero_."

The opposing sides exchanged eye contact before the azure figure tumbled over to his comrades. He preached to them in an alien language to encourage them to wage war with the enemies, which they did. A lilac creature bounced about, flattening some with its weight as a green insect blasted lasers from its eyes while a frosty enigma rode upon a stream of frozen water, smiling as it huffed out a biting wind that iced a bunch of the multiples. However, many had past their encased duplicates only to be ensnared by a serpentine lime clown and thrown onto the ground. A peach hog shot fireballs from its snout that dispersed six into a pyramid atop a bench as a lavender dinosaur slammed its fluke onto the terrain, a fissure that swallowed a few issuing in its wake. A tangerine pincered creature chased a platoon as a spined lizard released lava while a blue individual with a head of an octopus bursted water from its tentacles. The molten rock smothered its targets as the aqua cooled it, effectively trapping the foes. Three of the clones triggered a round of ammunition which a trio of fliers all dodged so they would all go to a tan pterosaur adorning a baseball as a tail, the reptile using its apprendage to send the bullets back, forcing the oppressors to disperse. A tiny rose elephant manifested a torrent from its trunk, ensnaring a couple as a large purple beast spun about, knocking a handful of Leorys around as they pounced it.

As a monster chased the screaming brunet, she stepped onto the erupted's spine. Naturally, the enemy did the same only to be struck with a blob of fire. A grey hexapod wearing what seemed to be a chef's hat above bleached stripes which led to a mahogany nose and a mustache waved a spatula around to confuse an oncoming koala before bending it back and releasing it to whack the opposer while four of the beasts ganged up on a cream bunny that was chocolate at the the joints and the tips of its ears as well as rosy in its lobes and belly. With a shriek, the rabbit leapt away at an invisible speed, causing the quartet to collide heads and render each other unconscious.

However, things began to take a turn for the worse. A fabrication had managed to evade a spurt of water and spun around, tentacle in hand, to tie the mollusk up while a gang of copies surrounded Stitch who had managed to grow a new pair of limbs as he threw their duplicates, pointing their guns at him. At the sight, a marsupial which looked similar to the latter except for the lavender fur that covered a set of antenna and brought out a patch of milky fur that surrounded lilac skin like a necklace who was beside a tall cerulean critter which wrapped its arms around a replica to gasp. Coming to his rescue, she pounced one with a battle cry as another was kicked mid-flip as the other two's noggins were bashed together. Proud of her achievement, the female held her hands to her hips before blowing a kiss to her companion who saluted her as he rejoined the fight.

The rodent hid behind a row of seats while his henchmen pursued the large-nosed hog, an aburn mammal with a smushed head, and an orange infantile creature. As the runaways passed by a beige figure who sported floppy ears next to expansive sable eyes that were set between jutting locks, a huge muzzle, and a wide grin above a tan underside that branched out to a set of offshoots that held a stack of sandwiches and a pair of legs which supported its weight, the fulvous threw the morsels at the enemies' feet, tripping them. Three had managed to slip and fall into jars of peanut butter, the containers trapping them. A teal porcupine shot its quills as the jester twirled about, the thorns jabbing into a stray who became dizzy. While the clawed menace chased a Leroy and a bipedal hazel raccoon was being tailed by one, a multiple had grabbed a hold of a cerulean enigma covered in woody etchings whose head was in the shape of a boomerang. As the malevolence threw it whilst chuckling, the tossed made a U-turn and whammed the monster's skull, knocking it out. A baby rosette fairy who kept itself in the air via magenta wings that branched opposite from a sestet of stubby limbs close to a head way over proportion that held a pacifier below a blue button which all trailed up to a striated rattle swished the bulb to release a pink powder that transformed its victims into helpless toddlers as a yolky alien cackling with electricity all over its elongated torso released a strong voltage to electrocute a bunch. While a fabrication appeared to instill terror into the spectacled girl, the dog in front to protect her, a mole wearing a reddish-white bow over navy orbs confronted the individual, claws out in a battle stance as she smirked widely. She whirled around the foe, shearing all but the hair on his abdomen, the shaved covering himself in embarrassment before sauntering away.

"Nice one, cousin!" The terrier yipped.

The human's mouth gaped in shock. "_You_...can _talk_?!"

"Look out!" The puppy screamed as she placed her paws on her friend to bring her down in order to avoid a bullet. The laser whizzed past their heads and ended up hitting a sandy extraterrestrial characterized by a compressed face with the lower jaw sticking out who was equipped with a mechanic cannon on one wrist who was near a smaller experiment that was primarily cyan covered in teal leading to shut eyes, a lime mandible twisted into a snarl, and stubby limbs.

"Clyde!" The emerald figure from before shouted as it stood by the wounded.

"There's too many of 'em!" He screamed.

A group of doubles unleashed grapplings that wrapped around the legs of a huge apricot crab who wielded two sets of pincers, the bigger pair growing from cheeks surrounding a gaping azure cavern and midnight irises, causing it to scream as it made contact with the ground. A verdant creeper who was manifesting a ball of jade electricity on its tail was tackled as a clementine alien who beamed light from its extra eye was pounced while a gainsboro hammer-liked dino who bore three stripes of a darker shade on its end was attacked. Stitch glanced at his surroundings before turning to his counterpart.

"Chippy chipper!"

"Nala quista!" The duelists then lunged at the other. The two tore at their opponent's fur using their claws and teeth whilst wrestling. With a sudden burst of strength, the protagonist lifted the miscreant by the foot and hurled him into a portable bathroom. The malignant emerged dripping wet. The guilty let of a boisterous laugh before many clones surrounded and trained their fire of him.

"Uh oh." The accused was sent flying and screaming until he bashed his head on a floral poster, losing his extra arms in the process. He thudded onto the ground beside the four that had accompanied him in the van and the one that threw the snacks.

"Ow, my head!" He groaned as he picked himself up, massaging his temples.

Lilo watched the chaos ensue before turning to the researcher. "Jumba! A little evil genius help here?" She called out.

The scientist crossed his arms. "Yeah, if Jumba was _rrreal_ evil genius, he _would_ have programmed shut-off switch into original Leroy." He paused in realization. "Wait! Jumba _is_ real evil genius! A waggin' folksy-folk music is tied into synapses matrix! If Leroy is hearing 'Aloha`Oe', he is shutting down like a car wash in an ink store!"

"Will it shut them _all_ down?" The raven pondered.

"Hehe...I dunno." He shrugged.

Right then, a tiny green winged lizard zipped by, a copy pursuing it. The replica scaled up a wall to shoot at the reptile before disappearing from their line of sight.

"Ah! Eh, ah, eh!" Experiment 626 stepped out of their hiding place, Lilo following him, to point to a dais outlined by dual tikis that stood tall and scowled menacingly at whoever exchanged eye contact with them. Beyond the poles resided a background consisted of a clear sky skimmed by a vivacious rainbow.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" The Hawaiian grinned smugly.

Her partner exchanged the look before swinging his arm. "ROCK-AND-ROLL, BABY!"

The group then vanished into the corridor.

"Taa... (I wonder where they're going...)"

"Probably to access that stage." Axel pointed to the grandstand in ahead of them.

"So they will be performing 'Aloha`Oe'?" Roxas pondered.

"What else?" The three's attention was drawn to erupting ammunition that acted as fireworks, the display catching the occupants' attention as well. Stitch emerged on a platform from underneath the floor dressed in an Elvis Presley outfit, glitter and all. He cleared his throat as the microphone in front of him emitted feedback.

"ALOHA COUSINS!" He took out the crimson bass guitar from his back and began to strum only to break a string. "Ashoota!" With a blur of his paws, the koala fixed the metal thread before resuming the rhythm and began vocalizing.

(FYI: "**La**"=Lilo, "_La_"=Stitch, "La"=Reuben)

"_Aloha`oe,_

_Aloha`oe,_

_E ke onaona_

_noho i ka_

_lipo_

_One fond_

_embrace_

_A ho`i a`e_

_au_

_Until we_

_meet again_.

_Ah-ha-ha-__ha!_"

The duplicates slowly turned to the source of the sound before their eyes started glowing green and releasing a voltage that paralyzed their emitters.

The girl was the next to appear followed by the flaxen creature who now sported sunglasses. They utilized a ukulele and a saxophone respectively as they continued the song.

_"_**Aloha`oe,**

Aloha`oe,

**E ke onaona**

**noho i ka**

**lipo**

**One fond**

**embrace**

**A ho`i a`e**

**au**

_**Until we**_

_**meet again**_."

The woodwind player commenced a solo, brilliance pouring behind him.

"It's working!" The child exclaimed. "'Aloha' totally rocks!"

The creatures continued the jazz as the enemies malfunctioned right before the true monster short-circuited and collapsed.

"Not my _original_ Leroy!" Hämsterviel cried before becoming fearful of the gazes scrutinizing him.

The folds pulled back further to reveal a whole band of aliens who contributed to the best through a variety of instruments.

_"**Aloha`oe,**_

_**Aloha`oe,**_

_**E ke onaona**_

_**noho i ka**_

_**lipo**_

_**One fond**_

_**embrace**_

_**A ho`i a`e**_

_**au**_

_**Until we**_

**_meet again._**"

"I am not _beach ball_-like, I am _hamster_-like!" The rodent complained as his creations threw him about.

"_Chi-chi bala-ba!_

**_Until we_**

**_meet again._**_  
_

Yeah, sing it cousin!

**_Until we_**

**_meet again_****.**

_Ahola_!"

Stitch slid forward on his knees as the composition ended and the audience erupted in applause.

As the last note from all of the instruments resounded, a myriad of ebon portals suddenly appeared on every available foot in the stadium. An infestation of cerulean Wyverns with milky stomachs and a mass of azure and teal-striated Behemoths stood out from a swarm of soldiers clad in bulky plates complimented by blades of the same color jutting from golden handles and conic androids covered in bronze equipped with twin double-edged spikes which served as arms and carved rings that circled between the tips of the monsters and a dark etching near the abdomen. Each fiend was characterized by an identical emblem. Even more could be heard marching into the structure. Reinforcements flooded into the stadium, filling every inch.

"What...are they?" The doctor uttered, frozen in fear at the sheer amount of monsters that had appeared.

"I...dunno." Lilo replied. "But if there's one thing I'm certain of, it's that we've got to evacuate the cousins and leave this place!"

The marsupial grabbed the amplifier. "Attention cousins; we must go immediately! My friends and I will help you escape!" He then bounded off the stage, shedding his uniform and regrowing his extraneous arms before pouncing an Armored Knight. The enigma wobbled, throwing some of its accomplices off balance as it fell. The experiments used their corresponding powers to clear an exit out of the building.

Once all the natives had left, the trio emerged from their hiding place.

"That Saïx! Why did he give me a mission with so many Heartless to slay? There must be thousands judging from the size of that infestation!" Number VIII complained as he rubbed his crown.

"Well, that's why you got Tsutaaja and me; we can help you!" The blond reassured, placing a hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"Technically, you're not supposed to be her—"

"Ta! Taaja! (Don't whine! We've got _a lot_ to do, so let's go!)"

The three leapt from their perch and into the mob below. As she were descending, the serpent mega evolved into her final form before pounding the ground with her tail, creating three sets of pillars—which consisting of leaves, flames, and aqua. The columns combined, bursting in a show of sparks that put a spectrum in the sky, muddied the terrain, and set the smaller enemies ablaze with burning sepals.

"What was that?" The samurai questioned the dragon.

"Jar. (I used Grass, Fire, and Water Pledge. What happened was that the Water and Fire Pledges combined to form a rainbow which doubles the secondary effects of moves that changes stats we initiate, the Water and Grass Pledges polymerized to create marshy ground that cuts our foes' speed by fifty percent, and the Grass and Fire Pledges merged to manifest a conflagration which damages the victims' health by one-eighth of their total every turn for four turns. All of these effects will last for the same amount of time.)"

"Woah..." Roxas muttered.

The eldest shook his head. "What you did is amazing and very advantageous for us...except for when we fight against the Behemoths; they barely move, so their decreased velocity doesn't really matter, are immune to almost every move we can use to inflict a status change, and are unaffected by fire-elemental attacks. All in all, we need a different strategy against them."

The Regal nodded. "Jarou! (You guys get started on the others while I weaken the giants!)" The team then seperated. The dual typed unleashed a static that allowed her to levitate as she advanced on the beasts. The warriors' swords were rendered useless by the Magnet Rise she had activated as they swung at her. The semi-grass affinity grew out her incisors before chomping harshly on one of the equine's horns before snapping on the rest. A flock of Wyverns charged towards Pokémon, talons out in anticipation. The royal retaliated with a Roar of Time, instantly eliminating the Heartless. She then joined her companions who had been slashing away at the population.

"Jar. Oouda! (I executed Super Fang on each of them to halve the Behemoths' health. We need to use this opportunity to our advantage immediately!)" The Nobodies grunted in conformation before boarding the dragon who secured them in with Vine Whips.

"Wait, could you always do this?" The boy questioned the flier who bobbed her head in response. "Then how come you've never _used_ it until now?"

The changed snorted. "Jarou. (It wouldn't be fun to use a move that deals such severe damage with such minimal effort; I want to fight using a multitude of skills, not just a select few. However, since we have to fight so many enemies, I have no choice but to use this and more.)"

"More?" He quirked a brow.

She smirked. "You'll see." The Regal readied a Focus Blast as the agents threw their respective weapons at the thorn. The combined attacks chipped at the ivory, the owner shrieking in pain. As the royal drew near, she curled both claws which charged a Focus and Drain Punch. She fired both fists at the same time, shattering the apprendage and killing the demon. More of the aerial foes swooped in only to be electrocuted with an azure wave of volts that moved at a blinding pace and eradicated by a bundle of white electricity which was shot out of Mega Jarouda's mouth with a deafening boom. Stray watts had managed to take hold of a large portion of the army, paralyzing them inevitably. The inferno they were cursed with then overtook the immobile, incinerating them.

As the trio confronted another Behemoth, the monster had the audacity to pounce at them. The corner of her lip going up, she descended.

"What are you doing?!" Roxas pressed as the mammoth landed, manifesting a potent shockwave.

"Jar. (Watch this.)" She enveloped herself with a Wide Guard, the shield making contact with the tremor and the Counter sheen reflecting the would-be damage two-fold. The devil died from the impact, its ticker disappearing into the atmosphere.

They then moved onto the next one. The Pokémon zoomed in and preformed Close Combat at the tusk, her friends joining in with their signature weapons. The monster perished shortly.

The trio finally confronted the lone survivor. The royal bunched a palm, the digits glowing a bright blue before she swung from underneath, knocking the opponent into the air with the help of a barrage of empowered Aerogas. The males leapt off her back to dice the horn at invisible speeds as she bashed the tip with a Cross Chop. The beast unexpectedly took that opportunity to stab the dragon on the side.

"NO!" The Nobodies screamed as the dual typed plummeted. The two looked down and their eyes widened; the smirk planted on her face was questionable.

"What is she up to?" The younger pondered.

The damaged quickly halted her fall just as she was about to collide with the ground. Eyes shining a malicious glint, she rapidly climbed the air before stopping in front of her assaulter. A roar permeating from her throat, a radiant luminescence shot out of the former snake and overtook the enemy. The tusk was destroyed in the light, obliterating the remainder.

"How—"

"Ja. (That was Revenge.)"

"Revenge?" Roxas echoed.

She nodded. "Jarou. (It's a fighting-type move that doubles in power once I have received damage from my opponent, which I did.)"

"Wait...you let yourself get hurt on purpose?" The pyro cut in.

"Ja... (Maybe...)"

"That's reckless!"

"Da. (Humph.)" The evolved grounded herself, Glaring at her quarry before altering it into a Leer. They all froze up as the Nobodies disembarked.

"Jar! (Now's our chance; go!)" The three dispersed. The samurai enveloped himself in golden rays as he ricocheted from Armored Knight to Armored Knight as the assassin stole control of a Surveillance Robot that shot a beam as he rotated it, decimating countless Heartless. He then threw it back into the air before igniting it with a Firaga, searing it.

The dragon glowed a reddish hue before releasing a wave of intense heat surrounded by a spiral of inferno, disintegrating a mass of demons. Afterwards, the creature looked up at the moon to utilize its rays for recovery. Her crown then gave off a whitish light as she shut her irises. Once they reopened, the Pokémon bellowed, a spew of lava emitted from her blades as a Blast Burn rained down on the swarm, eliminating a humongous portion. The advanced form then shrouded her spikes in a raging conflagration before charging at the remainders. The lingering Heartless were dissipated in the unquenchable flames of the V-Create.

Once the blaze was dispelled, the arena reverted into its original state as did the reptile.

"JAA! (THAT WAS AMAZING!)"

The tallest beamed. "Let's talk more about this once we RTC."

* * *

"We all have our own duties to fulfill."

"Ta. (I agree with you, Roxas.)"

He smiled. "It was our mission to eliminate all of those Heartless, even if they had seemed endless."

"Actually, it was _my_ mission." The fire-elemental corrected.

"Shut up."

The redhead chuckled before continuing. "Well, we have to do it in order to accomplish the Organization's, no our goal." Axel reasoned.

"To be whole..." The blond trailed off.

"Kingdom Hearts is close to completion." The elder stated.

Tsutaaja nodded. "Ta! (Yeah!)" The serpent then laid back, pondering on something else. "Taaja? (You're not the only ones who have obligations to others, huh?)"

"What are you talking about?"

"Tsutaa. (That leo had to defend his father's sword and throne at all costs while it was necessary for Lilo and Stitch to protect the latter's cousins.)"

"That's true, yet different at the same time." Number VIII responded.

"Ta? (How?)"

"They do it out of love."

* * *

Heartless: Wyvern, Behemoth, Armored Knight, Surveillance Robot

Moves used: Grass Pledge, Fire Pledge, Water Pledge, Magnet Rise, Super Fang, Roar of Time, Vine Whip, Focus Blast, Focus Punch, Drain Punch, Shock Wave, Zap Cannon, Wide Guard, Counter, Close Combat, Sky Uppercut, Cross Chop, Revenge, Glare, Leer, Overheat, Moonlight, Metronome, Blast Burn, Eruption, V-Create

Sorry for the late update! Unfortunately, school has gotten _a lot_ worse and I can't post as often as I would like. I hope you all can stay tuned though! (**:**

Can you guess what I had based the battle off of and at least _one_ aspect of it that I used?

•You get one try (unless you're actually an anonymous reviewer, then you get infinite guesses since I'll allow official members to PM me to check their answers although it won't take _that_ many)

•Tell me the _official_ name (nothing else will pass)

•The aspect can be any one of them, as long as the info that proves it was released (but it cannot be _too_ obvious or else I will not accept it)

•If you're correct, then you win a one-shot that will be written at the _end_ of this story (there're still _plenty_ of chapters left in this one after all).

•However, there are limits pertaining to:

-Can only be a one-shot (until further notice)

-Can only be of Kingdom Hearts, Pokémon, or a crossover of them both (until further notice)

-Rated K-T (No M)

-I _must_ approve of the idea

Two people can win at max. **They _have to_ use different answers (except for the first one) in order for both to qualify in order to avoid cheating. If not, the first with the 'right' answer will win instead. In that case, official guesses can only be preformed via review.** If you emerge victorious, I'll discuss the details via PM or through the next chapter I post after I recieve your response.

*Feel free to ask for hints! (:

Whew, this chapter is over 5K, the largest since chapter 24.

How was it?

**Please review! I really appreciate them and they motivate me to write more!**


End file.
